Time's Monarch
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: 1976 - Voldemort gagne de la puissance et Erèbe se reconstruit à Hogwarts avec ses compagnons. Tout s'inverse, ennemis, alliés mais la toile d'araignée n'a pas encore été dévoilée. Il reste un ennemi dans l'ombre, sortant du passé. Un Monarque du Temps.
1. Disclaimer

Harry Potter et le Monarque du Temps

Auteur : Asuka Tanku

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et je rends à J.K Rowling, ce qui est à J.K Rowling. Même si je reste persuadé que son épilogue est très douteux et que sa vision de la guerre a quelque chose de… Naïf (ou alors, c'est juste moi qui voit tout en noir).

Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

WARNING : Il s'agit d'une histoire traitant d'un amour HOMOSEXUEL (de plusieurs même) avec (peut être) des scènes EXPLICITES. De plus, il peut y avoir des scènes CHOQUANTES. Le rating est M et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Vous êtes prévenus, je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'un quelconque choc (j'exagère sans doute, mais sait-on jamais…)

Couple(s) prévu(s) : Au début, les couples seront les mêmes que dans le premier tome, à savoir TRHP. Toutefois, la situation n'est pas la même, et la donne a changé, aussi le couple changera également : HPOC (ou OCHP si vous voulez l'ordre dominantxdominé), toujours en slash. Pour ce qui est des couples secondaires… Les seuls que vous avez le droit de savoir sont JamesxLily et RonaldxHermione.

Ce que vous allez trouver : Drama ; Fantasy ; Un peu de Tragedy ; Encore de la folie ; Des morts (moins quand dans le premier tome avec un peu de chance) ; De la psychologie (ou quelque chose qui y ressemble) ; De l'hétérosexualité à petite dose ; De l'homosexualité à une plus grande dose (oui, j'avoue, je privilégie le yaoi, huhu) ; Plein de surprise et… Un sacré retournement de situation.

Note(s) : J'ai modifié certaines dates (prenons par exemple Bellatrix et Narcissa qui seront respectivement en septième et sixième année) pour le bien de l'histoire alors, chers lecteurs, ne vous étonnez pas de voir les âges de quelques personnages changer.

Une petite bande-annonce ?

**En gras, la « voix-off »**

_En italique, les paroles_

**Il a cru que son destin était de détruire Lord Voldemort.**

_« Je suppose que cette prophétie me rattrapera toujours…__Je suis désolé Tom… Vraiment désolé… J'ai voulu tout sauf ça »_

**Il a pensé que tout serait terminé…**

**Une fois son destin accompli.**

Etait-il prêt à renoncer à Tom, à l'amour qu'il portait à Tom, pour sauver un futur dont il ne ferait sans doute pas parti ?

**Il avait tort.**

_« C'est… C'est impossible… Non… Tu ne peux… »_

_« Je suis ravi de te revoir Erèbe… Mon joli Erèbe… »_

**Et cette nouvelle menace, sortie tout droit de son passé**

**Le confrontera à des réalités…**

_« Je suis le Maître du Jeu, mon cher Erèbe »_

**Bien plus effrayantes que celles qu'il avait déjà affronté**

**Parce que cette fois…**

**Il ne s'en sortira peut être pas…**

_« Ce n'est pas un jeu Aither… Nous allons mourir. »_

_« Tant que je suis avec toi, mon sort m'indiffère. »_

Et ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps tremblant, en un geste à la fois rassurant et possessif. Et ses lèvres goûtèrent les larmes qui glissaient de la joue pale aux draps chauds.

**Et avec lui…**

**Le monde entier disparaîtra..**

_« Je dois réussir. Ou bien l'humanité sera détruite ! »_

_« __ç__a met pas du tout la pression. »_

_« Je me passerai de tes commentaires Potter. »_

**La nouvelle prophétie**

**Lui fera affronter son passé**

_« Et ben… T'as pris un abonnement Erèbe ? »_

_« Garde tes plaisanteries douteuses pour toi Ronald. »_

_« N'empêche qu'on est pas dans la merde. »_

_« Langage. »_

_« Oh ! Ça va Lily ! »_

**Mais il n'est plus seul.**

**Tous ses amis… Restés avec lui dans la peur et le doute…**

**Ginevra**

La jeune fille considéra un instant la possibilité gifler le jeune homme. Ses griffes étaient prêtes à sortir. Mais elle soupira et jeta un regard vers le couloir vide.

_«_ _Prends-t'en encore à lui… Je te tue. Tu entends Potter ? Je te tue. Le plus lentement, le plus douloureusement possible. Et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas une place enviable. »_

Elle s'approcha de son visage figé par la terreur.

_« __**Personne**__ ne s'en prend à Erèbe sans en subir les conséquences. »_

**Ronald**

Lors de leur première année, il était le cavalier. Il le serait encore, menant au combat, stratège derrière le casque et l'épée, et il les détruirait si cela faisait le bonheur du Prince. De son meilleur ami.

**Hermione**

_« Hermione, tu es agaçante, lassante, énervante, irritante, voire même exaspérante… Mais tu es mon amie. Si tu as encore un problème, dis-le moi ou je te l'extorquerai par la force. Et je peux te dire que tu n'aimeras pas ça. »_

**Et bien sûr… Leurs nouveaux amis.**

**Lily, Narcissa, Regulus, Peter, Remus…**

_« Sérieusement, je ne sais pas si on peut leur faire confiance. D'accord, Lily est ta, hum, future mère et Remus… Et bien, il est loyal mais n'empêche… »_

_« Ils sont les élus. Nous n'y pouvons rien. »_

_« Je n'ai pas confiance. »_

_« Ronald, tes préjugés te joueront des tours un jour. »_

**Et leurs ennemis même.**

_« Il n'y avait que toi pour faire des Maraudeurs, le plus grand groupe de farceurs de Hogwarts, tes ennemis. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Erèbe. »_

_« Sérieusement Hermione. Tais-toi. »_

_« Je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand même qu'ils soient aussi des élus. Cela risque d'être… Problématique. »_

_« __**Silencio**__ »_

_« EREBE ! »_

**Et bien sûr, LUI.**

**Erèbe, le Prince de l'Ombre.**

_Cela faisait longtemps Erèbe_

Pas assez Choixpeau.

_« SLYTHERIN ! »_

**Son plus grand ennemi est devant lui.**

**Le Monarque du Temps**

_« Tu m'appartiendras toujours, cette marque t'empêchera de l'oublier cette fois. »_

_« J'aurais préféré que tu sois mort Aither. »_

_« Ah bon ? Pas moi. »_

Bonne Lecture, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont l'équivalent du paiement des auteurs et qu'elles motivent.

Publication toutes les deux semaines sauf changement.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	2. Forgotten Nightmare

_Prologue - Cauchemar oublié_

_**Lorsque du fin fond du Tartare**_

**Ressort un ancien cauchemar**

Dans une obscure salle, une voix résonnait. Le son rauque et inquiétant renforçait le lugubre du donjon, plus encore que les hurlements qui résonnaient parfois, plus loin. La mélodie simple résonnait sinistrement dans la petite pièce et cela semblait amuser grandement la personne qui s'arrêtait parfois, pour écouter les échos de sa chanson.

**Lorsque les amants maudits**

**Combattent au lieu de s'aimer**

**Dans des camps opposés**

**Malgré leurs cœurs épris**

« Mon joli Erèbe… Lalala… Je veux te tenir dans mes bras… Et te voler ta voix… Chérir ta peau… Et briser tes os »

**Lorsque la guerre fait rage**

**Et que le Temps n'est plus**

**Pour le Prince il sera sage**

**De retrouver les douze élus**

« Seigneur ? »

« Adoré Prince de l'Ombre… Je te sortirai de ta tombe… Et t'aimerai à la folie… Jusqu'à ce que s'échappe ta vie… Je la boirai avidement… Huhuhu… Au travers de ton sang… »

**Trois du Présent anéanti**

**Et les deux frères ennemis**

**Le descendant des Anciens**

**Et la femme au savoir des Runes**

**Le loup refusant la Lune**

**Les deux Serpents malins**

**Sans oublier le petit rat**

**Dont le courage se révélera**

« Seigneur ! »

« Hmm… Ana ? Que veux-tu ? » La voix était irritée. IL avait été interrompu dans sa berceuse, pour endormir son prince bien-aimé.

« Ils arrivent. »

« Oh je vois… »

Il recommença à fredonner sa berceuse morbide. Parfois, de petits ricanements coupaient la chanson et il recommençait alors, le timbre amusé.

« Je suis ton pire cauchemar… Que tu retiens dans le noir… Mais gare à mon retour dans la lumière… Tu pourrais bien finir six pieds sous terre.. » Il gloussa à ces mots, puis reprit, un peu plus fort. « Ton sourire et tes ambitions… Me remplissent d'adoration… Mon petit Erèbe aimé… Je vais… Pouvoir enfin te tuer. »

**S'y ajoutera le Sacrifié**

**Celui qui fut un allié**

**Et quand il sera détruit**

**Viendra la nouvelle Prophétie**

**Se retrouveront enfin**

**Les deux amants maudits**

**Qui changeront leur Destin…**

Dans la même salle sombre où se tenait à présent cinq personnes, placées en cercle autour d'un étrange puits circulaire, IL sourit avec cruauté et murmura, caressant le visage torturé apparaissant à travers l'enchantement :

« Il est temps de continuer notre Jeu, Erèbe… Le Jeu des Renégats… »

Et avec un éclat de rire, IL plongea sa main dans l'eau, à l'endroit exact où apparaissait l'œil carmin, effaçant l'image du Prince de l'Ombre hurlant sa rage et sa peine…

« Il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire pleurer, Erèbe… Cet humain ne te prendra pas à moi. »

IL se pencha, effleurant la surface de l'eau noire.

« Tu es à moi. »

Le rire résonna longtemps dans cette salle hors du temps.

_Fin du Prologue_


	3. There would be the other forgivenesses

Un premier chapitre plutôt court, qui remet un peu en place l'histoire, avec tous les changements que cela entraîne…

Bonne lecture et Merci de toutes vos reviews !

_Chapitre 1 –Il n'y aurait d'autres pardons que la mort.

* * *

_

Les élèves étaient réunis dehors, alors que le vent se levait en une brise froide et sèche. Le soir tombait et cela faisait deux heures et demi que le nouveau ministre blablatait à propos des consignes de sécurité pendant la guerre. Même le directeur de l'école de magie Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, illustre sorcier (il avait réussi à défaire le précédent mage noir et faisait peur au nouveau, ce n'était pas rien) commençait à trouver le temps long.

Il avait un pressentiment.

Sa magie s'agitait, comme si une puissance arrivait. Il frissonnait souvent, et lorsque Minerva McGonagall lui demanda s'il avait froid, il répondit que l'automne s'annonçait bien tôt cette année…

Mais il était inquiet.

* * *

James Potter et Sirius Black s'ennuyaient ferme. Ils ne pouvaient faire de plaisanterie, étroitement surveillés qu'ils étaient par leurs deux amis, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew, et par leur non-amie, Lily Evans.

James passa la main dans ses cheveux, une habitude prise par vantardise et dont il n'arrivait plus à se dépêtrer. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient perpétuellement ébouriffés, lui donnant l'air d'un sportif sortant tout juste d'un match de Quidditch - le meilleur sport du monde - et ses yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air séducteur que beaucoup trouvaient mignon… Ou prétentieux. Sa Fleur de Lys, Lily Evans, par exemple le détestait justement pour ses plaisanteries stupides et pour son égocentrisme exacerbé. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de la convaincre du contraire, mais ses tentatives se soldaient généralement par des hurlements et une douleur cuisante sur une joue, voire les deux.

A ses côtés, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre pour se dégourdir les jambes, Sirius Black, son meilleur ami. Beau brun ténébreux, il était LE bourreau des cœurs de Hogwarts et ses yeux sombres y étaient pour beaucoup avec sa peau pâle et sa haute stature. Son uniforme, porté de manière très décontracté, lui donnait un air rebelle qui faisait soupirer les jolies filles (et gronder les professeurs).

De l'autre côté de James, se trouvait Remus Lupin, le plus studieux de la bande, et le seul qui écoute avec attention les paroles du ministre. Ses yeux ambrés regardaient avec attention le petit homme mais se tournaient parfois avec un air réprobateur vers ses deux amis. Il était plus fin que James et Sirius et cela plus son air perpétuellement perdu, lui donnait un air « mignon » qui l'agaçait. Pourtant, malgré sa taille, son agilité et son intelligence lui conféraient une bonne maîtrise du duel et il valait mieux ne pas le sous-estimer.

Enfin, le dernier adolescent était Peter Pettigrew. Petit et rondouillard, il tournait la tête en tous sens - surtout vers le lac - comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Ses courts cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux et son uniforme paraissait sale. Il n'était pas le plus courageux, ni le plus apprécié membre des Maraudeurs - le nom de leur groupe de farceurs - mais il avait parfois des coups de génie qui faisait rire ses amis, disant que son cerveau s'allumait parfois.

Pourtant, il était celui qui avait la meilleure intuition.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui » Murmura-t-il dans son absence de barbe.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore regarda autour de lui d'un air soucieux. Il sentait une lourdeur dans l'air, comme si une puissance se rapprochait. Pourtant, les barrières de l'école étaient en place et rien ne pourrait passer, pas même Voldemort.

Voldemort…

Les temps qui courraient étaient très inquiétants au niveau des pertes et de la violence. Il se rappelait avec précision la période de la montée au pouvoir de Gellert Grindelwald, et il ne voulait absolument pas revivre ça. De plus, Voldemort paraissait à première vue, immortel, ce qui était aberrant. Il soupira, et se frotta les temps.

Sa migraine ne le quittait pas depuis le matin, malgré les sorts de soin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Albus ? »

Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de Métamorphose, le regardait avec trouble. Il devait agir étrangement pour que l'inquiétude transparaisse sur le visage sévère.

« Non, non. Juste un étrange pressentiment. L'impression qu'un changement est en cours. »

« Oh. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux abréger un peu le discours de Mr. Le Ministre. Il s'éternise de plus en plus »

« Vous avez raison. Ce cher Edgar Liar semble être un peu trop enthousiaste quant à son succès en tant que ministre. Par les temps qui courent, l'imprudence n'est pas bonne conseillère. »

Il voulut s'approcher, mais se figea en plein mouvement. Il le sentait.

Quelque chose arrivait.

Quelque chose de dangereux.

* * *

Lily Evans frissonna et regarda vers le lac et la forêt avec un air soucieux sur le visage. Marlene McKinnon, une de ses camarades de classes la regarda avec étonnement, puis ricana en voyant les mouvements des Maraudeurs. Les deux jeunes filles partageaient une inimitié avec les deux leaders du groupe de farceurs et cela les avait rapprochées. Marlene dit avec un nouveau ricanement :

« On parie que Black va finir par creuser un trou à force de bouger comme ça ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, absorbé par les étranges chuchotements qui résonnaient dans sa tête. L'autre adolescente tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Oui, oui. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

« Tu veux demander à aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, l'infirmière est là de toute façon. »

« Tu es son apprentie ! Tu peux parfaitement te soigner seule ! »

« Sans diplôme, l'emploi de sorts de soin sans mentor est interdit par la loi. »

La conversation se clôtura sur ces mots et Lily fixa à nouveau la forêt avec circonspection.

Il se passait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, Lord Voldemort finissait de torturer copieusement Orion Black qui venait de lui annoncer la défection de son fils aîné, Sirius Black. Malgré le très prometteur fils cadet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait voulu que, comme les Malfoy, l'aîné et héritier soit de son côté. De plus, l'adolescent avait apparemment une puissance non-négligeable.

« Tu me déçois Orion… »

Un léger mouvement lui indiqua que son Deatheater préféré venait d'entrer incognito dans la salle. L'homme encapuchonné s'approcha de lui, évitant soigneusement le corps tremblant et se pencha vers le Seigneur Noir.

« Maître, j'ai des nouvelles… » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

D'un geste, le Dark Lord signifia que la réunion était terminée et il se tourna vers le visage encapuchonné. Son regard rouge analysa les paroles qu'il venait de dire, avant que sa langue de serpent ne sorte en un sifflement de contentement.

« Parle ! »

Un sourire prit place sur le visage caché dans l'ombre mais cela, Voldemort ne le vit pas.

« L'ennemi dont je vous ai parlé va arriver dans peu de temps… Vous sentirez sa magie… »

« Où apparaîtra-t-il ? » Exigea de savoir Voldemort.

« A Hogwarts. »

* * *

Univers noir et blanc. Blanc et noir.

Elle flottait, il lui semblait que tout s'effaçait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait comme dans un rêve. Elle était morte ? Ou endormie ?

Noir.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas pour voir la désolation et la mort. Pas pour sentir les effluves de chair brûlée, pour apercevoir la destruction de ce qu'avait été sa vie, pour contempler ses amis morts, pour observer son mentor se tordre de haine et de folie.

Blanc.

Son esprit confus lui renvoyait des flashs de sa vie. Amour, amitié, pertes, cadavres… Bonheur, malheur. Joie, tristesse. Colère, haine. Paradoxes. Sa vie.

Noir

Elle voulait juste s'endormir. Ou sortir d'ici. Sortir et découvrir que tout était un mensonge, une pièce de théâtre que chacun avait joué à la perfection. Que sa vie était encore là, sans guerre, sans horreur, sans douleur.

_Votre destin n'est pas encore terminé…_

Elle sentit une main dans chacune des siennes. Qui ? Ah. Ses compagnons. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne l'était plus, même si son cœur lui disait le contraire. Pour l'instant. Une nouvelle vie ? Un nouveau départ ?

Une nouvelle guerre ?

Couleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Hogwarts ?

* * *

Un éclair blanc traversa soudain le ciel, aveuglant les personnes présentes dans le parc de Hogwarts. La douleur inonda le front d'Albus Dumbledore qui crut mourir alors que des souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit. Il écarquilla les yeux.

Gellert lui lançant un sort.

Lui, interdisant l'entraînement d'Harry.

Lui, fabriquant une Pierre Philosophale.

Lui, martyrisant des élèves.

Supprimant leurs âmes, leur esprit.

Manipulant leurs corps, comme des poupées vivantes.

Harry et Ginevra, changés, différents, rebelles.

Ginevra et Draco, ensemble, main dans la main.

Le dégoût. La répugnance.

Erèbe, de retour.

La mort d'une petite vampire, juste par caprice.

La torture, violente et longue.

La mort de Severus.

L'alliance du Prince de l'Ombre et de Tom.

Tom, redevenu jeune.

La défection de certains Weasley.

Lui, riant au désespoir d'une adolescente perdant l'être aimé.

La dernière bataille, la mort de Tom.

La bile lui monta dans la gorge quand il prit conscience de ses actes. Le pétillement de ses yeux disparut, les larmes voulurent couler. Il se retint, cherchant du regard ses anciens élèves, pour s'excuser. Pour les morts, les mutilations, les manipulations, les blessures psychologiques, physiques, pour tout.

Pour son idiotie, d'avoir crû que Gellert l'aimait et regrettait ses actes.

Il rencontra le regard d'Erèbe, et sut qu'il n'aurait d'autre pardon que la mort.

* * *

Lorsque Ginevra ouvrit les yeux, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Devant elle, le château d'Hogwarts, fier, se dressait. Le lac n'était plus asséché par la magie, la plaine était verdoyante, et un rassemblement d'élèves les observait avec stupéfaction.

Il n'y avait plus de morts, plus de flammes, plus d'orage, plus de haine.

Sur une estrade, un peu plus loin, se trouvait un autre regroupement. Un petit homme rougeaud qui avait un vague air de ressemblance avec Fudge, l'ancien ministre, un groupe d'adultes parmi lesquels Ginevra reconnut certains professeurs de Hogwarts.

Puis elle _le _vit.

Elle gronda, ses crocs voulurent sortir.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Ronald ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut de deux choses. D'une, il avait encore cassé sa baguette. De deux, il pouvait voir un double de « Harry Potter » avec les yeux noisette.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait, sachant que le garçon était loin.

Mais il le voyait, et c'était assez inquiétant de se dire que c'était James Potter.

Ensuite, il remarqua le château en parfait état, et son directeur en parfaite santé. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement de savoir ce qu'en pensaient Erèbe et Ginevra. Le premier avait planté son épée dans le sol et gardait tête baissée. Il ne s'était encore rendu compte de rien, privé de ses sens, tremblant de douleur psychique.

La seconde fixait le vieil homme, avec la visible envie d'en faire de la chair à pâtée.

Ronald tourna son regard vers Hermione qui, pâle comme un linge, observait les chiffres dansants de son _Tempus_. Elle ne semblait en croire ses yeux, et il la comprit quand, à son tour, il vit l'impossible se réaliser.

3 septembre 1977.

Albus Dumbledore n'était devenu fou qu'en 1996.

Ce n'était pas le meurtrier, ce n'était pas Grindelwald.

Il donna un coup de coude à sa sœur qui le fixa avec ses yeux bruns, flamboyants de colère. Il lui montra la date et la colère disparut, remplacée par l'effarement. 1977. La dernière année des parents de « Harry » et des Maraudeurs.

Au même instant, Erèbe releva la tête, rencontrant les yeux bleus de Dumbledore.

* * *

Lorsqu'Erèbe fut transporté dans ce nouveau monde – ou cette dimension parallèle – il sentit sa magie disparaître, aspiré par le sort qui les avait sauvés. Alors que l'éclair blanc les déposait sur le sol, il eut un réflexe et planta violemment Excalibur dans le sol, pour s'appuyer dessus alors qu'un vertige le prenait.

Il était faible.

Il sentait la terreur et le choc psychologique noyer son cerveau dans les brumes de la confusion. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de retourner en arrière, d'empêcher Tom de se faire tuer, de mourir à sa place s'il le fallait. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient avec horreur le sol verdoyant. Il ne voulait même pas voir où il était, avec qui, s'ils étaient menacés, la seule chose qui comptait était de tuer, vite.

Venger, massacrer, détruire.

La Magie restait muette, peut être mortifiée, elle aussi, de cette perte. Il cligna des yeux, voulant sentir l'humidité des larmes quand il n'y avait que du sang qui coulait de ses différentes blessures. Le sang de Tom était toujours sur son corps et il en percevait le parfum, avec celui de son propre sang. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, gouttant à son hémoglobine, sentant le goût de fer dans sa bouche.

C'était réel. C'était vrai.

Il ferma ses yeux, serrant la mâchoire et releva la tête, prêt à affronter la réalité, à voir la destruction. Pourtant, il ne vit que des adolescents étonnés et innocents. Il n'aperçut que de la joie, de la naïveté. La paix. Ils étaient en paix.

Pour l'instant.

Erèbe rebaissa la tête, lâchant le pommeau de l'épée, et de sa main tremblante, frappa le sol.

« Merde. »

Il avait encore échoué. Il avait _encore_ vu celui qu'il _aimait_ mourir par _sa_ faute.

Etait-il condamné à répéter encore et encore les mêmes erreurs ?

Il sentit son pouvoir commencer à s'évanouir et sa frayeur s'accrut davantage. Il voulut parler mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux croisaient le regard bleu, caché derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

Albus Dumbledore.

Son grondement de fureur résonna, étrangement humain et il s'élança, un seul mot à la bouche et une seule idée en tête.

« MEURTRIER ! »

* * *

Ginevra n'avait pas vraiment su réagir à la réaction de son Prince. Comme elle, peu après la mort de son âme-sœur, lorsqu'il avait vu l'assassin il n'avait pu s'empêcher de hurler et de se jeter, épée en avant, vers lui pour le tuer. Elle n'avait pu le retenir, ébranlée par la découverte. Lentement, alors que, comme au ralenti, Erèbe se rapprochait dangereusement du seul qui pouvait les aider à cette époque, son esprit se fit plus clair. Une seule idée s'imposa alors, pour stopper à temps le Prince de l'Ombre.

Hurler.

« ARRÊTE EREBE ! CE N'EST PAS LUI ! CE N'EST PAS LUI QUI LES A TUES ! IL N'EST PAS L'ASSASSIN DE TOM ! »

Et, comme au ralenti, Erèbe tenta de se figer en plein élan, alors que les bribes de son pouvoir s'évanouissaient, alors que les paroles de sa protégée se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit déconcerté. L'épée disparut de sa main au moment où il allait toucher le directeur, qui n'avait pas bougé, préparé à la mort.

Le Prince s'écroula à terre, ressentant dans chaque partie de son corps, le manque de magie, le manque de Magie. Du liquide rouge coulait, de son front, de son ventre, de son dos, mais aussi de son _œil_. Ebahi, il se mit à tousser, crachant salive et sang. Il ne put résister bien longtemps et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau dans l'inconscience, sa dernière vision étant celle, inquiète, d'une femme qu'il connaissait bien.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Poppy Pomfrey avait été tuée peu avant la dernière bataille.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se redressa avec hargne alors que ses Deatheaters restaient à terre, évanouis ou trop faibles. Il n'avait pas imaginé que ce nouveau pouvoir serait si puissant. Et il était à Hogwarts, avec le vieux _fou_.

Il grogna de rage et d'insatisfaction.

Puis il tourna la tête, recherchant son serviteur préféré, celui qui, il le savait, avait dû pouvoir supporter la vague de puissance qui avait submergé le monde sorcier. Il écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, debout, tranquille, calme, intact.

Etait-il si puissant pour ne pas même fléchir alors qui lui, Dark Lord, courbait l'échine ?

Il se dit qu'il avait sans doute quelque chose à cacher et que son arrivée, il y avait trois mois de cela, le dix-huit mai très exactement, signifiait quelque chose. Le mage noir fronça les sourcils qu'il n'avait plus et passa sa main sur son crane blanc. Sa langue sortit un instant, en un mouvement reptilien, mais il ne put sentir le mensonge dans les paroles de son esclave.

« J'ai eu du mal à rester debout. J'ignorais qu'il était si puissant… »

« Et bien tu aurais dû le savoir ! »

Une tenace migraine le faisait souffrir et il se frotta les tempes, retenant le Crucio qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les hurlements n'apaiseraient pas sa migraine, au contraire.

« Je veux toutes les informations possibles sur ces nouvelles pièces dans le jeu. »

« Bien sûr, mon Maître… »

Le Deatheater s'inclina une dernière fois puis sortit de la pièce, sourire aux lèvres, lueur aux yeux.

Il n'avait pas été difficile d'empêcher les souvenirs de « Tom » de refaire surface.

Erèbe et lui n'auraient plus qu'à se battre, encore. Pour survivre et pour sauver.

Le son d'une chanson, d'une berceuse, résonna dans les couloirs, tranchant désagréablement avec les hurlements des prisonniers, leurs plaintes et leurs gémissements. La comptine aigrelette rendait lugubre celui qui la chantait, ses yeux de braise rougeoyant dans la pénombre.

« Tu ne t'échapperas plus mon petit Erèbe… »

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu !

Prochain chapitre le **dimanche 31 octobre** (tiens, mais c'est Halloween…)

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	4. Because You're human

Hey ! Joyeux Halloween et bonne fête Toussaint - bien que ce ne soit pas franchement une fête joyeuse... Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !

Merci de vos reviews en tout cas, elles me font vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 2 – Parce que tu es humain._

_

* * *

_

Lorsque Lily vit l'adolescent se mettre à vomir du sang, elle réagit instinctivement. Même si l'infirmière – son mentor – ne l'avait pas appelée, elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle. Pourtant, elle rebroussa chemin, et partit s'occuper des compagnons du blessé.

Si l'un d'eux était dans cet état, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, et ausculter les autres.

Ses yeux de futur-guérisseuse remarquèrent presque immédiatement le moignon gauche de la sorcière brune, elle vit le boitillement presque imperceptible du garçon roux. Elle tourna son regard émeraude vers l'autre fille, rousse, elle aussi – même si cela ne se voyait guère, avec la crasse et le sang qui la recouvrait – et elle écarquilla les yeux, détaillant les griffures, les morsures, et les coupures qui saignaient à flots. Lily se précipita vers elle, la voyant ramper en pleurant pour rejoindre son ami à l'agonie ou presque. Son état déplorable, de sa tenue déchirée à son visage marqué de cicatrices et de plaies, de tristesse et de haine.

« Calmez-vous (le vouvoiement était instinctif, elle paraissait si différente des habituelles jeunes filles qu'elle fréquentait) s'il-vous-plaît. Je vais vous soigner un peu, et vous le rejoindrez. »

Elle aurait pu parler à un mur.

« Erèbe, occupez-vous d'Erèbe, comment-va-t-il ? Il s'en sortira, hein ? Je ne pourrai pas le perdre, pas après Draco, Tom et les autres, aidez-le, juste, sauvez-le s'il-vous-plaît… »

Le babillage incessant et les yeux vagues, fixés sur la silhouette convulsant de « Erèbe », la convainquit que son état psychologique était bien plus grave que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu l'horreur, la mort, la guerre, et pas qu'une seule fois. Des larmes dans les yeux bruns, elle tendait la main vers le corps secoué de spasmes devant elle. Lily sentit un brin de pitié qu'elle rejeta pour de la compassion et la volonté de sauver ces enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite.

« Chut, tout ira bien. »

Et d'instinct, pas celui d'infirmière, mais un autre, d'amitié ou d'amour elle la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

James ressentit une bouffée de jalousie en voyant _sa_ Fleur de Lys enlacer cette inconnue. Garçon ou fille n'y changeait rien, il ressentait une possessivité et une jalousie sans borne envers ceux qui avaient l'honneur d'avoir un geste d'affection de Lily. C'était pour ça qu'il s'en était pris tant de fois à Severus Snape, l'ami d'enfance de la jeune fille.

Il serra les poings.

« Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Jamesie. » Murmura Sirius, qui observait avec dégoût l'agresseur de Dumbledore.

« Je sais. »

Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

Albus observa avec horreur Erèbe qui, tremblant, tentait de rester conscient, sans vraiment y parvenir. Il se pencha et murmura une formule, nettoyant un peu le visage maculé du légendaire Prince.

« Par la Magie… Je suis vraiment désolé, Erèbe, vraiment… »

Mais dans le regard vitreux de la Créature, il n'y avait pas de place pour le pardon.

* * *

Mrs Pomfrey demanda à Hagrid de porter le jeune homme, clairement en manque de magie et qu'un simple sortilège de lévitation pourrait tuer. Le gardien s'exécuta, un peu pataud, mais il réussit à placer l'adolescent dans une position à peu près confortable. Il se dirigea d'un pas balourd vers le château tandis que l'infirmière se retournait vers les trois autres arrivants. Elle s'approcha à grands pas, passa devant son assistante qui avait les choses bien en main, et s'arrêta devant les deux autres enfants, la brune et le roux. Elle commença par faire les soins basiques à la jambe du garçon, pour qu'il puisse marcher, puis s'attela au bandage du moignon de bras.

« Mon dieu, qui pourrait être assez barbare pour faire ça. »

Derrière elle, le directeur eut un sourire navré et s'excusa mentalement d'avoir été si cruel.

* * *

Ginevra se sentait bien dans ses bras à la fois, familiers et différents. Plus féminins, plus minces, et moins tremblants. L'étreinte lui rappelait celles d'Erèbe, même si les dernières qu'il lui avait offertes étaient faites alors qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

Elle sentait moins la déchirure.

L'absence de Draco était moins présente, et son âme ne demandait plus incessamment le repos. Avec un soin infini, et une douce tendresse au fond des yeux, Lily souleva la jeune femme, prenant soin d'éviter ses plaies ouvertes ou mal-refermées. Elle pleurait toujours, dans ses bras et ses mains serraient le tissu de sa robe, convulsant. Elle murmurait toujours, en litanie :

« Ils les ont tués, tous tués… Tous… Ils sont morts… »

Elle commençait à suffoquer, alors Lily serra un peu plus sa silhouette tremblante, sentant des gouttes tièdes dans son cou.

Qu'avait-elle vu pour être dans cet état ?

Elles avançaient clopin-clopant et furent finalement rejointes par Mrs Pomfrey et les deux autres adolescents.

« Ginevra… » Souffla le garçon, le visage inquiet.

Il tendit la main droite, l'autre s'appuyant sur l'épaule de sa compagne brune, puis se ravisa : La rousse s'était recroquevillée à son toucher. Il se rétracta alors, peiné.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence, plongés dans des pensées insondables.

Et Lily, de se dire qu'ils avaient vécu la pire chose au monde, celle à leur porte.

La guerre.

* * *

_« Erèbe ! Viens voir, mon enfant… »_

_ L'enfant releva la tête de son livre, énorme pavé à la couverture énigmatique, et se leva, accueillant avec un sourire poli sa mère et son géniteur._

_« Mère, père… »_

_ En privé, il appelait sa mère « Maman », mais la présence du roi l'en empêchait actuellement. Malgré tout, dans sa voix juvénile, on sentait l'amour filial pointer, alors qu'elle résonnait dans la grande bibliothèque, sombre et froide._

_« Que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_ Il fit sa révérence et, alors qu'il baissait humblement la tête, aperçut un enfant aux courts cheveux bruns et aux beaux yeux rouges, comme lui. Il était plus grand, moins pale, et son regard possédait une malice enfantine, enrobée d'intelligence et de rébellion. Sa moue boudeuse le rajeunissait sans doute et Erèbe se demanda qui il était._

_Sa mère lui donna la réponse._

_« Voici ton cousin Erèbe. Il va sur ses cent-deux ans, il est donc un peu plus âgé que toi. Ton oncle, le frère de ton père, a émis comme dernière volonté que nous l'élevions comme notre fils, même s'il ne sera pas héritier. Nous en prendrons donc soin et j'attends de toi que tu l'accueilles comme ton frère. Aither, dis bonjour à ton petit frère. »_

_ Aither s'approcha, obéissant et sourit. Erèbe lui répondit timidement et allait s'incliner, comme le voulait le protocole quand il fut attiré contre un corps étonnamment chaud. La voix de son nouveau frère résonna à son oreille, couvrant le bruit dédaigneux de son père. Pourtant elle lui donna aussi l'étrange envie de fuir, comme une proie ressentant le danger du prédateur…_

_« Bonjour _**Erèbe**_… »_

_ Et à la manière de prononcer son nom, le Prince comprit qu'il était devenu la proie de cet enfant qui n'en était pas vraiment un…

* * *

_

Les yeux d'Erèbe s'ouvrirent en grands alors qu'il plaquait une main sur sa bouche, se penchant sur le côté du lit pour vomir la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas mangée. La bile lui brûla la gorge et il déglutit péniblement entre deux haut-le-cœur. L'amertume de son rêve – de son souvenir – lui laissa un goût âcre dans la bouche.

« Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rêvé de cela… » Murmura-t-il avec lassitude.

Il trouva ironique que la mort de Tom - son bien-aimé Tom… - ait eu lieu juste avant ce rêve. Il passa une main sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui perlait et soupira :

« Mon passé ne me laissera jamais en paix, n'est-ce pas Magie ? »

Silence.

Il fronça les sourcils puis fit un léger geste de la main dans l'intention de faire disparaître le liquide visqueux sur le carrelage blanc.

Rien.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua encore, et son poing se serra à en rendre ses jointures blanches. Il se leva, enjambant la saleté et chercha la porte. Il remarqua avec inquiétude l'air familier de la pièce - la blancheur des lits, l'odeur de médicaments, sa sensation de chaleur rassurante.

L'infirmerie de Hogwarts.

Ce constat l'alarma – il se rappelait avoir vu des écrits à propos de changements de dimension ou de voyage dans le temps, et la conclusion était rarement heureuse – et il marcha à grands pas à la recherche de Ginevra, quittant la salle vide.

S'il en croyait la position du soleil, qu'il voyait à travers les grandes fenêtres, il devait être aux alentours de midi, il avait donc des chances de la trouver au réfectoire. Il se figea quelques minutes en voyant son reflet, malgré l'urgence de la situation. La glace magique lui dit avec sympathie :

« Vous avez de beaux yeux verts, très cher. »

* * *

Ginevra gardait les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore qui faisait un discours d'explication quant à la présence d'étrangers à Hogwarts. Alors qu'il allait enchaîner sur leur future inscription, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, révélant…

« Erèbe ! »

Un immense sourire apparut sur son visage, le premier depuis la mort de Draco. Elle se précipita vers lui, abandonnant Hermione et Ronald abasourdis et, faisant fi de la bienséance, sauta dans les bras de son Prince.

« Tu es réveillé ! »

Erèbe sourit doucement en rendant l'étreinte de sa chère protégée avant d'entamer la discussion qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Et pourquoi la magie m'est-elle interdite ? »

Ginevra hésita un peu, avant de se lancer.

« Tu as dormi deux jours entiers. Et pour la magie… Nous avons dû poser une restriction. Elle baissait à vue d'œil. Tu... Tu as été vidé de ta magie lors de la bataille, sans doute pour nous transporter ici. Et malheureusement, pour se guérir lui-même, ton corps continuait à pomper dans tes réserves. Tu serais mort si on ne l'avait pas fait. »

« Je vois… » Murmura le Prince, contrarié… « Mais je vais mieux à présent. Rendez-moi ma magie, que nous puissions partir d'ici. »

« Quoi ? Si… Si vite ? » Balbutia Ginevra, interloquée, « Mais… »

Erèbe se dégagea et darda un regard noir vers Dumbledore et leurs deux compagnons d'infortune. Il continua :

« Je refuse de rester avec des traîtres, sous la tutelle d'un meurtrier. »

« Erèbe ! Il n'est pas leur tueur. J'ai dû l'accepter pour Draco, fais-le pour Tom. »

« Avant ou après, un assassin reste un assassin. Je refuse de devoir vivre ici, quand bien même on ne me donnait pas d'autres opportunités. Nous rentrons chez nous. Je dois parler à Aria. »

Ginevra grimaça à la mention de la reine honnie. Le nom n'était pas craché, juste murmuré d'un air songeur. Erèbe, encore une fois, avait pardonné, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, à cette félonne.

« Comment peux-tu parler d'elle ! C'est à cause d'elle, que nous avons tout perdu ! Si elle n'avait pas… »

« Silence ! »

Elle se recroquevilla, effrayée. Jamais encore, le Prince ne lui avait parlé ainsi, même quand il était perdu dans sa folie.

« Erèbe… »

« Tu m'obéiras et sans rien dire ! » (Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, avec la haine dans ses yeux) « Rendez-moi ma magie ! »

Albus sourit un peu, tristement, et il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

Malheureusement, on ne disait pas non au Prince de l'Ombre, même réduit à l'état de simple humain.

* * *

Les yeux d'Erèbe se rétrécirent, leur couleur verte s'assombrissant au point de paraître noire. Sa voix était sifflante quand il parla et la colère froide qui transperçait à travers ses mots fit monter la tension régnant déjà dans la salle.

Un mot, un seul…

« Pardon ? »

… Mit Hermione si mal à l'aise que, comme à son habitude, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir dans une conversation qui ne la concernait pas. Ses paroles firent baisser un peu plus la température ambiante :

« Erèbe ! Tu en as besoin ! _Nous_ en avons besoin après… Après ce qui s'est passé. La mort de tous ces gens nous a bouleversés autant que toi ! Tu ne peux pas, n'as pas le droit de nous priver d'un repos amplement mérité ! »

Erèbe tourna vers elle son regard si venimeux qu'elle crût voir _Voldemort_.

« De quoi te mêles-tu, petite garce ? »

Elle frissonna.

« Et toi ? De quel droit parles-tu ainsi ? Si tu n'avais pas révélé mon identité, ils seraient encore en vie. _Tom_ serait encore en vie. »

Et la douleur dans sa voix était telle qu'elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, à la place de cet enfant qui ne pouvait plus pleurer.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble : ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Ginevra est _ma_ protégée, je la traite comme il me plaît. Mon autorité sur elle est absolue, puisque je suis son mentor. De plus, je suis majeur et fais ce qui me plaît, quand bien même ton envie de faire la mère-poule te démange. Je ne resterai pas en présence de l'assassin de Tom, pas une minute de plus. »

Et Ronald d'en rajouter une couche.

« Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme de ta propriété, tu me fais penser à un Malfoy ! En plus, tu es tellement faible que même moi, sans baguette, je pourrai te battre. Avec ou sans ta magie ! Erèbe, tu es _impuissant_. Alors même si tu le détestes, tu vas devoir compter sur le professeur Dumbledore, parce que dehors, il y a _Voldemort_ ! »

Deux noms firent réagir l'assemblée. Le nom Malfoy, craché comme une insulte, et le nom Voldemort, déjà craint et que cet étranger n'hésitait même pas à prononcer. Pourtant, Erèbe ricana et, retenant Ginevra d'un geste, il parla, railleur :

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, Ronald. Je suis bien plus avancé en magie que tu ne sembles le croire. N'oublies pas _qui_ je suis. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres (le titre fut craché avec tant de morgue que certains élèves sifflèrent), je me fiche éperdument de ses actes. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veule, cela ne me concerne pas. »

« Et tes pa… Et Hogwarts ? Et les sorciers ? Et nous ? Quel égoïste ! Comment peux-tu penser ça ! »

« Je pense ce que je veux Hermione. Et puis, quel intérêt y aurait-il à vous sauver ? J'ai essayé de me lier à vous… On voit ce que cela m'a apporté. »

« Pour la mémoire de Tom ! »

« Il est _mort_. Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose en son nom ? »

« Tu l'aim… »

« Ne prononce pas ce mot ! »

Cette fois, le silence fut assourdissant après la joute verbale. Conformément à l'ordre, Ginevra était restée muette, mais dans ses yeux luisait l'envie de mordre ces deux idiots. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire quand une nouvelle réplique lui coupa le souffle par la véracité des paroles.

« Pour l'instant, Erèbe, tu es concerné, comme nous. Parce que… Tu es humain. »

Et Erèbe voulut hurler de frustration, parce que c'était vrai et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire.

* * *

« Hihihi… Tu es tellement drôle à observer mon aimé… Et, ta faiblesse te rend si mignon… Je brûle de te revoir, voir ton visage se décomposer sous l'effet de la panique, te sentir, te tordre sous mes crocs sous l'effet d'un plaisir à l'égal de ta souffrance… Mon adorable Erèbe… Tu me reviendras, encore et … Toujours. »

La silhouette passa une main dans ses longs cheveux sombres - l'obscurité ne permettait pas de distinguer leur couleur - et passa les longs doigts blancs de l'autre sur la surface de l'eau transparente. Le rire se transforma en gémissement d'impatience et, à nouveau, une image apparut. Le Prince, endormi, rêvant de souvenirs anciens, et de son bonheur perdu.

« Mon joli Erèbe… »

Le rire résonna à nouveau.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Bon, ce chapitre est vraiment court, j'en conviendrais. Mais, il montre tout de même que les problèmes ne font que commencer.

Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines comme d'habitude, le **Dimanche 14 novembre**.

Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	5. He has to do it

Eh bien ? Aucune review pour le chapitre précédent… Vous savez que si vous ne dîtes pas ce qui ne vous plaît pas je ne pourrai pas améliorer l'histoire ?

Enfin, c'est votre choix. Mais c'est un peu décevant pour moi qui ai beaucoup travaillé pour vous offrir cette fiction…

Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre 3 - Il le devait…_

_

* * *

_

_ Erèbe détestait particulièrement les mondanités. Il n'aimait pas les foules, et se retrouvait beaucoup plus à son aise dans la sombre bibliothèque avec un livre sur les Runes, sujet passionnant. Pourtant, lors de l'anniversaire d'Aither, il fit un effort, après les supplications (front contre front, alors qu'il était pris dans une énième étreinte) de son frère._

_ C'était à cette occasion qu'il avait rencontré Hypnos, le meilleur ami d'Aither, une Créature ironiquement nommée Ange déchu. Ils avaient à l'instar des vampires, une peau pâle mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Des cheveux dorés et des yeux clairs, une taille généralement petite mais musclée à souhait. La seule différence avec les véritables « Anges de lumière » étaient les ailes de plumes noires qu'ils pouvaient faire jaillir de leur dos à volonté._

_Des ailes de haine et de ressentiment._

_ Hypnos ressemblait à Erèbe par son goût pour la lecture et son apparent calme. Pourtant, derrière cette façade se cachait un humour douteux et une malice rappelant Aither. « Qui se ressemble s'assemble ». Erèbe lui présenta la princesse succube, Aria et le courant passa entre eux dès le premier regard._

_Coup de foudre._

_ Ils passèrent la nuit à danser, les yeux dans les yeux. Aither et Erèbe les observaient, goguenard pour l'un, envieux pour l'autre. Erèbe aurait aimé savoir ce que cela faisait d'être amoureux dès le premier sourire, de se damner pour une parole et de fondre pour un baiser. Aither le traita de romantique mièvre et rit comme un possédé pendant de longues minutes pendant que le jeune prince rougissait de honte et d'embarras._

_Pourtant, le soir, Aither l'enlaça en lui plaquant ses lèvres contre son front._

_C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait Erèbe.

* * *

_

Erèbe avait le teint rouge de colère et frappait de toutes ses forces le mannequin de tissu que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître. Il était si furieux que le peu de magie qu'il lui restait rendait ses cheveux électriques. Une partie collait son front, trempé de sueur de l'effort, et l'autre se soulevait comme par… Magie.

Il se souvenait, avec une précision redoutable de la dispute dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore avait même fait signe à Minerva McGonagall de faire sortir les élèves, assoiffés de connaître un peu plus ces étranges inconnus. Ginevra, lasse des cris, avait fini par intervenir, assenant une autorité qu'Erèbe lui avait transmise.

_« Nous resterons un temps, pour au moins que tu reprennes des forces. Nous pourrons en profiter pour réfléchir à notre situation et aux conséquences de nos actes futurs ! »_

Erèbe avait ployé. L'ordre n'était pas idiot.

_« Très bien, mais je resterais seulement un temps, pour me remettre. »_

Et l'amertume d'avoir échoué à faire entendre ses ordres le rendait furieux. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il était déçu de rester – Hogwarts n'était pas si désagréable après tout, si l'on exceptait la présence de son directeur – mais surtout, être obligé de refaire une septième année, par l'idiotie de Hermione, élève assidue et refusant de rester à rien faire.

_« Au fait Erèbe, je nous ai inscrits aux cours de septième année, sixième pour Ginevra. Etudier nous changera les idées… »_

« Pour qui cette mégère se prend-elle ! Cette stupide femelle devrait voir sa langue coupée. Je devrais la forcer à l'avaler ! »

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les femmes… »

Erèbe se retourna et fit face à Lily Evans, future mère de « Harry ».

* * *

La première impression de Lily à propos du dénommé Thanatos, réfugié grec avec ses trois amis : Ginevra Thémis, Ronald Thémis - le frère de la première - et Hermione Granger, d'origine anglaise, était plutôt positive. D'après eux, leurs familles étaient très portées vers la magie noire et ils avaient refusé de servir Voldemort, ce qui avait conduit à une féroce bataille familiale. Les amis et/ou fiancés les avaient aidés mais ils étaient apparemment les seuls survivants. Lily était pleine de compassion et quand elle avait vu le résultat houleux de leur discussion, elle avait décidé de mieux connaître cet étrange garçon qui avait les mêmes yeux que les siens.

C'était Marlene qui l'avait remarqué.

_« On dirait un clone de Potter avec les cheveux longs et tes yeux ! »_

Et c'était vrai. Le nouveau ressemblait étrangement à Potter. Mais il n'avait, semblerait-il pas le même caractère. Moins impulsif, mais aussi plus impressionnant en colère. Quand elle le vit entrer dans une salle secrète, elle se demanda s'il était déjà venu à Hogwarts, car même elle, après sept ans, ne connaissait pas ce lieu. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui la surprit le plus dans ce personnage indéfinissable.

C'était sa hargne à frapper le mannequin.

Ses poings étaient en sang, ses yeux furieux restaient fixés sur un point sur le mur blanc, le mannequin se reformait à chaque fois qu'il échouait par terre, informe. Et il se reformait souvent. Ses paroles marmonnées parvinrent à ses oreilles et la déconcertèrent par leur haine si farouche.

Ils avaient pourtant prétendu être amis.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer sa présence par des paroles ironiques. Il se retourna et son expression torturée s'apaisa un peu. Il prit un visage plus affable, et s'adressa à elle d'une manière polie.

« Navré si ma manière de parler des femmes te choque, je me pensais seul. »

« Et parce que tu étais seul, tu croyais pouvoir dire ce que tu voulais sur nous ? » Releva-t-elle, amusée malgré elle par leur échange.

« Oh, non. Habituellement, je suis plutôt respectueux de la gente féminine, mais ce coup bas de la part de Hermione m'a, je dois l'avouer, rendu un peu nerveux. » Il s'assombrit un peu à l'évocation de cette dispute.

« Je vois. Et est-ce pour cela que tu te crois obligé de détruire ta main ? »

« Votre infirmière est très douée, bien que je la soupçonne d'avoir un lien de parenté avec un dragon tant elle peut être… » Il chercha le mot.

« Effrayante ? Oui, je comprends cela, elle est mon mentor, je me destine à une carrière de médicomage et j'aimerais pouvoir le faire à Hogwarts. Alors je lui aie demandé de m'aider. »

« Bonne décision. Et pour quelle raison te destines-tu à ce métier ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je veux aider les gens et exercer un métier mêlant sortilèges et potions. Les potions sont trop peu utilisées de nos jours. Les sorciers finiront un jour par ne plus pouvoir se souvenir de recettes importantes… Peut-être même les potions finiront par disparaître. Comme les runes ! »

« Les runes n'ont pas disparues pourtant. »

« On en a perdu une bonne partie au cours des siècles. Le cours de runes n'est plus axé que sur la signification… » Elle soupira. Il sourit un peu, compréhensif.

« Veux-tu de l'aide ? Il se trouve que je suis plutôt doué en Runes. Autant pour les comprendre que pour en créer. Je pratique cet art depuis longtemps… »

« Vraiment ? » Un grand sourire illumina son visage fin, « Ce serait merveilleux ! »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose… D'ailleurs, en échange, pourrais-tu m'aider en potions ? Comme j'y suis allergique, je n'ai jamais été très doué… »

Il s'interrompit, pensif. Lily s'exclama alors, surprise :

« Il est possible d'être allergique aux potions ? Je croyais que seuls certains composants pouvaient allergènes … »

« Mon cas est un peu particulier… Tout ce qui modifie mon organisme est dangereux pour moi. La métamorphose humaine, les potions et même certains sortilèges. »

« Par la Magie ! Voilà qui doit être contraignant ! »

Elle était navrée pour Thanatos, puisqu'il était tout de même dans une école où pas mal d'élèves jetaient des sorts changeants, mettaient des potions dans les plats… Surtout un certain groupe de Gryffindor…

« J'espère que tu ne te feras pas l'ennemi des Maraudeurs… Ou que tu ne finiras pas à Slytherin… »

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna-t-il, « Y aurait-il un problème avec les Maisons ? » Il ricana « La compétition a toujours entraîné des conflits qui s'aggravent avec le temps… »

« Effectivement, surtout que cette dispute ne date pas d'hier… En fait, la légende raconte que les deux fondateurs Gryffindor et Slytherin, après avoir été les meilleurs amis du monde, se seraient violemment disputés et auraient fini par s'entre-tuer. Depuis, les deux Maisons se font la guerre, et notre génération doit être l'une des plus violentes… Les Maraudeurs par exemple, composés de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, ne s'en prennent qu'aux Slytherin et aux personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas. Et je crains que tu ne sois rapidement sur leur liste. Tu plais aux filles et… Je te parle. »

« Le gente féminine ne m'intéresse guère, si tu veux tout savoir. Et quel rapport y a-t-il entre les Maraudeurs – C'est bien ça n'est-ce pas ? – et toi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? »

« Hm. Potter a jeté son dévolu sur moi et malgré mes refus multiples, il refuse de s'avouer vaincu… Et fait preuve d'une possessivité agaçante au possible. »

« Je vois… Eh bien, je vais devoir surveiller ma nourriture j'ai l'impression, car cet énergumène ne m'empêchera pas de t'aider en Runes… Et de me faire aider en Potions. »

« Très bien ! Alors, tu peux m'appeler Lily puisque nous allons nous revoir souvent ! »

« Avec plaisir, gente demoiselle… Mais seulement si tu m'appelle par mon prénom également. »

« D'accord. Mais… Quel l'est-il ? »

« Erèbe. »

* * *

Les élèves murmuraient entre eux, passionnés par le nouveau sujet de commérages, à savoir la Répartition éclaire – après tout, les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis quelques jours – des nouveaux arrivants, si mystérieux. Les rumeurs les plus folles courraient à leur sujet, mais peu se rapprochait de la vérité. Une élève de Hufflepuff avait osé, d'une voix timide, parler de leur tristesse sous-jacente et du désespoir régnant dans les yeux envoûtants du garçon brun. Ses amis avaient aussitôt acquiescé, le regard fixé sur les derniers arrivants.

Narcissa Black n'avait que faire des murmures qui courraient et gardait un regard pensif sur le brun. Thanatos. Quel étrange nom. Un nom de Dieu grec. Après tout, ils prétendaient venir de ce pays antique. Mais elle ignorait que les familles de Sang Pur grecque portaient de tels noms. Qui était-il déjà ? Ah ! Il lui semblait qu'il venait annoncer aux gens leur mort prochaine. Puis son jumeau, Hypnos les frôlait de son aile et les endormait.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle s'y intéressait non plus.

Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait été fiancée à Lucius Malfoy, Deatheater bien-connu et futur politicien. Il était beau – l'apparence n'était pas un problème en soi – mais son allégeance la dérangeait. Les Black, ou tout du moins, la branche principale, étaient neutre, et que ses géniteurs aient pris le parti du fiancé était _très_ mauvais signe. Peut-être serait-il bon pour elle. Et peut-être pas. Elle n'était pas intéressée pas lui. Elle ne voulait pas. Mais son avis n'avait guère d'importance, parce que les Malfoy étaient une famille Sang-Pur et influente. Même sa tante Walburga, pourtant très attachée à la neutralité de leur famille, ne dirait rien contre ce mariage.

Elle ne voulait _pas_ de cette union.

La Répartition commença, la sortant de ses pensées moroses.

* * *

Erèbe leva la tête vers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Il lui était difficile de garder la tête froide alors qu'il voyait ce bon vieil artefact, le Choixpeau de Godric, De plus, cela lui rappelait désagréablement la disparition de ses propres objets, et celle de sa magie, de sa précieuse magie. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers la table de Rouge et Or, adressant un sourire à Lily, puis se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall à qui il décocha une œillade empoisonnée. Elle n'avait rien fait pour aider Crystalla. Qu'importe son amnésie, elle était coupable.

Son regard croisa celui, gris, d'une personne familière. Narcissa Black, future Malfoy. Elle semblait morose et le fait d'avoir croisé son regard le rendit pensif. Devait-il changer le passé ? Il n'existait plus de futur, il pouvait éviter bien des catastrophes. La mort d'Harry. La montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

Mais à quel prix ?

Etait-il prêt à renoncer à Tom, à l'amour qu'il portait à Tom, pour sauver un futur dont il ne ferait sans doute pas parti ? Mais ici, Tom était Voldemort, et même si Erèbe réussissait à le faire revenir… Tom était l'âme sœur d'Harry. Le futur fils de Lily et Potter – leur couple semblait d'ailleurs très mal engagé – et Erèbe n'avait pas – plus – sa place dans l'équation.

Alors oui, il était prêt à renoncer à son amour.

Encore une fois.

Ça faisait _très mal_ de réaliser ça.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall renifla d'un air agacé alors que les quatre élèves la regardaient d'un air soit parfaitement ennuyé – le brun et la rousse lui parurent instantanément antipathique – soit ne l'écoutaient même pas – le roux subiraient ses foudres plus tard – ou soit l'écoutaient tellement que ça en devenait _gênant_. Hermione Granger était la première à devoir être appelée et elle espérait qu'elle cesserait de la regarder comme une miraculée après sa répartition.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous approcherez et… »

« Abrégez, vous nous avez déjà tout expliqué. » La coupa le brun – Thanatos Erèbe si sa mémoire était juste.

Il l'avait interrompue. _Elle. _Après plus de vingt ans de loyaux services en tant que professeur de Métamorphose et Transfiguration, un élève d'à peine dix-sept ans, _osait_ l'interrompre durant son discours d'explication sur le Choixpeau ? ! De plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il était si long. Elle fronça le nez et reprit avec une voix irritée :

« Je disais donc, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête jusqu'à ce qu'il énonce votre Maison. »

Le petit brun poussa un soupir exagéré et se rapprocha de sa compagne rousse, sensiblement. Il attrapa son avant-bras et fusilla le professeur de son regard trop vert. Elle frissonna. Il était haineux. Ce n'était pas le regard d'un enfant innocent. C'était un regard vide de sentiments autres que le regret, la fureur et plus que tout, _le désespoir_.

Ce garçon était effrayant.

Terrifiant même.

« Granger Hermione ! »

* * *

Hermione s'approcha du chapeau avec un air décidé et une démarche résolue. Elle savait déjà sa maison, bien sûr, mais repasser sous le Choixpeau, le laisser voir ses peurs, ses ressentiments, ses chagrins. Le laisser voir _la guerre_ la rendait aussi terrorisée qu'une enfant. Pourtant, Erèbe lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à le laisser découvrir le futur, parce qu'il y aurait forcément des changements. En quelque sorte, leur _existence_ même avait déjà modifié la donne.

De toute façon, qui pourrait rester sans agir en connaissant cet avenir ?

« Gryffindor ! »

* * *

Ronald nouvellement nommé Thémis – en référence à la déesse de la Justice _« Pour Ginevra. La justice ne te dit sans doute pas grand-chose __**Ronald**__ »_ et la façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom entier avait fait mal à Ronald tant elle était sifflante de douleur. Merlin qu'avait-il fait ? – observa avec joie sa bien-aimée. Elle était à Gryffindor, et avec un peu de chance, il serait avec elle, avec Ginevra, avec Erèbe.

Non, pas avec Erèbe.

Il était bien trop Slytherin, trop rusé, trop retors. Sans doute avait-il influencé Salazar Slytherin ou cela avait été l'inverse. Allez savoir. Ronald l'ignorait et cela lui importait peu, il notait juste les regards pleins d'agressivité que lançaient les Maraudeurs à _son Chef_. Erèbe pourrait bien le nier plus tard, mais il était le prince et Ronald serait son général. Ginevra était une fière combattante, Ronald l'avait vu sur le terrain de bataille, mais elle n'avait pas la capacité à faire des stratégies prêtes à sacrifier les pions qu'il fallait. Elle n'aimait pas sacrifier. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir si elle aimait tuer. Cela était un peu plus probable. Lui par contre, n'aurait aucun scrupule à tuer ceux qui seraient sur le chemin d'Erèbe. De son Roi.

Lors de leur première année, il était le cavalier. Il le serait encore, menant au combat, stratège derrière le casque et l'épée, et il les détruirait si cela faisait le bonheur du Prince. De son meilleur ami.

Il lui faudrait surveiller les Maraudeurs.

Il remarqua avec cynisme qu'il faisait sans aucun doute plus confiance aux Slytherin – excepté les Deatheaters renommés et Snape, mais Snape était particulier – pour prendre soin d'Erèbe, à leur façon, que les Maraudeurs. Les seuls Gryffindor seraient sans doute Lily Evans qui s'était déjà rapprochée de son « fils », – ils avaient peut-être un certain karma ensemble vu leur lien – et eux.

Les Maraudeurs ne seraient des alliés que lorsque Lily Evans sortirait avec James Potter.

Pas de sitôt donc.

* * *

« Thanatos Erèbe ! »

Erèbe s'avança, calme en apparence. Pourtant, intérieurement, il bouillonnait de frustration, de colère et d'inquiétude. La frustration, parce que sa magie était toujours basse, si basse. Bien sûr, pour un humain normal, un _sorcier_ normal, c'était une magie amplement suffisante. Mais pour le corps de « Harry » et surtout pour Erèbe, cette magie si faible donnait la nausée. Il lui était insupportable de se sentir _impuissant_. C'était un sentiment exaspérant.

La colère était liée à l'arrogance et à la suffisance des adultes. Exceptions faites de Poppy Pomfrey qui ne méprisait personne et Albus Dumbledore qui regrettait toujours ses actes passés – ou futurs ? – le personnel le regardait toujours avec une sorte de pitié mêlée de morgue. Et c'était encore plus insupportable que la déficience qu'il subissait.

Enfin l'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas réellement cela. Son entente avec le Choixpeau était liée à des sarcasmes et à une sorte de mépris réciproque. Pour autant, il ne voulait pas que cet outil rapiécé en vienne à éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Ce serait écœurant. Il aurait honte, _honte_ de cette impotence qui l'empêchait d'être lui-même, ce prince mégalomane et fou, si puissant qu'on le craignait sans même le voir.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps Erèbe.

Pas assez Choixpeau.

**Tu as fait un long voyage. Toi qui aimes les voyages, celui du temps ne te plaît pas ?**

J'ai vu toutes les époques possibles. J'ai l'habitude du changement de temps.

**Oui, j'imagine. Mais c'est la première fois que tu le fais en gardant le même corps. Et c'est aussi la première fois que tu es coincé dans un corps humain. Quel effet cela te fait-il d'être ce que tu méprises le plus ? Un **_sorcier._

Je ne méprise les sorciers que s'ils le méritent. Salazar, Godric, Helga et Rowena méritaient mon respect parce qu'ils glorifiaient les Créatures magiques et la Magie. Qu'y puis-je si d'autres ne le font pas ?

Tu respectais ceux que tu as aimés. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas des gens qui incitaient à la considération. Plutôt à la haine.

Ne parles pas de Tom. Ni… De _lui_. C'est du passé. Je vais réaliser cette stupide prophétie et me reposer ensuite. Enfin.

**Et l'autre ?**

Pardon ?

« SLYTHERIN ! »

* * *

Erèbe sentit le poids du tissu être retiré de ses épaules alors que la table des Vert et Argent explosait en applaudissements. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés avec la dernière parole de l'artefact et il sentait le contrôle de ses quelques particules de magie lui échapper.

« Tu sais stupide couvre-chef rapiécé… Il existe d'autres moyens que la magie pour te détruire… Une allumette ou un briquet par exemple. »

Les yeux comme fous, il regardait l'objet avec une rage sans limites. Comment osait-il fouiller dans ses souvenirs et ramener à la surface les plus douloureux ? Pour qui se prenait cette chose sans nom ?

« Ne lis plus jamais dans ma mémoire… Ou bien tu le regretteras, vermine puante. »

Et le Choixpeau sembla rétrécir un peu à cette menace.

Les élèves frissonnèrent. Cette magie était malsaine.

* * *

Severus Snape n'aimait qu'une chose : les potions. Il abhorrait cordialement les Gryffindor et méprisait intérieurement les Slytherin. Quant aux autres maisons… Il n'était même pas nécessaire d'en parler. Pourtant, lorsque le nouveau, le brun si étrange, fut envoyé dans sa maison, Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux, de croiser ceux du jeune homme, trop verts – cela lui rappelait le temps d'une amitié, avec une fille aux longs cheveux roux et grands yeux émeraude – et de se dire que vraiment, celui-là méritait qu'on s'intéresse à lui.

« Bienvenue chez les Slytherin, _Erèbe_. »

Apparemment, Bellatrix Black avait eu la même pensée.

* * *

Le Maître avait dit à Bellatrix qu'elle devait accueillir les nouveaux, surtout le plus puissant, le plus intéressant, qu'il serait important pour la guerre. Elle n'aimait pas les yeux verts, trop communs, mais ceux d'Erèbe – son nom exotique la faisait frissonner d'excitation – si sombres et tourbillonnants, la passionnaient énormément. Ils étaient si _amusants_ et si _dérangeants_.

Elle avait hâte de le voir se tordre de douleur sous les Crucio.

De voir son beau visage pale se mouiller de sueur.

De voir sa jolie bouche rouge s'ouvrir pour hurler.

De voir ses yeux si vides s'animer de la suave lueur de la folie…

Bellatrix s'avança un peu, aguicheuse et susurra ses paroles de bienvenue, plongeant dans l'univers vert du regard d'Erèbe Thanatos. C'était exaltant.

Erèbe n'accorda pratiquement pas un regard à la jeune femme, passant sans la voir son regard sur ses boucles brunes, ses paupières fardées et ses hautes pommettes de noble. Il n'avait jamais apprécié la compagnie des filles, romantiquement parlant, et la voir ainsi, prête à se faire prendre sur-le-champ, lui fit siffler un seul mot, aux connotations mortelles :

« Catin. »

La fille se figea, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillant dangereusement, mais il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit face à un adolescent qu'il n'avait pas connu homme et qu'il voulait faire vivre, comme premier changement de ce futur avenir :

« Thanatos Erèbe. Et toi ? »

Le jeune homme toisa l'arrivant, jugeant s'il était digne de sa parole. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, presque à contre-coeur.

« Regulus Black. »

* * *

Alors que Severus aurait dû, dès qu'il avait entendu l'insulte sortir des lèvres du nouveau – et signer son arrêt de mort, on n'insultait pas la Princesse du Dark Lord impunément – se détourner et reprendre son livre, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à observer Thanatos. Ce garçon, si adulte, était bien étrange. Son comportement ressemblait à celui d'un Sang-Pur sans être exactement similaire. Une supposition lui traversa l'esprit :

_Créature magique ?_

Puis il la balaya, l'amertume brûlant sa gorge. Dumbledore n'aurait pas accepté une autre créature, pas après les évènements des dernières années, pas après qu'un élève ait failli se faire tuer par le Loup-garou.

Ou peut-être que si.

Il se promit de l'observer, sa méfiance atteignant des sommets.

* * *

Erèbe jeta un regard suspicieux à la nourriture qui apparaissait dans les plats. Les paroles de Lily flottaient dans son esprit,

_Les Maraudeurs par exemple, composés de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew, ne s'en prennent qu'aux Slytherin et aux personnes qu'ils n'aiment pas._

Il hésita un instant. Tendit la main vers l'un des plats. Il n'avait pas ses sens magiques pour lui indiquer si un sort ou une potion avait modifié les mets. Sa main saisit doucement un morceau d'une quelconque salade. Il la porta à ses lèvres et soudain, s'arrêta.

Que faisait-il ?

Par Cerbère, _que faisait-il _?

Il mangeait. Il était prêt à manger de la nourriture humaine, parce qu'il était humain, parce que les humains avaient _besoin_ de cette nourriture. Il se dégoûta lui-même soudain. Il eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux, pour voir à quelle vitesse ils repousseraient – lentement sans doute – de se griffer la peau, pour voir à quelle vitesse elle cicatriserait.

Il repoussa son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim.

A la table des Gryffindor, Ginevra faisait de même, écœurée de pouvoir manger quand ils étaient tous morts et qu'elle était vivante.

* * *

Ronald mangeait goulûment, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. La nourriture servie à l'infirmerie n'était pas vraiment bonne. Juste médicale. Pleine de vitamines. Et de potions aussi. Il avait dû intervenir pour empêcher l'infirmière d'en donner à Erèbe et Ginevra.

Ils auraient été blessés.

L'infirmière n'avait pas compris, mais elle avait accepté son excuse de l'allergie. Il leva la tête en entendant un haut-le-cœur. Ginevra plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, regardant son assiette comme si c'était une Acromentula. Il avala difficilement et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle ne le regarda même pas, rétorquant sèchement :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gardien, Ronald ! »

Il baissa la tête, blessé. Ses yeux remontèrent vers la table des Slytherin et il croisa le regard d'Erèbe. Il ne mangeait pas non plus. Ronald jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs qui ricanaient et se demanda si c'était la culpabilité d'être en vie quand d'autres ne l'étaient pas – mais ça ne ressemblerait pas vraiment à Erèbe. A Harry, oui, mais pas au Prince de l'Ombre – ou simplement s'il se méfiait des Maraudeurs.

Un peu des deux peut être, supposa-t-il en voyant que le Prince jetait une œillade venimeuse à son écuelle.

Il tourna la tête vers Lily Evans, certainement l'alliée la plus vraisemblable parmi les Gryffindor. Elle parlait avec animation avec une de ses amies, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, jolie mais sans véritable caractère. Une fille fade et plate – au sens propre comme au figuré d'ailleurs. La rousse lui adressa un léger sourire quand il croisa son regard. Il le lui rendit, puis embrassa la salle du regard.

Les Hufflepuff parlaient tous ensembles, la joie et l'innocence sur leur visage encore enfantin faisaient plaisir à voir. Les Ravenclaw avaient tous un livre, un parchemin, un journal. Certains lisaient, d'autres commentaient les textes. Quelques-uns regardaient avec une certaine curiosité les nouveaux. Surtout Erèbe, qui s'était rebellé à trois reprises, contre Dumbledore, contre le professeur McGonagall, et contre le Choixpeau. Ronald grimaça, il ne fallait pas qu'Erèbe ait une mauvaise réputation, au contraire, il devait se montrer charismatique. Il était un chef, et s'il le voulait, la nouvelle génération du monde sorcier le suivrait contre Voldemort, contre le Ministère ou contre ses ennemis.

Mais il n'était pas encore l'heure de le lui faire comprendre.

Les Slytherin s'ignoraient pour la plupart, modèles de mépris et de Sang-Pur. Erèbe semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau dans cette atmosphère, mais c'était peut-être dû à son voisin, qu'il semblait déterminé à apprivoiser. Ronald fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait rien contre si c'était une décision d'Erèbe, mais il n'avait pas confiance en ce jeune homme à la peau pale, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs. Il ressemblait trop à un Black. Pourtant, il ne pourrait rien contre cette amitié, parce qu'il n'était pas un bon meilleur ami, parce qu'il ne serait qu'un stratège dans l'ombre et qu'il ne _voulait_ pas d'une autre place.

Ronald rumina un peu, silencieux.

Puis un POUF résonna dans la pièce, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée verte et blanche l'emplissait.

* * *

Un message doré flottait juste au-dessus de la table des professeurs et, tandis que ses condisciples toussaient ou hurlaient de rage, Erèbe le lut avec ennui :

_Mr Moony souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves_

_Mr Padfoot ajoute que les Slytherin ont intérêt à bien se tenir_

_Mr Prongs renchérit en disant que vraiment, ils devraient arrêter de lécher les bottes des gens, que ça leur jouera des tours…_

_Et Mr Wormtail conclut par une mise en garde : s'en prendre à un Maraudeur, c'est s'en prendre à tous._

Les élèves se tournèrent vers la table des Vert et Argent. Si l'on exceptait Erèbe qui toussotait juste un peu, les autres se tordaient comme en proie à une immense douleur. Hermione frissonna, serrant son bras, se rappelant avec une précision effrayante les sortilèges de Dumbledore. Ça faisait _si mal_. Elle détourna le regard, en proie à la nausée.

De la table des Serpents, il ne restait que des chiens de toutes sortes, carlins, chihuahuas, terriers tous plus laids les uns que les autres, barbets, bouledogues, bichons, etc. Le plus cocasse était sans doute leur couleur, de jaune à pois verts à rayé arc en ciel en passant par rose bonbon. Trônait la chienne qui avait dû être Bellatrix Black, un Bullmastiff orange et bleu foncé. Elle grondait, la bave aux babines et ses griffes détruisaient la nappe brodée. Les autres chiens couinaient ou bien dévastaient tout. D'autres tournaient après leur queue. L'avertissement empêchait les chiens d'attaquer, l'humiliation actuelle leur suffisant comme preuve du sérieux des farceurs.

Dumbledore se mit à rire avant de s'étouffer un peu en captant le regard sombre d'Erèbe. C'était ce genre d'attitude qui poussait les Slytherin vers le Dark Lord, qui leur faisaient croire qu'on ne les estimait pas à leur juste valeur. On les accusait d'avoir des préjugés, on les pensait tous mages noirs. N'était-ce pas un préjugé justement ? Erèbe soupira et sa main partit gratter l'oreille de « Regulus ». Il savait que le jeune homme lui en voudrait plus tard mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il occupe sa main.

Il détestait l'humiliation publique.

* * *

_Il avait, pour les humains, l'équivalent de dix ans._

_Et jamais, jamais, il n'avait eu aussi honte._

_ Il était le Prince des vampires, on aurait pu penser que les Créatures auraient un peu plus de respect. Et bien non. Les jeunes Créatures de son âge le détestaient. Trop studieux, trop respectueux de l'autorité, trop attaché à sa mère, la belle reine vampire._

_On avait fait disparaître ses vêtements, en plein milieu d'une cérémonie._

_ Les larmes avaient coulé directement, parce que le froid lui dévorait la peau et que son père le regardait avec dégoût. Les courtisans riaient, riaient, encore et encore. Erèbe aurait voulu les tuer, tous, les brûler et les entendre hurler plutôt que rire, de souffrance plutôt que de cette joie malsaine de voir son embarras._

_« Arrêtez.. »_

_ Son murmure n'avait servi à rien parce qu'il était couvert par les rires gras des Créatures. Sa mère avait détourné la tête, pour ne pas le voir et son père secouait la tête avec son dédain habituel._

_Sa magie avait éclaté._

_ Parce qu'il en avait assez, assez de cette vie. Le vent soudain avait détruit les vitres, éteint les chandelles et des cris s'étaient faits entendre alors que des ombres courraient sur les murs, fuyant le petit prince._

_Et puis, Aither l'avait serré contre lui, recouvert de sa cape et il s'était calmé.

* * *

_

Le calme revenu, Albus Dumbledore se leva, les yeux vissés dans ceux d'Erèbe et se racla la gorge :

« Je suppose que vous avez bien ri. »

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, certains Slytherin étaient encore sous forme canine. Ils passeraient sans doute la nuit à l'infirmerie, songea Albus avec lassitude. Le regard d'Erèbe, brûlant, le força à continuer.

« Je conçois que vous ayez besoin de détente et d'amusement. Mais rire aux dépends des autres n'est pas la bonne manière de le faire. Souvenez-vous qu'ils seront peut-être vos alliés durant la guerre. »

Les élèves bavardaient entre eux, ne se préoccupaient pas des conséquences. Ils étaient si innocents, _trop_ naïfs. Cela pourrait causer leur perte et Albus essuya la sueur de son front alors qu'il soupirait :

« Je suppose que peu importe ce que je dirais, je ne convaincrai pas les Maraudeurs de cesser ce genre de plaisanteries ? »

Des bravos retentirent dans la salle. Des sifflements aussi.

« Allez-vous coucher, il est inutile que je continue à discourir si je ne suis pas entendu. »

Les enfants partirent, joyeux et inconscients. Erèbe cligna des yeux et saisit le chien Black junior pour le porter à l'infirmerie. Son autre main dégoulinait de sang. Il avait serré le poing quand les autres élèves riaient et qu'ils voyaient les Maraudeurs qui montraient du doigt avec un amusement malsain les Vert et Argent. Cela faisait mal de voir les humains qu'il devait sauver, aussi arrogants. Ou plutôt, cela lui enlevait toute envie de se battre.

Pourtant, il le devait parce que Lily baissait le regard, les larmes aux yeux, parce que Regulus regardait souvent son frère avec trahison et parce que Narcissa Black semblait tellement _désespérée_.

Il le devait, même s'il devait mourir en même temps, mourir de douleur.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Bien, voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre… une conclusion douloureuse pour Erèbe qui commence déjà à réaliser qu'il n'échappera pas à son destin.

Dire que je m'étais dit que j'allais moins le faire souffrir…

Review, cette fois-ci ? ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	6. A pain in the Heart

Mille excuses pour ne pas avoir publié hier, je dois avouer que le travail de 1ère est très prenant et… Et donc que j'avais complètement oublié.

Merci à **adenoide**, **Lehna**, et **Simon POTTER** pour leur reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4 – Douleur au cœur._

« Erèbe, je suppose que tu souhaites faire une sortie dès que possible à Hogsmeade ? Pour… Pour tes fournitures. » Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Erèbe leva les yeux du bandage de sa main, bandage que Mrs Pomfrey lui avait fait dès qu'elle avait aperçu, alors qu'il amenait Regulus Black à l'infirmerie, sa blessure saignante. Son regard déconcerta le directeur. Il était désarmant, vide d'émotions.

« J'irai à Londres. Il y aura plus de choix. » Dit-il lentement.

« Mais… Comment iras-tu ? » Balbutia Dumbledore.

« Avec les Sombrals. »

La discussion se clôtura là.

* * *

« Es-tu sûr de la nécessité d'aller à Diagon Alley ? » Demanda Hermione, avec inquiétude, « Avec Voldemort dehors… C'est dangereux. »

« Et inconscient. » Renchérit Ronald, le visage sombre, « Erèbe, as-tu pensé aux conséquences si tu meures ? »

« Oui. » Soupira Erèbe, las, « J'y ai songé. Me croyez-vous aussi impotent pour n'avoir même pas confiance en une simple sortie. Ginevra m'accompagnera de toute façon. »

« Mon Prince sera en sécurité. » Ajouta la susnommée, « Et vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça. Vous êtes des traîtres. »

Un silence tomba dans la Salle sur Demande. Hermione baissa les yeux, Ronald les détourna. Ginevra observa Erèbe et Erèbe… Erèbe soupira.

Définitivement, le Golden Trio du Hogwarts de 1997 était parti, leur amitié effacée. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine, serrant le tissu de sa chemise déchirée. Il avait une étrange douleur au cœur.

* * *

Erèbe s'approcha du troupeau, bras tendu, la paume vers le ciel. Un Sombral renifla, son pelage se hérissant légèrement. La bête s'approcha et posa ses naseaux sur la main du Prince de l'Ombre. Il le caressa, se souvenant avec mélancolie du premier Sombral qu'il avait chevauché.

Cela lui semblait si loin à présent.

« Conduis-moi à Londres, à Diagon Alley. »

De son côté, Ginevra faisait de même, souriant légèrement alors qu'un poulain courait autour d'elle, requérant des caresses. Son sourire avait quelque chose de mélancolique, elle aussi.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent en grand fracas, à Diagon Alley, Erèbe observa l'allée, sentant une nouvelle fois cette étrange pincée de nostalgie. Les gens les regardaient avec méfiance, ils étaient des inconnus et montaient des bêtes maudites, apportant la mort. Pourtant, Erèbe reconnaissait la magnifique avenue, même s'il y avait une chaleur dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il se rappelait des devantures fermées, le noir des silhouettes marchant à pas pressées pour échapper aux éventuels combats. L'ultime raid sur Diagon Alley avait détruit les derniers magasins ouverts et la rue elle-même avait été finalement fermée. Ordre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il inspira profondément. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Il observa à nouveau la foule. Il sentait la méfiance des gens, leur inquiétude. Les étrangers n'étaient pas bien vus en ces temps sombres. Un frisson le parcourut. Il valait mieux se dépêcher et ne pas s'attarder plus que de raison.

Une nouvelle fois, Diagon Alley était le théâtre de la guerre.

* * *

Lord Voldemort laissa éclater sa joie, son rire aigu sonna comme le glas pour les Deatheaters anxieux.

« Rapportez-moi Erèbe Thanatos. » Ordonna-t-il avec un air vicieux sur le visage.

Si son espion préféré disait vrai, il serait très agréable de torturer ce garçon. Et de récupérer sa magie.

« Ramenez-le vivant. »

La représentation allait commencer.

* * *

Erèbe releva des yeux brillants vers le marchand de baguettes. Vingt ans plus tôt, Ollivander restait mystérieux, affable et… terriblement agaçant à la longue.

Pour le bien de leur réputation, Ginevra et lui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de choisir leur baguette chez le commerçant le plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Erèbe n'était pas convaincu mais il s'était tut, soucieux de parler le moins possible au vieil homme.

« Hm… Celle-là non plus ne convient pas… Etrange… Très étrange… Pour ne pas dire franchement bizarre… »

Un soupir passa la barrière et il ferma les yeux, ses doigts massant doucement ses tempes. Une tenace migraine lui martelait les tempes, et sa fatigue magique le rendait nauséeux.

« Avez-vous bientôt fini vieil homme ? »

Ollivander ricana et répéta sa devise habituelle comme quoi « C'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier, non l'inverse ». Erèbe se retint de lui lancer qu'il n'était _pas_ un sorcier.

Enfin le vendeur s'approcha avec la baguette jumelle de Voldemort, la dernière du lot. La baguette d'Harry. Il se demanda si l'objet allait le choisir alors qu'il n'était pas Harry ou s'il allait rester sans réaction.

Il y eut bel et bien une réaction. Mais pas celle attendue.

Une explosion de lumière éblouit les personnes présentes et une voix grave, masculine, s'éleva dans l'esprit d'Erèbe, pleine de morgue et de colère :

_**« Tu n'es pas mon élu ! Mais tu as sa magie ! Pourquoi ? Expliques-toi, humain ! »**_

Erèbe répondit placidement, sans voir l'étonnante aura blanche qui s'élevait en volutes autour de lui.

« Je suis Erèbe » Dit-il, dans son esprit, « Le Prince de l'Ombre. On m'a retiré ma magie et privé de mon bâton. Il ne me reste que celle d'Harry, mon hôte et ton élu. Lis mes souvenirs, baguette de houx. Tout raconter serait trop douloureux. »

La présence avança dans son esprit, tâtonnant dans les souvenirs. Harry, les Dursley, Tom, Ginevra, Marie, tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient, mais aussi les artefacts magiques… Elle visionna tout, puis reprit, apaisée :

_**« Je comprends mieux. Ton destin est de tuer le mage qui possède ma jumelle. Du moins, une partie de ton destin est liée à la seconde prophétie ayant été faite sur toi. »**_

Il se figea, les paroles de la baguette lui rappelant douloureusement celles du Choixpeau.

_**« Tu ne le tueras pas avec mon aide, mais je sais que tu as besoin de moi, alors j'accepte d'être porté par toi. Mais seulement si, une fois que tu auras récupéré ma jumelle, tu nous détruiras. »**_

« Je vous détruirai. Et pour ma magie ? »

_**« Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis qu'un outil. Mais demande à des créatures magiques. Elles devraient t'aider, puisqu'elles sont liées à la même magie que toi. »**_

« Merci quand même »

La connexion s'estompa, puis s'effaça. Erèbe rouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – et il vit un Ollivander émerveillé. Il grimaça.

« C'est tout simplement incroyable ! Vous avez eu une connexion avec votre baguette ! Je n'aurai jamais cru cela possible ! »

« Combien coûte la baguette, Mr Ollivander, mes autres courses attendent. »

« Hm, Ah ! Oui… Sept gallions (50€75 environ) s'il-vous-plaît. »

Il avait le teint luisant de sueur, les yeux voilés par l'excitation, et marmonnait des mots sans liens entre eux. Erèbe détourna les yeux et échangea un regard de connivence avec Ginevra. Le sorcier était pathétique.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Erèbe ne répondit pas et quitta rapidement le magasin, se retrouvant dans Diagon Alley avec sa protégée. Elle lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna d'autorité vers la ménagerie magique. Ils avaient tous deux, besoin de messagers et il était hors de question d'aller à la recherche de leurs familiers… Pas encore nés qui plus est !

« Au fait Erèbe. Comment Ronald va-t-il faire ? Il a cassé sa baguette et refuse de venir… »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Je ne suis pas sa mère – fort heureusement – et je ne peux le forcer à m'obéir sans ma magie. » On sentait une note de reproche dans sa phrase.

« Contrairement à ce que tu dis, tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs sur lui. Il t'aime encore, regrette ses actes. Il veut être à nouveau ton meilleur ami. »

« Grand bien lui fasse. »

« Erèbe… »

« Dépêchons-nous ! Il se fait tard. »

Et sur ces mots, il se dégagea et hâta son pas.

* * *

La Ménagerie magique, en 1977, avait une bien meilleure réputation et beaucoup plus d'animaux à proposer. En effet, à cette époque, la réglementation envers les animaux autorisés pour les sorciers était bien plus laxiste que dans les années 90.

Ainsi, on pouvait y trouver des dragons nains, des félins de toutes sortes, des oiseaux plus ou moins rares, des animaux aquatiques, et même, lorsqu'on avait de la chance, un phœnix pouvait s'installer, le temps de trouver son compagnon sorcier. Seuls les serpents faisaient l'objet d'une polémique, ces animaux portants malheurs selon les superstitions sorcières. De plus, Hogwarts autorisaient n'importe quel animal de son choix, pourvu que l'animal ne soit pas dangereux pour les autres élèves. Et Erèbe comptait bien trouver son bonheur là-bas.

Il avait délibérément clos la conversation, sachant qu'elle prendrait un tour qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était se disputer avec Ginevra pour des broutilles. C'était pour ça qu'il marchait d'un pas alerte, les yeux fixés sur l'enseigne brune de l'échoppe.

« Bonjour ! Bienvenue à la Ménagerie Magique ! Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda la vendeuse à peine fut-il entré.

« Je vais regarder vos différents animaux, je n'ai pas de choix précis en tête. »

« Oh ! Je vois. Dans ce cas, revenez me voir si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. » Sourit-elle avec bienveillance. Ce garçon lui semblait agréable avec ses manières soignées et son franc-parler. Elle ajouta, apercevant Ginevra, « Bonjour ! »

Erèbe n'écouta plus, se concentrant sur la différente faune que le magasin possédait. Il observa avec attention les différents hiboux, caressa paresseusement un chat au pelage violet et au sourire rappelant le chat de Cheshire. D'ailleurs, une partie de sa patte arrière droite disparaissait. Erèbe sourit un peu, puis dévia sur l'arrière-boutique – qui en fait était plutôt une sorte de cour – où de nombreuses races chevalines – Sombrals, pégases, hippogriffes, et même un dragonnet qui arrivait au menton d'Erèbe – attendaient patiemment un acheteur.

La vue de ce dernier donna à Erèbe un sentiment de remords, ses souvenirs affluant dans son esprit.

* * *

_« Erèbe ! Regarde ! Tu as vu ? Tous ces animaux, à ton avis, pourquoi sont-ils là ? »_

_ Aither s'excitait tout seul en regardant la cour du palais. Divers animaux magiques s'y trouvaient, chacun gardé par un ou plusieurs dresseurs. Des dragons aux licornes noires en passant par les Sombrals et, bien sûr, les dernières chimères._

_ Les dernières Créatures Alchimiques pourvues d'intelligence. Peu de personnes avaient le loisir d'en voir une, alors le « Marché aux familiers » immense vente de créatures plus ou moins légales à des nobles peu scrupuleux, était une parfaite occasion._

_ La foire se déroulait dans la cour du château de vacances de la famille royale des vampires, mais des centaines de courtisans se déplaçaient juste pour voir les différentes créatures proposées, plus que pour supporter le roi tyrannique, la reine ne sortait plus de sa tour, et les deux princes… Eh bien, peut-être pour voir les deux princes aussi._

_« Aither, ne me dis pas que tu ignores ce qu'est le « Marché aux familiers » ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas un rat de bibliothèque moi. Sincèrement Erèbe, tu es blanc comme un linge et tu as des cernes encore plus grandes que celles de ton père. Tu te fatigues beaucoup trop ! » Aither s'interrompit un court instant, puis un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage, « Et puis, comme ça, je saurais enfin ce qu'est le – comment dis-tu déjà ? – le « Marché aux familiers » ! »_

_ Erèbe soupira. Aither savait vraiment le manipuler. S'il refusait, Aither ne cesserait de l'agacer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Ce n'était pas vraiment attirant comme perspective. Aither était particulièrement têtu. Mais sachant aussi à quel point il s'inquiétait pour lui, le prince héritier acquiesça, sans grand enthousiasme._

_« Et avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons notre familier ! »_

_Et la chance fut de leur côté, effectivement._

_« Oh! Qu'il est… A-do-ra-ble! » __Aither imita un ronronnement de chat en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou écaillé du dragonnet. « Je le veux, je le veux ! »_

_ Erèbe sourit légèrement, puis s'approcha du vendeur pour lui demander combien coûtait le bébé dragon. Soudain, un appel résonna. Il évita quelques cages se balançant dans la caravane, s'approcha du comptoir de fortune et s'arrêta devant une cage noire et plongea son regard dans celui qui serait son plus fidèle compagnon durant de nombreuses années._

_Jusqu'à l'avènement des Renégats.

* * *

_

Erèbe ferma les yeux, se remémorant leurs jeux, leur joie commune d'avoir des familiers si rares et si puissants. Ils en étaient si fiers que, quand l'Empire Infernal avait été créé par ses soins, Erèbe avait fait graver leurs deux fidèles bêtes sur le bois sombre de l'immense porte de la Salle du trône. Rámalóce, le Dragon ailé et Nie, la Larme sauveuse. Un dragon et un phœnix. Deux opposés, deux destins différents. Si Erèbe n'avait pas été si aveuglé, aurait-il vu dans le caractère agressif du familier d'Aither, un signe du destin ?

Non, sûrement pas.

Personne n'avait rien vu, sauf peut-être Victoria, sa mère. Elle avait le Don après tout, même s'il l'avait rendue aveugle et à moitié démente. Sûrement la folie était-elle héréditaire dans sa famille.

**Es-tu Erèbe ?**

Il ouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant. Encore une voix ? S'étaient-ils tous donné le mot ?

**Tu l'es. Tu es mon maître.**

Cette voix… il la connaissait.

**Te souviens-tu de moi ?**

Erèbe recula de quelques pas, trébuchant même sur le dallage de pierre tant sa stupeur était grande. Ginevra, qui le rejoignait, fit une grimace inquiète car Erèbe semblait paralysé de terreur. Il balbutia quelques mots ressemblant à « C'est impossible… Tu es morte ! » Puis il se reprit et murmura, tendant la main vers une personne invisible :

« Nie ? »

**Ou presque mon petit maître.**

Une créature fila vers lui, laissant une traînée de plumes noires dans son sillage. Elle brillait d'une lueur qui faisait un contraste étrange : elle possédait un plumage sombre, des écailles blanches sur la colonne vertébrale et la queue et une aura argentée. Son bec, blanc, chantait une chanson douce, rappelant Fawkes à Ginevra.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ma Nie ? »

Quelques trilles mélancoliques s'échappèrent de la chimère avant qu'elle ne reprenne dans le langage des familiers, la langue que seul son maître pouvait comprendre :

**Je ne mérite plus ce nom, mon maître… Mes larmes se sont taries à la mort de Rámalóce, et je ne puis plus pleurer que du sang empoisonné. Le sang des dragons.**

« Ma pauvre amie… Qui a pu… Qui a osé modifier un phénix ? »

**J'ignore son nom. Il n'a point parlé lorsqu'il faisait ses… Ses abjectes pratiques. Puis, je fus inconsciente, et il me relâcha, me jugeant sans doute morte. Il devrait pourtant savoir qu'aucun phœnix, même ainsi humilié, ne peut mourir.**

Erèbe sourit, d'une manière si douce, si tendre, que Ginevra haussa ses sourcils, ébahie. La main blanche du prince effleura les écailles blanches, sans doute celle d'un dragon. Mais il ne connaissait pas de dragon possédant une telle couleur.

« Quelle chimère es-tu ma douce ? »

**Je l'ignore. On me donna du sang de dragon, de cela je suis sûre, car mon feu est aussi puissant que le leur désormais. Et ces écailles me rappellent également celles des dragons. Pourtant, il est bien étrange qu'elles soient de cette couleur. A ma connaissance, il n'existe point de dragon de lumière.**

Erèbe rit soudain et Ginevra sourit. C'était si bon de l'entendre rire à nouveau, sourire, être heureux.

« Il n'est pas censé exister de phœnix tel que toi non plus… Tu es – étais – un phœnix des Ténèbres, une race homologue aux phénix, mais vivant dans l'ombre et la solitude. D'ailleurs, ta race s'est éteinte, tu dois en être la dernière représentante. »

**Je suppose. Dois-je rester avec toi, Erèbe ?**

« Oui, tu vas rester avec nous. Tu vas rester… » Murmura Erèbe, effleurant la crête noire de l'oiseau qui ronronna doucement.

Et Ginevra se dit que, si elle et les humains ne pouvaient sauver Erèbe de sa mélancolie, peut être cet oiseau sorti de son passé pourrait essayer.

Car ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy était Deatheater depuis peu. Il n'avait que peu d'expérience et son mentor, Orion Black – quelque chose comme son oncle – n'était guère porté sur les explications. C'était son premier raid et pourtant, l'homme avait seulement dit « Bats-toi pour le Lord » sans ajouter grand-chose.

Pour être franc, Lucius Malfoy était terrifié.

Mais un Malfoy n'avait jamais peur alors il se taisait. Pourtant, en saisissant le portkey (fr. : portoloin) il vit ses doigts qui tremblaient et sa paume un peu moite. Il mit ses gants noirs et saisit sa baguette.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur.

* * *

Nie – ou Deloth comme elle voulait se faire appeler, car elle était une abomination n'est-ce pas ? – était partie dans un flash de lumière. Elle rejoignait Hogwarts, pour se reposer. Comme un phœnix n'appartient à personne et choisit seul son compagnon, Erèbe n'avait pas payé pour elle mais le prix du « Chat de Cheshire » qu'il trouvait décidément cocasse et d'une chouette épervière – il se demandait tout de même où le magasin avait pu dénicher une chouette des pays froids – pour Ginevra, revint tout de même à vingt gallions, deux mornilles et dix noises (146€).

Ils avaient ensuite acheté des robes sorcières – à regret pour Erèbe qui ne se faisait définitivement pas aux tissus sorciers –, des ingrédients de potions, le matériel nécessaire tel que la balance pour peser lesdits ingrédients et, pour finir, ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie.

Ginevra comptait s'orienter – soi-disant – vers le métier d'auror et n'avait pas pris d'option, pour pouvoir étudier correctement la manière de tenir un royaume – puisqu'ils allaient rentrer et qu'elle allait devenir reine. Elle se devait donc d'acheter des livres sur l'éducation Sang Pur, sur les bonnes manières, sur la défense, sur l'administration d'une propriété, et bien sûr, tous ses livres de cours, métamorphose – elle détestait cette matière –, sortilèges – elle n'aimait pas le professeur, trop détendu –, DCFM – elle était l'une de ces forces du mal et n'était guère convaincue par ses derniers professeurs -, Botanique – ceci pourrait être intéressant si seulement le professeur ne s'était pas mise en tête qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre victime dépressive – et Potions – seul cours à peu près important et passionnant. Mais le professeur, là encore, n'était pas persuasif.

Erèbe, savait déjà ce que Ginevra devait apprendre, bien évidemment, aussi avait-il pris la liberté de se rajouter une option en mode « lourd » : cinq heures de Runes en plus de deux heures d'histoire runique. Et, lors de ses futurs temps libres, il savait déjà qu'il entraînerait Lily ou s'entraînerait lui-même.

La guerre était là, et il n'était plus question de perdre.

Il posa sa main contre sa poitrine en un geste qui lui était devenu familier. Il avait mal.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir pleurer.

* * *

Ginevra ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle sentait que Erèbe s'échappait – encore – dans un monde à lui seul et qu'il souffrait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Erèbe semblait si malheureux dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi cela était dû. Elle-même se sentait bien mieux, l'absence de Draco n'était plus insupportable à en mourir.

Elle avait toujours mal. Elle aurait toujours mal.

Mais elle sentait une douce chaleur dans son cœur qui lui soufflait de vivre, que Draco ne voudrait pas qu'elle soit triste, qu'il l'aimerait même si elle se trouvait un nouveau compagnon – ce qu'elle n'envisageait pas pour l'instant parce que c'était juste trop dur – et qu'il resterait toujours avec elle, petite flamme brûlante au creux d'elle-même.

Pour Erèbe, c'était différent.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout de lui. Marie aurait peut-être pu répondre à cette question, mais elle n'était pas là et injoignable. Elle n'aurait pas reconnu Erèbe. Personne ne reconnaîtrait Erèbe alors qu'il était dans cet état catatonique.

« Erèbe ? » Dit-elle doucement. Il se prenait la tête dans les mains, sans s'en rendre compte semblait-il, « Nous devrions continuer. Les lieux ne sont pas sûrs. »

Il l'écouta – ou se réveilla seulement – et se releva, vacillant juste un peu. Il s'accrocha à son épaule, marmonnant des mots sans sens. Elle l'étudia avec inquiétude, mais il ne paraissait même pas s'apercevoir de l'état qu'il présentait. Il semblait uniquement concentré sur ses pensées. Ginevra se figea.

Il y avait de la magie dans l'air. De la magie malsaine.

La magie noire des Deatheaters.

Quelques minutes auparavant, c'était la paix, les gens faisaient tranquillement leurs courses sans se douter que tout allait basculer.

C'était le premier changement.

Il n'y avait pas de bataille normalement, le 06 septembre 1977.

Pourtant, quand Erèbe reprit un peu ses esprits, sous les hurlements terrorisés des sorciers et sorcières, il se rendit compte que des silhouettes enveloppées dans des capes noires, portant des masques blancs, semaient le chaos et l'horreur dans Diagon Alley.

En un flash, il revit la dernière bataille, les morts, la désolation.

Poussant un grognement, il saisit la main de Ginevra et se prépara à transplaner, en même temps qu'il se disait que cela allait lui coûter cher en énergie magique. Cependant, il sentit, l'espace d'un court instant, une bouffée de magie l'emplir, comme si le barrage était parti. Puis la sensation s'évanouit et il se retourna.

Lucius Malfoy le contemplait d'un œil effaré.

Ah. Il avait dû lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. Malgré cela, Erèbe était toujours en vie et il sentait la magie du sort couler dans ses veines, lui redonnant un peu de forces.

« A mon tour maintenant. »

Il sortit sa baguette – la baguette d'Harry – qu'il considéra quelques secondes avant de jeter le sort du même vert que ses yeux. Puis il transplana avec Ginevra, sans un regard pour la dépouille de feu Lucius Malfoy.

C'était agréable de retrouver un peu de puissance.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

IMPORTANT A LIRE ABSOLUMENT : Je suis en plein syndrome de la page blanche. Donc, je ne peux plus écrire. Ou plutôt, j'arrive à écrire, mais ce que je fais ne me plaît pas. Il faut donc que je retravaille cette fic. De plus, j'ai d'autres projets (dont la version originale de Shadow's Prince) qui titillent ma muse.

J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 6 plus une bonne partie du 7. Je devrais être en mesure de vous offrir donc encore quelques chapitres. Si, lorsque je publierai le 7, je n'ai toujours pas avancé, je mettrais cette fic en pause histoire de retrouver mon inspiration… Ou de me concentrer sur d'autres projets.

Je dois avouer que le manque de réponse sur les chapitres (je ne parle pas de reviewer à _tous_ les chapitres, personne ne fait ça, mais je sais que je suis lue par plus de trois personnes quand même.) m'encourage à prendre cette décision.

Prochain chapitre, le **dimanche 12 décembre**.

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	7. A feeling so strong

Hello ! Désolée, vraiment désolée, du retard. Un peu plus d'une semaine cette fois. A ma décharge, je suis partie à Barcelone avec mon lycée, et je n'avais accès à l'ordinateur que pour envoyer un mail à ma famille.

Je n'ai pas retrouvé mon inspiration (faut que je voie dans le placard… Pardon, c'est sorti tout seul), mais j'essaye, très fort, pour ne pas décevoir les lecteurs qui m'encourage.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 – Un sentiment si fort que personne n'aurait pu l'éteindre_

Ils atterrirent brutalement et tombèrent tous deux faces contre la terre boueuse. Des élèves en Soin en Créatures magiques se précipitèrent vers eux avec le professeur Kettleburn (fr : Brûlopot) et les relevèrent. Ginevra, un peu sonnée, se tendit en sentant le toucher lisse des mains d'un des élèves. Relevant le visage, elle tomba nez à nez avec son futur camarade de classe, Regulus Black. Elle connaissait les expressions des Sangs-Pur pour en avoir fréquenté plusieurs et elle vit de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de glace.

« Tout va bien jeune homme ? »

Entendant le professeur et sa voix grinçante, elle reprit quelque peu ses esprits et se retourna vers Erèbe. Il était déjà debout et contemplait, émerveillé, ses mains qui luisaient doucement de magie.

« La barrière s'est affaiblie. Mes pouvoirs reviennent… »

La plupart des élèves un peu sensitifs pâlirent. L'un d'eux posa même sa main sur sa bouche, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. Il n'était pas difficile de sentir la magie d'Erèbe et sa puissance malsaine qui augmentait de minutes en minutes rendaient malades les empathes. Si cela n'était pas sa pleine puissance, s'il se sentait encore faible, alors que serait-il quand il aurait tous ses pouvoirs ? Quel monstre deviendrait-il ?

« Erèbe ! Ginevra ! »

Ginevra réprima un mouvement d'épaules, agacée par la voix, rendue aiguë par l'inquiétude d'Hermione.

« Je savais que vous n'auriez pas dû y aller ! C'était bien trop dangereux ! Il paraît qu'il y a eu des morts ! Diagon Alley est sens dessus-dessous ! Vous rendez-vous compte de notre angoisse quand on s'est aperçu que vous ne rentriez pas ! »

« Oui, il y a eu un mort… » Erèbe avait une voix absente et ses yeux étaient vagues. « Lucius Malfoy est mort. »

Un froid s'abattit soudain sur le petit groupe et la classe qui écoutait leur conversation se tourna brusquement vers Narcissa Black. Son fiancé était mort. Un étonnant sourire éclaira son visage pâle. Le groupe frissonna.

Elle était libre.

« Merci Thanatos. »

Erèbe se tourna vers elle et vit son soulagement, ses joues un peu rosies par la joie et ses yeux brillants. Toujours les yeux dans le vide, sans même s'en rendre compte, il acquiesça et prit la main fine pour la baiser élégamment.

« Je t'en prie. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, mais je suis ravi que cela t'ai aidé. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'évanouit.

« Erèbe ! »

* * *

Erèbe s'était, encore une fois, réveillé à l'infirmerie. Avec cynisme, il avait proposé à l'infirmière Poppy Pomfrey de réserver un lit. Elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Agacé sans le laisser paraître, il avait pris avec répugnance la direction du dortoir Slytherin, dont il n'avait pas encore vu la couleur. Il avait saisi au vol des affaires – un uniforme en fait – propre, s'était rapidement lavé et était reparti vers ses premiers cours. Heureusement, il n'avait pas raté grand-chose. Ils étaient le mardi sept septembre et la rentrée ayant eu lieu le jeudi précédant, il ne lui manquait que deux jours de cours, qu'il rattraperait vite au vu de son emploi du temps.

Il consulta d'ailleurs ce dernier, ne manquant pas de remarquer à quel point ils avaient du temps libre destiné aux devoirs. Un léger sourire amer effleura sa bouche. Il pourrait s'entraîner. Mardi… Il commençait par deux heures de Métamorphose. Ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé, mais il n'était pas un cancre. Seulement, il allait devoir faire avec sa magie toujours instable… Et les maladresses de ses condisciples.

Soupir. Les heures allaient être longues.

* * *

James observa avec jalousie le nouveau se placer à côté de sa Lily. Il n'aimait pas du tout, la tournure que prenait leur relation, et il avait ce pincement agaçant qui lui disait de posséder Lily. Pour lui seul. De la garder, bien au chaud, cloîtrée quelque part où elle ne verrait- ni n'aimerait – personne d'autre que lui.

C'était une véritable obsession.

Il savait à quel point il était malsain de vouloir cela, mais il pensait que c'était peut-être dû à ses mauvaises relations avec la jeune fille. Sa jalousie déjà bien présente lorsqu'il sortait avec d'autres filles, était encore plus exacerbée. De plus, ce nouveau aux grands yeux dénués de vie et au mystérieux charme avait de bonnes chances de séduire la rousse.

Elle adorait les énigmes, plus encore que les études.

« Mr Potter, concentrez-vous s'il vous plaît ! »

Il se concentra, comme l'avait dit la prof. Et envoya un sort à Thanatos.

Le garçon venait de saisir la main de Lily et de l'embrasser, délicatement.

* * *

Lily poussa un hurlement, voyant son nouvel ami prendre de plein fouet un étrange sort violet. Encore une invention des Maraudeurs. Elle fusilla du regard Remus, le seul du groupe à avoir une once d'intelligence mais qui ne s'en servait pas pour freiner un peu l'ardeur « débordante » de ses amis.

Elle fixa ensuite l'endroit où s'était tenu Erèbe et où s'amoncelait encore de la fumée noire. Erèbe ne semblait plus être là, ou alors on ne distinguait pas sa silhouette, et Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement qui lui valut un regard noir de Potter.

Potter. Encore lui.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Elle était calme. Un peu trop justement. « Hein, Potter ? POURQUOI TU LUI AS ENVOYE CETTE SALETE DE SORT ! »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr que c'est moi ? » Geignit l'adolescent de dix-sept ans. Il ne les faisait pas.

Elle inspira lentement, remplissant ses poumons d'air, avant d'expirer. Il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Ça ne servirait à rien, juste à retirer des points à Gryffindor, et dès le début de l'année, ils ne devraient pas… Et puis, Potter était un gamin, alors il ne méritait même pas qu'elle s'énerve. Alors, il ne fallait surtout pas…

« POTTER ! ESPECE DE GAMIN STUPIDE, IMMATURE, PUERIL, SANS NEURONE D'AUCUNE SORTE ! MOLLUSQUE INCAPABLE ET SANS CERVELLE ! EREBE EST ALLERGIQUE A LA METAMORPHOSE ET S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUOI QUE CE SOIT, JE TE JURE QUE JE T'ENVOIE EN ENFER EN PASSANT PAR LA CASE « DOULEUR ATROCE QUI DONNE ENVIE DE MOURIR DE SUITE » AU POINT QUE MÊME TA MERE SI BRILLANTE NE TE RECONAÎTRA PAS COMME SON FILS ! LARVE REPUGNANTE ET IDIOTE, TU REGRETTERAS D'ÊTRE NE ET D'AVOIR DECIDE DE LANCER CE SORT ! »

Crier. Bon, c'était un peu tard pour les résolutions.

Elle toussa un peu, et s'approcha de Potter, les joues rougies par la fureur et les yeux brillants de rage. Sa main partit, comme une flèche, et il y eut une assez déplaisante double-rencontre, entre elle et les joues du gamin. Déplaisant pour lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu défends un inconnu rencontré il y a à peine quelques jours ! Un tueur sanguinaire ! Un espion de Tu-Sais-Qui ! » S'emporta James, les mains sur ses pommettes.

« Non, qui ? »

La voix, sortit de nulle part, fit sursauter à peu près toute la classe, sauf Lucky Svensson – future mère de Luna Lovegood – qui, à l'instar de sa future fille, avait un regard vague et un sourire rêveur. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna brusquement vers le bureau où, assis nonchalamment, Erèbe Thanatos, baguette à la main, sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Lorsqu'on veut lutter contre un mage noir comme toi Potter, il faut déjà prononcer son nom sans peur. Il ne va pas apparaître si tu le dis sais-tu ? Vous m'évoquez les Muggles du Moyen-Age, qui n'osaient dire le nom du Malin, de peur qu'il ne vienne les tuer dans leur lit et maudire leur famille et leurs terres. Bouh ! Que j'ai peur ! »

Il croisa tranquillement ses longues jambes, faisant tourner sa baguette dans sa main.

« De plus, si tu veux me prendre par surprise, moi qui aie été entraîné par les meilleurs, il va falloir faire bien mieux. Tu fais autant de bruit qu'un Ronflak Cornu dans un couloir et franchement, ta rapidité à lancer des sorts est tout simplement… Navrante. »

Chaque reproche, chaque mot, était une pique dans l'amour-propre et l'orgueil de James qui serrait les poings, les dents et fronçait les sourcils. Il avait décidé. Plus que Snape, plus que n'importe qui, ce serait ce Slytherin qui serait sa victime. Et, par extension, tous ceux qui le fréquentaient.

Il jeta un regard sombre à Granger et Thémis. Ces deux-là aussi, allaient payer.

Leur regard détestablement irrité l'exaspérait.

* * *

Globalement, si l'on exceptait les trente points retirés à la maison Gryffindor pour « Attaque sur un condisciple » et « Perturbation du cours » le cours de Transfiguration s'était bien passé. Erèbe s'en tirait à bon compte, pensait Ronald, il aurait pu se faire punir lui aussi d'avoir été si fantaisiste durant la leçon. Il avait refusé de faire les exercices, prétextant de la fatigue due à l'attaque dont il avait été victime, s'était plaint comme un enfant gâté, de maux de tête, et avait fait un grand sourire au professeur en sortant.

« Erèbe m'étonne. Il n'était pas comme ça avant. »

Le roux observa sa petite amie. Elle était parfois – souvent – brillante et ses idées lumineuses. Mais sa conception de l'être humain était trop simpliste. Oui, Erèbe avait changé. Eux aussi. Surtout eux.

Erèbe était juste vraiment lui-même. Simplement, Ils venaient seulement de le remarquer.

* * *

La semaine avait paru étonnamment courte à Erèbe, son emploi chargé ne lui laissant de repos que lorsqu'il tombait littéralement de fatigue. Ni Ginevra, ni Ronald, et encore moins Hermione n'avaient réussi à calmer ses ardeurs à s'entraîner jusqu'à s'évanouir d'épuisement.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait besoin de se défouler. Son sentiment d'impuissance, cette écœurante nostalgie qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'un lieu ou une personne existait dans son « futur » révolu, cette exaspérante impression de retrouver les Maraudeurs partout sur sa route et même le faut de savoir les massacres faits par Tom… Non. Voldemort, tout lui donnait des besoins viscéraux de se lâcher.

Littéralement.

Lorsqu'il ressortait de la Salle Sur Demande, elle ne ressemblait généralement plus à rien. Murs et sol calcinés, mannequins brisés gisant un peu partout, traces de sorts plus ou moins naturels, c'était un vrai champ de bataille. Et les seules personnes qui pouvaient en témoigner étaient Ginevra qu'il entraînait parfois, et Lily, qui le soignait.

Une fois, il avait proposé à Regulus de l'accompagner, mais le garçon avait refusé.

Sa réputation avait grandement baissé lors des derniers jours, suite à la mort « accidentelle » de Lucius Malfoy, lors du raid des Deatheaters. Voldemort ne décolérait pas selon les cauchemars qu'il recevait, de massacres en règle, de tortures plus vicieuses les unes que les autres. En tant que Prince de l'Ombre, Erèbe avait vu son lot d'horreurs et pouvait le supporter mais, chaque nuit, à chaque instant de sommeil déjà insuffisants, il avait de ces nauséeuses visions. Et il commençait à saturer un peu.

Regulus était reparti avec sa cousine, l'agaçante Bellatrix Black, qu'Erèbe n'appréciait déjà guère quand il était de son côté, mais qui lui paraissait désormais le summum de l'antipathie. De plus, elle était toujours accompagnée de lourdauds tels qu'Avery et Mulciber. Ces deux idiots écoutaient tout ce que disait la princesse sombre et bavaient à chacun de ses mouvements. C'était à se demander pourquoi Regulus suivait ce groupe inutilement stupide.

Ils s'en étaient même pris à Narcissa, la sœur cadette de Bellatrix, parce qu'elle l'avait remercié, parce qu'elle s'était révoltée, parce qu'elle avait fait comme son cousin Sirius, mais à sa manière. Elle n'avait pas quitté le domicile familiale, n'avait pas été reniée ou déshéritée, elle avait juste relevé la tête et présenté à sa famille son regard froid et noble. Walburga, mère de Regulus et Sirius, s'était reconnu – paraîtrait-il – en la jeune rebelle et l'avait soutenue auprès de la famille Black.

Et Bellatrix, autrefois préférée de la vieille doyenne, ne l'avait pas supporté.

Erèbe était intervenu, trois fois, alors que Narcissa allait se faire maîtriser par les suivants de sa camarade de classe. La blonde adolescente n'était pas faible, au contraire, mais sa force physique était celle d'une jeune fille de bonne famille, élevée comme une poupée fragile. Et Mulciber ou Macnair n'était pas vraiment des tendres. Plutôt des misogynes. Erèbe les avait proprement envoyés paître. Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, il avait fini par rester continuellement auprès de Narcissa, lunatique et détendu. Et puis, c'était lui qui s'était vu la cible de plusieurs « farces » de la part de ses ennemis farouches. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas abandonnés et Erèbe s'était vu obligé de porter continuellement un bouclier. Narcissa, empathe, lui donnait un peu de sa magie.

_« Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils à toi ? »_

_« Bonne question. Pose-la-leur, je ne peux pas m'approcher d'eux sans recevoir une pluie de sorts de la part de Potter et ton cousin. »_

_« Ne serait-ce pas lié à ton amitié avec Evans ? »_

_« Possible. Je l'entraîne en Runes, elle m'évite les métamorphoses intempestives. »_

_« Mon cousin et ses amis n'ont jamais été très fins. Tu as l'air épuisé. Tu veux un peu de magie ? Je pense que nous sommes compatibles. »_

_« Je te remercie Narcissa, mais ça ira. »_

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais le choix. »_

Et depuis, il était toujours, soit avec Lily, soit avec Narcissa, soit avec Ginevra. Des rumeurs comme quoi il était un bourreau des cœurs et sur ses trois hypothétiques petites amies courraient dans tout Hogwarts. Le professeur Slughorn, directeur de Slytherin et professeur de potions, l'avait même convoqué pour discuter de ses affaires de cœurs. Lui qui n'aimait même pas les filles !

Il allait finir par faire son coming-out. Seulement, en 1977, il ignorait ce que pensaient les sorciers – ils avaient toujours été plutôt ouverts d'esprit et Erèbe pensait que l'enseignement de Merlin avait dû avoir un certain impact même si son objectif n'avait pas été atteint – et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'aggraver sa réputation déjà bien terni.

« Quel ennui. »

Il aperçut avec agacement les ombres de Black et Potter, toujours sur ses traces. Mercredi 15 septembre, plus de quinze jours après la rentrée, ils n'abandonnaient toujours pas, à l'affut du moindre signe de faiblesse de sa part. C'était tellement lâche, tellement Slytherin qu'il s'étonnait de les voir avoir recours à de telles méthodes.

« N'allez-vous pas bientôt vous lasser ? »

Ils semblèrent pris sur le fait et leur expression surprise passa bientôt à agressive.

« Pas tant que tu ne partiras pas avec tes complices ! »

« Toujours en train de me soupçonner ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous voir mon bras pour être sûrs que je ne porte pas la marque du Seigneur sombre ? »

« On peut toujours cacher une marque magique ! »

« Pas celle du Lord Noir. Si vous voulez savoir, il s'agit de magie « noire » comme vous l'appelez, et cette magie lie les deux sorciers. Un peu comme un mariage, » Ricana-t-il. « Et elle ne disparaîtra que si l'enchanteur meurt… Ou à moins d'utiliser de la magie encore plus sombre. Et vu mon niveau actuel de magie, il me serait impossible de le faire. » Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Mais il n'avait simplement pas la magie suffisante.

« Menteur ! » Crièrent-ils en cœur. Tellement puérils.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il. « Vous n'allez pas cesser de me suivre ? »

Il y eut un silence entendu. Erèbe les jaugea du regard puis soupira à nouveau.

« Très bien. A la prochaine attaque sur moi, je riposterai. Et pas d'une manière gentille. Je suis un Slytherin après tout. »

« Je le savais ! » Dit avec une joie malsaine Potter. « Je savais que tu étais un futur mage noir ! »

« De tels préjugés… Alors, pourquoi Black ne serait pas un mage noir, lui aussi ? Pourtant, avec la famille qu'il a… »

Potter se figea et Black eut comme un regard honteux. C'était amusant de le voir baisser la tête comme un chien.

« Je ne vous raterai pas. »

Et la menace les fit frissonner.

* * *

Etrangement après son avertissement, les Maraudeurs se calmèrent grandement, prenant apparemment très au sérieux sa déclaration de guerre. Sans doute n'étaient-ils pas si idiots que ça. Peut-être.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi Erèbe ? » Demanda Ginevra, assise tranquillement sur un sofa de couleur noire.

« Pour rien, pour rien. » Le sourire doux qu'Erèbe avait aux lèvres se fana, comme une fleur négligée.

Ils étaient dans la Salle Sur Demande, reproduite à l'image du salon où ils avaient l'habitude de se reposer après les éreintantes batailles ou les séances avec le Conseil ou les Deatheaters. Il ne manquait que Tom et Marie. Et puis, Crystalla et Alycia aussi. Ils manquaient à Erèbe, le trou béant dans son cœur restait et chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ces atroces scènes qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

_« Elle… On… On lui a cassé les côtes, sans doute à coups de pied, et on l'a martelée de coups de lame blanche… On lui a planté des croix dans ses quatre membres et appuyé un crucifix contre son bas-ventre. Son… Son buste a été marqué au fer rouge. Et on l'a maintenue consciente. Tout ce temps. (Elle hoqueta, arrivant à la partie la plus marquante) Et… Et aussi, on l'a aspergée d'eau… D'eau bénite par un druide. Son visage en a été gravement brûlé et ses… Ses yeux… Ils ont été arrachés. Alors qu'elle était encore consciente. Alors qu'elle était encore en vie et qu'elle… Qu'elle… »_

Le corps de Crystalla, pale et brisé.

_Aria. Dans sa main, la tête d'Alycia._

Alycia, meurtrie et humiliée.

_Excalibur plantée dans son abdomen, les griffes d'Erèbe dans sa gorge._

Aria, détruite physiquement et psychologiquement.

Et Tom. Tom.

_Erèbe avait juste eu le temps de lever un bras avant de recevoir les giclées de liquide carmin._

S'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait, sans doute, mais il n'avait plus de larmes. Il les avait versés aux Renégats et son corps – ses yeux – était sec. Il ne lui restait plus rien, juste la magie et le sang de Tom. Son pendentif aussi. Gris cendre. Tom était mort, il restait Voldemort. Mais, il n'en voulait pas de ce fou meurtrier. Il voulait son amant, son bien-aimé amant…

Il prit entre ses longs doigts blancs, qu'il voyait teintés de rouge, des mèches de cheveux noirs.

Serra. Tira.

Il voulait mourir, disparaître, ses yeux écarquillés recherchaient des pleurs qui n'existaient plus, et sa bouche entrouverte voulait laisser passer un cri de frustration mêlé de rage. Pourquoi le Moira était-il si cruel ? Pourquoi le Destin s'acharnait-il ainsi sur lui, vie après vie ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il y ait les Renégats ?

* * *

_« Tu sais Erèbe… »_

_« Hm ? »_

_« J'aimerais bien voir le Soleil. Il paraît qu'il est magnifique. Je suppose que ce sont juste des racontars, mais il n'empêche… »_

_« Je pourrai le voir avec toi ? »_

_Dans ses yeux d'enfants brillaient l'espoir et l'impatience. Aither ne put dire non à ses yeux qui le fixaient avec tant d'amour. Il n'avait jamais pu dire non._

_« Bien sûr Erèbe… On le verra tous les deux… »_

_« Promis ? »_

_« Promis ? »_

_Et d'un baiser sur la main, il clôtura leur promesse d'enfants, serrant les doigts blancs, avec sa dévotion et son amour, avec sa tendresse et sa possessivité. Ses yeux carmin brillaient dans le clair-obscur des Enfers sombres auxquels ils étaient condamnés._

_« Tu pleures Erèbe ? »_

_« Ah ! Désolé » Aither essuya un peu les larmes cristallines qui coulaient des joues rougies par la gêne, « Je crois que mon excitation m'a un peu dépassé… »_

_« Ce n'est pas grave… Tant que tu ne pleures que de joie… Tant que personne d'autre que moi ne te fait pleurer… Tout ira bien. » Un sourire illumina leurs deux visages, avec un sentiment si fort que personne n'aurait pu l'éteindre._

_« Oui Aither. »

* * *

_

Et c'était vrai, réalisa Erèbe. Ses larmes s'étaient taries.

* * *

« Mon petit Erèbe a bien grandi… N'est-ce pas Ana ? »

« Oui, sans doute… Majesté. »

* * *

Marie frissonna un instant. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais depuis quelques temps, elle sentait une étrange présence. Comme celle de leur Prince, en plus menaçante. Y avait-il un danger ?

Elle reposa la gravure qu'elle regardait.

Le Prince, son frère adoptif, Ana et elle. Ana, sa sœur jumelle. Celle qui avait tué la majorité de leur clan.

L'assassin le plus redouté des Renégats.

* * *

Erèbe s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin. Son regard morne passa de la porte en bois sombre à la cheminée de marbre blanc veiné de vert. Puis il accrocha le lustre qui éclairait faiblement le dortoir. Il soupira, se remémorant avec lassitude sa journée. Ils étaient au début du dernier week-end de septembre et Erèbe en avait déjà assez de cette école. Si c'était déjà le cas lors du « futur » à présent qu'il devait supporter la méfiance et les murmures désagréables des élèves en plus de son impuissance, la vie lui était devenue insupportable.

Il ne faisait que s'entraîner.

Erèbe froissa les draps en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Il regrettait vraiment, en cet instant, de ne pouvoir ingérer de potion de sommeil sans rêves. Le Prince soupira, fermant son poing sur le drap sombre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Severus Snape entra, un gobelet fumant à la main.

« Tiens. Prends ça. »

Erèbe observa le verre en plastique – ou une matière semblable – et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas prendre de potions. »

« Ce n'est pas une potion, c'est un somnifère. C'est Muggle. »

Erèbe haussa un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas ça.

« Comment connais-tu ça ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi m'en donnes-tu ? »

« Tu es agaçant à gémir et remuer toutes les nuits. Et mêles-toi de tes affaires. »

« Alors mêles-toi des tiennes » Répondit narquoisement Erèbe. Pourtant, il saisit le gobelet et grimaça. C'était chaud. « Pourquoi est-ce aussi chaud ? »

« J'ai mis de la tisane avec. Le goût n'est pas fameux et il paraît que les plantes aident à s'endormir. » Répondit le jeune Slytherin en haussant les épaules.

« Ah. Merci alors. »

A la grande surprise du Prince, Severus rougit légèrement. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de recevoir de tels remerciements. Vu son talent pour les potions, c'était étonnant.

« Je trouve étrange que tu connaisses des choses aussi… Muggles, pour un serviteur du Dark Lord. »

« Je ne sers pas le Dark Lord ! » S'exclama l'adolescent, indigné. « Jamais je ne serai un esclave ! »

Tiens. Nouveau changement. A moins que son serment ne date d'après la septième année.

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je n'aurai pas apprécié de devoir remercier un Deatheater. » Grimaça Erèbe. Puis il ajouta : « Et Dumbledore ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Il est un peu trop… Lumineux. Et… »

« Fou ? »

« Hm. Oui. »

« Eh bien, voilà un point commun. Je ne les apprécie ni l'un ni l'autre et si je détruirais Voldemort (frisson du garçon aux cheveux noirs) – allons, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur d'un pseudonyme ? – ce ne sera que pour moi et mon sommeil. »

Ce fut la fin de la conversation et Erèbe but la mixture avant de tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Peut être finalement, Severus serait-il un allié. Il faudrait juste le convaincre lorsque viendrai l'heure pour lui de se faire marquer. Le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Pour la première fois depuis des nuits, Erèbe ne rêva, ni de son passé, ni de Voldemort, ni de Tom.

Ce fut reposant.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre._

Bon, ce chapitre est court, pas fameux en plus de ça (à part pour l'épisode de la tisane, que j'ai adoré écrire, et le souvenir d'Erèbe. J'aime ce personnage, et j'aime encore plus écrire sur son passé trouble)...

Est-ce que je mérite quand même des reviews ?

Je relance la parution régulière, même si je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer bien longtemps. Prochain chapitre : **Dimanche 02 janvier 2011.**

En l'occurence, joyeuses fêtes et à l'année prochaine !**  
**

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	8. I can never forgive you

Hello ! Voilà donc le chapitre 6 qui annonce enfin un changement très important dans la trame de l'histoire... Huhu.

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 06 – Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner._

_

* * *

_

Erèbe se dirigeait, le pas trainant, vers son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Severus Snape. Le garçon ne le quittait plus depuis leur discussion nocturne. Severus lui faisait des tisanes de plantes mélangées à des somnifères lorsqu'Erèbe ne parvenait pas à dormir malgré tous ses efforts, et le Prince protégeait, par sa présence, le Slytherin des mauvais coups des Maraudeurs et des ricanements des autres Serpents.

Un accord somme toute utile en quelque sorte.

Mais il y avait juste un problème. Lily, ancienne amie de Severus, s'était violemment disputé avec Erèbe à son propos et depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus. Erèbe refusait de faire le premier pas, arguant avec une forte mauvaise foi que c'était la jeune fille qui était en tort. De son côté, Severus soupirait et secouait la tête. Ginevra frappait Erèbe sur la tête pour « le réveiller » disait-elle et Narcissa… Narcissa restait avec Lily. Les deux filles, assez étonnamment étaient rapidement devenues amies, au contraire de Ginevra qui ne parvenait pas à fréquenter la Slytherin. Elle lui rappelait trop Draco.

* * *

En ce jour – maudit d'ailleurs, puisqu'il y avait cours de DCFM – du quatre octobre, Erèbe était plus que jamais proche d'exploser. Heureusement, son entraînement lui permettait de garder un minimum de calme. Cependant, le cours auquel il se rendait était un cours qu'il exécrait particulièrement : le professeur était un ancien chasseur de Créatures Sombres, affiliés au Bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Et ainsi, il enseignait la haine desdites créatures à ses élèves crédules et déjà remplis de préjugés. Et après on s'étonnait que les Vampires ou les Lycans n'aiment pas les sorciers… De plus, Mr Christian Fatt n'aimait guère qu'on le contredise et avait pris en grippe Erèbe dès la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus : Erèbe avait osé affirmer que les Vampires pouvaient parfaitement aller au soleil du moment qu'ils avaient un minimum de pouvoir. En somme, les Sang-Pur où les affiliés avaient la possibilité de sortir sous un soleil aveuglant sans qu'ils n'aient de problèmes. Juste, peut-être, une sensation désagréable de picotement sur la peau et, pour les plus sensibles, ce que les humains appelleraient un coup de soleil.

Mais Mr Fatt n'avait pas apprécié de se faire rabrouer par un élève – étranger qui plus est – et l'avait fait comprendre à Erèbe avec des remarques désobligeantes et des questions outrageusement tendancieuses sur ses principes. Erèbe n'avait pas aimé. Et l'avait fait vertement ressentir à toute la classe en étant d'une humeur massacrante le reste de la semaine.

Depuis, la moitié de l'école observait avidement les luttes verbales incessantes du professeur et de l'élève, chicanes devenues légendaires. Ce qui ne ravissait pas du tout Erèbe. Et à en juger par les actes de Mr Fatt, lui non plus.

« En retard Mr Thanatos. » Annonça le professeur à peine Erèbe et Severus entraient-ils.

« Et Severus ne l'est pas ? »

« Il a passé la porte au moment où la cloche sonnait. Vous l'avez passé après. »

« Vous êtes bien pointilleux, Mr l'enseignant. » Dit mielleusement Erèbe.

« Je suis peut-être pointilleux, mais vous, Mr Thanatos, vous n'êtes pas à l'heure. »

Au moment où l'homme terminait sa phrase, James Potter et Sirius Black entrèrent dans la salle, visage baissé vers le sol de peur de connaître les foudres du professeur plutôt irascible. Pourtant, le professeur les accueillit aimablement, les priant de s'asseoir.

« Mr Thanatos ? Vous êtes encore là ? Désirez-vous une retenue ? » Le ton du professeur s'était fait menaçant.

Erèbe observa avec un brin de dédain la silhouette un peu enrobée et le visage dur du professeur. Une fine moustache soulignait sa lèvre supérieure et lui donnait l'air d'un militaire, avec sa stature forte et son visage carré. Il portait une robe de sorcier trop petite pour lui et son front dégarni commençait à se couvrir de sueur. Le tout n'était guère reluisant aux yeux du Prince qui plissa les yeux et grogna d'un air menaçant. Il constata avec plaisir que son grondement n'était plus tout à fait humain, preuve que sa bestialité reprenait le dessus sur l'humain.

« Ne m'invectivez pas ainsi. Je ne cautionnerai pas cela. »

« Ouh, le petit enfant se rebelle ! » Se moqua le professeur.

Son sourire narquois s'évanouit cependant quand un vent violent se leva dans la classe. Il écarquilla les yeux. Cet œil qu'il voyait, ce ne pouvait être…

« Non… C'est impossible… Il est mort… »

« Va savoir. » Répondit doucereusement Erèbe.

Puis il se détourna, croisa un instant le regard étrange de Lupin et sortit de la salle.

* * *

Octobre était arrivé, avec son vent froid et ses feuilles écarlates. Le parc paraissait sombre et menaçant avec l'herbe humide et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Avec les arbres qui perdaient peu à peu leurs feuilles et dont les branches s'agitaient avec le vent froid.

Pourtant, il était devenu le refuge d'Erèbe en cette fraiche matinée. Erèbe qui n'avait pu garder son calme devant son stupide humain de professeur de défense. Cet homme avait dû être un cafard dans une autre vie tant il horripilait Erèbe. D'ailleurs, le Prince ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui.

Il marchait d'un pas furieux, ses pieds écrasant violemment les feuilles mortes sur son chemin, il buta une ou deux fois dans un caillou, l'envoyant voltiger plus loin. Sur son passage, il semblait presque que la nature se fanait plus vite, comme pour se cacher de cette fureur effrayante.

« Stupide humain ! »

Deloth vint lui tenir compagnie, ses ailes battant doucement alors qu'elle posait ses serres écaillées sur ses épaules. Quelques plumes noires tombèrent à terre, d'autres furent emportées par le vent. Il lui caressa son cou, frissonnant en sentant, à la naissance des ailes, le début des écailles blanches. Celui qui avait fait ça à son premier familier payerait. Pour avoir touché à un phénix, pour avoir touché à son phénix.

Il s'arrêta, considérant avec attention la lisière de la forêt.

Puis il avança, sans un regard en arrière, vers l'obscurité.

* * *

« Snape ! Tu ne saurais pas où est passé Erèbe par hasard ? »

Ginevra s'avançait d'un pas étrangement conquérant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle le détailla avec curiosité, n'arrivant pas à reconnaître dans cet adolescent timide et renfermé, le professeur si terrifiant et traître qu'elle croyait connaître. Il avait les cheveux mi- longs qui tombaient sur son visage, d'une manière qui cachait ses traits fins. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu le prendre pour une fille s'il n'avait eu une voix grave et un torse bien plat. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive due au manque de sommeil et aux effluves des potions, ces mêmes vapeurs qui lui rendaient ses cheveux gras. Sa robe de sorcier était vieille et les coutures s'effilochaient. Ginevra se demanda s'il avait assez d'argent pour se payer des fournitures décentes.

Inconsciemment, elle le compara à elle, lorsqu'elle était encore une Weasley. Elle fut prise de pitié pour lui, et sa compassion la poussa à sourire.

« Snape ? »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une Gryffindor m'adresse la parole. Après tout, pour vos chers Maraudeurs, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une ordure. » Répondit-il avec fatigue.

« Les Maraudeurs sont des idiots. Et ce ne sont pas eux qui vont choisir mes fréquentations. Si Lily a été ton amie, c'est certainement que tu vaux le coup, même si vous êtes fâchés pour l'instant. » Dit-elle avec agacement puis elle continua, plus avenante, « Et ? Pour Erèbe ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le cours de Défense. Il a encore eu une altercation avec le professeur Fatt. »

« Ah. Je vois… donc, il est certainement quelque part à ruminer. Tu m'aides à le chercher ou tu as mieux à faire ? »

« Hum. Je suppose que je peux bien lui donner quelques minutes de mon temps. »

« Quelle gentillesse de ta part ! » Notifia Ginevra, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis la gentillesse incarnée. Ne vois-tu pas l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête ? »

« Non, je vois des cornes et un air démoniaque ! » Rit la jeune fille.

Et ils partirent à la recherche de leur ami, souriant toujours, s'amusant. Les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage tant il était étrange de voir une Gryffindor et un Slytherin rire ensemble, marcher ensemble.

Les étrangers avaient décidément l'intention de tout changer dans l'école.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces nouveaux, Padfoot ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, Prongs, ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux mais… »

« Mais leur comportement l'est ! Thémis girl traîne avec Servilus ! Thanatos avec Lily ! » S'emporta James.

« C'est vrai ! Et il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils étaient avec mon stupide petit frère… » Songea Sirius.

« Calmez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas objectifs. Nous ne savons rien d'eux et même si la phase d'observation est finie, rien ne dit que notre approche était la bonne… Vous les avez traités dès le départ comme des ennemis. » Tempéra Remus.

« Sincèrement, Moony, je ne crois pas à leur histoire. De ce que je sais, il n'y a pas de famille noire chez les grecs. Ils ont été les premiers à chasser les Créatures Noires, pourquoi serviraient-ils le Dark Lord ? » Répondit avec hargne James.

« C'est vrai ! Et comment peuvent-ils mettre en doute notre volonté de combattre Tu-Sais-Qui ? » Renchérit Sirius.

« Je crois que… » Commença Peter, « Ils sont dangereux… Mais… »

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama James.

« Attends » Dit calmement Peter, « Je n'ai pas fini. Ils sont dangereux, ils ne sont pas comme nous, mais rien ne dit qu'ils s'en prendront à nous. Regardez Ronald Thémis et Granger ? Ils ne sont pas spécialement agressifs à notre égard. »

« Parle pour toi ! » Répondit Sirius.

« Vous vous en êtes pris à leur ami. Normal qu'ils vous en veuillent. En revanche, je suis d'accord avec Peter. Ils n'ont pas manifesté d'hostilité particulière à Peter ou à moi. »

« Je vois que vous avez choisi votre camp. » S'écria James.

« James… »

« Non ! Je suis d'accord avec James ! Remus, n'as-tu pas dit toi-même que lors du cours de DFCM, Thanatos te semblait sombre, comme la Magie Noire ? Alors comment peux-tu défendre ses alliés ! » Renchérit Sirius, les yeux sombres.

Silence.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on dise de vous que vous êtes les plus intelligents de l'école. » Dit simplement Peter. « Je ne veux plus de votre amitié si vous succombez à vos préjugés d'enfant. Franchement Sirius, je ne peux pas penser que tu ais oublié qui tu es. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta le dortoir, claquant la porte.

« Peter n'est pas le plus connu d'entre nous, mais il a raison. » Dit finalement Remus, l'air sombre. « Cela va se retourner contre vous un jour. »

* * *

Erèbe avançait, sans vraiment de but, écartant les branches qui le dérangeaient dans son chemin. Deloth était parti, l'ambiance sombre et lugubre de la Forêt Interdite ne lui plaisant guère. A présent, Erèbe cheminait en solitaire, sans se préoccuper des bruissements que causaient ses pas, sans voir les yeux brillants des créatures vivants dans le bois, sans entendre les murmures du vent dans les arbres. Il errait, jusqu'à voir une clairière un peu plus lumineuse que les autres. Il reconnut sans peine l'endroit. Après tout, il y était déjà allé de nombreuses fois en recueillement.

Le cimetière des Fondateurs.

Il sourit doucement, se remémorant les moments passés avec quatre des plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que des souvenirs affluaient en son esprit. Les rires enfantins d'Helga, les regards perçants de Rowena, les blagues stupides de Godric, les silences de Salazar. Ils étaient si liés tous les quatre, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Lors d'un duel, ils étaient invincibles. Chacun comblaient les faiblesses des autres.

Pourtant, ils avaient accueillis Erèbe, le disciple de Merlin, sans complexe, l'intégrant dans leur cercle comme s'il en avait fait partie depuis toujours. Le laissant à ses troubles et ses silences, mais lui souriant et l'admettant toujours lorsqu'il s'approchait d'eux pour avoir de la compagnie.

Ils avaient été si proches.

Erèbe ne savait pas vraiment quand Salazar s'était éloigné des autres. Sans doute au début de son amour pour Godric, quand il n'avait plus pu le cacher. Quand Godric avait compris, il avait aimé Salazar, mais Slytherin était trop jaloux, trop possessif pour le Lion. Godric aimait tout le monde, sans rejet ni obstacles. Salazar choisissait avec soin ceux qu'il appréciait et on ne lui avait connu qu'un seul amour.

Ils étaient trop différents.

Au début, cela avait été très simple, des reproches sans gravité. Erèbe aurait dû voir les soucis, il aurait dû comprendre. Helga lui avait dit que personne n'avait rien vu, qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, mais le regard de Rowena, dur et froid, l'avait convaincu qu'il aurait dû. Et il était parti, après la disparition de Salazar, après la mort de Godric, inexplicable.

Salazar aimait Godric, à en mourir, à en tuer. Mais il n'aurait pas détruit son amant, pas à ce point. Ces yeux vides, Erèbe s'en souviendrait toujours. C'était les mêmes que les siens. Alors, Erèbe avait cherché Salazar. L'avait trouvé.

Et l'avait tué.

Erèbe rouvrit les yeux, son regard observant les quatre tombes blanches, reliées par un lierre écarlate. Les fleurs fanaient déjà, leurs pétales jaunes voletant sous le bercement du vent. La nostalgie quitta Erèbe, comme elle était venue et il se détourna, prêt à revenir au château. Alors qu'il se retournait, il tomba sur deux centaures.

« Je ne dirai pas que je suis ravi de voir le Prince de l'Ombre dans notre forêt, mais bienvenue. » Commença le premier, à la robe baie brun.

« Les étoiles nous avaient dit votre arrivée peu commune, envoyé du futur disparu. » Termina le second. Son pelage à lui était entièrement blanc.

« Eh bien, je ne pensais pas être connu des centaures, vous qui ne nous avez pas aidé lors de la dernière bataille. » Dit Erèbe, le ton aigre et l'air maussade.

« Nous ignorons ce qui s'est produit dans le futur révolu. Mais c'est à vous de le changer, en accomplissant les deux prophéties. »

Silence.

« Les _deux_ prophéties ? » Articula Erèbe, pantois.

C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait se réaliser. L'un des deux concernés était _mort_.

« Oui, les deux. » Acquiesça le centaure brun, indifférent au trouble de son interlocuteur. « Jupiter et Pluton vont se rencontrer à nouveau, se combattre sous l'égide de Mars. Le vainqueur ne nous est pas connu mais sans l'aide des douze élus, ta tache te sera impossible et le Temps reprendra ses droits sur la Magie de Gaia. »

« C'est impossible ! » S'exclama Erèbe, « Il est mort ! J'ai vu de mes yeux son exécution ! On lui a tranché la tête et on a brulé son corps avant des disperser ses cendres dans le Désert du Tartare ! Il n'a pas pu survivre à cela ! »

Il était terrifié. Il ne pouvait combattre une seconde fois. Ce serait au-dessus de ses moyens.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar.

« Les étoiles ne mentent jamais. » dit le second centaure, impassible.

« A présent, Prince de L'Ombre, champion de la Magie de Gaia, rebrousse chemin et quitte notre forêt. »

Erèbe ne put dire un seul mot. Ses yeux écarquillés restaient fixés dans le vague alors que résonnaient dans son esprit les paroles des centaures, du choixpeau, de Deloth… Leurs paroles synonymes de guerre et de douleur, de retrouvailles et de combats.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient dans le noir bénéfique de l'inconscience, il porta la main à son visage, lentement.

Il fut ébahi d'y trouver des larmes.

* * *

_« Dis Erèbe… »_

_« Mh ? »_

_« Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? »_

_« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu vas partir quelque part ? »_

_« Non… Juste que… Je me demandais… »_

_« Eh bien… Oui. J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi. »_

_« Toujours ? »_

_« Toujours… »_

_« Je t'aime Erèbe. »

* * *

_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux Erèbe n'eut qu'une phrase à la bouche.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? »

Sa voix lui sembla étrangère tant elle était éraillée et dissonante. La douleur à la poitrine s'était enfin calmée, mais à présent, elle pulsait dans sa tête, lui donnant l'impression qu'Héphaïstos, le Dieu grec des Forgerons, lui martelait le crâne avec l'un de ses outils. Pourtant, indépendamment de sa volonté, son œil gauche brillait. Une lueur avide de pouvoir et de sang. Une lueur carmine, bien plus sombre que ce qu'elle n'était auparavant.

« J'ai besoin de tuer. »

Oh ! Oui, il en avait besoin. De tuer, de broyer entre ses dents les os, de savourer le sang poisseux dans sa gorge, de lacérer la chair de ses griffes. Et, plus que tout, il avait besoin de puissance. Pour oublier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Cette magie adductive qui le constituait presque entièrement.

« Je _veux_ de la Magie et du sang…. »

« Le Jeune Prince en aura s'il nous libère. »

Erèbe baissa les yeux, contemplant avec réluctance le petit être recroquevillé près de son lit. Sa peau parcheminée et blanchâtre, le torchon qui lui servait de pagne, ses grands yeux globuleux qui le regardaient avec au moins autant de répugnance que lui. Il aurait pu refuser, s'abaisser à marchander avec de telles créatures était indigne de lui, mais il avait si faim. Il ne mangeait pas les mêmes aliments que les humains et, c'était un vrai casse-tête, il ne digérait pas le sang s'il n'était pas ensorcelé par des Créatures magiques pour qu'il reste dans son estomac.

Et ce serait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne celui qu'il devait être.

« Que je vous libère ? Et comment pensez-vous que je pourrais le faire, misérable créature ? »

« Méfiez-vous, Prince, vos mots se retourneront contre vous, un jour prochain. » Dit d'un air narquois le petit être.

« C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis en cet instant. »

« Il suffira, une fois que je vous aurais donné la clé du verrou de votre magie, de la libérer et, à travers moi, de la passer aux Elfes de Maisons. »

« Hm. Je vois. Et qu'allez-vous faire une fois libres ? »

« Continuer à servir les humains, mais sous des conditions bien plus favorables. Et ceux d'entre nous, qui seront las de cet esclavage, partiront. » Répondit sournoisement l'elfe.

Il n'inspirait pas confiance à Erèbe, mais il aurait tout donné pour sa magie. Vraiment tout. Pour pouvoir enfin réentendre la voix de la Magie, qu'elle le conseille…

« Très bien. »

Une vague de magie secoua tout le château quand Erèbe hurla sa joie et son pouvoir. Il rayonnait légèrement, son aura claquait autour de son corps secoué de spasmes plus ou moins violents. De la bave coulait de ses lèvres et ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbite, rougeoyant sans l'être totalement.

Pourtant, son énergie n'en était même pas à la moitié.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Pour le battre, ce ne sera pas suffisant ! Ma magie ne dépasse pas celle d'un humain ! Tu m'as menti, cancrelat ! » Hurlait-il !

« J'ai libéré votre magie Seigneur. Qu'y puis-je si un autre verrouillage vous empêche de retrouver votre nature magique ? »

« Tu n'es qu'un petit traître ! Un félon, un lâche et ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement pitoyable bête ! »

L'elfe fit une moue coléreuse, mais à la vue de la fureur du Prince, dont la magie scintillait autour de lui, il se recula prudemment.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours faim. » Fit Erèbe un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Son sourire. « A table. »

Il se jeta sur l'elfe et, d'un geste empreint de mépris, il lui creusa la peau de ses griffes, lui arrachant la peau, détruisant sa jugulaire, faisant jaillir en une fontaine, le sang rougeâtre.

« Je vais me régaler de toi, petit elfe. »

Et tant pis si son corps ne pouvait le supporter, la faim était trop forte.

* * *

Un chant se répercutait dans une salle sombre du manoir du Lord Noir. Un chant morbide aux accents de perversité.

« Pas encore mon Erèbe adoré… Il n'est pas l'heure du festin… Le temps de les faire saigner… Viendra bientôt petit gredin… »

Et les gloussements le coupaient, lui faisant baisser la tête, ses longs cheveux sombres cachant le flamboiement furieux de ses yeux rouges.

* * *

Erèbe s'était débarrassé du corps pourrissant en le donnant à ses semblables. Il avait ricané en constatant leur air apeuré et leur avait ordonné avec arrogance de lui servir du sang ensorcelé. Il n'avalerait pas de nourriture humaine, certainement pas.

Il était hors de question qu'il s'épuise plus.

Lily était venue le voir à l'infirmerie et lui avait donné le compte-rendu des premiers cours, sous forme d'une trentaine de parchemins où une écriture élégante traçait le résumé des leçons. Erèbe l'avait remerciée, bien sûr, et ils s'étaient réconciliés sur deux sourires complices.

C'était si agréable de retrouver une amie.

* * *

« Non, je n'irais pas ! »

« Mais si, mais si… »

« Non ! »

« Erèbe… »

« C'est non. »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant… »

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant, je refuse une invitation de manière tout à fait courtoise. »

« D'une manière puérile. »

« Ginevra… A ton avis, comment réagiront les Maraudeurs si je m'aventure dans « leur » place forte ? »

« Si tu crois que leur réaction m'intéresse… Ce n'est pas avec cet argument que tu me convaincras d'arrêter de te demander de venir avec moi à la tour Gryffindor. »

« Il ne manquerais plus que tu invites Severus et Regulus et ce serait le comble… »

« Regulus a refusé – Je pense que Bellatrix ne voulait pas – mais Severus nous rejoindra si tu viens. »

« … »

« … Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu as… Convaincu Severus d'aller dans l'antre des Gryffindor ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien, rien… J'admire juste ton savoir-faire. »

« … »

« … »

« Alors tu viendras ? »

« _NON_ ! »

* * *

Erèbe souffla un grand coup devant le portrait hautain de la Grosse Dame. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner là-dedans déjà ? Ah. Oui. Parce que Ginevra avait menacé de dévoiler à l'infirmière les occupations du Prince pendant les temps libres.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Pourquoi dois-je t'accompagner à cette petite fête de Gryffindor déjà ? » Grogna Severus.

Apparemment, Erèbe n'était pas le seul à avoir cédé sous la contrainte.

A ses côtés, Narcissa ricanait, la main gantée devant sa bouche. Elle lissa sa chevelure blonde, retenue en un savant chignon qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches ondulées. Sa robe bleue pâle tombait sur ses pieds et elle dût lever légèrement le tissu pour ne pas marcher dessus.

« Allons-y. »

« Bienvenue en Enfer. » Marmonna Severus.

« Les Enfers, Severus, les Enfers… » Corrigea Erèbe d'un air absent.

Il réfléchit quelques instants pour retrouver le bon mot de passe, puis ferma les yeux, déjà désireux de rebrousser chemin.

« Glory » Dit-il, sa main essuyant furtivement une goutte de sueur sur son front.

Finalement, Severus avait raison, pensa-t-il quand le portrait s'écarta.

C'était l'_Enfer_.

* * *

Quand les Slytherin passèrent le passage de la tour Gryffindor, Peter crut d'abord à une hallucination. Après tout, qui pourrait inviter des Serpents dans le repaire des Lions – et d'ailleurs, quel Serpent accepterait ? – un soir de fête après que le premier match de Quidditch de la saison ait été gagné par les griffons ?

Il soupira. Thémis girl évidemment.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas cette fille, il n'avait rien contre elle, mais elle était juste… Enfin, le mal était fait, Thanatos, Snape – par Merlin, Snape ! – et Narcissa Black étaient dans la place, autant les accueillir ou bien les Maraudeurs allaient faire une crise cardiaque.

« Hum… » Dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge, « Bienvenue ? »

Il se boucha les oreilles, voyant que James devenait _très rouge_.

* * *

« Et que font ces Slytherin ici ? » Demanda froidement Potter.

Bon point. Il n'avait pas encore crié.

« Oh ! Pitié, tu es pathétique ! » S'exclama Lily.

Elle jugea un instant Severus, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit puis, après quelque secondes, eut un grand sourire :

« Comme l'a si bien dit Peter, bienvenue dans le refuge des Gryffindor ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais il semble que la plupart des Lions pensent notre présence plus que dispensable. » En disant cela, Narcissa fit un coup d'œil appuyé à son cousin et à ses amis.

« Oh ! Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas comme si nous ne savions pas gérer les traîtres. » Commenta ironiquement Sirius.

« Traître ? N'est-ce pas plutôt toi ? Tu as abandonné ta famille, ton frère était dévasté et ta mère n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ! » S'écria la blonde jeune fille.

« Je ne cautionne pas la magie noire, c'est tout ! Et Regulus s'est vite consolé, il a après tout trouvé de beaux amis à sa mesure ! »

« JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE DU MAL DE LUI ! » Hurla Ginevra.

Silence.

« Hm, Gin' ? » Dit timidement Marlene.

« Ne lui donne pas de surnom, c'est inconvenant ! Et vous n'avez pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble que je sache ! » Assena durement Erèbe, agacé.

« Et pourquoi ? C'est mon frère, je parle de lui comme il m'entend ! » Dit soudain Sirius, mécontent.

« Je ne t'ai pas sonné, le Serpent ! » Répondit Marlene froidement

« Marlene ! » Invectiva Lily

« Bien envoyé McKinnon ! » S'exclama James.

« Mêles-toi de tes affaire, Potter, tout le monde s'en portera mieux. » Intervint Severus.

« Quoi Lily ? Je dis ce que je veux ! » Martela Marlene.

« Ah, parce que c'est ton frère maintenant ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité à l'abandonner l'été dernier ! Sans même un mot d'excuse ou quoi que ce soit ! » Cria Narcissa.

« Pas quand ça concerne mes amis ! » Réfuta Lily, les poings sur les hanches.

« Hey, tout le monde, calmez-vous. » Tenta Peter.

« LA FERME ! » Rugirent-ils tous. Sirius se tourna aussitôt vers Erèbe.

« Ne parle pas à mon ami comme ça ! »

« Ton ami ? C'est toi qui viens de lui crier dessus ! » Répondit le Prince, incrédule.

« Et toi, tu lui as dit des mots doux peut-être ? » Demanda ironiquement Remus, se mêlant enfin à la dispute.

« De quoi tu te mêles Lupin ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Euh, Hermione, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » Soupira Ronald.

« Quoi ! » Elle se retourna vers lui, « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec toi que je vais toujours me cacher derrière toi ! »

« Mais… Je n'ai jamais dit ça… » Balbutia le pauvre roux.

« C'est vrai que comme protection, on a vu mieux. » Ricana Erèbe.

« Erèbe ! » Cria Ginevra, abandonnant sa dispute. « Enfin, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

« Ginevra, n'interviens pas ! » Articula Ronald, semblant fatigué.

« Pardon ? Eh ! Pour une fois que j'essaye de vous défendre, tu pourrais être reconnaissant ! » S'enflamma-t-elle.

« Erèbe, retires ce que tu as dit à propos de mon petit ami ! » Brailla Hermione, hors d'elle.

« Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Ouh, la petite humaine est en colère. » Rit froidement Erèbe.

Autour d'eux, les chicanes avaient cessé tant la tension avait monté entre les voyageurs du temps.

« Sérieusement Erèbe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! » Dit Hermione, l'air triste. « Nous avons fait des erreurs, c'est certain, mais ne peux-tu nous pardonner ? »

« Non. »

Le ton glacial et l'air ambiant firent se retourner tous vers le Prince dont le visage avait pris une expression dure et féroce.

« Je ne pourrais jamais vous pardonner. »

« Mais… Mais pourquoi ? » Bredouilla Ronald, interloqué.

« Cela ne concerne que moi. » Répondit simplement Erèbe, retrouvant un visage plus avenant.

Il se retourna vers Lily, lui adressant un sourire d'excuse puis adressa un « au-revoir » à la cantonade avant de s'éclipser vers le trou de la Grosse Dame. Ginevra soupira et se retourna vers les deux autres Slytherin, un peu perdus face à cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Commença Narcissa, assez étonnée.

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît. » Dit doucement Ginevra. « La « fête » est finie, je crois. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle partit à son tour, vers les dortoirs des filles de sixième année.

« Je suppose que nous devrions nous retirer également. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus, et Erèbe va encore cauchemarder s'il ne boit pas sa tisane. » Soupira Severus, adressant un regard sombre aux Maraudeurs, puis à la salle toute entière. Les deux serpents sortirent donc à leur tour. Lily souffla un grand coup. Alors elle dit fortement, sa voix claire prenant une teinte de reproche :

« C'est tout de même un comble. Les Gryffindor sont censés être les plus ouverts et agréables des élèves. Et que faisons-nous ? Nous nous disputons comme des chiffonniers (« Des quoi ? » murmura Peter, « Cherches pas, c'est Muggle. » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules) et rejetons des nouveaux qui ont vu les pires des horreurs. Vraiment, ce soir, j'ai honte d'être avec de tels marmots. »

Et elle quitta la Salle sous des regards surpris. Si la Tigresse de Gryffindor était connue pour avoir de grandes colères – souvent envers les Maraudeurs et plus particulièrement James Potter – elle n'avait jamais parlé avec tant de fraicheur dans sa voix. C'était déconcertant.

* * *

Il est étrange tout de même, songea Erèbe, en route pour son dortoir, que Peter soit le seul des Maraudeurs à me traiter avec un minimum de sympathie… Y aurait-il quelque chose là-dessous ou bien l'ais-je mal jugé ? A moins que de nouveaux changements s'opèrent.

« Je vais devoir être sur mes gardes. »

Seule la nuit sombre lui répondit.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Voilà donc la fin de ce sixième chapitre (ouh, il faut que je me dépêche de finir le huitième moi !) ! Je dois avouer avoir littéralement a-do-ré écrire la scène de la tour Gryffindor. C'était un peu mon défi : écrire un dialogue en dispute où plus personne ne fait attention aux autres. En ce qui concerne la réaction de Ginevra à propos de Regulus, elle est bien disproportionnée par rapport à sa relation avec lui. Ceci s'expliquera plus tard...

Prochain chapitre : **Dimanche 16 janvier 2011 !**

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	9. He was back and mercylessly

Hey hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop fatigués d'attendre ? Pour une fois, j'ai une bonne excuse : travail, travail, travail.

Le premier qui me dit qu'en 1èreL on bosse pas, je lui colle mon bac blanc de français et mes dissert d'anglais. On va voir si on bosse pas -_-"

Bref, voilà _enfin_ le chapitre 7... Et le dernier pour un moment malheureusement. Se référer à la note de fin de chapitre pour plus d'information !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 7 – Il était de retour, et sans pitié._

_

* * *

_

Alors que la mi-octobre approchait, l'ambiance au château d'Hogwarts était de plus en plus tendue. Hermione et Ronald ne cessaient de tenter de parler soit à Erèbe, soit à Ginevra, et dans les deux cas se faisaient violemment rejeter. Lily et Narcissa, compatissantes, avaient essayé de raisonner les deux jeunes gens, sans résultats. Au contraire, Erèbe les évitait désormais comme la peste, esquivant chaque confrontation et montrant bien son appartenance à la maison Slytherin. Il restait avec Severus qui le suivait toujours, bien que leurs rapports soient un peu tendus par moment. Chaque cauchemar d'Erèbe, envoyés inconsciemment par Voldemort, lui rappelait avec précision les moments passés avec Tom.

Ainsi que la trahison de Severus, et la fin terrible qui lui avait été réservée.

Du côté des Maraudeurs, Remus et Peter faisaient désormais bande à part, ne participant plus aux plaisanteries. Peter, tout particulièrement, était très intrigué par le quatuor étrange, liés par un passé dont il ne savait rien. Lui qui se sentait de plus en plus rejeté par ses amis, les Maraudeurs, voulait rejoindre ce nouveau groupe étonnant d'obscurité et de malheurs. Mais il s'intéressait particulièrement à Ginevra, si contrastée dans son caractère. Remus, lui, se demandait pourquoi son loup gémissait de terreur en présence d'Erèbe. James observait lui aussi le Prince de l'Ombre avec une jalousie grandissante, qui se contentait de lui renvoyer sa haine avec indifférence. Leur relation, déjà nerveuse, devenait de plus en plus crispée au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

Et il y avait Sirius.

Sirius, tombeur du château, toutes les filles à ses pieds sauf peut-être les casées, Lily Evans et… Elle.

Ginevra Thémis.

Une fille qui l'intriguait, par son regard chocolat souvent assombri de pensées moroses, par ses formes avantageuses que ne cachait pas l'uniforme d'Hogwarts qu'elle portait à sa manière : chemise ouverte en décolleté, veste au placard, cravate défaite, Sirius l'aurait presque traitée d'aguicheuse s'il n'avait pas su qu'elle ne faisait tout simplement pas attention à la manière dont elle s'habillait. Pour une fille qui avait de telles manières aristocrates, c'était étonnant. Et Sirius, avait porté son regard gris de plus en plus souvent sur elle, la dévisageant, détaillant son visage fin et pâle, son nez droit un peu retroussé, ses taches de son, son cou gracile, ses hanches, tout son corps. La manière dont ses lèvres se retroussaient en un demi-sourire quand elle parlait à Erèbe, dont ses yeux pétillaient alors qu'elle faisait de la magie, la manière que sa langue avait de venir lécher chaque goutte de lait qu'elle buvait matin, midi et soir…

Et pas seulement son corps. Il y a avait aussi sa personnalité. Son caractère, si différent de toutes les filles superficielles qui avaient attiré Sirius jusque-là, avec ses joies quand elle voyait son ami heureux, ses colères, quand son frère voulait lui parler de leur passé, ses tristesses, quand elle voyait Thanatos aller mal. Et ça arrivait souvent. Et Sirius détestait alors le Slytherin, pour amener une telle peine dans les yeux de Ginevra et il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, sur ses joues, dans son cou, sur son ventre, sur ses paupières, sur ses _lèvres_.

Il l'aimait, tout simplement.

Il aimait son sourire (qu'il voulait embrasser), ses larmes (qu'il voulait sécher), ses yeux (qu'il voulait regarder pour toujours), ses lèvres (qu'il voulait baiser encore et encore), son corps (qu'il voulait caresser, toucher, enlacer), ses mains (qu'il voulait serrer, si fort), il l'aimait, l'adorait, la vénérait….

Le destin était cruel.

Il aimait cette fille, à en mourir, à en tuer, à en torturer. Merlin ! Il rejoindrait Voldemort pour elle. Il supporterait tout, Thanatos, Granger, les Slytherin, Servilus, tout. Il la chérissait tant, la glorifiait, l'honorait…

Et elle, elle regardait Regulus.

* * *

Erèbe se dirigeait avec lassitude vers la cabane du garde-chasse d'Hogwarts. Le demi-géant – et il devait faire comme s'il ignorait sa condition en plus… - l'avait convié pour prendre le thé. Pourquoi lui ? Ça, il l'ignorait. Hagrid ne l'avait pas dit – ou Erèbe n'avait pas su déchiffrer son écriture brouillonne – et Erèbe avait cédé à la curiosité de découvrir ce que lui voulait l'homme.

Les géants n'étaient pas particulièrement liés aux Créatures Sombres. Ils étaient l'une des rares races magiques, avec les Dragons et les Licornes, à n'avoir pas particulièrement besoin de se cacher pour échapper à la tuerie des sorciers : leur rage et leur force, à l'instar des Bersekers, ainsi que leur taille immense et leur résistance naturelle à la magie leur avait permis de rester sur Terre et de ne pas se cacher plus que nécessaire. Le seul souci avec les géants étant bien sûr leur intelligence plus que limité.

Erèbe espéra soudain que Hagrid n'ait pas hérité de ce trait de caractère.

* * *

« Harry » appréciait beaucoup le gardien des clés et des lieux, mais Erèbe savait qu'à cette époque, tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde… Et Hagrid était un proche de Dumbledore… il résolut donc de ne rien révéler à moins que Hagrid n'ait connaissance de secrets intéressants…

Ce qui bien sûr, était plus qu'improbable.

« Assieds-toi je t'en prie. » Proposa aimablement Hagrid, un sourire aux lèvres.

Erèbe prit place sur l'unique chaise à sa taille et grommela quelque chose à propos du tutoiement intempestif. Le sourire ne vacilla même pas.

« Ah oui. J'aurais peut-être dû m'y attendre avec un Slytherin. A cheval sur les convenances, hein ? » Rit l'adulte avec insouciance.

« On ne dit pas « hein », on dit « n'est-ce pas ». » Rétorqua Erèbe, agacé par l'indolence du demi-géant.

« Oui, oui… Les Créatures Magiques aussi n'aiment pas le langage familier… N'est-ce pas,_ Erèbe_ ? »

Hagrid paraissait bien plus sérieux soudainement. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, son sourire était plus froid. Et la manière dont il avait accentué son prénom…

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous insinuez, Rubeus Hagrid. » Énonça Erèbe, lentement.

« Oh, je suis sûr que si. Les géants voient les auras, le sais-tu ? Il ne m'a pas été difficile de voir la tienne… Et de l'identifier. »

« Avez-vous prévenu qui que ce soit ? Dumbledore ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore sait à peu près tout ce qui se passe à Hogwarts, tu sais. »

Un ricanement échappa à Erèbe.

« Oui, grâce à ses chers espions… Professeurs, fantômes, armures, concierges, tableaux… » Il eut un regard entendu vers l'homme, « Garde-chasse… »

Hagrid éclata de rire, à nouveau détendu.

« Tu n'as pas tort petit (Erèbe lui jeta un regard torve à l'appellation), le professeur Dumbledore a bel et bien des moyens plus ou moins discrets pour connaître tout du château. Mais il ne viole pas l'intimité des élèves si tu te poses la question. Il n'est pas mauvais. » Hagrid prit un air pensif en observant Erèbe. « Bien que tu sembles en douter. »

« Je n'aime pas cet homme. Mes raisons ne vous regardent pas. »

« C'est vrai. »

Hagrid marqua une pause, posant ses coudes sur la table grossièrement taillée dans un bois clair. Il appuya sa tête contre ses paumes et fixa son regard dans celui, sombre, de l'adolescent.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ta magie est particulièrement réduite. A moins que la légende ne soit surestimée, mais les géants savent juger la puissance, et ils ne t'auraient pas placé sur un piédestal sans raisons, Prince de l'Ombre. Ma seule hypothèse est l'étrange manière dont vous êtes arrivés, tes amis et toi. Je suppose que le sortilège était particulièrement puissant et peut-être d'une branche que tu ne maîtrisais pas. Vidé de ta magie, le sceau placé sur elle par le professeur Dumbledore a achevé de t'affaiblir. Je me trompe quelque part ? »

« … Je vous pensais moins malin que cela. » Admit Erèbe après un court instant. « Vous avez raison. Sur toute la ligne. Néanmoins, je sais comment la récupérer. Ou bien je dois être touché par un sortilège de la mort – oui j'y survivrai, je l'ai déjà fait et par Cerbère_ fermez votre bouche_ – ou bien être libéré par des Créatures Magiques. Seulement, ceux qui maîtrisent ces procédés… Eh bien, ce sont des elfes. Et je _déteste_ les elfes. Qui me le rendent bien, d'autre part. »

Silence. Hagrid n'avait pas fermé sa bouche.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je veux dire… Tu peux _survivre _au sortilège de la mort ! C'est… C'est une découverte sensationnelle ! _Personne_ n'a réussi à y survivre ! Je comprends mieux les rumeurs qui courent à ton sujet… »

« Minute. _Quelles_ rumeurs ? » L'interrompit Erèbe.

« Oh ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je pensais… Enfin, on dit que tu as tué Lucius Malfoy, mais qu'il t'avait lancé un Avada avant. C'est controversé, la plupart des gens pensent qu'il t'a simplement raté. Mais d'autres prétendent qu'il est – étais – un excellent duelliste et que tu étais une cible facile. » Une moue pensive s'inscrivit sur son visage. « Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ces gens-là. Cette manière de dire porte à confusion. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient présents. »

« Et peut-être l'étaient-ils, ce n'est pas l'important ! » S'emporta Erèbe. « Ces racontars doivent contribuer à alimenter ma réputation ! Si jamais cela atteint Voldemort… »

Nouveau silence.

« Par… Par Merlin… Tu as raison… » Balbutia Hagrid. « Si… Oh… Enfer… »

Erèbe pensa qu'il était vraiment maudit.

* * *

« Répètes donc, cher Orion, ce que tu viens de dire… »

Orion Black trembla intérieurement. La voix du nouveau bras droit du Lord Noir était glaciale, baissant la température ambiante de quelques degrés. Cet homme toujours encapuchonné, au sadisme valant bien celui du Seigneur, dont on ne distinguait que le sourire dévoilant des dents blanches un peu trop pointues et les yeux rouges, rouges comme le sang qu'il aimait faire couler.

« Je… J'ai dit qu'il semblerait que Thanatos Erèbe, le garçon qui intéressait le Dark Lord… »

« Je sais cela » Le Deatheater s'impatientait, et Orion déglutit, raffermissant sa voix pour ne pas paraître effrayé,

« Il est celui qui a tué l'héritier Malfoy. »

« Oui, nous _savons_ cela depuis plus d'un mois, Orion. Qu'as-tu de _nouveau_ sur lui ? »

Le chef de la famille Black se demanda pourquoi l'homme semblait si jeune, comment il avait acquis tant de pouvoir en si peu de temps et surtout pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant au jeune garçon ?

« Orion… » Et la voix douceâtre de l'homme glissa sur la peau du patriarche, comme la goutte brûlante de sueur qui coulait de sa nuque à son dos.

« Il semblerait qu'il ait survécu à un sort de la mort avant de tuer Lucius. »

« Un bouclier ? »

« Non… D'après ma nièce, Bellatrix, il était sans défense et tournait le dos à Lucius quand il a lancé le sort de mort. »

« Hm… »

Les yeux rouges brillèrent.

« Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

« Juste Bellatrix. Mais des rumeurs courent et… »

« Et tu as voulu prévenir le Seigneur. »

« … Oui. »

Ils étaient semblables à deux grenats, et leur lueur folle paraissait avide de sang et de douleur.

« Parfait. Alors **Oublis** !

Orion sursauta. La voix susurrante était devenue brusquement dure et sèche.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien, rien… De quoi voulais-tu me parler Orion ? »

« … Je ne sais plus… »

« Oh ? Dans ce cas… »

Et lorsque le Crucio déferla dans son esprit, le faisant hurler par sa violence, Orion se demanda pourquoi il avait une impression de vide dans son esprit…

* * *

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? » Le directeur d'Hogwarts était inquiet.

« Certain. »

Albus croisa ses mains sous son menton, ses coudes sur son bureau. Cette nouvelle était très dérangeante… Il semblerait que Voldemort ait un nouveau bras droit, remplaçant Abraxas Malfoy, mort depuis peu. Malheureusement, cet homme était inconnu et personne ne savait d'où il venait. Pire, sa puissance magique semblait rejoindre celle de Voldemort. Le vieil homme soupira.

La guerre se présentait sous un mauvais augure…

« Dumbledore ! »

* * *

Les deux hommes sursautèrent alors que la voix d'Erèbe claquait dans la pièce. Le jeune homme était entré sans frapper – la gargouilla l'avait laissé entrer lorsqu'il avait donné l'un des quatre mots de passe secrets que les Fondateurs avaient créés – et se tenait droit devant la porte du bureau, qu'il avait grande ouverte.

« J'ai à vous parler. Seul. »

Sa voix sèche sembla faire mal au directeur, mais Erèbe n'en avait cure. S'il avait raison et que son aptitude à « résister » à l'Avada Kedavra était découverte par Voldemort, mage obsédé par l'immortalité, il ne pourrait s'entraîner correctement, trop dérangé par les attaques incessantes que le Dark Lord ne manquerait d'envoyer pour le capturer.

L'homme le regarda, à sa robe pourpre, Erèbe reconnut un auror, mais il était bien incapable de dire qui. Pourtant, ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés et son visage aux traits rieurs aurait dû le mettre sur la voie.

« Tu peux parler en toute confiance, Erèbe. Mr Potter ici présent est digne de confiance. »

* * *

Erèbe marchait dans la Forêt Interdite. Ses poings étaient serrés, sa respiration erratique. Il avait couru, couru pour échapper au regard noisette inquisiteur qu'il ne pouvait que détester. Le père de James Potter. Le grand-père d'Harry.

Son regard froid, son regard suspicieux, son regard fixé sur lui.

Il s'était enfui. Le regard glacial l'avait vidé de ses forces, cette haine qu'il sentait sans en comprendre la raison. Puis il avait baissé les yeux, vu sa cravate. Les couleurs de Slytherin…

Finalement, tel père tel fils. Mr Potter était exactement comme son rejeton, absolument exécrable.

Et Erèbe était parti, sans prononcer un mot, gardant pour lui ses doutes et sa trouvaille. Il avancerait seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Marie n'était pas là. Alycia et Crystalla non plus. Ginevra avait besoin de se reconstruire. Elle était si jeune et Erèbe était bien plus à même de réussir à arrêter cette guerre humaine.

Il marchait toujours, son souffle se calmait peu à peu.

Ils avaient encore tant à vivre. Lui avait déjà vu, entendu, goûté, senti, touché presque toute la vie. Il ne lui restait plus que son destin à accomplir et il pourrait partir, enfin. Se reposer, et les laisser vivre, sans malheurs, sans guerre, sans destruction.

« Tu es revenu, Prince de l'Ombre. »

Erèbe tourna brusquement la tête, croisant le regard aveugle d'Elerinna.

« Cela faisait longtemps. Bien que notre dernière rencontre n'ait pas encore eu lieu. »

« Elerinna… »

« Je sais que tu te reproches ma mort et celle des miens. Tu n'y es pourtant pour rien. Et j'avais refusé une alliance… Les Créatures de Lumière ont été à la hauteur de l'opinion que tu as d'eux n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était triste et des larmes brillaient dans son regard argent. « Je suis navrée Erèbe… Ma lâcheté et celle de mes congénères ont condamné ton futur… Et celui de ton aimé. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que ton Don te fait prendre des décisions parfois étranges. »

« Effectivement. » Un léger sourire flotta quelques instants sur les lèvres des deux créatures. « Tu dois récupérer ta Magie pour affronter le Dark Lord. Je ne peux que t'offrir un compte à rebours… »

Erèbe haussa un sourcil. Un compte à rebours ?

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Ta magie se libèrera au fur et à mesure. Tu es bien trop puissant pour libérer tout en même temps. Dans quelques semaines, tu pourras récupérer tes… _ADN_. Et ton lien avec la Magie reviendra dans quelques mois. »

« … C'est mieux que rien je suppose. »

Elerinna s'étonna de l'attitude blasée de son homologue. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'il avait vécu. Elle se souvint de l'état dans lequel elle l'avait Vu quand elle avait appris son passé, par son Don.

Comment il était à la mort d'Aither.

« Alors allons-y. »

* * *

Erèbe se réveilla dans son lit. Il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là, n'avait aucun souvenir. Et puis, il sentit sa magie, couler dans ses veines, restaurant peu à peu ses réserves. C'était lent, _trop lent_, mais il préférait cela à attendre des années de pouvoir à nouveau devenir ce qu'il était. Le Prince de l'Ombre, bientôt, marcherait à nouveau sur sa voie, la voie du sang, des os et de la mort.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Bientôt Tom… Bientôt tu reposeras en paix. Et moi… Moi, encore et toujours, je partirais pour la guerre. » Murmura-t-il, sa voix brisant le silence de la pièce.

Il ignorait l'heure, mais se doutait que la nuit était tombée, aux ronflements qu'il entendait. Severus par ailleurs, bougeait dans son lit, en proie à des rêves agités. Avec un soupir, Erèbe se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme. De toute manière, pensa-t-il avec mauvaise foi, il ne pourrait pas dormir, son sommeil léger perturbé par les bruits que faisaient leurs deux autres camarades de chambre. Il s'étonna de voir le front trempé de Snape et effleura le front brûlant.

« Malade ? » Chuchota-t-il, avec surprise.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégager la couverture, la main droite du potionniste lui saisit brutalement le poignet et, dans un craquement sinistre, le lui brisa. Erèbe étouffa un sifflement douloureux et Severus se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Tu m'as cassé le poignet, bougre d'imbécile ! » Articula Erèbe, en dégageant son bras.

Il s'appuya contre la colonne du lit à baldaquins et se mordit la lèvre. L'élève possédait une force insoupçonnée pour avoir pu si facilement casser un poignet d'humain.

« Va à l'infirmerie ! » Lui ordonna Severus en cherchant sa robe de chambre.

« Certainement pas ! » Refusa Erèbe, sa voix s'élevant lentement.

« Ne discute pas ! Je n'ai pas de potion pour soigner les os cassés, et si ça trouve, je te l'ai déplacé ! » Continua Severus sans se préoccuper des dénégations de son camarade.

« Mais d'où tires-tu une telle force ? » Souffla Erèbe en serrant son poignet contre sa poitrine.

Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, et sa magie pulsait en tentant de se libérer pour le soigner. Malheureusement, il attirerait par trop l'attention de Severus, et sa puissance n'était pas assez élevée pour se permettre une régénération.

« Crois-moi, quand tu as un père comme le mien, tu apprends vite à te défendre. » Répondit Severus d'une voix amère.

Erèbe ne releva pas.

* * *

Finalement, Erèbe s'était retrouvé, sans grande surprise, à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'avait rien dit, mais ses sourcils froncés indiquaient à quel point elle devait être agacée de le voir si souvent entre ses murs. Il s'était excusé, mais elle avait rétorqué, avec justesse :

« Des excuses ou des pardons ne vous guériront pas Mr Thanatos. Buvez-moi cette potion, et faites plus attention. »

En sortant, Erèbe remarqua une chose inquiétante. Un lit aux rideaux tirés. Le pointant du doigt, il demanda, sans grand espoir de réponse :

« Qui est-ce ? »

L'infirmière secoua la tête, en soupirant. Elle lui répondit d'une voix pleine de pitié qui exaspéra Erèbe. Il haïssait la pitié.

« Le pauvre petit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à lui ainsi. Au moins, il n'aura pas de séquelles, mais il aurait pu… J'aimerais savoir qui lui a fait ça, qu'Albus puisse les punir. »

Erèbe frissonna, ses yeux écarquillés. Il lui semblait revoir une autre scène, presque identique.

_Elle ne s'en sortira pas._

Il vit rouge.

« Dites-moi juste qui est-ce. »

* * *

Il marchait, d'un pas furieux. Cette fois, il laisserait enfin libre cours à sa colère. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle couvait, brûlant doucement sous sa peau. Ses yeux plissés à la recherche de l'élève qu'il voulait voir, il le trouva, les mains dans les poches. Attendant peut-être sa maîtresse.

« Avery ! »

Le susnommé se retourna, surpris de voir Erèbe Thanatos s'adresser à lui d'une manière aussi hargneuse. Bien qu'il soit à couteaux tirés avec Bellatrix, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais réellement agressé. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thana… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, projeté à terre par le coup que venait de lui porter Erèbe. Il se releva lentement, essuyant le sang qui perlait de sa lèvre éclatée. Il s'écria, indigné :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

A peine eut-il le temps d'esquiver une nouvelle volée. Il roula à terre, saisissant sa baguette. Malheureusement, Erèbe, d'un geste de la main, l'envoya voler plus loin. Cette maîtrise de la magie surprit Avery qui ne vit pas arriver la raclée qui le jeta à nouveau à terre, pour de bon cette fois. Il attendit une explication, sans bouger.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Sirius Black ne méritait pas de frôler la mort ainsi, aussi puéril et enfantin soit-il ! »

Ah. C'était donc ça.

« C'est un traître à son sang ! »

« Quelle importance a le sang ? » Hurla Erèbe, sortant pour de bon de ses gonds. « Le sang n'est qu'un liquide rouge ! Vital, certes, mais sans rapport avec l'égalité des humains ! Par les Titans, les elfes de maisons ont plus d'intelligence sur l'égalité ! Êtes-vous tous aussi idiots que des cafards ? Pensez-vous donc que la noblesse prime sur l'intelligence, le courage, l'ambition ou la loyauté ? Slytherin a vécu il y a mille ans que diable ! Ses préceptes ont mêmes été dépassés par les Muggles ! Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes, réveillez-vous Sorciers ! Il est plus que temps de sortir de cette ère de domination ! »

Un silence suivit ses paroles révoltées. Erèbe reprit son souffle et reprit, la voix grondante :

« Et quand bien même, cela justifiait-il de blesser sérieusement Sirius Black ? Par Morgane, tu l'as presque tué ! C'est sans rapport avec les jeux d'enfants qu'il a avec Severus. » Il taisait bien sûr l'épisode du loup-garou, qu'il était censé ignorer. « Alors, réponds Avery ! Souhaitais-tu réellement, pour une histoire vieille de mille ans, pour une simple histoire de sang, risquer la prison à vie ? »

Lentement, Avery se releva, et ses yeux à présent fous se fixèrent dans ceux d'Erèbe. Puis il répondit, sa voix tremblante de haine et de racisme :

« Oui, mille fois oui ! Les Sang-pur sont supérieurs aux Mudbloods ! Mais ça, Sirius ne l'a pas compris ! Le Lord lui a offert tant de choses, mais comme un idiot il a refusé de le servir ! Alors oui, je l'ai puni, et je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera pour cela ! »

Il était définitivement un Deatheater, et Erèbe n'allait pas le laisser repartir.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je t'enverrai dans la tombe. »

Et, poings serrés, Erèbe se jeta sur lui, son sourire de nouveau aux lèvres.

Il était de retour, et sans pitié.

* * *

Erèbe était définitivement devenu un paria parmi sa Maison. Il n'en avait cure, préoccupé par le retour de sa magie qui n'en finissait plus d'augmenter. Plus le temps passerait, et plus il serait puissant. Et viendrait le moment où il pourrait enfin se tenir à nouveau sur son trône, loin de cette école de fous humains.

Il avait envoyé Avery à l'infirmerie.

Il n'attendait rien des Maraudeurs, même s'il avait d'une certaine manière vengé Sirius de son passage à l'infirmerie. En revanche, Narcissa et Lily l'avaient questionné, avides de savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il n'avait pas révélé que c'était parce que voir Sirius dans un tel état lui rappelait Crystalla, le jour de sa mort.

Bellatrix lui en voulait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau, elle lui en voulait depuis qu'il l'avait insultée le jour de sa répartition. Mais cette fois, elle paraissait vraiment décidée à faire de lui de la pâtée pour cerbère. Il ne se laissait pas faire, mais devoir constamment vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages était fatigant. Severus avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de l'obsession et plus d'une rumeur disait qu'en vérité, elle avait des sentiments pour lui.

Il n'était pas masochiste au point d'acquiescer.

Elle le haïssait de toute son âme plutôt. Et il le lui rendait bien. Et au milieu, il y avait les élèves d'Hogwarts, qui se demandaient comment tout cela allait se terminer. Les professeurs avaient renoncé à leur dire de cesser de se battre pendant les repas. Les Slytherin fuyaient la salle commune lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et sans compter les cours ou, au détriment des points, ils se chamaillaient pour un oui ou pour un non.

Les seuls à trouver ça drôle devaient être James et Sirius, enchantés de voir deux de leurs ennemis se faire la guerre. Et parfois, pris entre deux feux, ils en rajoutaient, ravis de voir Erèbe fou de rage et Bellatrix dans un état similaire.

Et puis, ça avait dégénéré.

Ce qui n'était en réalité que des chamailleries devint soudain beaucoup plus sérieux. En quelques jours à peine, la guerre était ouverte, bien plus dangereuse que celle qui opposait les Maraudeurs à Severus Snape. Ginevra et Mulciber en était venu au duel, lançant des sorts de niveau d'auror sans sourciller, la rage leur collant à la peau. Retenues sur deux semaines après que la rousse ait fini avec des serpents à la place des cheveux et que le garçon se soit retrouvé avec des pieds aux mains et réciproquement.

Quant à Bellatrix et Erèbe…

Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient – et beaucoup d'élèves se débrouillaient pour minimiser un maximum leurs confrontations – ce n'étaient plus des duels, mais de véritables rixes sans ordre ni règles. Le chaos général régnait et Erèbe en venait à oublier celui de dehors, celui qu'il lui faudrait affronter bientôt.

Quelque part, cela lui rappelait la manière qu'avait Harry de s'échapper, en se battant avec Draco. Leur rivalité était bien moins importante, plus enfantine, mais globalement, le but restait le même : échapper, même un instant, au lourd poids de son destin.

Et Erèbe, en envoyant une gifle ou un sort à Bellatrix, riait, riait.

Lily ne savait pas trop comment la bataille avait commencée. Comme d'habitude. Une parole malheureuse, une remarque acide ou un commentaire désobligeant. Toujours est-il qu'à présent, Bellatrix pointait sa baguette vers Erèbe, désarmé. Œil au beurre noir, lèvres ensanglantées, uniforme défait, ils avaient tous deux tristes mines. Mais plus que tout, on voyait une haine dans leurs yeux, une colère et une rage que peu d'adolescents ont. Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres, bien sûr.

* * *

Lily n'avait jamais douté d'Erèbe.

Pourtant, à le voir comme ça comme un enfant, à se battre pour des futilités, à chicaner pour un oui ou un non, elle aurait pu. Mais elle savait, elle devinait, qu'il s'agissait de sa façon à lui de s'échapper. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle distinguait les mêmes yeux éteints qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'entraînait. C'était pour lui une manière comme une autre de s'exercer pour combattre.

Mais ce jour-là était différent.

Bellatrix avait pointé là où cela faisait mal. Elle avait insidieusement supposé qu'Erèbe était peut-être la cause de la destruction des familles de Ginevra, Ronald et Hermione. Et aussitôt, comme mû par un ressort, ils avaient tous réagi. Mais pas comme les autres jours. C'était plus sérieux, plus grave.

Ginevra n'avait pas hésité à lancer un sortilège de découpe, ratant de peu la gorge de l'un des suivants de Bellatrix. Lily avait suffoqué en voyant qu'elle maîtrisait ce sort d'une manière bien plus mortelle qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Ronald était fin stratège, trouvant rapidement les points faibles de ses adversaires, et exploitant au mieux cette capacité. Hermione usait de sorts complexes, parfois même d'arithmancie ou de runes, et savait où casser, où retourner, où trancher. Erèbe était sans doute le plus dangereux, utilisant ses doigts, ses ongles, ses dents, laissant sa magie s'échapper en volutes empoisonnées autour de lui. Il ne se préoccupait nullement du professeur de défense qui, ébahi, suivait ses mouvements comme un spectateur suit son feuilleton.

Ils avaient connu la guerre. Chacun s'en rendait compte à présent.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas eu le choix. Il savait qu'Erèbe le lui ferait regretter, comme il lui faisait regretter chacun de ses gestes. Mais Hogwarts, dernier lieu de paix de la Grande-Bretagne, devenait le théâtre d'une guerre inutile, qu'il lui fallait enrayer dès que possible. Les congés de l'automne approchaient, et il était nécessaire que les parents n'aient pas à se plaindre de l'école s'il voulait continuer à protéger ses élèves.

Alors il avait assommé les quatre voyageurs.

Bien évidemment, il avait puni chacun des élèves ayant encouragé ou participé aux affrontements et plus particulièrement Bellatrix et ses fidèles. Erèbe aussi allait être puni. Mais d'une manière différente. Il allait devoir organiser, avec chaque élève incriminé – sauf ses principaux ennemis – un évènement pour Halloween. Seul, et sans magie.

Il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait.

* * *

Erèbe était morose et songeait, assis sur son lit. A l'infirmerie, bien sûr. C'était presque lassant, de devoir deviner à chaque réveil s'il était à l'infirmerie ou dans le dortoir. Il tentait d'en rire, mais la situation ne lui en donnait plus l'envie.

Sa distraction était finie.

Le _professeur_ Dumbledore était venu le voir, l'air grave et yeux éteints. La direction voulait que cela cesse et il avait dû prendre des mesures soi-disant. Il lui avait dit de se calmer, que Bellatrix et ses amis étaient punis, qu'il le serait aussi.

Chaque élève accusé devrait travailler sous ses ordres pour Halloween.

Il haïssait organiser des fêtes. C'était pourquoi il laissait toujours le soin à ses serviteurs ou au Conseil de le faire. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, et cela le rendait amer.

Pourtant, il s'était enfin réconcilié avec Ronald et Hermione.

Regulus était venu aussi. Il s'était assis, calmement. Avait posé ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses et l'avait fixé de ses yeux bleu glace.

« Merci. »

Il n'avait rien expliqué, mais Erèbe savait qu'en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black, il se préoccupait de sa famille. Le bonheur de Sirius lui importait, comme il importait à Walburga et Orion. Seulement, en tant que famille Noire de Sang Pur, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se faire mal voir de Voldemort, le seul Lord qui les accepte.

« Je tuerai Voldemort. »

Regulus avait cillé, cette affirmation était inattendue.

« Je le tuerai et je vous libèrerai de son joug et de celui du ministère. »

Parce que Sirius avait un avenir, parce que Regulus ne devait pas mourir, parce qu'il y avait trop d'injustice dans ce monde, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry vive la même vie que lui.

« Je te suivrai. »

Et ils s'étaient serré la main, le regard vissé dans celui de l'autre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : JE NE POURRAI PLUS PUBLIER PENDANT UN MOMENT. LES RAISONS ? QUATRE DEVOIRS SUR TABLE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE, PLUS LE RESTE A LA MAISON, PLUS UN MANQUE DE TEMPS POUR ÉCRIRE UNE FIC AUSSI COMPLEXE. ACTUELLEMENT, JE SUIS EN MODE OS SUR FINAL FANTASY VII. DÉSOLÉE ! JE FERAI EN SORTE QUE ÇA NE DURE PAS TROP LONGTEMPS !**

Review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	10. Wheel began to turn

Hey, hey, hey ! Comment allez-vous ? MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW, VOTRE SOUTIEN, VOTRE PRESENCE, MERCI DE LIRE CE QUE JE FAIS (et de me le dire) !

Je n'ai pas de date de publication du prochain chapitre, mais je ferai le plus rapidement possible !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 08 – La Roue a commencé à tourner._

_

* * *

_

En ce dernier vendredi avant les cours congés d'automne, les élèves avaient autre chose en tête que leurs cours, même s'ils étaient en cinquième ou pire, septième. En effet, Halloween avait toujours été un évènement parmi la population d'Hogwarts mais depuis que le bruit courrait qu'_Erèbe Thanatos_ était celui qui supervisait la fête, jamais on n'avait eu autant d'impatience avant un festin !

En l'occurrence, Erèbe devait supporter les murmures enthousiastes et les demandes plus ou moins discrètes de ce qu'il préparait. Organiser le banquet n'était pas le plus compliqué, et s'il n'aimait pas ça, Erèbe pouvait au moins se targuer d'être plutôt bon à ça. Cependant, là où la punition était vraiment agaçante, c'était les commérages et autres gloussements de dindes et dindons surexcités qui le suivaient jour après jour.

Il était proche de la crise de nerf.

Heureusement, la présence calme et apaisante de Severus l'aidait à ne pas casser toutes ses plumes en deux. Etrangement, à l'instar de Narcissa, Lily et Regulus, sa magie avait un effet très relaxant sur la sienne, la domptant légèrement. Erèbe profitait de ce cours de Métamorphose (basé sur le principe de « Quels effet négatifs peut avoir la métamorphose humaine et comment s'en protéger ») pour questionner son… Ami. Questions et réponses s'enchaînaient, sans que les deux ne relèvent le nez de leurs feuilles de cours.

« Que penses-tu de la guerre qui se prépare ? »

« Qu'elle est inquiétante. »

« Quel rôle voudrais-tu y avoir ? »

« Aucun, si possible. »

« Que penses-tu de Dumbledore ? »

« Que c'est un fou inoffensif ou presque. »

« Et de Voldemort ? »

« Que c'est un fou dangereux. »

« Lequel des deux choisirais-tu ? »

« Aucun ne me convient. »

« Et si je te demandais de me suivre, le ferais-tu ? »

Silence.

« Oui. »

Le professeur McGonagall leur ordonna soudain de se taire et de se concentrer sur le cours. Erèbe sourit, heureux d'avoir pu convaincre Severus de se ranger à ses côtés.

* * *

« Non pas ici ! Les citrouilles sont de ce côté ! Et qui a mis une chauve-souris géante ? Je vous avais dit de les garder pour le final ! » Criait- Erèbe. Il marmonna « Stupides créatures ! » pour la forme, puis recommença à donner des ordres à droite et à gauche, perché qu'il était sur le lustre de la Grande Salle, sa voix amplifiée par un_ Sonorus._

« Toi là ! Fais attention aux bougies ! Tu vas les faire tomber ! »

Les élèves punis n'avaient pas le droit à la magie, sauf Erèbe pour surveiller ses esclaves (comme marmonnaient beaucoup de châtiés). Il s'était élevé d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ et depuis, restait des heures à surveiller la salle et ses recoins. S'il n'aimait pas organiser des fêtes, celle-ci lui faisait étrangement plaisir, car il n'avait pas vraiment à participer aux préparations, juste à les superviser.

« Erèbe ! Descend de là s'il te plaît ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Erèbe baissa le regard et croisa celui d'Hermione, affublée d'un livre – comme toujours ou presque. Aussitôt, il sauta élégamment de son perchoir et se réceptionna grâce à un sort que la fille, effrayée à l'idée qu'il se fasse mal, avait jeté à toute vitesse.

« Merci. »

« Tu aurais pu faire attention ! C'est dangereux tu sais ! » Le gronda Hermione, sans toutefois insister, par peur de le braquer.

« Qu'as-tu pour moi qui nécessite mon attention ? » Demanda-t-il, balayant ses inquiétudes d'un geste de main.

« J'ai trouvé un sortilège qui me fait étrangement pensé à celui qui tu m'as décrit… Celui qui nous aurait amené ici. »

Erèbe se figea et fixa Hermione, comme s'il ne pouvait la croire. Il ne pensait pas que la bibliothèque d'Hogwarts soit suffisamment fournie pour qu'elle réussisse à trouver le sort. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée de ce qui avait pu les transporter dans cette époque, il lui avait vaguement parlé de la voix désincarnée qu'il avait entendu, alors qu'il hurlait son désespoir. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle trouverait ce que ça signifiait, mais il ne l'avait pas cru, ses préjugés l'emportant sur l'amitié – récente qui plus est – qu'il portait à l'adolescente.

« Vraiment ? Montre-moi ! Mais pas ici, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles. Je ne peux pas quitter la Grande Salle tant que dure ma punition, mais rejoins-moi avec Ronald et Ginevra dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. J'y serai. »

« Très bien » Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il fallait maintenant éviter que d'autres personnes ne les suivent.

Car Regulus était très intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, lui qui venait parler à Erèbe de son… Affection pour Ginevra. Il se promit de voir quels secrets ce leader si sombre et torturé cachait… Surtout si cela concernait également la belle rousse.

* * *

« Alors ? » Demanda Ginevra en entrant dans la salle.

« Eh bien, je ne connais pas cette magie mais peut-être que toi si… Tu es Erèbe après tout. » Dit Hermione en lui tendant le livre, ouvert à la bonne page.

Elle tapota le paragraphe concerné, puis s'éloigna et le laissa lire en paix. Ronald se trémoussa un peu, inquiet de ce qu'ils allaient découvrir. Erèbe se conduisait d'une manière très désinvolte, ne se souciant pas du futur qu'ils pourraient changer par leur présence. Ginevra et Hermione avaient dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que le futur ne pouvait être pire, mais le roux avait du mal à se laisser aller.

La discrétion était la meilleure technique à adopter.

« Hm… Etrange… » Marmonna le Prince en tournant la page. « Je n'aurai pas cru… »

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, au rythme des murmures d'Erèbe qui lisait attentivement les sorts et les annotations qui allaient avec.

« J'ai trouvé ! » Dit-il finalement.

Il posa le livre sur un pupitre apparu de nulle part et désigna à ses amis l'incantation responsable de leur envoi dans le passé.

_En ce jour en cette heure_

_J'invoque les pouvoirs supérieurs_

_Que par ma seule volonté_

_Cet instant soit effacé_

_Aujourd'hui Dieux Anciens_

_Que ce temps qui est mien _

_Ne soit que souvenir enfoui_

_Obéissez à mon cri_

_En ce jour en cette heure_

_J'invoque les pouvoirs supérieurs_

_Que cette destinée qui est mienne_

_Fasse disparaître cette haine_

_J'interromps le cours du temps_

_Pour retrouver d'anciens vivants_

_Par ma mémoire ancestrale_

_J'ordonne le Chaos abyssal_

_Déchaîne-toi en ce lieu_

_Aussi puissant que nos Dieux_

« C'est ça que tu as entendu ? » S'exclama Ginevra.

« Oui, à peu de choses près. Cet enchantement n'est pas utilisable par n'importe qui. Il faut une magie spéciale pour y faire appel. La Magie de Chronos. La Magie du Temps. Les derniers vers que j'ai entendu était _« Aujourd'hui le Prince de l'Ombre, Annonce la fin de l'hécatombe »_. Celui qui a usé de ce sort a voulu me faire croire que c'était ma magie, ou notre Magie qui avait les rênes. On m'a manipulé. »

Un silence s'installa, vite brisé par Ronald.

« En… En quoi est-elle spéciale ? »

« N'est pas Mage du Temps qui veut. Le dernier que j'ai connu est mort il y a presque deux mille ans. Le Temps est l'exact opposé de Gaia, notre Magie. La Nature ne peut pas modifier ou inverser le cours du temps. C'est contraire à ses lois. Chronos et sa magie le peuvent eux. Mais à un prix défiant l'imagination. De plus, ce sortilège a drainé ma magie, ce qui veut dire qu'il ou elle est suffisamment doué(e) pour que la Magie n'ait pas repéré Chronos… Ou l'ait laissé faire. » Expliqua Erèbe.

« Oh… D'accord. Mais y a-t-il des effets que nous ignorons ? Effets papillons, paradoxes temporels… » Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Non. Ce sort agit comme le ciseau des Moires. Il coupe le fil du temps de toute la dimension après avoir transporté des personnes, choisies par son enchanteur, dans le passé. Il n'y a _plus_ de futur. Si Ginevra ou Ronald rencontraient Ginny et Ron Weasley, il n'y aurait aucun évènement particulier. De même nous pourrions tout avouer à Lily, Severus, Narcissa et même à Potter et sa clique que nous sommes des voyageurs du temps, que je suis le Prince de l'Ombre, que Ginevra est une créature magique, que mon corps actuel est celui d'Harry Potter le fils de Lily et James Potter… Sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence grave. A part bien sûr un enfermement dans la section psychiatrie de St Mungo pour déficience mentale s'ils ne nous croyaient pas… N'est-ce pas, Regulus et Lupin ? »

* * *

Remus, en voyant l'air agité de Regulus Black (pas qu'il regardât beaucoup le Slytherin, mais Narcissa Black, jeune fille naturelle et _très_ jolie, était assise à côté de lui) au dîner, s'était douté qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. C'était évident, sinon, pourquoi l'héritier de la très Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black aurait renoncé à son air impassible et _pur_ ? Il avait hésité à en parler à James et Sirius (après tout, il était le frère de Sirius, quoi qu'en dise ce dernier) mais en constatant leur air renfrogné et le regard mauvais qu'ils portaient à la table aux couleurs vert et argent Il avait été convaincu que ce ne serait _pas_ une bonne idée. Restait Peter, mais le jeune homme faisait bande à part depuis quelque temps, et actuellement, il discutait herbologie avec Franck Longbottom, matière qui les passionnait tous les deux.

Impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit donc.

Le loup-garou soupira. Il était de plus en plus seul. La pleine lune approchait, et il ne savait absolument pas si James et Sirius allaient l'abandonner pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient animagi. L'incertitude le rendait morose. Peter était trop petit pour protéger d'éventuels promeneurs dans le parc. Ils ne pourraient donc pas sortir…

Regulus se leva et adressa quelques mots à Narcissa avant de partir de la salle. Sur un coup de tête et lassé de son inaction, Remus se leva lui aussi et partit à sa suite, dans la vague idée de le suivre.

Il ne le regretta pas au vu des informations qu'il apprit cette soirée-là.

* * *

Un silence désagréable régnait dans la salle et une étrange lourdeur flottait. Regulus sortit de sa cachette, étonnamment suivi de Remus Lupin. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était suivi et se lamenta intérieurement d'avoir mis en danger les secrets de Ginevra et Erèbe. Sa mère l'aurait fustigé d'avoir été si inconscient… Enfin, ce qu'elle ne savait pas ne pouvait lui faire de mal.

« Vous êtes… Des voyageurs du temps ? » Finit-il par demander, voyant que les quatre amis ne prendraient pas la parole en premiers.

Il fixa Ginevra un court instant. Si elle devait repartir, comment allait-il faire ?

« Effectivement » Acquiesça Erèbe, observant attentivement sa Protégée et son jeune ami.

Se pouvait-il que Ginevra ait déjà rencontré une autre de ses âmes-sœurs ? Le voyage avait très certainement perturbé les liens d'âmes et malheureusement, son lien avec la magie coupé, il ne pouvait les voir pour le vérifier. Néanmoins, en sentant l'alchimie qui les liait, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour comprendre qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Surtout sachant que Draco ne naitrait jamais, son père mort par ses soins.

« Notre aventure est plus longue et plus complexe que celle que vous connaissez… » Murmura Hermione, serrant son moignon. Erèbe se promit de lui rendre son bras quand il aurait enfin tous ses pouvoirs… A moins de demander à Elerinna. Les Elfes Blancs étaient très doués en soins. Ronald prit sa fiancée dans ses bras, la réconfortant.

« J'aimerais juste savoir une chose : le professeur Dumbledore est-il au courant ? Et les autres professeurs ? »

« Dumbledore l'est oui. » Affirma Ginevra, avec un mépris visible pour son directeur. « Pour les autres, non. Personne ne le sait. Nous savons cacher un secret. »

Et cette nuit-là, à quelques jours d'Halloween, Remus Lupin et Regulus Black apprirent la vérité.

Toute la vérité.

* * *

Erèbe sourit en voyant les airs un peu… Troublés de Lupin et Regulus. Il avait deviné que le jeune Black les suivrait : il aimait _beaucoup_ Ginevra après tout. Cependant, il n'aurait pas pensé mettre aussi au courant l'un des Maraudeurs. Ils étaient ses ennemis. En ce qui concernait Potter et Black en tout cas.

« Wow… Je devrai donc mourir peu après ma sortie d'Hogwarts et Sirius… Sirius va passer douze ans en prison, deux ans en cavale pour finir par mourir tué par notre cousine Bellatrix ? » Récapitula Regulus.

Erèbe grimaça. Oui, la pilule devait être un peu dure à avaler.

« Mère a dû en mourir de chagrin… Même si elle n'est pas très démonstrative, elle nous aime. Tous les deux. »

Remus Lupin ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais l'air convaincu de Regulus le poussa à garder le silence. Sirius n'avait jamais réellement dit qu'il était maltraité, juste qu'il était parti pour ne pas rejoindre les Deatheaters, et parce qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que ses parents sur les Sang-purs.

« Je te comprends. » Dit Erèbe, avec un léger sourire. « Ma mère non plus n'était pas très affectueuse… Pour autant, je savais qu'elle m'aimait… Bien plus que mon père. » Il finit sa phrase d'un air songeur, inconscient du regard étonné de Ginevra sur lui.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille ainsi.

En fait, il n'avait jamais parlé de sa première vie.

De ce qu'elle savait, il avait été un vampire, et, lors de cette vie, la plus longue qu'il ait vécue, il avait été le Prince des Vampires, puis peu à peu, avait rassemblé les Créatures Sombres sous son joug. Marie lui avait confié, avec réticence, que son caractère était bien plus dur et sombre que ce qu'il était actuellement… Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Il méritait ce surnom de monstre et la crainte que son nom apportait ne venait pas du néant.

Mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la mère d'Erèbe. Et elle se demandait qui était cette femme, à quoi elle ressemblait… Et ce qu'elle était devenue.

* * *

_« Vous m'avez demandé mère ? » Demanda Erèbe en soulevant le lourd tissu sombre qui servait de porte à la pièce préférée de sa mère._

_ Ils se trouvaient en haut de la tour la plus haute de la ville, dans la « cachette » de Victoria, la mère du futur Prince de l'Ombre. La pièce était petite et ronde, son sol était tapissé de tapis rouges et blancs, ses murs, recouverts de divers peintures que Victoria peignait lorsqu'elle Voyait._

_Car Victoria avait le Don. La Vue._

_ Elle possédait le pouvoir de deviner un futur plus ou moins lointain. Rares étaient les créatures ayant ce don, principalement car il fallait de nombreuses conditions pour pouvoir l'obtenir. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on appelait Victoria, la Cassandre, dans sa jeunesse._

_Elle ne prédisait qu'un futur sombre._

_ Plus ses visions étaient précises, plus elles montraient un avenir tragique. Victoria, au début, s'en accommodait. Avec difficulté, certes. Mais elle réussissait à passer outre, principalement car elle était amoureuse, et parce qu'elle attendait son fils._

_Et puis, l'amour avait disparu et son fils s'était éloigné d'elle._

_Obnubilé par Aither._

_« En effet, mon fils. J'ai à te parler de toi et… Aither. »_

_ Erèbe se tendit légèrement. Il avait toujours redouté de mettre, volontairement ou non, ses parents au courant de la relation ambiguë et étrange qui le liait à son frère adoptif. Cousin de surcroit. Ce côté malsain de l'amour que lui portait Aither l'avait toujours rebuté, et il savait que son père ferait exécuter Aither sur le champ s'il savait. Déjà qu'il ne l'appréciait guère…_

_« Connais-tu l'arbre généalogique de ta famille paternelle ? »_

_ Erèbe sursauta. En voilà une bien étrange question._

_« … Oui, évidemment. Père s'en est assuré dès que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre ce que le mot famille voulait dire. »_

_Il y avait une légère trace de ressentiment dans sa voix, en parlant de ce père qui ne lui laissait pas le loisir d'avoir une enfance. Quand il voyait Aither et son enthousiasme à aller au-devant du danger, à rire et à sortir avec ses amis, Erèbe était un peu jaloux. Autant d'Aither que de ses amis d'ailleurs._

_« Bien. Donc tu sais qu'Aither est le fils du frère de ton père, ton oncle Laïus et de sa femme, ta tante Agrippa. »_

_« Oui, en effet. » Une goutte de sueur froide coula le long de son dos. Savait-elle ?_

_« C'est faux. »_

_Silence._

_« Pardon ? » Erèbe se retint de lancer une onomatopée qui aurait fait mauvais effet._

_« Aither n'est pas né de l'union de ton oncle et ta tante. Agrippa me l'a confié peu avant sa mort. Elle… Elle a rencontré un homme, recherché dans tous les Enfers. L'a hébergé – cette femme a toujours eu trop de compassion pour son bien – et disons qu'il lui a payé ce service en nature. » Expliqua Victoria d'un air pincé._

_ Le jeune prince n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Agrippa, sa tante si silencieuse et prude, un amant ?_

_« Cet homme était au service de Chronos. »_

_« Au… Au service… De qui ? » Balbutia Erèbe, éberlué._

_« Chronos, le Seigneur du Temps. Les centaures l'appellent Pluton. Tu connais la Magie du Temps bien sûr ? »_

_« Oui. L'opposée de notre Mère Gaïa, est la Magie de l'éternité, de l'inchangé et de ce qui restera figé. L'on dit que c'est une alliance entre lui et Gaïa qui a permis d'enfermer Typhon, le Cataclysme. »_

_« Bien. » Acquiesça Victoria d'un air absent. Elle se sentait partir, savait que son Don l'appelait. Mais elle devait finir de parler à son fils, avant que la Vision ne s'engouffre dans son esprit._

_« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi… » Commença Erèbe, incertain._

_« Aither le sera aussi. Son sang de demi-vampire ne l'empêchera certainement pas de céder à la tentation d'avoir une magie… « Spéciale ». Je le connais Erèbe. Je sais quel est son tempérament. »_

_« Mais en quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Si Aither doit devenir Mage du Temps… » Erèbe ne voyait toujours pas où était le problème._

_« Le Pacte avec Chronos exige de nombreux sacrifices Erèbe. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas qu'Aither les fasse. Alors, je t'en conjure mon fils, veille sur lui. Protège-le avec cet amour si grand que tu lui portes. »_

_Erèbe rougit violemment._

_« Ainsi vous saviez… »_

_« Tu ne pourras jamais rien me cacher Erèbe. Jamais. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Victoria sourit à son unique enfant. « Soyez heureux. »_

_« Merci mère. »_

_Une voix les interrompit soudain, faisant rire doucement la Reine des Vampires._

_« Erèbe ! Tu viens ? »_

_ Erèbe soupira en constatant que le manque de tenue d'Aither ne s'était pas arrangé, malgré les missions diplomates que son père ne cessait de lui confier, pour l'assagir un peu. Il se retourna pour lui faire les gros yeux, même si son sourire tendre diminuait leur effet. Cependant, Aither avait les yeux écarquillés, et semblait positivement affolé. Erèbe se retourna brutalement, vers le point qu'il fixait._

_Il se figea._

_Sa mère avait une Vision. Non._

_Pire. Elle faisait une Prophétie._

_« Mère ! Calmez-vous ! MÈRE ! »_

_ Victoria respirait laborieusement. Bouche ouverte, haletante, ses yeux bleus fixaient un point imaginaire sur le sol, comme si le tapis pouvait l'aider à se sortir du carnage qu'elle observait. Ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait légués à son fils lui obscurcissaient la vue. Elle releva la tête et observa tour à tour son fils et Aither. L'âme-sœur de son enfant._

_Pourquoi Gaïa devait-elle être aussi cruelle ?_

_ Elle inspira lentement, serrant sa poitrine avec force. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa haute taille, son regard se levant vers le plafond, où elle espérait trouver une réponse de la Magie. Mais rien ne vint. Le futur lui avait été dévoilé. Tout le futur._

_Et elle n'en faisait pas partie._

_ Elle jeta un dernier regard à son fils, lui souriant tristement. Quelle épreuve cela serait. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Le destin, la fatalité était ainsi._

_A partir du moment où il avait accepté Aither, la roue avait commencé à tourner._

_« Je suis désolée mon fils. »_

_Elle sauta de la tour.

* * *

_

_Fin du Chapitre_

HAHA ! Voilà dévoilé un moment important de la vie d'Erèbe (la première partie tout du moins, parce qu'il y aura sa réaction au suicide de sa mère aussi...). Pas le plus important, mais bon...

Encore désolée de vous laisser mariner autant, la 1ère est définitivement prenante. Dans le pire des cas, je publierai éventuellement des extraits du prochain chapitre (histoire de me faire haïr un peu plus...). Bon, histoire de vous rassurer : j'ai quand même déjà écrit une demi-douzaine de pages du prochain chapitre.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	11. Chess

Hey Everybody ! C'est vraiment chiant le lycée ^^ Enfin non, les cours sont sympas (même si je _déteste_ Le Rapport de Brodeck, n'en déplaise à son auteur) mais c'est très fatiguant, avec une sâleté de tendance à nous foutre la pression avec des bacs blanc à tout va, des devoris, j'en passe et des meilleurs.

Bref, toujours pas de rythme régulier, je fais de mon mieux. Dans le pire des cas, ce sera comme ça jusqu'aux vacances d'été. J'espère pas. J'aimerais avancer cette histoire, sachant qu'on en est... Même pas au quart.

_Chapitre 09 – Jeu d'Echec_

* * *

_Erèbe resta un court instant figé, au milieu de la pièce. A quelques mètres, il y avait la fenêtre par laquelle sa mère avait sauté, sans une once d'hésitation. Qu'avait-elle vu de si terrible pour qu'elle veuille se donner la mort ? Elle, la Reine des Vampires, qui avait survécu à la chasse des humains ? Le jeune prince s'approcha, lentement, sans trop y croire._

_En bas, le corps désarticulé gisait._

_La tour était haute, mais la vision aiguisée d'Erèbe distinguait la nuque brisée, la côte brisée qui sortait de la poitrine, le sang qui s'écoulait lentement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, brillants de larmes. Il ouvrit la bouche en une plainte muette. Puis, d'un coup, sa voix sortit, son hurlement résonnant jusqu'au palais._

_« ! »_

_Il frappa le rebord avec ses poings, une fois, deux fois. Un torrent de larmes coulait sur son visage blême. Un étau comprimait sa poitrine, comme si on avait enfermé son cœur dans une vierge de Nuremberg. Sa peau s'était arrachée sur ses mains, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, il était plongé dans un lac de désespoir, sa respiration se bloquait._

_Sa mère, sa Reine, s'était donné la mort devant lui, parce qu'elle avait Vu son avenir._

_Il regardait toujours le corps cassé d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils quand une main douce masqua ses yeux. Il ne vit plus que le noir, et son esprit s'apaisa lentement, alors qu'un bras le serrait contre le corps toujours chaud d'Aither._

_« Shhh… Mon doux Erèbe… Ne regarde pas… Voilà, ne regarde pas... Ne vois que moi… Ne pense qu'à moi… Mon bel Erèbe… »_

_Et alors qu'Erèbe, lentement, se calmait, Aither sourit contre le cou de son protégé._

_Par un heureux hasard, la Reine n'était plus. Bientôt Echec au Roi._

* * *

Erèbe avait pu échapper jusqu'à présent à la majorité des cours de Potions. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait exprès, mais les multiples évènements avaient fait en sorte qu'il n'assiste qu'à un cours sur quatre, voire cinq.

Et encore. Il était optimiste.

Heureusement pour lui, Slughorn était un professeur compréhensif (quoique un peu trop porté sur la gloire à son goût) et il avait fait en sorte qu'il soit à côté de l'un de ses meilleurs élèves afin que ses absences n'influencent pas trop ses notes. En d'autres termes, Erèbe avait Severus comme partenaire de potions, ce qui n'était pas plus mal étant donné qu'il en avait une sainte horreur, en plus d'y être farouchement allergique.

Pour être franc, il déléguait tout ou presque à Severus.

En plus de rester sans rien faire en observant son partenaire faire tout le travail, Erèbe s'amusa beaucoup à gâcher les potions de deux Gryffindor… Potter et Black n'étaient pas nuls en potions (sinon, ils ne seraient pas là) et il était vraiment, _vraiment_, amusant de les voir s'exciter autour d'un chaudron parce que, sans raison apparente, leurs potions explosaient.

« Cesse de distraire la classe, Thanatos. » Lui murmura Severus.

« Et pourquoi ? Je m'amuse. C'est mon droit. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de ces deux idiots. » Rétorqua le Prince, agitant sa main en un geste agacé.

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que les imbéciles qui ricanent ou s'énervent m'empêchent de me concentrer. »

« Eh bien conjure un sort de silence. » Soupira Erèbe.

Avec un grognement, Severus sortit sa baguette et l'agita, créant une bulle de calme autour de leur table. Certains élèves l'imitèrent, ennuyés eux aussi par le brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle de classe.

« Je n'ai pas le réflexe « Magie ». » Expliqua doucement Severus en ajoutant un quelconque ingrédient dans la soupe qui leur servait de potion.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Je connais pas mal de gens de ce genre. » Erèbe songeait à Harry, Lily, et même Crystalla et Alycia, élevés comme s'ils n'avaient pas de magie en eux.

« Oui, peut-être. »

Un silence agréable s'installa, seulement rompu par les bouillonnements de la potion.

Erèbe jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Il n'avait pas oublié la force étrange de Severus, ni les cauchemars… Encore moins la phrase que son compagnon de chambre avait laissé échapper.

_Crois-moi, quand tu as un père comme le mien, tu apprends vite à te défendre._

C'était une étrange parole, même de la part de Severus. Bien sûr, Erèbe savait que le futur Maître des Potions n'avait pas eu à proprement parler une enfance heureuse, merci Lily. Mais, à ce point ? Au point qu'il en avait des cauchemars, même à dix-sept ans ? Au point qu'il se défendait de quelqu'un venu calmer ses mauvais songes ? Au point qu'il avait développé une force peu commune pour quelqu'un de sa carrure…

Mis à part le dernier point, cela lui faisait penser à la situation d'Harry.

Et il ne laisserait certainement pas Severus ruminer un passé aussi noir si c'était le cas.

* * *

C'était la journée d'Halloween, et elle rappelait à Erèbe bien des mauvais souvenirs. Pour commencer, la mort des parents de « Harry ». Ce qui le rendait particulièrement morose, en plus d'une migraine tenace qui battait ses tempes depuis son réveil. Il frottait continuellement sa cicatrice, dans l'espoir d'arrêter la douleur, mais ça n'avait rien donné. A présent, le banquet d'Halloween approchait, et il avait si mal qu'il pourrait s'évanouir sur place.

Mais il avait suffisamment vu l'infirmerie.

Il avait un peu cuisiné Severus ces derniers jours, et le résultat n'était pas fameux : le Slytherin, au lieu de lui donner des réponses, s'était refermé sur lui-même et évitait désormais son comparse comme la peste. Erèbe avait chargé Narcissa de lui faire entendre raison… Voire de lui soutirer quelques informations. Lily et Ginevra avaient confectionné son costume (et celui des autres) avec « Amour » ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer. Le reste de ses « troupes » maugréaient, Gryffindor comme Slytherin (avec quelques Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff dans le lot) clamant qu'il n'était pas normal qu'ils ne puissent pas profiter du festin mais qu'ils doivent faire partie du décor.

Erèbe regrettait vraiment de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de châtiments corporels.

* * *

James observait avec défiance la Grande Salle qui n'y ressemblait plus vraiment. Le plafond magique ne montrait pas la véritable météo, mais un ciel nuageux et noir. Un étrange tourbillon au centre de la pièce inquiétait vivement le jeune homme qui apprécierait ne pas devoir supporter un cyclone en plein château… Même s'il ne savait pas si c'était possible ou non. Plus que le plafond, les murs aussi avaient changé : on les avait tapissé d'une étrange matière sombre qui luisait et donnait un air lugubre à la pièce entière. D'autre part, des bougies placées dans des crânes (des crânes humains par Merlin !) flottaient à mi-hauteur, éclairant la salle d'une étrange lueur vert pâle. Le lustre principal avait été recouvert d'un drap vert, rendant sa lumière encore plus inquiétante.

Les quatre tables avaient disparus, remplacées par des dizaines de petits sofas avec table basse éparpillés un peu partout. James ne savait pas si les places avaient été attribuées, mais il espérait fortement que non. Si c'était Thanatos qui s'était occupé de tout, au vu de son goût pour la décoration, il valait mieux éviter de connaître son sens de la répartition.

On se croirait presque aux Enfers.

* * *

Severus jeta un regard circonspect à la salle lui faisant face. Il voulait être certain de ne pas s'être trompé par mégarde. Il s'avéra que non. Narcissa gloussa doucement en constatant son air un peu… Abasourdi.

« Erèbe a un peu forcé sur la décoration… » Déclara-t-elle en observant les crânes volants.

« Un peu ? » Severus dit cela en fixant les étranges statues qui peuplaient la salle et semblaient… Dans des positions de tortures diverses.

« Un peu beaucoup, certes. »

Narcissa rit et Severus haussa les épaules. Erèbe était spécial, mais ça, ils le savaient déjà.

* * *

« Qui a choisi les places ? » Demanda Ginevra avec une grimace.

La table où elle était installée était également celle de Peter et Sirius… Et Regulus. Le fait que l'aîné des Black soit avec elle était un peu gênant au vu des regards dérangeants qu'il lui jetait par moment… Particulièrement aux repas, quand elle buvait son lait. Ou bien quand elle était avec Regulus.

« Dumbledore je crois. » Dit ce dernier avec lassitude.

Il savait que le vieil homme tentait de le réconcilier avec son frère, mais là, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il cherchait à le tuer sans être trop impliqué. Son frère ne supporterait pas de le voir trop proche de Ginevra…Or, Regulus ne rêvait que de ça, se rapprocher de la belle rousse. Pouvoir la soutenir, être là pour elle et tout faire pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

« Ginevra ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je suis content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Elle le regarda avec une surprise mêlée de plaisir.

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

Erèbe frotta sa cicatrice en grognant. La douleur était vraiment désagréable, parce qu'elle était lancinante et douceâtre la majorité du temps, le gênant juste dans ses réflexions, mais il y avait parfois une pointe aiguë de douleur, qui le faisait fermer les yeux avec rage. Il était impuissant contre la cicatrice tant qu'il était humain. Un autre avantage d'être une Créature Magique : la plupart des sorts humains ne marchaient plus. Heureusement que l'Avada Kedavra ne pouvait définitivement pas le tuer, parce que sinon, il aurait eu de nombreux problèmes ! D'ailleurs, il devrait tester ce moyen pour récupérer plus vite sa magie : vu qu'Harry était « déjà » mort, et qu'Erèbe n'était qu'un parasite coincé dans le corps humain, le sort de la mort ne pouvait le tuer. En revanche, il stimulait sa magie, puisque celle-ci se sentait en danger… Il demanderait à Regulus. En tant que fils d'une famille noire, il devrait pouvoir lancer les Impardonnables.

Le jeune homme salua Lupin qui passait et se rappela que la pleine lune approchait. Au vu de la dispute entre Remus et ses amis, il ne pourrait sans doute pas sortir de la cabane hurlante cette fois-là. A moins bien sûr que quelqu'un de fort et ne risquant rien contre un loup-garou ne sorte avec lui…

Mais Erèbe ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné, il ne poussa donc pas plus loin cette pensée.

Il porta une main à son front, las de sa migraine.

Un liquide chaud coula entre ses doigts.

Il se fit la réflexion que le sol paraissait dangereusement proche.

* * *

_« En es-tu sûr ? » Voldemort accentua le « s » avec un air menaçant sur le visage._

_Le Deatheater inclina la tête, sans aucune parole. Erèbe, à travers les yeux de Voldemort, ne pouvait voir son visage, ni celui d'aucun des autres personnes présentes. Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait. De ce qu'il pouvait ressentir au travers des émotions complexes du Dark Lord, il s'agissait de trahison et… De trahison. Voldemort ne ressentait rien d'autre, à part de la haine._

_« On a effacé la mémoire d'Orion… Qui ferait ça ? Pourquoi surtout. » Eclata le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sa magie s'agitant dans un tourbillon noir et vert foncé._

_Une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha et murmura – Erèbe pouvait presque sentir la magie de cet inconnu caresser l'esprit du Lord._

_« La question n'est ni pourquoi, ni qui. Mais plutôt comment ? Quelqu'un a pu effacer la mémoire de l'un de vos serviteurs sans que personne ne s'en rende compte… C'est plutôt inquiétant. »_

_« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler » Siffla furieusement Voldemort, lâchant sans remords, un doloris fulgurant._

_L'homme tomba à genoux en gémissant, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Pourtant, sa remarque était juste et Voldemort le savait. Il reprit, sa voix brûlante de colère contenue :_

_« Qu'on me retrouve le traître ! Et vivant ! Je m'en occuperai moi-même ! »_

_Puis, il se retourna vers son esclave toujours à genoux et le saisit par le col. Erèbe, interloqué, puis apercevoir un fugace instant, les yeux rouges de « son » interlocuteur. Une créature magique ? Pourtant, à cette époque, il ne devait y avoir que les loups garous à la solde du Dark Lord…_

_« Quant à toi, je veux que tu m'apportes Erèbe Thanatos. S'il a vraiment survécu à un Avada Kedavra, je le veux ! Et en bonne santé si possible. »_

_« Je ferais de mon mieux mon Seigneur. » acquiesça l'homme en s'inclinant._

_« Tu ne m'as pas encore déçu… Tâches de continuer. »_

* * *

Voyant que son Prince se sentait mal, Ginevra s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait soutenu tant bien que mal tandis qu'il tanguait. Il avait une main sur sa cicatrice et grimaçait de douleur, sans émettre un mot – « l'avantage » d'avoir vécu suffisamment de sorts de torture. Elle lui chuchota, voyant que des élèves curieux approchaient :

« Erèbe ! Reprend-toi, je t'en prie ! Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment ! _Erèbe !_ »

Le Prince de l'Ombre ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se redressa, la souffrance le faisant vaciller. Mais il resta digne, drapé dans son costume, et lança un regard à Dumbledore. Le vieil homme comprit le message implicite et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ils quittèrent tous deux la salle sous les murmures étonnés, voire agacés des étudiants. Ginevra haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle saurait tout à la fin de la soirée. Elle pointa sa baguette vers son cou et lança un _Sonorus_ afin de se faire entendre :

« Chers camarades, professeurs ! Malgré l'absence inopinée de l'organisateur de cette soirée, je vous propose d'ouvrir le bal et de commencer la fête ! »

Une ovation suivit cette déclaration et Ginevra sourit, satisfaite.

* * *

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda abruptement Dumbledore dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau directorial.

« Vous vous souvenez que j' – Harry – avais un lien avec Voldemort ? » Commença Erèbe.

« Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je voulais que Severus t'apprenne l'Occlumencie et… ça n'avait pas été une réussite. »

« Ce, parce que Snape me détestait. » Rappela Erèbe avec amertume. « D'autre part, il semblerait que le lien soit toujours en marche. »

« … Quoi ? » Dit le directeur avec lenteur. « Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, Harry est l'élu mais n'est pas encore né, tu n'es pas vraiment lui, et puis, comment est-ce possible ? » Répéta-t-il, abasourdi.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas la première étrangeté qui arrive. Vous vous souvenez du futur, les autres non. Il y a eu une attaque le jour où Ginevra et moi sommes allés à Diagon Alley, alors que ce n'était pas censé avoir lieu. Et puis, parlant de ma jeune protégée, elle semble avoir déjà trouvé une autre âme-sœur… Ce qui est normalement impossible. Un Neko peut vivre très longtemps, elle aurait pu attendre la naissance de Draco. »

« Mais le jeune Draco Malfoy ne naitra pas puisque tu as tué son père. » Répliqua Dumbledore.

« Certes. » Acquiesça le Prince, « Mais Narcissa est en vie. Son fils aurait pu être un « autre » Draco. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai donc toujours un lien avec Voldemort. Ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant, même si je ne suis pas plus doué qu'Harry pour fermer mon esprit : Voldemort _sait_ que je peux survivre à l'_Avada Kedavra_. La chasse à l'homme a commencé. »

Un silence pesant suivit cette annonce peu rassurante.

« Savez-vous que le second de Voldemort était une créature magique ? » Demanda finalement Erèbe, se remémorant les yeux rouges qui avait entraperçu.

« Nous ne savons rien de lui. Juste qu'il est aussi puissant que son maître et qu'il ne lésine pas sur les tueries. C'est lui qui a proposé l'attaque du 06 septembre. »

Erèbe fronça les sourcils. Une telle coïncidence l'étonnait. Un Deatheater sorti de nulle part et une bataille qui ne devrait pas exister ? Même le hasard ne faisait pas si bien les choses. Machinalement, Erèbe frotta sa main contre le pendentif qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Ce pendentif, dont l'autre moitié avait été détruite en même temps que son propriétaire. Peut-être était-il maudit ? Il retira la pierre de sous sa chemise et écarquilla un peu les yeux.

_« Je ne te dirais pas que je t'aime. Ce serait mentir et j'ai horreur de cela. Mais je serai tien et je ferai de toi mon Roi lorsque cette guerre futile sera finie. Aujourd'hui, je te le jure, je serai à toi, autant que ton amour te pousse à être à moi. »_

La pierre était comme celle de la bague de Ginevra. Noire lorsque le ou la fiancé(e) allait bien. Blanche si l'autre roche était brisée ou si celui ou celle qui la portait mourrait. Mais sa pierre n'était ni blanche ni noire.

Elle était grise.

Un fol espoir s'alluma dans le cœur d'Erèbe, poussant son organe humain à battre comme jamais. Etait-il possible qu'il puisse sauver Tom ? Y avait-il un moyen de ramener son bien-aimé ? Puis, doucement, la lueur qui brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux disparut à nouveau. Si Tom pouvait revenir, alors ce ne serait pas à lui qu'il serait, mais à Harry. Son regard pensif dévia vers la fenêtre du bureau. Le ciel était plutôt clair pour une nuit d'Halloween.

Il fallait que James et Lily se mettent ensemble avant la fin de l'année.

Et il allait ramener Tom.

* * *

Erèbe quitta la salle, plus déterminé que jamais. Il allait s'entraîner, encore et encore, et quand viendrait l'heure du face à face, il ramènerait Tom. Par égard pour Harry. Et même s'il devait souffrir… Ça n'avait plus d'importance, il était habitué.

_Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour moi. Un jeu très amusant._

Il avait déjà aimé à sens unique. Cette douleur, il pouvait faire avec.

* * *

« Aaah… Mon pauvre Erèbe… Je t'aurai fait souffrir, au fil de ces longues années… Mais, qu'y puis-je si j'aime voir tes yeux se voiler, sous la douleur comme sous le plaisir ? Quand je te retrouverai, tu oublieras cet humain, _ces humains_ si faibles qui ne méritent pas de vivre… Ils nous ont pris notre Soleil, Erèbe… Un jour, tu verras que j'avais raison. »

« Mon seigneur. »

« Ana. Comment avance la libération de Typhon ? »

« Il ne nous manque plus que le sacrifice… Et le Prince Erèbe. Après tout, lui seul connaît la Rune de Libération assez forte pour desceller le Cataclysme. »

« Parfait. »

* * *

« Erèbe ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu n'es pas venu à la fête finalement ! » S'écria Hermione.

Il s'étaient en effet retiré dans la Salle-sur-Demande, pressé d'augmenter ses capacités. Le résultat avait été moyen, mais la libération à retardement de la Reine des Elfes Blancs fonctionnait et il sentait ses forces lui revenir… Lentement.

« J'étais occupé. » Dit-il, laconique.

Erèbe n'avait pas envie de se retrouver assailli par l'inquiétude d'Hermione. Il reconnaissait ses qualités, et digérait mieux sa trahison. Mais son attitude de mère-poule l'agaçait, comme celle de Mrs Weasley agaçait Harry. Même si, contrairement à lui, le jeune humain ne le montrait pas, galanterie oblige.

Toutefois, sa réponse sèche avait blessé sa camarade et celle-ci affichait à présent un air sombre qui ne lui allait pas.

« Hermione ? » Il tenta de rendre sa voix gentille, mais n'ayant pas l'habitude, il échoua misérablement. « Un problème ? »

« Oh… Non, ce n'est rien. » Répondit-elle, fuyant son regard. Bon. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

« Hermione, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. » Insista Erèbe, calmement.

La Gryffindor se contenta de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, refusant toujours de le regarder. Erèbe fronça les sourcils devant cette attitude étrange. Ils se trouvaient pourtant dans un couloir désert, un peu à l'écart du hall, là où ils s'étaient heurtés (les tournants étaient toujours dangereux, même si le Basilic était bien enfermé dans sa prison décida Erèbe en se frottant son bras encore endolori). Le Slytherin souffla de fatigue, pressé de retrouver son lit (quelle pitié que lui le Prince de l'Ombre doive dormir comme une faible créature !).

« Hermioooone. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant un peu de la jeune femme.

Il fut stupéfait de la trouver en train de pleurer silencieusement. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage rougi par une peine qu'il ne comprenait pas. Son instinct – ou sa conscience humaine – le poussa à la prendre maladroitement dans ses bras, lui tapotant doucement l'épaule. Il réalisa que contrairement à d'habitude, elle était seule dans ce couloir désert et que si Ronald ne l'accompagnait pas, c'était qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Il imagina aussitôt les pires scénarios, sentant une intense colère gronder dans son ventre : Elle avait été enlevée par un élève peu scrupuleux et abusée sexuellement, Ronald ne l'avait pas cru et avait rompu avec forces cris et grognements, Ginevra était partie roucouler avec Regulus et était par voie de conséquence, introuvable, et les Maraudeurs avaient fait une nouvelle blague stupide, marginalisant Hermione qui s'était retrouvée à errer dans les couloirs en comptant les toiles d'araignées jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans Erèbe.

Il paniqua un peu en sentant son amie sangloter plus fort.

« Euh… Hé là… Doucement… Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Hey ? Hermione ? On t'a fait du mal ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu souffres ? C'est physique ou pas ? Tu as été violée ? » Dit-il dans une tentative de la rassurer.

Elle rit un peu, convulsivement, et marmonna quelque chose à propos du tact qu'il n'avait pas.

« Je n'ai pas été agressée ou quoi ce soit d'autre… C'est juste… Ronald s'est disputé avec Sirius… C'était son idole, en tant que dernier Maraudeur encore en vie. Enfin, il y avait Remus, mais il était avant tout le _professeur Lupin_, ce qui fait qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été proche de lui. De Sirius non plus, mais il était quand même plus accessible. D'un autre côté, je vois Lily qui a vraiment l'air de haïr James Potter, et ça me fait mal, parce que je sais qu'Harry n'aurait pas aimé voir ça. En plus, Ginevra rajoute de l'huile sur le feu, surtout qu'elle est très proche de Regulus… Et qu'apparemment, ça ne plaît pas du tout à Sirius. »

Durant ses explications, Hermione avait séché ses larmes, mais elle resta contre le torse froid d'Erèbe. C'était si rare qu'il soit démonstratif, même avec Ginevra, qu'elle en profitait un maximum ! Lui s'en rendait compte et décida qu'elle avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, envoyant au diable la bienséance et les règles de galanterie des Créatures. Il était un monstre et un prince, alors il pouvait bien agir comme il l'entendait !

« Hermione, tu es agaçante, lassante, énervante, irritante, voire même exaspérante… Mais tu es mon amie. Si tu as encore un problème, dis-le-moi ou je te l'extorquerai par la force. Et je peux te dire que tu n'aimeras pas ça. » Assena-t-il dans l'oreille de la jeune femme, son ton doux contrastant avec ses paroles.

Hermione sourit, le nez dans le cou de son meilleur ami. Harry était l'image même du petit frère idéal mais Erèbe représentait également une excellente figure fraternelle, pas toujours sympathique, mais là quand on a besoin de lui. Un peu maladroit avec les gestes d'affection, mais protecteur et puissant.

Une idée lui vint, brillante.

« Erèbe… Pourquoi on ne reformerait pas l'AD ? »

Erèbe se figea en l'entendant passer ainsi du coq à l'âne. C'était bien une humaine, modifiant le sujet de conversation au fur et à mesure de ses pensées. Il appréciait ce côté rafraichissant des humains. Les Créatures n'avaient pas ça, elle restaient fixées sur un sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réglé.

« Que serait l'intérêt ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Eh bien, tu as besoin de t'entraîner. En combattant contre tes élèves, non seulement tu les formerais, mais en plus, tu t'habituerais à combattre en duel avec le corps d'un humain. Tu t'en sors avec un mannequin, mais contre Voldemort, ce ne sera pas la même chose ! »

« Tu gagnes un point. D'un autre côté, mes _élèves _comme tu dis, ne m'aideront pas à m'améliorer. Au contraire, je stagnerai. »

« Pas forcément. Ginevra est presque à ton niveau et Lily et moi apprenons vite. Regulus, Narcissa et Severus connaissent des malédictions, qui te sont peut-être inconnues. »

« Hm… »

« Et puis, tu formerais ainsi une armée, dont tu pourrais te servir contre les Deatheater ! » Finit Hermione, pleine d'espoir de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Erèbe se dégagea de l'étreinte pour réfléchir, sa main tapotant pensivement sa cicatrice frontale. Hermione avait raison, même si elle était sans doute très optimiste sur l'amélioration de ses combats contre de petits adolescents de même pas vingt ans.

« Faisons un essai. » Proposa-t-il finalement. Il eut la sensation d'avoir pris la bonne décision en voyant le visage d'Hermione se mettre littéralement à _irradier le bonheur_, elle qui, deux minutes plus tôt, pleurait dans ses bras.

Les femmes étaient vraiment incompréhensibles, conclut-il.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, une tranquillité relative s'était installée. Suite à la punition d'Halloween, Bella et Erèbe s'ignoraient, se lançant juste des regards noirs de temps à autre et rivalisant d'inventivité pour humilier l'autre en classe. Les Maraudeurs étaient un peu trop pris par leurs problèmes internes pour faire des plaisanteries douteuses. Quant au groupe d'Erèbe… Severus fuyait toujours, Narcissa le suivait, Regulus se rapprochait de Ginevra qui se laissait timidement courtiser, Hermione travaillait à la reconstruction d'une AD et Ronald tentait d'arranger les choses entre Severus et Lily. Cette dernière passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps à étudier, prétextant les examens de fin d'années et son stage avec l'infirmière de l'école pour éviter ses amis.

C'était reposant pour Erèbe, de se dire qu'il était à peu près en sécurité à Hogwarts et que la chasse à l'homme n'était pas trop préoccupant pour l'instant. En revanche, il s'inquiétait à propos de ce Deatheater inconnu et la manière dont ils avaient été amenés. Ou bien c'était également un voyageur du temps qui modifiait donc allègrement le futur, soit c'était simplement un changement soit… Et c'était sans doute la pire situation possible, c'était celui qui était l'instigateur de tout ça.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce cas de figure.

* * *

Les choses bougèrent un peu entre Sirius et Erèbe quand, alors que le Prince rentrait d'une retenue avec le professeur de runes (_oui_, il créait des runes en assemblant diverses combinaisons, ce qui était prohibé depuis le 19ème siècle, mais comment était-il censé le _savoir_ ?) il trouva Regulus, tenu en joue par un Sirius très remonté. Il n'avait pas tout à fait compris pourquoi Sirius en voulait à son frère (une sombre histoire d'harcèlement, de manipulation et de potions d'amour) mais il avait parfaitement vu que l'aîné était prêt à ensorceler son cadet.

Il ne laissa pas passer ça et désarma le Gryffindor (et en profita pour lui crier dessus un bon coup, histoire de le secouer un peu). Sirius, furieux, réussit à lui envoyer un coup de poing sur le visage, lui ouvrant la lèvre, puis partit en vociférant sur sa vengeance. Erèbe, essuyant le sang qui perlait, se promit de ne plus toucher à quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas été confectionné par ses soins.

Pas comme s'il mangeait beaucoup non plus.

* * *

Le lendemain de cette altercation, un hibou grand-duc, noir, descendit en piqué vers Sirius, une enveloppe rouge vif entre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme pâlit drastiquement en voyant que l'animal se dirigeait vers lui. Erèbe pouvait voir de sa table qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Regulus se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota :

« C'est le hibou de Mère. Elle n'était pas contente de savoir qu'il a tenté de m'attaquer parce que je courtisais Ginevra. »

C'était donc ça, réalisa Erèbe avec ennui. Il se fichait éperdument de ce qui se passait dans la famille Black, mais comme il voulait rester proche d'Harry et jouer les Eros pour Lily et Potter, il était préférable qu'il ne s'attire pas trop les foudres de Sirius… Enfin, plus trop. La Howler (Fr : Beuglante) explosa et Erèbe sourit en constatant que la voix de Mrs Black n'avait rien à envier à celle de Mrs Weasley.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! QUE TU SOIS PARTI CETTE ETE NE CONCERNE QUE TOI ! SI TU NE « SUPPORTE PLUS D'ENTENDRE PARLER DES ARTS NOIRS » POUR TE CITER, TANT PIS POUR TOI, TU PERDS UNE GRANDE SOURCE DE SAVOIR ET DE POUVOIR, D'AUTANT PLUS AVEC LA GUERRE ACTUELLE ! QUE TU DECIDES DE DENIGRER NOTRE FAMILLE, **TA **FAMILLE, C'EST TON CHOIX, MÊME SI JE NE LE **COMPRENDS** PAS ! MAIS QUE TU T'EN PRENNE A TON FRERE POUR LA **SIMPLE** RAISON QU'IL EST SLYTHERIN ET QU'IL COURTISE LA FILLE QUE **TU** DESIRES ET QUI NE **VEUT **_**PAS**_ DE TOI, JE NE PEUX L'ACCEPTER ! JE TROUVE INNACEPTABLE TON COMPORTEMENT JEUNE HOMME, ET JE TE JURE QUE SI TU FAIS DU MAL A REGULUS, TU LE REGRETTERAS, MÊME SI TU ES MON _**FILS**_! »

Un cours silence suivit la tirade. Sirius pleurait presque de peur. Puis :

« Ginevra Thémis, je te remercie d'avoir accepté la cour de mon fils. Tout Slytherin qu'il est, il a une sensibilité et je sais que s'il t'a choisi, c'est que tu en vaux la peine jeune fille. J'espère te rencontrer au manoir Black bientôt, en tant que fiancée de Regulus. »

Ginevra rougit violemment en entendant cela. Walburga Black n'était pas connue pour envoyer souvent des Howler, encore moins pour dévoiler ainsi une humanité dont beaucoup doutait. Enfin vint la dernière partie de la lettre, adressée à Erèbe cette fois.

« Ce sera un honneur de vous rencontrer Erèbe Thanatos. De ce que m'en a dit mon fils, vous avez l'air d'être une importante personne pour notre avenir. Ainsi, je vous invite à venir à la fête du Nouvel An, au manoir principal de la famille Black. Je vous enverrai une invitation en bonne et due forme. D'ici là, prenez soin de mon – mes – fils, Erèbe. Je vous en serai gré. »

La lettre brûla, d'un feu rouge flamboyant, laissant pour toutes traces, quelques cendres éparpillées, et une école stupéfaite de l'accordance qu'accordait la famille Black à ces inconnus venus de Grèce – soit disant, ils n'avaient pas parlé _un mot_ de grec depuis qu'ils étaient là. Bellatrix songeait déjà à ce que penserait le Lord lorsqu'il apprendrait que Walburga accueillerait Erèbe Thanatos chez elle au Nouvel An… Il était connu que les Black respectaient les anciennes traditions de l'hôte et de l'invité, mais une petite entorse en temps de guerre ne serait pas si grave…

Si Erèbe mettait les pieds au manoir, il ressortirait les pieds devant… Ou il ne ressortirait pas.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Voilà voilà... Il me plaît déjà plus que le dernier, mêe si ce n'est pas encore ça (encore que, la scène entre Hermione et Erèbe était très amusante à écrire. J'adooore rendre Erèbe un peu ridicule... Il a trop d'imagination le pauvre X))

Bref, cela vaut-ill des reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	12. Manhunt

Non vous ne rêvez pas ! Il y a bien un chapitre ! (j'ai crû qu'il ne se laisserait jamais finir à temps celui-là...) Si je ne me trompe pas en plus, ça fait deux semaines que j'ai envoyé le dernier... (essuie une larme d'émotion) je suis donc capable de respecter des délais...

Bone à part ça, l'inspiration s'est ramené avec mes nouveaux coups de coeurs (un curieux mélange entre Rise Against et des chansons de révolte à la Bella Ciao, Hexagone et le Déserteur... Mes goûts musicaux n'ont jamais été aussi hétéroclictes XDD)

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 10 – Chasse à l'homme_

* * *

_Il_ avait peur. _Il_ ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Ses souvenirs étaient flous. Son meilleur ami l'avait invité à sortir dans une nouvelle boite de nuit… Ils étaient entrés avec de fausses cartes… Un homme l'avait abordé là-bas. _Il _avait frissonné en voyant les lentilles carmines le fixer – des lentilles ? Sûrement – mais avait accepté sa proposition de lui payer un verre. L'homme ne paraissait pas dangereux… Ô qu'il avait tort !

« Mh… Si beau… Un pouvoir brut, encore inconnu de tes camarades… Après tout, il est si rare que ce soit un _homme_ qui possède ce don… Huhu, ton âme me sera utile, chère Moire » Ricana l'ombre

_Il_ ne comprenait pas. Moire ? Ce mot évoquait de vagues souvenirs de son lycée. Son professeur de latin avait parlé du Destin. Dans la mythologie grecque, elles étaient ses servantes, les trois filles de Jupiter – ou Zeus – et Thémis, déesse de la Justice. Elles prenaient le nom de Parques chez les romains. Existait-il une secte reprenant ce mot ? Croyait-on qu'_il_ en faisait partie ? _Il_ tenta de bégayer quelques phrases, apeuré, mais l'homme le fit taire… D'un geste de la main ?

« Inutile de parler petite proie. Tes mots ne valent rien face à mon pouvoir. Et ta vie m'appartient à partir du moment où tu as accepté de boire la boisson que je te proposais… Le sang d'une licorne. »

Une licorne ? Cet homme était fou. Même si c'était vrai que le cocktail avait une étrange couleur et un goût que ses papilles ne connaissaient pas, une licorne, vraiment ? Impossible. Son agresseur éclata de rire, un _ricanement_ _d'hyène_ le secouant de part en part.

« Ton air dubitatif est amusant. Même dans la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, tu obéis à ta nature première d'humain. Insignifiant et ignorant, tu refuses de croire à ce qui se trouve devant tes yeux aveugles. » Son rire se transforma en grondement de fureur. « Et c'est _ça_ qui prétend régner sur le monde, sur la Terre, qui a le droit de contempler le Soleil se lever et se coucher ! Quelle offense aux Titans ! Typhon se chargera de vous détruire jusqu'au dernier, et je danserai sur vos cadavres en décomposition ! »

Un malade. C'était un malade. Que Dieu lui vienne en aide.

« Implore donc ta divinité, elle ne bougera pas le petit doigt, humain. Je te l'ai dit, ta vie et ton âme m'appartiennent. Et elles me seront très utiles pour libérer le Cataclysme qui permettra enfin à Erèbe de régner sur ce qui lui revient de droit ! »

_Sa_ dernière vision fut les yeux dilatés de son meurtrier… Et un étrange tatouage doré qui pulsait sur la poitrine découverte…

* * *

Marie fronça les sourcils. Jamais, de son existence de Chasseuse, elle n'avait vu de meurtre aussi étrange. On n'y trouvait la marque, ni d'un Loup-Garou furieux, ni d'un Démon sans maître, ni d'un Vampire assoiffé. Mais le pire n'était sans doute pas l'apparence effrayante de la victime humaine.

Non, le pire était sans doute que ce n'était pas la première.

Trois cas se succédaient tous semblables. Aucun lien entre les cibles, si ce n'est qu'elles n'avaient aucun lien – et elle mesurait ses mots – avec le Monde de la Magie. Même la religion de la Wicca ne les touchait pas. La dernière proie était catholique, les deux autres athées. Un homme, deux femmes.

Un seul indice, très mince : le meurtrier était sans doute bisexuel, car si les deux femmes étaient hétérosexuelles – même si on ne leur connaissait pas d'amant – l'homme lui, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus gay. Et dans la boite de nuit où il avait terminé sa soirée, juste avant de disparaître, un homme l'avait abordé. Marie n'en savait pas plus mais elle avait envoyé Alycia faire de plus amples recherches. Un Incube n'utilisait pas ce genre de mode opératoire, même si l'idée qu'il séduise ses proies correspondait bien au profil de leur race.

Mais non. L'état du cadavre ne correspondait pas. D'ailleurs, elle-même restait toujours stupéfiée.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en sentant Alycia apparaître à ses côtés.

« Rien. Aucune invocation parmi les miens depuis le conflit de 1945. J'ai poussé plus loin mais aucun des démons invoqués ne possède le pouvoir de faire… _ç__a._ » La jeune femme émit une moue dégoûtée, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'état du mort. Elle continua, « Une chose est sûre, ce n'est aucune des races du Conseil. Chacune de leur méthode finit par la dévoration. »

« Au moins une bonne nouvelle. » Soupira Marie. « Ce n'est jamais agréable de devoir traiter avec les membres du Conseil, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'humains… »

« La plupart des Créatures ne comprennent pas l'intérêt de laisser les humains en paix » Acquiesça Alycia. « Ils considèrent que les laisser nous invoquer, nous asservir et nous _marquer_ comme des bêtes sont une insulte à notre « supériorité ». » Finit-elle d'un ton mordant, mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Et malheureusement, cette façon de penser ne datait pas de la vieille. Déjà au temps des Renégats… Marie ferma les yeux, des souvenirs douloureux envahissant la mémoire. Par Gaia, le Prince Erèbe lui manquait ! Ne pouvoir parler qu'à lui de ce qui la tourmentait était si dur ! Alycia ou Crystalla ne comprendraient pas… Quant à Aria… Elle était trop prise avec sa propre peine, ô combien plus difficile à surmonter… L'absence d'Hypnos et pire encore, la _raison_ de cette absence, était bien trop vive malgré les années et les siècles. Le jour où l'impétueuse succube pardonnerait au Prince n'était pas encore venu… et qui sait quelles catastrophes cela pouvait engendrer.

Marie se promit de parler avec la Reine. Peut-être le dialogue passerait-il cette fois…

Par le Tartare, quelle pagaille Aither avait-il laissé !

* * *

Les élèves d'Hogwarts patientaient avec joie devant la gare, malgré le froid ambiant et la légère bruine : les vacances de Noël commençaient et avec elles, venaient la perspective des cadeaux, des fêtes en famille et surtout, surtout, d'un peu de repos après des dernières semaines… Electriques.

La lettre de la Lady Black avait rapidement été suivie d'une autre, contenant une invitation officielle à la traditionnelle fête de Nouvel An des Sang-Pur. S'y passait tous les évènements attendus, notamment les Rites de Passage des héritiers… Ou de ceux en passe de l'être. Regulus, par exemple, deviendrait officiellement l'Héritier Black, après la fuite et le déshéritement de son frère aîné, l'été passé. Il n'avait jamais été enthousiaste à propos de ça, et maintenant qu'il savait le futur qui lui était réservé, l'était encore moins.

Il faisait peut-être partie des « erreurs » du Lord qui lui avait permis de peu à peu recouvrer la raison, mais il ne souhaitait pas être sacrifié en offrande juste pour atteindre ce but. Erèbe trouverait une autre solution. Il en trouvait toujours une (et Regulus ne savait même pas pourquoi il pensait ainsi alors qu'il connaissait à peine le Prince de l'Ombre).

De son côté, Narcissa appréhendait cette fête plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Son ancien fiancé mort, son père se chargerait rapidement de lui en trouver un autre… Or, Narcissa avait pris goût à cette liberté, jaugeant les garçons, envisageant certains comme de potentiels petits amis… Et malheureusement, son autonomie était sur le point de disparaître, écrasée sous le point de nouvelles fiançailles, pas plus désirées que les premières. L'amour naitrait peut-être au fil des ans. Mais rien n'était moins sûr et dans le pire des cas, Narcissa se retrouverait promise à un homme qu'elle détestait. Elle savait que Rabastan Lestrange, le frère du fiancé de sa _chère _sœur, avait demandé sa main à son père… Et la perspective de passer sa vie avec ce fou n'était… Guère plaisant.

« Je ne veux pas d'un avenir tout tracé… » Murmura-t-elle en contemplant pensivement le paysage qui filait.

Voilà bien une heure que le train était parti, l'emportant avec Regulus, Bellatrix, Lily, McKinnon, Potter, Lupin et d'autres… Elle devrait se réjouir, comme sa sœur. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait qu'envier sa sœur aînée, Andromeda et son cousin Sirius. Chacun avait pu envoyer paître les Black pour des raisons différentes, mais ils avaient tous deux trouvé la liberté qu'elle-même recherchait… Même si Sirius avait choisi une mauvaise manière et une mauvaise raison. Elle se souvenait encore des hurlements de désespoir de sa tante Walburga lorsqu'elle avait découvert la lettre de son fils lui annonçant qu'il quittait la maison et renonçait à son nom. La fureur de son oncle avait fait trembler les murs, et les larmes de Regulus avaient trouvé échos aux siennes. Le seul point positif de ce départ était qu'à partir de ce moment, Walburga s'était découvert un instinct de mère-poule surdéveloppé et avait commencé à les protéger, elle et Regulus, de tous ceux qui pourraient leur vouloir du mal… A commencer par leur propre famille. Bellatrix avait envoyé balader sa tante avec un sourire plein de morgue, disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection, que celle du Lord était suffisante…

Narcissa craignait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Je vais faire un tour » Annonça soudain Regulus, les yeux baissés sur ses mains crispés sur la lettre de son père.

Elle ne devait pas apporter de bonnes nouvelles. La jeune femme acquiesça, sans quitter la fenêtre des yeux. Sa réflexion continua et elle ne prêta pas attention à la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit et se ferma. Puis, le silence. Elle battit des paupières, lentement. Une torpeur la gagnait, l'engourdissant.

« Je veux être libre… » Murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

A la porte du compartiment des Black, Remus se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. De loin, il avait vu Regulus sortir et il savait qu'à présent, la belle Narcissa était seule. L'occasion idéale pour tenter de former une amitié, ou même plus. Cependant, le plus gros défaut de Remus restait son immense timidité… Et son manque de confiance en lui. Narcissa appartenait à l'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur de l'Angleterre. Et lui était un Loup-Garou.

Pourquoi voudrait-elle de son amitié de pauvre hère ?

Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il tomba nez à nez avec Regulus, qui revenait de sa promenade. Aussitôt, il rougit, balbutiant des phrases sans sens et triturant nerveusement ses mains. Regulus eut un sourire narquois, sachant parfaitement ce qui amenait le jeune homme – il avait bien remarqué les regards plus qu'insistants de Lupin sur sa cousine, il n'était pas aveugle après tout – et lui dit, nonchalant :

« Voudrais-tu entrer ? »

Remus déglutit.

« Rester devant la porte ne t'aidera pas à lui parler tu sais. »

S'il s'évanouissait maintenant, est-ce que ça passerait pour de la lâcheté ?

« Mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te jure que tu auras _très _mal. »

Probablement oui.

« Enfin, je parle peut-être trop vite, si ça se trouve, tu la regarde juste parce qu'elle est à côté d'Erèbe. »

Pourquoi il avait été réparti à Gryffindor déjà ? Il aurait dû demander Ravenclaw.

« Après tout, on sait tous qu'Erèbe a un charisme… Hypnotisant… »

Au moins, les Ravenclaw quand ils s'évanouissaient, ils pouvaient prétendre avoir passé trop de nuits blanches à étudier.

« … Tu sais que c'est vexant de devoir faire la conversation tout seul ? »

Remus voulut parler. Mais manifestement, Regulus ne parlait pas le langage des souris terrifiées.

« Tu entres ou tu attends le Cataclysme ? »

Il choisit d'entrer.

* * *

_« Comment avance la recherche ? » Demanda froidement Voldemort – Erèbe._

_« Eh bien… Pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien intéressant, mais j'ai bon espoir… » Commença le second mystérieux._

_Un Crucio furieux le coupa et il s'effondra, haletant de douleur._

_« JE VEUX DES RESULTATS ! JE ME FICHE DE TON ESPOIR ! RAMENE-MOI THANATOS OU TA VIE SE REDUIRA A TE FAIRE RONGER PAR LES VERS ! » Hurla Voldemort._

_Un vent puissant se leva, signe d'une colère trop longtemps enfouie, mais rapidement, il cessa. Il se contrôlait à nouveau. Voldemort prendrait cela pour une manifestation de sa propre puissance magique._

_Car après tout, qui se douterait que le second était plus puissant que le chef ?_

_Personne. Et c'était pour ça que la place était idéale._

_Il cacha son sourire derrière l'ombre de sa capuche et reprit son rapport._

_« La jeune Black m'a rapporté qu'il se rendait à la fête du Nouvel An… Y seront toutes les familles de Sang-Pur, et en majorité celles qui utilisent encore la magie noire. Il serait aisé de… Le faire disparaître. »_

_« Walburga Black est fortement attachée à la notion d'hospitalité, elle refusera. » Dit le Dark Lord en secouant la tête. « Et puis, on m'a dit que Bella avait une inimitié très forte avec le garçon… Rappelle-toi que je le veux _vivant._ »_

_« Je n'oublie pas mon Maître. »_

_« Cependant, le capturer à cette occasion n'est pas une mauvaise une si mauvaise idée… » Réfléchit Voldemort, se tenant le menton d'une main. « A condition que Walburga et sa famille proche n'en savent rien… »_

_« Même Orion ? »_

_« Orion m'est devenu inutile. » renifla dédaigneusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Fais-moi penser à lui faire visiter mes cachots. »_

_« Oui Maître. » Acquiesça l'homme. Puis il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce sombre et froide._

_Voldemort resta un instant sans bouger. Ses yeux de serpent scintillaient de désir de possession, un désir violent et terrifiant._

_« Bientôt, tu m'appartiendras, Erèbe Thanatos. Et l'Empire des Créatures dont tu es si fier aussi… »_

_Son éclat de rire résonna longuement contre les pierres humides._

* * *

Erèbe se réveilla en sursaut. Son rêve – sa vision – l'avait laissé en sueur, et rempli d'un effroi qu'il détestait. Le Prince de l'Ombre ne devrait pas craindre ainsi de simples humains ! Même si la nature du favori de Voldemort lui restait inconnue. Il grinça des dents en se concentrant. Sa magie tourbillonna autour de lui, le réchauffant, le rassurant, et le nettoyant de toute trace de peur. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur son visage : sa magie était puissante, il la sentait se développer en volutes paresseuses autour de lui, invisibles mais menaçantes. Si quelqu'un rentrait dans la pièce, il serait pris de nausées, de migraine et d'un violent mal de ventre dû à la pression. Erèbe lui, souriait comme un bienheureux, retrouvant enfin cette sensation qui lui avait manqué.

Comme un drogué en manque, il inspira et expira profondément, respirant une senteur que lui seul ressentait. Sa peau s'illuminait, les cicatrices laissées par la bataille du futur s'estompaient, se soignant. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son rictus de joie se transforma en gloussement incontrôlable, comme s'il était sujet à un parfum hilarant. Ses ongles poussèrent, ses cheveux aussi, retrouvant la longueur qu'il avait dans son corps de vampire. Lentement, trop lentement, ses canines s'effilèrent.

Puis la sensation disparut et tout redevint comme avant.

Cette fois, au lieu d'un rire, c'est un hurlement de fureur et de frustration que laissa échapper Erèbe, réveillant les Slytherin.

* * *

**Chère Narcissa, cher Regulus.**

**Je me doute de votre étonnement : recevoir une lettre de moi la veille de Noël alors que nous nous voyons dans à peine une semaine… Certes. Tout d'abord, je suppose que les politesses s'imposent : Bon Noël à vous et votre famille, j'espère que votre réveillon se passera pour le mieux.**

**Mais ce n'est pas à ce sujet que je voulais vous contacter. Regulus, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer la vérité à ta cousine, mais sachez que mon lien avec Voldemort s'est réactivé (tu comprendras après Narcissa).**

**En l'occurrence, je suis victime de visions plus ou moins agréables mais ayant le mérite de m'informer de… Certains projets que le Dark Lord aurait à mon encontre. Notamment, je sais qu'il souhaite tenter de m'attraper le jour de la fête du Nouvel An, avec l'aide de Bellatrix et sans doute de familles de Sang-Pur qui lui sont dévoué.**

**Il m'a semblé comprendre que pour ta mère Regulus, l'hospitalité était particulière. Si elle me fait l'honneur de me protéger des mauvaises intentions durant le bal, je promets, en tant que Prince de l'Ombre, de la remercier en retour… Ce qu'elle voudra, du moment que c'est à ma portée et que ça ne porte préjudice à aucun des miens.**

**Que Gaia guide vos pas mes amis.**

**Erèbe.**

* * *

**Lady Back.**

**Je réponds positivement à votre invitation pour le Nouvel An. Je serai plus qu'enchanté de découvrir vos mœurs actuels, mon hôte n'étant pas habitué de son vivant à fréquenter ces fêtes. Ma jeune Protégée, Ginevra, m'accompagnera également (et, si vous le souhaitez et que le père de Regulus est d'accord, je propose de fiancer Ginevra et Regulus ce soir-là) en tant que cavalière, mais surtout en tant pupille.**

**Puis-je vous poser une question cependant ? A votre lettre, j'ai compris que vous connaissiez ma véritable identité, celle de Prince de l'Ombre. Je sais que Regulus, qui savait également la vérité, ne vous a rien dit. Alors, d'où tenez-vous cette information ? Cela pourrait m'être utile. Je vous promets cependant de ne pas m'en servir dans la guerre contre le Lord – car vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que je me dresserai contre lui.**

**Que Gaia guide vos pas, Lady.**

**Erèbe, Prince de l'Ombre.**

* * *

Lorsqu'Erèbe entra dans la Grande Salle, Albus sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : le prince était renfrogné et une légère quantité de magie tournoyait autour de lui, comme pour le consoler. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le Directeur d'Hogwarts, Albus crut voir deux yeux vairons, pour finalement voir que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination : Erèbe gardait les yeux si verts d'Harry.

Le Prince était toujours humain, même si ses pouvoirs semblaient graduellement augmenter.

Si cela ne changeait pas, il n'était pas sûr qu'Erèbe survive à cette montée de puissance.

* * *

Lily se dirigea d'un air décidé vers Erèbe. Il était déjà entouré de Ginevra, Hermione et Ronald, mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi… Pourquoi elle _sentait_ sa fureur et sa tristesse.

Elle avait toujours été douée pour sentir les émotions des autres.

Mais celles d'Erèbe, pourtant généralement indétectables sur son visage – comme tout Slytherin qui se respecte – étaient si _claires_ dans son esprit… Il était évident pour elle s'il allait mal ou allait bien.

« Erèbe ? »

Il haletait, réalisa-t-elle. Immédiatement, son instinct de futur médecin prit le dessus et elle posa la main sur le front d'Erèbe, cherchant la fièvre. Il grimaça, mais ne protesta pas et elle put lancer un sort de diagnostique simple. Lily soupira, constatant que ce n'était pas dû à un défaut physique. Elle s'en serait voulu de lui faire encore visiter l'infirmerie.

« Alors ? » Demanda anxieusement Hermione, ses yeux fixés sur l'œil gauche d'Erèbe.

« Rien de bien inquiétant. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il libère trop de sa magie. » Répondit Lily avec un sourire.

« _Il_ est présent, vous savez. » S'agaça Erèbe, « Et parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même. »

« C'est vrai, » Rétorqua Ronald, « On a tous vu à quel point tu prenais soin de toi. On est là pour toi Erèbe, alors lâche prise. »

Lily glapit intérieurement. Erèbe allait encore s'énerver, comme chaque fois que Ronald évoquait leur amitié – y avait-il seulement une amitié ? La « trahison » que laissaient entendre Ginevra et Erèbe semblait grave – et elle avait de la peine pour le rouquin. Mais non, Erèbe contempla pensivement les yeux bleus de celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Toujours francs, toujours remplis d'une amitié indéfectible et sans fin.

« Le lien est revenu. » Finit-il par lâcher.

Si Lily ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, la soudaine tension chez Hermione, Ginevra et Ronald semblait indiquer qu'eux, si.

« Ou plutôt non, » Rectifia-t-il. « Il n'a jamais cessé d'être là, caché mais présent. »

Il jeta un regard à Lily et soudain, il y eut en elle une certitude, comme s'il lui avait dit clairement : _Je te dirais tout plus tard. Fais-moi confiance._

Et par Merlin, oui. Lily, plus que jamais, avait une confiance absolue en Erèbe, même si elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

* * *

« Severus. Severuuus. »

Le susnommé grogna et se retourna dans son lit, sans même ouvrir les yeux. Erèbe sourit narquoisement, prêt à arroser copieusement son cher camarade de chambre s'il ne se réveillait pas.

« Severus, le directeur danse nu dans la chambre. »

Pas de réaction.

« McGonagall est une Drag-Queen ? »

Toujours rien.

Erèbe soupira. S'il le prenait comme ça… Autant employer les grands moyens. Il se souvenait des fous rires d'Harry lorsque – par pur hasard – il avait pu voir ce passage alors qu'il préparait le repas et que Dudley était vautré devant la télé.

« Severus, je suis ton père. »

Certes, il y eu une réaction. Mais pas celle attendue. Severus sauta hors du lit, les yeux écarquillés, pupilles dilatées par la peur et baguette en main. En un clin d'œil, Erèbe se retrouva suspendu en l'air par un pied. Le_ Levicorpus_. Seulement, par pur réflexe, Erèbe lança lui aussi le sort et Severus, à son tour, fut dans la même position ridicule qu'Erèbe.

Ils se regardèrent, tête en bas.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

La tension retomba de suite – et eux aussi – et ils roulèrent par terre, riant à en avoir mal aux côtes. Erèbe n'avait plus ri depuis – en fait avait-il déjà ri ainsi ? Severus se faisait la même réflexion.

Les deux masques Slytherin étaient tombés, et des larmes d'hilarité coulaient sur leurs joues.

Ce moment scella leur réconciliation et Erèbe décida d'attendre avant que Severus ne lui raconte son passé. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, la magie d'Erèbe voletait et scintillait. On aurait dit que des fées avaient élu domicile dans leur chambre.

« Ta magie est magnifique. » Dit soudain Severus, observant ces petites lucioles.

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas ma magie, » Sourit Erèbe. « C'est _La Magie_. »

Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de cette phrase, mais frissonna : une seule personne à sa connaissance pouvait prétendre utiliser La Magie. Le Prince de l'Ombre, l'homonyme – quelle coïncidence ! – d'Erèbe. Il observa Erèbe, soudain méfiant. Il avait un mauvais souvenir des Créatures Sombres.

« Si on ouvrait les cadeaux ! » S'exclama Erèbe avec un air d'enfant émerveillé. « C'est le matin de Noël après tout ! »

En fait non. Il était impossible qu'Erèbe soit le Prince de l'Ombre, parce qu'il était impossible que le Prince de l'Ombre soit un tel _gamin._

* * *

Regulus était plus que surpris quand, en plus de la lettre de retour à l'invitation des Black, Erèbe lui envoya une missive personnelle. Certes ils étaient amis, mais ils se verraient dans moins d'une semaine… Le jeune homme en conclut que ce devait être _urgeant_. Il l'ouvrit donc et la lut avidement, curieux de savoir ce qui poussait Erèbe à faire appel à lui.

Ce qu'il découvrit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Et il savait à l'avance que la neutralité (et la sympathie du Lord) de sa famille allait être remise en cause.

Et pourquoi pas, pencher du côté du Prince de l'Ombre ?

* * *

« TU AS QUOI ? » Hurla Ginevra.

Erèbe fronça les sourcils. Certes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginevra réagisse aussi bien que lors de l'annonce de ses premières fiançailles… Le souvenir de Draco était encore présent dans son esprit, marqué au fer rouge par la précédente guerre. Mais tout de même… Hurler en plein repas de Noël ? Au détriment de toute éducation ?

« Calme-toi ma fille. » Dit-il calmement, « Si les Sang-pur ont vent de… Ta crise, ils risquent de prendre mal tes fiançailles avec Regulus. Or, ça ne nous profiterait pas de perdre l'appui de la famille Black. Et je ne veux pas que Regulus devienne Deatheater. Et je suppose que tu ne le veux pas plus que moi ? »

Silence. Il crut avoir gagné la partie, mais non. Ginevra préparait juste ses munitions.

« NE JOUE PAS CETTE CARTE AVEC MOI ! BIEN SÛR QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QUE REGULUS DEVIENNE DEATHEATER, QUI LE VOUDRAIT (son père peut-être, songea Erèbe) ? MAIS LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION ! JE **REFUS**E QUE MON MARIAGE SOIT L'OBJET D'UN STUPIDE JEU POLITIQUE ! _MANIPULE,_ EREBE SI TU LE SOUHAITES, MAIS LAISSE-MOI EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! COMPRIS ? »

« Il suffit jeune fille ! » Déclara Erèbe, fâché à son tour. « Ne m'accuse pas de tous les maux veux-tu ? Et je ne manipule rien. Je profite de mes atouts. Tu aimes Regulus, il t'aime aussi et vous êtes âmes-sœurs, même si j'ai du mal à comprendre la raison de ce fait. »

Ginevra devint livide.

« Et… dis-moi, _mon Prince_, DEPUIS QUAND SAIS-TU QUE NOUS SOMMES ÂMES-SŒURS ! TU N'AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! TU AURAIS DÛ ! Tu… Tu… » Elle perdait ses mots dans sa fureur.

« J'aurais _dû _? » Dit lentement Erèbe. « Toi, petite vermine, tu oserais tenter de me dicter ma conduite ? »

Aussitôt, Ginevra se rendit compte de son erreur. Et elle allait en faire les frais. Elle n'avait pas vu le Prince en colère depuis… depuis Petunia Dursley… Elle se recroquevilla, sa colère fondant sous sa terreur.

« Rappelle-moi qui je suis. Et ensuite, rappelle-_toi_, qui _tu_ es. _Je_ donne les ordres. _Tu _les exécutes. Je me suis montré magnanime Ginevra. Par deux fois, je t'ai laissé te marier avec ton âme-sœur. J'ai un lien avec Gaia, si j'avais voulu, j'aurai aisément pu manipuler ton âme pour choisir celui qui correspondrait à _mes_ désirs. Même si je suis diminué aujourd'hui, je reste ton monarque, ton tuteur et ton maître. Alors, _Neko_, reçois ta punition. »

Chaque personne présente – c'est-à-dire tous ceux qui restaient à Hogwarts pour les vacances – suivait avec attention la dispute. Tous se demandaient exactement ce qui se passait. Ce qui arrivait entre les deux étrangers qui, jusqu'à présent, semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. Sirius, avec rage, voulait intervenir, mais son instinct de Sang-Pur et de sorcier lui dictait de se taire et d'observer. Ce qui arrivait n'était pas de son ressort et son intervention ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Ginevra baissa la tête, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. La honte envahissait son cœur, le faisant battre de plus en plus fort. Une terrible phrase était martelée sans pitié dans son esprit : _Elle avait déçu son Prince_.

« Je… Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, mon Prince. Je… J'accepterai… N'importe quelle punition. » Balbutia-t-elle en s'agenouillant, la tête baissée. « J'implore votre clémence… »

Mais il la regardait avec cruauté, avec sur les lèvres un rictus teinté d'un plaisir sadique devant sa soumission.

Il restait le Prince de l'Ombre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'oublier.

* * *

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent Noël, Ginevra n'apparut jamais. Ni aux repas, ni à la bibliothèque – où elle avait pourtant l'habitude de se rendre lors des congés, ni nulle part dans le château. Le professeur McGonagall questionna Albus, qui questionna Erèbe, qui les envoya paître.

La tension était à son comble à Hogwarts alors que le bal des Sangs-Purs approchait, inexorablement.

* * *

« Es-tu prête ? » Demanda Erèbe, le ton aussi froid que ses yeux.

Ginevra acquiesça, yeux baissés en signe de soumission. Sans Lys pour l'aider à se préparer, elle apparaissait moins radieuse que lors de son intronisation, mais sa chevelure de feu, son teint de lait et la couleur éblouissante de sa robe cachait ce fait – somme toute peu important. Durant la semaine qu'elle avait passée seule, dans le noir, attachée, elle avait eu le temps de ruminer. Erèbe ne voulait que son bien et s'était senti blessé et vexé qu'elle remette en cause ses choix. D'autre part, il avait raison : il était son tuteur et son souverain, elle n'aurait jamais dû le défier sans bonne raison. Elle avait été aveugle et en avait payé le prix.

Erèbe ne lui parlerait comme à une amie que lorsqu'il lui aurait pardonné.

Et ça pouvait prendre _longtemps_.

« Oh par Merlin ! » S'exclama Ronald avec mauvaise humeur – il n'avait pas apprécié d'être mis à l'écart. « Ne me dites pas que vous allez faire la tête toute la soirée ! Vous allez là-bas pour des fiançailles et une alliance ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un bon stratège pour savoir qu'apparaître comme si on avait tué votre chien n'est pas bon pour votre image ! Et Morgane sait que vous n'en avez pas besoin ! »

Erèbe le foudroya du regard mais consentit à afficher une humeur un peu moins morose. Ginevra se contenta de plaquer un sourire faux sur ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, elle voulait seulement se faire pardonner de son Prince. Seulement, il n'y avait pas de solution…

_Dans ce cas, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de problème…_

Elle releva la tête brusquement, sa respiration se coupant. Cette voix… Erèbe à côté d'elle semblait tout aussi stupéfait. Ils attendirent, mais rien de ne vint et l'heure était venue… Déçue, elle regarda à nouveau le Portkey (fr : Portoloin) et l'attrapa du bout des doigts, fronçant le nez. Elle _détestait_ les chiens, même en simple peluche (d'ailleurs, d'où Hermione tenait-elle cette chose ?). Encore que, si elle avait une explication plausible pour son aversion pour les chiens, celles des renards… Elle demanderait à Erèbe, lorsqu'il serait dans un mode plus… Quand il lui aurait pardonné.

« Trois… Deux… Un… » Murmura Hermione, les yeux rivés sur sa montre.

Erèbe et Ginevra disparurent, aspirés vers leur destination.

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

Avec ça, je vais me complaire dans la béatitude du moment (ma phrase ne veut rien dire mais ça m'amusait de me laisser porter par l'inspiration)... En fait non, je vais continuer ma lecture du moment à savoir "L'espèce fabulatrice" de Nancy Huston... Un excellent livre entre l'essai, le roman et la poésie. Je vous en cite un passage ? **L'argent est une fiction : de petits bouts de papier dont on a décrété qu'ils représentaient l'or. L'or est une fiction. Dans l'absolu il ne vaut pas plus que le sable. Le Bourse est une gigantesque fiction.** Ce passage me fait toujours rire quand je le lis X)

A part ça, vous voulez un truc très drôle et pervers qui fera que vous ne lirez plus jamais Harry Potter de la même manière ? Je vous préviens que si vous avez l'habitude de ressortir régulièrement vos tomes pour un tête à tête romantique et aventurier avec eux... Laissez tomber, vous m'en voudrez à mort après. Et si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis pour les choses perverses (dit celle qui alu Viewfinder à douze ans) je vous le déconseille. Bref, pour les intéressés : _remplacez les mots baguettes magiques par pénis, balais par sextoy et cape d'invisibilité par capote._ C'est très amusant. Vous verrez (morte de rire en se rappelant l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante dans le tome trois...).

Bref, après ce petit interlude (je nie toute responsabilité, allez vous adresser à **Modoki C** et **Chneufleur** pour ça) ai-je mérité une review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	13. Corpse Bride

A Y EST ! Il est fini ! Il est posté ! Plus de problèmes ! Mouahahahahahahaha ! *danse de la victoire*

Ouf ! Il m'en aura donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre ! Surtout avec les persos qui s'invitent sans qu'on le leur ait demandé *zieute Aither et M**biiiiip**n* Et puis en plus, l'inspiration qui va et qui vient, plus mes vacances qui ont été pas mal chargées... Bref !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture, vous avez assez patienté je crois !

Juste une note : Le titre n'est pas vraiemnt en rapport avec le chapitre, mais comme il s'agit d'une fête et en même temps d'un jour pas très heureux (vous comprendrez en lisant)... J'ai choisi de faire référence au superbe film de Tim Burton ! Pour le titre en anglais, j'ai décidé que plutôt de faire une traduction littérale, autant reprendre le vrai titre à savoir Corpse Bride : Le corps de la mariée. Encore moins de rapport avec le chapitre... Mais j'aime ce fim et j'aime ce titre (et puis c'est moi l'auteur d'abord, Na !)

Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 11 – Les Noces Funèbres_

* * *

« Bienvenue chers invités à la Maison des Black. Veuillez donner votre invitation à Kreacher que Kreacher puisse vous annoncer à la Maîtresse. Posez vos manteaux où vous le souhaitez, Kreacher s'occupera de les ranger. » Annonça l'elfe de maison d'un ton monocorde.

Erèbe lui jeta un regard noir et Ginevra montra les dents. Les elfes de maison étaient des traitres à leur race, des esclaves qui préféraient servir des sorciers plutôt que de jouir des feux de joie dans la forêt ou de tuer les humains perdus dans les bois. A part les gobelins, ils étaient les créatures les moins aimés parmi les Créatures Sombres. Avec raison puisqu'ils mettaient leurs pouvoirs au service des _humains_.

« Voici mon invitation, _Elfe_. » dit simplement Erèbe d'un ton glacial.

La misérable créature acquiesça avec l'air indifférent – il devait être habitué à de tels comportements – et saisit de ses longs doigts la lettre de Walburga Black. Voyant le nom sur l'invitation, il jeta un regard curieux à Erèbe et Ginevra avant de s'incliner bien bas en marmonnant :

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

* * *

« Lord Erèbe Thanatos et Miss Ginevra Thémis ! » Annonça Kreacher de sa voix grinçante.

Aussitôt, de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux et des murmures se propagèrent dans tout la salle : On avait forcément entendu parler d'Erèbe, qui aurait, selon la rumeur, survécu à un sort de mort et Ginevra était la fiancée non-officielle de Regulus Black après tout. Abraxas Malfoy regardait le meurtrier de son fils avec suspicion. Sa femme enceinte se tenait près de lui – il avait bien fallu qu'il besogne à nouveau sa femme puisque son héritier était mort – et elle était comme une poupée vide. Erèbe reconnut également les Lestrange, les Nott, les Goyle, les Parkinson, les Crabbe, les Greegrass… Tous avaient leur attention tournée vers Erèbe.

Les Deatheaters étaient prêts à… Intervenir pour faire en sorte qu'il finisse chez leur Lord.

Cependant, avant que quiconque puisse parler ou faire un geste, Erèbe s'inclina légèrement et s'exclama avec force :

« Moi, Lord Erèbe Thanatos, suis honoré d'avoir été invité dans cette demeure et prie pour qu'un bon accueil nous soit fait, à ma Protégée et moi-même. »

La voix claire de Walburga Black, matriarche de la famille Black lui répondit alors qu'elle s'inclinait à son tour :

« Moi, Lady Walburga Black jure par mon sang et mon rang que toutes les anciennes lois de l'hospitalité et de l'accueil seront respectées tant que vous serez dans ma maison. Je vous offrirai toujours logis et protection tant que vous serez reconnus comme des alliés de la noble et très ancienne famille Black. »

« Ainsi soit-il » Acquiesça Erèbe d'un air grave, la paume gauche sur le cœur, la main droite levée en signe de serment. « Je défendrai et soutiendrai chaque membre de cette famille qui le souhaite, tant que ce pacte durera. Qu'il puisse durer pour l'éternité ou plus longtemps encore. »

« Qu'il puisse durer pour l'éternité ou plus longtemps encore » Dit Walburga en écho.

Et pour achever l'incantation, il mordit son poignet jusqu'au sang dont il fit tomber quelques gouttes sur le sol. Le tapis fuma et un vent chaud se leva alors que la magie acceptait l'engagement. Puis plus rien.

Tout cela s'était fait dans un silence abasourdi, les Deatheater ne pouvant croire que Walburga venait de se placer, en connaissance de cause, en tant qu'ennemi du Lord. Bellatrix fulminait et Orion ne savait quoi penser : sa femme était-elle plus folle qu'il ne le croyait ? Erèbe jubilait intérieurement. Désormais ami des Black, l'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers de Sang-Pur, il était sûr du soutien de la Lady, de Regulus et de Narcissa. Que l'un des membres brise cette promesse en l'attaquant, lui ou un de ses alliés, et il mourrait, tué par sa propre magie. Qui plus est, si quelqu'un de l'extérieur tentait de l'agresser, il pourrait demander assistance aux Black sans avoir à rembourser une dette ensuite… Pour en rajouter, il serait désormais protégé par la magie de la maison et si jamais les Black échouaient à tenir leur parole… La famille entière tomberait en disgrâce et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de pardonner.

Le plan parfait.

Il ne retint pas le rictus qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres et se pencha pour baiser la main de Walburga. Il murmura avec amusement :

« Je suis votre débiteur, ma Lady. »

« Nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, laissez-moi vous présenter à mon mari et au reste de nos invités… Et puis, vous pourrez, vous et votre Protégée, appréciez la fête et les différentes cérémonies qui commenceront bientôt. Connaissez-vous les rituels que nous faisons à la Nouvelle Année ? » Répondit la femme avec un hochement de tête concerné.

« En réalité, je les connais sans doute mieux que vous, Lady… Vous le savez sans doute. Quant à Ginevra… Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire et je lui fais confiance pour le faire bien. » Agréa Erèbe en souriant.

Ginevra sourit faiblement au compliment de son Prince. Le pardon viendrait peut-être plus tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

* * *

« Voici mon mari, Orion Black, que vous connaissez sans doute de nom. » Exposa la sorcière noire. « A ses côtés se trouve ma nièce, Narcissa qui est, il me semble, dans la même année que Ginevra. »

« C'est exact Lady » Acquiesça Ginevra en inclinant la tête.

« Bien. Non loin doit se trouver Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa. Ah, la voilà ! Elle discute actuellement avec Abraxas Malfoy. Avec eux se trouve Erwan Nott, le patriarche de la famille Nott. Il est plutôt attaché aux traditions et aux anciennes lois, comme je le suis, et souhaitait vivement vous rencontrer. Il est également celui qui m'a parlé de vous en premier lieu. » Continua-t-elle en désignant au fur et à mesure les personnes qu'elle nommait.

Erwan Nott était un vieil homme peu agréable d'aspect. Sa peau semblait sèche et fripée comme du vieux papier qu'on aurait mouillé puis séché. Elle avait un teint jaune maladif et jurait avec ses cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches blanches. Il se tenait courbé sur une cane mais exhalait une aura de pouvoir qui annihilait toute idée de faiblesse à son égard.

Erèbe regarda l'homme avec circonspection. Ainsi cet homme était déjà au courant de sa condition ? Mais… Comment ? Avec surprise, il reconnut soudain… Le vieil homme qui tenait l'animalerie de Knockturn Alley !

« Impossible… » Murmura le Prince de l'Ombre.

Mais rien n'était impossible, pas avec la Magie.

Erwan Nott était membre des Moires.

« Je pense qu'il serait appréciable de le rencontrer. » Dit-il à Walburga.

Elle acquiesça et le conduisit vers le groupe. Bellatrix observa avec dédain son ennemi et Abraxas semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de trop gros pour sa gorge. Erèbe se rappela soudain _pourquoi_ l'homme devait le haïr. Après tout, il avait tué son fils. Même s'il semblait qu'un nouvel héritier soit en route s'il en croyait l'aura de la femme Malfoy. Il grimaça. Si l'enfant était à l'image de la mère, il plaignait le futur bébé… Et le reste de ceux qui le fréquenteraient. Apparemment, le sang Veela venait uniquement des Malfoy (et ne se déclarait pas chez tous puisqu'Abraxas n'avait _rien_ d'une Créature).

Quant à Narcissa… Son apparence même, si différente de celle des autres Black renseignait sur sa nature. Même si elle n'en prendrait conscience qu'à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans. Et non dix-sept. La majorité des Créatures étaient différentes de celle des sorciers. Surtout lorsque les Créatures vivaient beaucoup, _beaucoup _plus longtemps que lesdits sorciers.

« Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin, Erèbe. » Dit Erwan, ses yeux sombres plongés dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Ils brillaient d'intelligence et de pouvoir. C'était là un homme qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. D'un signe de la main, il enjoignit Erèbe à le suivre dans une salle plus privée pour discuter de l'avenir… Et du passé.

« Voilà bien longtemps que j'avais vu votre arrivée… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je suis bien aise de rencontrer une Moire ici… Même si j'ignorais que leurs rangs contenaient aussi des mâles. » Répondit Erèbe en s'inclinant.

« Je ne suis pas une Moire à proprement parler. Les Moires sont une secte où peu peuvent entrer… Et jurer fidélité aux Moires, c'est donner sa vie, son âme, son Don au groupe… Je m'y refuse. »

« La fidélité avant tout à la famille. » Dit Erèbe avec un rictus.

« Bien sûr. Cependant, si les Voyants hommes sont si rares, nos pouvoirs sont autrement plus puissants… Vous connaissez Merlin, il Voyait le futur, connaissait tout du passé, et comprenait les lignes du présent bien plus que les simples mortels. Même s'il reste inégalé, chaque devin possède une partie de sa puissance… » Ricana Erwan. « Avec ce pouvoir, il serait bien plus facile de gagner une guerre, de trouver les bonnes alliances… Ou de libérer un fléau ancien… »

Erèbe se figea.

« Non… Mais qui pourrait… ? Vous pensez à… »

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Prince de l'Ombre ? » Demanda Erwan. Il avait l'air las à présent.

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ? Prédire la libération de Typhon est… » Commença Erèbe.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il serait libéré. J'ai dit qu'un Devin pourrait aider à le faire. Mais toi, Erèbe, tu es le seul à connaître la Rune qui pourrait entièrement détruire la prison du Cataclysme. »

« Je sais. C'est ce qui a ruiné ma vie au départ. » Dit sèchement Erèbe en détournant les yeux.

Sans ça, jamais Aither n'aurait…

« Ressasser le passé ne t'aidera pas à l'oublier, petit Prince. » Murmura Erwan.

Erèbe frissonna. Le dernier à l'avoir appelé comme ça était…

« Qui êtes-vous réellement ? »

« Je pense que tu le sais déjà. Erwan Nott possède bel et bien de grands pouvoirs, mais pour l'instant, il dort profondément dans sa cave, assommé par trop de vin. »

« Vous… »

« Ma chère Viviane ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en refusant l'entrée aux hommes dans sa faction, elle condamnerait ceux-ci à se cacher. A présent, ils sont poursuivis pour leurs pouvoirs et on leur aspire avec cruauté, détruisant leur corps et vidant leur âme de toute substance. Erèbe, mon apprenti préféré, tu dois changer cela. Toi seul peux arrêter le Cataclysme… La prophétie de ta mère est là pour ça. Avec les autres Elus… »

« La prophétie est nulle ! L'autre est mort ! Et personne n'a jamais su ce qu'elle contenait avec précision ! A part ma mère qui s'est jeté du haut de sa tour dès qu'elle en a vu l'aboutissement ! Maître Merlin, vous ne pouvez… »

« Je transmettrai les pouvoirs d'Erwan Nott à l'un de tes élus. Mieux vaut qu'il ignore tout de sa condition, et tu pourras mieux les protéger ainsi. »

« Mais… »

« Erèbe ! » tonna Merlin, sa véritable nature se révélant soudain. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux plus communiquer avec toi par l'intermédiaire de la Magie que je ne sais pas ce qui te passe par la tête ! Tu as toi-même choisi de porter ce fardeau le jour où Morgana et Arthur sont morts ! A présent, obéis et révèles enfin qui tu es. »

Erèbe baissa la tête, s'avouant vaincu.

« A qui cèderez-vous le Don ? »

« Peter Pettigrew. » Répondit le vieil Elu, se calmant.

« …Pourquoi lui ? »

« Il a besoin de pouvoir pour savoir qui il est. Et lui, plus que quiconque, pourra le porter. De plus, cela te donne une excuse pour prendre soin de lui. Et jamais on ne soupçonnera que les pouvoirs d'un Devin se transmettent à un autre. »

Erèbe voulut répondre, demander ce que son ancien Maître entendait par cela mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était seul dans la pièce. Un vent chaud caressa sa joue, comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Merlin était retourné à sa véritable apparence : une infime partie de Gaïa, comme tous les Elus de la Magie.

* * *

Vers dix heures, Orion mit sa voix en _Sonorus_ et appela les invités à se rassembler dans la salle des rituels. La salle des rituels ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une petite église en miniature. Une longue allée, des bancs, un autel où trônaient des objets nécessaires aux cérémonies. On y exécutait des mariages, des baptêmes, des enterrements, des incinérations et d'autres rites mystérieux propres à la famille Black. Au temps d'Harry, Dumbledore avait scellé la salle – en même temps que la bibliothèque des Arts Noirs et la majorité des sous-sols – donc c'était la première fois qu'Erèbe y pénétrait. La célébration du Nouvel An comportait deux parties : les alliances maritales et les proclamations d'héritage. A ce qu'il en savait, il n'y aurait qu'un seul héritier – Regulus – et trois demandes en mariage. Regulus et Ginevra, Rabastan et Narcissa – il ne laisserait pas cela se faire – et Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Bien sûr, leur union était déjà connue des médias et les deux familles avaient arrangé cela depuis longtemps mais… Il était de coutume d'annoncer les mariages à cette fête. Et les Sang-Purs respectaient toujours les traditions – à l'exception peut-être des Weasley.

« Prenez place, prenez place s'il vous plaît. » Annonça Orion, essuyant la sueur coulant de son front. Il semblait _très _nerveux. Après tout, il était rare qu'un second fils prenne la place d'héritier et qu'il se fiance _à la même fête._

Erèbe soupira. Cet homme devait regretter Sirius.

* * *

La première cérémonie était celle de l'héritier. Regulus s'avança donc vers l'autel, tremblant. En prenant la place de son frère comme successeur de la famille Black, il était certain de détruire toute chance de réconciliation. Sirius se fichait pas mal de l'héritage, surtout depuis que l'Oncle Alphard lui avait légué une coquette somme, mais il ne voudrait jamais avoir pour frère le futur Lord de la famille « Toujours Pure ». Regulus tremblait donc légèrement en s'avançant vers son père. Orion voulait qu'il se fasse marquer après.

Même s'il savait que sa mère, en s'alliant ouvertement avec le Prince de l'Ombre, avait retiré son soutien – et donc son fils – au Dark Lord, Orion n'en démordrait pas… A moins qu'Erèbe ne fasse une action suffisante pour convaincre son père.

Or, Orion avait toujours été _très_ têtu.

« Enonce ton nom, jeune Enfant des Sang-Pur. » Dit le mage.

« Regulus Arcturus Black. »

« Quelle est ton désir en étant présent ce soir ? »

« Protéger la famille Black, ses secrets et ses trésors. »

« Quelle est la devise de ton sang ? »

« Toujours Pur. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Empêcher le sang impur des Muggle de pénétrer notre clan. »

« Promets-tu de toujours respecter cette parole ? »

Là était l'instant de vérité. Andromeda ou Sirius auraient répondu non…

Et Erèbe ? Qu'aurait-il fait ?

« Promets-tu de toujours respecter cette parole, Regulus Arcturus Black ? » Répété Orion, d'un ton plus impérieux.

Erèbe… Il aurait répondu oui. Mais en tournant le serment à son avantage. Slytherin un jour, Slytherin toujours.

« Je promets de respecter la devise des Black tant qu'elle répondra aux désirs du clan. »

Car la famille passe toujours en premier. Pas l'adage. Orion grimaça imperceptiblement.

« Que ta promesse soit entendu par Gaïa, mon fils. »

Et par cette phrase, le premier rituel se clôtura. La magie de Regulus se lia à celle de son père, tandis que dans une coupelle d'argent, Regulus faisait tomber trois gouttes de sang, scellant son serment jusqu'à sa mort ou son reniement du clan.

* * *

« A présent, j'en appelle à la bonté de Gaïa pour bénir de futurs unions pures. Que la cérémonie des fiançailles commence ! » S'exclama Orion, sa fierté retrouvée.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, sur qui était censé commencer, qui était le mieux placé… Puis, Ginevra, prenant son courage à deux mains, fit signe à Regulus avant de s'avancer. Regulus la suivit, tenant dans sa main droite, deux bagues étincelantes. Il se plaça devant Ginevra, qui avait posé une main sur l'autel, comme pour se soutenir. Ses fiançailles avec Draco avaient été beaucoup moins formelles – puisqu'elle avait été mise devant le fait accompli, merci beaucoup Erèbe. Elle n'en était que plus nerveuse, par peur de faire un pas de travers et s'attirer les foudres des familles de Sang-Pur. Ou pire, celles de Regulus…

Non.

Draco aurait été en colère si elle l'avait humilié en public. Pas Regulus. Regulus était plus calme, plus doux que Draco. Plus compréhensif. Il n'aimait pas plus qu'elle le bruit et la foule. Il la comprendrait. Sûrement.

Il posa un genou à terre, et demanda, les yeux dans ses yeux.

« Ginevra Molly Neko (« Son nom n'était-il pas Thémis ? » Demanda l'un des invité à Walburga, « Un nom d'emprunt il me semble. » Répondit cette dernière) j'ai fait faire cette bague par les meilleures bijoutiers d'Angleterre… Voudrais-tu l'accepter et partager le restant de tes jours avec moi ? (Il prit une profonde inspiration) Je t'aime Ginny, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

L'assemblée éclata en chuchotements indignés ou effarés devant l'impertinence de cette demande et son informalité. Personne ne s'étonnerait qu'Erèbe ou Ginevra refuse cette union à cause des paroles de Regulus. Orion plissa les yeux d'un air furieux. Erèbe se contenta de sourire, frissonnant un peu malgré tout par l'utilisation de ce surnom qui lui rappelait « Harry ». Malgré tout, il y en avait aussi pour commenter la beauté de la demande, et l'amour évident qui liait les deux jeunes gens.

Ginevra sourit et lentement, s'agenouilla à son tour, plaçant ses mains sur les joues de Regulus. Dans ses yeux brillait une tendre affection, et si ce n'était pas encore la passion brûlante qui l'unissait à Draco, elle ne pouvait nier le battement rapide de son cœur, ni les tremblements de ses mains alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celles, douces et humides, de Regulus. La salle murmura encore mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prêtait attention, plongés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

« Moi aussi, Regulus Arcturus Black, je t'aime. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, porter tes enfants, mourir avec toi (et les autres invités ne savaient pas à quel point c'était vrai songea Erèbe)… oui mille fois oui Regulus… » Murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

La dignité semblait les avoir repris, alors ils ne s'embrassèrent pas à nouveau, malgré leur envie, et se contentèrent de joindre leur mains baguées en se souriant avec amour.

Erèbe et Walburga donnèrent tous deux leur bénédiction pour cette union tant attendue, avec une joie certaine. Orion le fit avec plus de reluctance, mais il accepta tout de même, les lèvres un peu trop pincées pour rendre son sourire forcé chaleureux.

La cérémonie continua et contrairement à ce que pensait Erèbe, de nombreuses demandes se succédèrent. On formait des alliances, on en brisait d'autres. Les Parkinson séparèrent leur fils de l'enfant des Greegrass, Les Prince lièrent leur dernier né à la benjamine des Selwyn, et Abraxas Malfoy promit son futur héritier à la future fille de la femme d'Augustus Rookwood… Rodolphus, l'air impassible, annonça ses fiançailles avec Bellatrix – qui avait l'air d'y accorder autant d'attention qu'à son premier biberon tant elle fixait Erèbe d'un air furieux. Ils échangèrent des bagues simples mais à l'air coûteuses et se retirèrent sans un mot de plus. Il aurait été difficile de faire plus formel et détestable, décida Erèbe.

Enfin vint l'heure de la dernière demande, celle de Rabastan Lestrange.

Il s'avança avec morgue tandis que Narcissa était poussé par son père. Il avait un sourire suffisant aux lèvres et faisait tourner nonchalamment sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière de sa main libre avant de parler d'un air dédaigneux :

« Moi, Rabastan Abadon **(1)** Lestrange, demande à me fiancer avec Narcissa Druella Black.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette union.

Ce n'était pas ainsi que les choses devaient se passer, lui soufflait son instinct. Elle avait toujours eu foi en son instinct. S'il lui disait que les évènements n'allaient pas dans le bon sens, c'était que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'était pas promise à Rabastan.

Elle avait quelqu'un à aimer.

Un loup, une créature sauvage. Une créature libre. Libre de faire ce qu'elle souhaitait…

Elle voulait être libre elle aussi.

Rabastan ne la regardait même pas. Il ne voyait que son sang pur et sa richesse. Sa beauté aussi, peut-être mais qui voudrait être aimée juste pour sa beauté ? Ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait.

« Moi, Cygnus Pollux Black, père et géniteur de Narcissa Druella Black, accepte et bénit cette union. » Répondit sobrement Cygnus, la main fermement posée sur l'épaule de sa fille. Il la serrait tellement, qu'elle en avait mal.

Druella s'apprêtait à son tour à parler quand une voix furieuse retentit, l'écho de la Magie résonnant à travers elle :

« Moi, Erèbe, Prince de l'Ombre et de toutes les Créatures Sombres appartenant à mon empire, m'oppose à cette union en tant que suzerain de la race des Veela dont fait partie Druella Black et par son sang, Narcissa Black ! »

Et Erèbe, d'un geste brusque, repoussa la poigne de Cygnus pour attirer Narcissa sous son giron. Intérieurement, il sourit.

Ça allait être plus facile que prévu.

L'assemblée s'était figée et un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Plus personne n'osait parler, chacun attendant qu'un autre commence.

* * *

Le Prince de l'Ombre ?

Ici ?

Walburga se sentait entre soulagement et inquiétude. L'héritage de Narcissa sautait de nombreuses générations et il était rare, très rare, qu'il soit bien accueilli dans la famille. D'autant plus si le Prince de l'Ombre décidait de la déclarer sa Protégée. Cependant, il était de son devoir en tant que Lady Black et tante de Narcissa de lui signifier son soutien. Alors elle prit la parole, avant que Cygnus ne puisse protester.

« Je crois que tout a été dit mon frère. J'ai signifié à Lord Thanatos qu'il serait sous la protection de notre famille et pour cela tu ne peux pas l'attaquer sans que le clan perde la face. Ta fille ne t'appartient plus, Cygnus. Plus tôt tu le comprendras, mieux ce sera. »

Et sur ces mots, elle se leva et rejoignit le côté d'Erèbe.

Le sourire de Narcissa et de Regulus lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

La soirée avait bien commencé pour Bellatrix. Dans le but de faire plaisir à son Lord, elle avait décidé d'honorer ses fiançailles et de capturer la proie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Même si elle ignorait la raison pour laquelle il avait tant d'intérêt à ce freluquet insolent et menteur, elle obéirait. Le plan était parfait. Thanatos arrivait, la soirée commençait et dans l'une de ses boissons, Bellatrix n'aurait qu'à glisser une potion de sommeil.

Bien sûr, il était allergique aux potions, mais le Lord n'avait pas précisé dans quel état il voulait obtenir Thanatos… Et Bellatrix voulait un peu d'amusement avant de terminer sa mission.

Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Elle avait d'abord eu droit à une alliance entre la famille Black et Thanatos, ruinant son plan si brillant. Puis, il y avait eu l'affreuse vision de son cousin Regulus en train d'avouer – de manière complètement inacceptable qui plus est- son amour pour une… Une gourgandine étrangère dont on ne savait rien. Et à présent, voilà que sa propre sœur se révélait être une traîtresse à son sang et à son devoir envers le Dark Lord ! Elle préférait un hybride monstrueux au descendant de la Noble famille des Slytherin…

Eh bien elle payerait.

Ils payeraient tous.

* * *

Erèbe observait avec un immense plaisir la face défaite et furieuse de Bellatrix. Il était toujours si agréable de détruire minutieusement un plan ennemi. Et voir la tête abattue de ses ennemis était toujours une exaltation intense. Sans compter que personne ne pourrait souffler mot de ce qui s'était passé durant la cérémonie, merci aux trop nombreux serments et rituels tenus secrets au reste du monde magique… Ainsi, personne ne pourrait raconter à qui que ce soit sa véritable identité, ou celle de Narcissa.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

« Je tiens le choc si-là était ce que tu voulais dire. » Répondit la belle blonde. « Je n m'attendais pas à ce que tu révèles à tous ta véritable identité. Tu nous as pour ainsi dire, tous surpris. Même Ginevra semblait abasourdie par ton annonce. »

« C'était le seul moyen de te soustraire à ton père. En tant que Prince de l'Ombre, j'ai effectivement le droit de réclamer les personnes que je veux… S'il s'était rebellé, il aurait eu non seulement la famille Black, mon alliée, à combattre mais aussi la colère de la Magie pour un non-respect de ses règles. » Ricana Erèbe.

« Pourtant… Les Créatures magiques, surtout les Créatures Sombres, n'ont quasiment aucun droit dans notre société… » S'étonna Regulus, assis à côté d'eux.

« Je ne suis pas sous les décrets de votre stupide Ministère Regulus. Je réponds à d'autres lois, plus anciennes et impitoyables lorsqu'on les enfreint. Gaia m'a octroyé ce droit lorsque je suis devenu son enfant préféré, son Elu. Lorsque je suis devenu immortel et que j'ai enchaîné mon âme à ce monde… » Les yeux d'Erèbe se perdirent dans le lointain, envahi d'une étrange nostalgie.

Lorsqu'il n'était qu'un prince vampire.

Lorsqu'il avait ses amis auprès de lui. Aither…

* * *

_« Aither ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu sortais ? » Demanda un Erèbe encore en pleine adolescence. _

_Petit, mince et pâle comme un linge, sa figure pouponne faisait la fierté de sa mère… et le courroux de son père. Alors qu'il dépassait désormais l'âge de raison des vampires, – qui se situait à l'âge raisonnable de cinq cent cinquante ans – sa taille le faisait encore passer pour un enfant. Il en tirait une grande honte et restait caché dans son seul endroit de confiance : la bibliothèque. Il y passait ses jours et ses nuits à lire encore et encore, dans l'espoir de rendre fier son père._

_« Je suis venu te chercher quelle question ! » Répondit Aither avec enthousiasme._

_ Aither était l'exact inverse de son cousin : Plus grand et bronzé que la moyenne des vampires, il portait ses cheveux plus courts que son rang ne l'y autorisait et possédait un caractère excentrique et bruyant. Ses plaisanteries douteuses et ses ricanements victorieux quand il en réussissait une baignait le palais royal dans une étrange atmosphère enfantine. De plus, autant Erèbe était timide et studieux, autant Aither préférait passer ses heures à explorer des caves et des tombeaux ou à embêter les courtisans avec ses nombreux amis._

_« Me chercher pour faire quoi ? »_

_« J'ai un endroit à te montrer ! Tu verras c'est aussi génial que tes livres ! Voire même mieux en fait ! » S'écria Aither, aussi excité qu'une sauterelle._

_« Je… Tu sais que je n'aime pas aller dehors. » Répondit doucement le prince héritier. « Et j'ai du travail… Je dois savoir ce livre par cœur pour après-demain… »_

_Malgré le fait que sa voix résonne dans la grande salle, il était toujours difficile de l'entendre et Aither dut se pencher jusqu'à ce que son visage atteigne le même niveau que celui de son cousin. Erèbe rougit légèrement devant une promiscuité auquel il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, nonobstant la manie d'Aither de le prendre dans ses bras… Tout le temps pour ainsi dire._

_« Tu travailleras ce soir ! Tu ne sors jamais ! Même Aria et Hypnos qui sont pourtant tout le temps avec moi – et qui sont tes amis aussi je te rappelle – ne te voient jamais ! D'ailleurs, au cas où tu te poserais la question, il n'y aura que toi et moi ! Ce sera un secret entre nous deux. »_

_Et doucement, tendrement, le doigt d'Aither se plaça sur la bouche d'Erèbe._

_C'était le seul obstacle encore présent entre leurs deux paires de lèvres… Et Erèbe se surprenait à espérer qu'il disparaisse ce doigt._

_ L'adolescence et ses hormones n'épargnaient pas les vampires et encore moins le prince héritier. Depuis quelques années déjà, des rêves troublants peuplaient le sommeil d'Erèbe. C'était un désir interdit, un désir qu'il savait non-partagé et il n'espère jamais le satisfaire… Pour le moins, Aither était agaçant à toujours pousser plus loin les limites de l'affection tactile._

_« Erèbe… » Murmura Aither, et son chuchotement troubla plus Erèbe que toutes ses autres phrases. Dans les yeux rouges de son homologue, le prince crut distinguer une étrange lueur en train de danser…_

_Erèbe se dégagea brusquement, en proie à un émoi trop fort pour le cacher. Pendant quelques secondes, le silence sembla s'étirer entre les deux garçons. Un silence lourd de non-dits… Finalement, Aither reprit la parole, comme si rien n'était arrivé :_

_« Alors, tu viens ? »_

_Et à son sourire, Erèbe sut qu'il était perdu._

_Aither avait capturé sa proie… Restait à savoir quand il la dévorerait._

* * *

_Ne le tuez pas… Je vous en prie… En le tuant vous me tuez aussi._

_Ayez pitié ! Je sais que c'est un…_

_Je vous en supplie Père…_

_NE ME L'ENLEVEZ PAS !_

* * *

Erèbe sursauta soudain et secoua la tête en fermant les yeux pour chasser le pire de ses souvenirs… Ce jour resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de son existence. A jamais, il expierait sa faute et sa naïveté. Sa lâcheté aussi.

Autour de lui, la fête avait repris son cours, même si de nombreux murmures outrés parvenaient à ses oreilles. Un peu plus loin, Walburga dansait élégamment avec son mari. Elle était belle cette femme, et on voyait de qui Regulus et Sirius tenaient. Elle avait la même posture noble et fière, le même menton volontaire, le même teint pâle qui faisait ressortir quelques veines bleues. Sa robe à corset en velours noir faisait ressortir cette grâce innée qui était propre à cette famille. A côté de cette superbe femme, même Aria perdait un peu de sa splendeur.

Aria…

* * *

_Tu me l'as pris ! C'est de ta faute tout ça Erèbe !_

_Sans toi Hypnos ne serait pas mort ! Sans toi, nous serions encore heureux !_

_Si seulement tu n'étais pas né, monstre !_

_Je te hais, je te maudis Erèbe ! Tu ne retrouveras pas le bonheur et je serai celle qui mettra fin à tes jours ! Tu me supplieras pour que ton existence honnie s'achève enfin !_

_J'en fais le serment Erèbe, tu regretteras d'être en vie alors qu'Hypnos ne l'est plus._

* * *

Les souvenirs affluaient ce soir, remarqua Erèbe. Des mauvais souvenirs.

A l'écart, Regulus et Ginevra dansaient lentement, sans même suivre le rythme de la musique, perdus dans leur monde. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se murmuraient des secrets qui n'intéressaient qu'eux. Narcissa rêvassait plus loin, évitée pas le reste des invités. Et il y avait Bellatrix, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis la fin de la Cérémonie du Nouvel An. Elle fixait Erèbe, d'un air si furibond qu'Erèbe se demandait si son corps n'allait pas brusquement s'effondrer, mort. Ce serait une bien pitoyable fin, se dit-il avec cynisme.

Et puis, il avait encore des choses à accomplir.

Aussi, choisit-il d'éviter la jeune Deatheater le reste de la soirée pour éviter de s'attirer davantage ses foudres par sa seule présence. Il avait fait échouer son plan, il avait accompli le sien, inutile d'envenimer davantage les choses. D'autant que même si elle se déclarait Deatheater, elle ne pourrait l'attaquer sans mourir des suites de l'alliance de sa famille – quoique, n'étant pas de la branche principale, peut-être qu'elle ne mourrait pas… Mais elle perdrait sa magie sans aucun doute – et lui ne pourrait tirer profit de sa révélation puisque la règle du silence s'adressait aussi à lui.

« Que les règles de ce jeu sont complexes » Murmura-t-il avec une sombre satisfaction.

Qu'importe que les codes soient compliqués, qu'importe combien il était difficile de comprendre le jeu en lui-même. Erèbe chercherait, fouillerait, découvrirait et déchiffrerait le manuel et il ressortirait gagnant cette fois.

Et qu'importent les moyens, qu'importent les sacrifices nécessaires. S'il le fallait, il détruirait le sceau retenant le reste de sa magie, mais il se refusait de perdre cette dernière partie.

Il le fallait, pour que le futur puisse exister et pour que ceux qu'il aimait soient heureux, enfin.

Erèbe se rappela soudain pourquoi tous ces souvenirs lui revenaient ce jour précis. Il avait été si prix par le présent et le futur qu'il en avait oublié le passé… Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire du jour le plus maudit de son existence…

Aujourd'hui était le jour de la trahison d'Aither.

* * *

_« Quel est ton rêve le plus cher Aither ? »_

_« … Je dirai, voir le soleil se lever avec toi. Et le tien ? »_

_« Rester avec toi pour toujours Aither. Je me fiche de l'endroit, qu'il y fasse nuit ou jour, que les étoiles brillent ou non. »_

_Parce que c'était toi mon soleil Aither. Quel dommage qu'à l'intérieur, tu n'aies pas été si lumineux, n'est-ce pas ?_

_N'est-ce pas Aither ?_

* * *

_« Aither Laïus Myles, fils de Créature inconnu et d'Agrippa, femme du frère de notre bien-aimé souverain, vous êtes, pour le meurtre d'Hypnos Adras _**(2)**_ Isariel , pour avoir fomenté un complot contre la famille royale, pour avoir tenté de libérer le cataclysme, pour avoir eu des relations interdites avec le Prince héritier, pour avoir menti, trompé et usé le prince hériter, pour tentative de meurtre contre le Roi, pour avoir créé un groupe dissident sous le nom des Renégats… »_

_Et les accusations s'enchaînent encore et encore…_

_« Vous êtes condamnés à mort sur décret royal selon l'antique tradition. Votre tête vous sera tranchée puis sera brûlée séparément de votre corps et chaque partie sera dispersée dans le Tartare, antre des oubliés. »_

_Que de discours… Et il est juste en face, hurlant, gémissant, pleurant. Il en oublie toute dignité, le petit prince. Pauvre Erèbe qui souffre._

_Pauvre Erèbe qui doit être celui qui reste._

_« Que la sentence soit accomplie selon la volonté de Gaïa. »_

_Mais je ne réponds pas à sa volonté. J'appartiens à Chronos, Maître du Temps. Croyez-vous pouvoir m'arrêter ? Erèbe, crois-tu sincèrement que je te laisserai à eux que je hais tant ? Le crois-tu ?_

_« Je vous hais tous. »_

_Oh oui, je vous hais, vous qui l'avez fait pleurer._

_La lame s'abat sur mon cou et je ferme les yeux en ricanant. Ne t'en fais pas mon doux Erèbe… Je serai présent dans tes rêves… Ou dans tes cauchemars._

* * *

Ana réagit à peine en voyant son maître se réveiller en sursaut. Ce jour-là, et les jours qui suivaient, cela lui arrivait souvent. Il revivait ces moments monstrueux, ces moments où il avait cru mourir, où il avait craint que peut-être, il y ait une faille dans son plan.

Mais non, il n'y avait pas de failles.

Ana y avait veillé, son maître n'était pas mort.

Ou plutôt si. Mais il ne l'était pas resté.

« Mon petit Erèbe, ne t'en fais pas. Je les empêcherai de te faire pleurer. Et nous pourrons enfin voir le soleil ensemble… Mon doux Erèbe… »

* * *

**Abadon est un démon exécuteur**

**Nom de démon. Isariel est un nom d'ange (un prénom normalement, mais zut hein.)**

Petite note un peu moins joyeuse : je renter en terminale. Ouaip. Doooonc, déjà qu'à la fin de la 1ère, j'avais plus beaucoup de temps, là ça va être pire. Je ferais de mon mieux, mais pour ce qui est des publications régulières... Vous pouvez oublier je crois... Mais je finirai ! J'aime trop cette histoire !

Review ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	14. Treachery and Disgrace

Alors déjà, je suis désolée du temps énoooorme que j'ai mis à publier un nouveau chapitre. Même pas un long en plus. Mais bon, Terminale L = Beaucoup de boulot = Temps en moins + stress assez chiant = fatigue = ù*^$§&" de santé fragile = ENCORE PLUS DE FATIGUE.

Bref, j'en ai ma claque là. Mais bon, je suis pas là pour raconter ma vie. Je remercie chaudement tous mes REVIEWERS parce que franchement, vous méritez une médaille pour continuer à me soutenir alors que je suis aussi lente à publier... Et puis, ça fait tellement plaisir de voir que sa fic est appréciée...

Bref, je parle je parle...

Juste, je sais ce chapitre est court et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Mais je voulais absolument couper là parce qu'après, on change d'état d'esprit... C'est donc la conclusion de cette fête du Nouvel An (à l'approche de Noël, c'est un peu contradictoire xD) chez les Sang-Pur... et les conséquences que ça a pu entraîner.

Bonne Lecture !

_Chapitre 12 – Trahison. Disgrâce._

* * *

Erèbe resta quelque peu abasourdi par cette soudaine révélation… Comment avait-il pu oublier ce jour, et anniversaire maudit qui célébrait la trahison d'Aither ? La trahison des Renégats… Alors son père l'avait fait exécuter, devant les yeux d'Erèbe. C'était le sort réservé aux traîtres.

Erèbe, trompé, le cœur brisé, n'avait pu qu'observer.

Le petit prince vampire n'avait été qu'un jouet, un amuse-gueule pour le Traître. Un moyen d'atteindre le roi. Un moyen de libérer Typhon.

_Tout ceci n'a jamais été qu'un jeu Erèbe. Tu n'as jamais compté pour moi. Mais je reconnais que tes gémissements étaient un bon passe-temps._

« Erèbe ? » La voix de Narcissa, concernée, le sortit de ses réflexions. « Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air troublé. »

« Un simple mauvais souvenir. » Répondit le Prince avec un faible sourire. La jeune femme blonde l'observa avec une inquiétude mêlée d'agacement.

« Tu peux nous parler tu sais. Nous sommes tes amis, tes alliés. Tu m'as sauvée Erèbe, je serais toujours là pour te soutenir désormais. Car même le Prince de l'Ombre a parfois besoin de se confier, non ? »

Erèbe s'apprêtait à répondre quand une autre voix féminine les interrompit, annonçant le début des problèmes :

« Tu es fier de toi j'espère, _mon Prince_. » S'écria Bellatrix avec fureur.

Mais Erèbe n'avais pas la tête à répondre à ses provocations. Il tourna un regard vide vers son ennemie et répliqua avec une étrange nostalgie dans la voix :

« L'adolescence ne te va pas Bella… »

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent avec incompréhension : D'où sortait le surnom ? Pourquoi le Prince, si à cheval sur l'intimité et le respect de l'étiquette se mettait-il à donner un surnom à l'une de ses ennemies ? Il secoua la tête. De nouveau, les regrets étreignaient son âme… Cette adolescente, pleine de morgue et de fanatisme pour une cause meurtrière, l'avait-il vraiment respectée, pour sa fierté et sa douce folie ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Elle ? Ou lui, son regard ? Et Tom…

Une chape de brouillard semblait se retirer de devant ses yeux. Son amour pour Tom lui semblait soudain bien dérisoire par rapport aux horreurs que le mage noir commettait. Autrefois, Dumbledore était l'ennemi et c'était _tellement_ plus simple de penser « les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. » Mais ce n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Le monde n'était pas blanc et noir, ni même gris. Et même si Tom était bien plus sain d'esprit alors, avec la réunification partielle de son âme – parce qu'il est impossible de réparer complètement une âme – ce n'était que d'amères excuses pour Erèbe. Des explications banales sur les raisons si _naïves_ de sa confiance aveugle en Tom. Et à présent, Tom était Voldemort, Dumbledore passait lentement de menace à allié… Les Maraudeurs étaient des sales gamins, Bellatrix folle à lier… Narcissa et Regulus étaient sous sa responsabilité sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comme tout ça était arrivé. Tout se mélangeait dans la tête d'Erèbe, le passé, le présent, le futur…

« Pourquoi faire la guerre quand on est sûr de perdre ? » Murmura-t-il.

A cette remarque, le visage de Bellatrix, d'habitude plutôt agréable à regarder, se transforma drastiquement. Une expression outrée déforma ses traits, révélant la laideur réelle de son âme. Erèbe n'avait même pas besoin de sa magie pour comprendre à quel point il avait eu tort de faire un jour confiance à cette femme : folle à lier, fanatique, elle aurait, un jour ou l'autre, voulu le tuer – ne serait-ce que pour lui avoir pris son Seigneur. La voix stridente claqua comme une gifle et attira l'attention d'une partie des autres invités :

« Tais-toi ! Le Lord gagnera cette guerre ! Il le mérite ! C'est son destin ! Il continue la noble cause de son ancêtre, Salazar Slytherin, le plus grand des Quatre d'Hogwarts ! Les Muggles et les Mudbloods doivent être tués, détruits, annihilés ! Ce ne sont que des rats, de la vermine puante qui ne demande qu'à être asservie ou mieux, à être exterminée ! »

Sa diatribe enflammée attira quelques hochements de tête approbateurs et Erèbe sentit la nausée le saisir. Comment pouvait-on sourire à l'idée d'un génocide ? Ces mots exécrables ne devraient même pas être une _idée_…

« Je suis le Prince de l'Ombre, élu de la Magie. Je règne sur les Créatures Noires que vous, humains, aviez chassées de leurs terres ! _Nos _terres. Ce pays que tu défends de ces soi-disant inférieurs, qui te dit que nous ne voulons pas le récupérer ? Il était à nous. J'en ai donc le droit, si je le décide. Autrefois, je voulais moi aussi vous anéantir. Vous ne méritiez pas mieux pour ce que vous avez fait à mes peuples. Mais j'ai été magnanime en restant dans ma sombre dimension que le soleil n'atteint pas. Aujourd'hui, je me demande si vous avez mérité une telle sympathie. Peut-être aurais-je dû vous tuer, j'en ai le pouvoir après tout. Ton Lord aussi a le pouvoir de détruire ces pauvres rats… Sauf que moi, j'use de mon pouvoir avec intelligence. » Assena-t-il avec rage, savourant l'insulte.

Au début de sa déclaration, Bellatrix était livide. A présent, elle était rouge de fureur et semblait définitivement prête à commettre un meurtre. Mais ce n'était pas d'elle que vint le sortilège de couleur verte. _Avada Kedavra_, le sort de mort.

Orion, la baguette levée crachant des étincelles, venait de condamner sa famille à la disgrâce en tentant de tuer Erèbe. En _tentant_ seulement…

Erèbe s'était attendu à ce que l'un des Deatheaters craque. C'était même pour ça à l'origine qu'il s'était dévoilé et avait épilogué sur son intelligence soi-disant supérieure (Tom était tout de même un génie, même s'il avait moins d'expérience de la vie qu'Erèbe). Mais il pensait plutôt à Bellatrix, jeune et fière, plus tout à fait une enfant mais ne possédant pas encore la sagesse d'une adulte. Orion avait préféré se condamner à mort plutôt que de laisser le nom de son Lord être entaché. Pourquoi ? Allez savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce Deatheater. Erèbe trouvait ça presque admirable, de voir une telle loyauté envers sa cause. Il se tourna vers Walburga, le regard glacé :

« Tuez-le et votre honneur sera sauf. » Dit-il.

Il comprit alors pourquoi Walburga était la _Lady_ de la famille Black. Dans ses yeux gris, une lueur meurtrière dansait. Orion suffoquait, sa magie le punissant pour son parjure. Elle lui serait lentement retirée, pendant que sa propre femme, ses propres enfants, sa _famille_ le regarderait mourir… Et l'y aiderait peut-être.

« Ainsi soit-il. Que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas regarder la sentence sortent de la pièce. Toute aide pour sauver ou alléger la souffrance du _traître_ (et elle cracha ce mot avec hargne) sera considérée comme une attaque envers le clan et son auteur sera châtié… Sévèrement. Ou pire. »

Elle attendit que ses paroles fassent effet et lentement, les gens commencèrent à bouger, rassembler leurs affaires, poser leurs verres et quitter la salle. Abraxas Malfoy jeta un regard dédaigneux vers la forme recroquevillée d'Orion avant de partir à son tour. Bellatrix grogna une dernière menace à Erèbe et sortit de la pièce avec ses parents, d'une démarche indignée. Lentement, Erèbe se relaxa alors que finalement, il ne restait plus que Ginevra, Narcissa, Regulus, Walburga et Orion – qui, appuyé contre l'une des tables, gémissait de douleur.

« Bien. Maintenant, la punition peut commencer. »

* * *

Sirius observa avec circonspection le hibou noir qui lui tendait la patte. Deux lettres y étaient attachées et la première portait le sceau des Black. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir son père – car sa mère n'utilisait que rarement le sceau officiel… Et pourquoi enverrait-elle une lettre à son infâme traître de fils ? – ? Devait-il prendre ces lettres ? Devait-il d'abord en parler à Frank, le seul de son dortoir à être resté pour les fêtes ? Et si ces lettres étaient ensorcelées ? Il ne put tergiverser plus longtemps, le hibou s'impatientait et le ui fit comprendre par un coup de bec sur le crâne.

« Aouch ! Ça va ça va, je les prends tes lettres ! Saleté de zoziau ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Il ouvrit la lettre officielle en première, avec appréhension, et fut surpris de voir qu'en vérité, il s'agissait de l'écriture de sa mère. Il s'était trompé. La lettre était froide et sans sentiments, mais c'était toujours mieux que la Howler qu'il avait reçu après avoir agressé Regulus. Sirius regrettait d'avoir tenté de battre son frère. Si Thanatos ne l'avait pas arrêté, ça aurait pu mal finir. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à son frère, mais dès qu'il pensait à sa relation avec Ginevra… Son tempérament s'enflammait. Il lut la lettre, une boule étrange lui obstruant la gorge :

**Ton père est décédé à la Fête du Nouvel An. Je t'offre, en tant que nouvelle tête de la famille Black, de reprendre te place dans notre famille. Si tu cherches à le savoir, j'ai envoyé la même proposition à Andromeda, avec en plus, la possibilité d'introduire son… Mari dans la famille. Tu n'auras pas à reprendre le rôle d'héritier, Regulus l'est déjà devenu officiellement et je sais que tu détestais savoir ton destin déjà scellé.**

**Une dernière chose. Nous avons rompu notre alliance avec Lord Voldemort, pour différences d'opinion en ce qui concerne les Nés-de-Muggle et leur place dans la société sorcière. Je sais que ta famille t'a beaucoup déçu Sirius. Voilà une chance de changer les choses de l'intérieur.**

**Sincèrement**

**Walburga Black, Lady du Clan.**

**Ta mère.**

Le regard de Sirius s'écarquilla et se perdit dans le vide du mur du dortoir. Son père était mort. L'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer était mort. Son tourmenteur, le bourreau de son enfance n'était plus de ce monde. Un vide se forma dans sa poitrine, en même temps qu'un lâche soulagement. Sa mère lui offrait de revenir dans la famille sans pour autant l'obliger à redevenir l'héritier. Sa mère ne le détestait pas autant qu'il l'avait cru. Il inspira profondément et refusa de laisser couler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Distraitement, il décacheta la seconde lettre et commença à lire avidement le message de son _frère _:

**Hey frérot. Enfin je dis ça… Je ne sais même plus si j'ai le droit de t'appeler comme ça. Je suis un peu amer mais tu me pardonneras, il s'est passé pas mal de choses ce soir. Père est mort. Maman a dû te le dire **(Sirius nota malgré lui la familiarité à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais eue droit jusqu'à présent)** Je suis fiancé à Ginny. Je sais que tu… La désirais (je n'ose pas dire l'aimais) mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber une chance, peut-être la seule, d'être heureux, Sirius. Je m'excuse, parce que je sais que c'est dur pour toi, que tu étais sincère. Mais tu ne peux pas me reprocher le fait qu'elle m'ait choisi. A toi de voir si tu peux au moins être ami avec elle ou si tu veux continuer à te faire détester simplement par rancœur. On ne contrôle pas ses sentiments, tu dois le savoir mieux que personne, non ? Mais assez de colère. **

**Sirius. J'ai besoin de mon frère, pour me dire quoi faire, pour me conseiller avec elle, pour savoir que je ne suis pas tout _seul_. Nous ne sommes plus alliés avec le Dark Lord… Avec Voldemort, je peux maintenant le dire je suppose. Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas ?**

** Nous savons tous les deux que tu en as besoin Sirius. Tu as beau le nier, tu es aussi Sombre que nous, car tu restes un Black, un membre de la famille. Une famille Noire. Et même toi, tu dois pouvoir faire la différence entre Ténèbres et Maléfique. Oui, je dis « même toi ». Parce que tu vois, ces dernières années, j'ai eu honte d'être ton frère. Pas parce que tu refusais de servir un mage noir fou et mégalomane. Parce que tu devenais ce que tu avais toujours détesté. Un bigot. Un imbécile. Quelqu'un d'étroit d'esprit. Regarde ce que tu es devenu, vois ton comportement avec les autres. Remets-toi en question Sirius.**

** Ta Magie désire les Ténèbres. Je le sais. Maman le sait. _Tu _le sais. Alors, _s'il te plaît_, reviens. Tu manques à Narcissa. Elle est morose, froide depuis que tu es parti. Par Merlin, elle a même accepté de se marier avec Lucius Malfoy ! Tu n'étais plus là pour l'en empêcher et tu sais quel autorité j'ai sur elle n'est-ce pas ? Mais bon, maintenant il est mort et elle est libre. Grâce à Erèbe Thanatos, peux-tu le croire ?**

**La maison est vide sans toi. **(« Tu me manques aussi » Traduisit Sirius) **Je resterai héritier si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais je t'en prie, **_**je t'en supplie**_** Sirius. Reviens à la maison.**

**Je t'aime Sirius.**

**Regulus**

Sirius reposa le parchemin, le cœur battant. Il manquait à Regulus. Il déglutit et ferma les yeux. _Il manquait à Regulus._ Regulus l'avait supplié de revenir chez lui. _Supplié_.

Chez lui…

Un rire désabusé lui échappa. Même après deux, même après tout ce qui s'était produit, il considérait toujours cet endroit comme sa maison. Quel manque de reconnaissance envers ceux qui l'avait recueilli. Sa maison…

_C'est parce qu'il s'y trouve des gens que tu aimes plus que tout Sirius…_

Regulus avait touché la corde sensible. Sirius le savait effectivement. Il était un sorcier noir, même s'il le niait, même si James disait que ce n'était pas vrai. James ne pouvait pas comprendre son besoin de ténèbres. La noirceur qui était en lui, elle était dans son sang, dans les tréfonds de son âme. Ill n'avait pas envie de noirceur. Il en avait _besoin_. C'était le prix à payer pour son pouvoir, son lien avec sa propre magie. Les sorciers de la Lumière ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça. La simple idée de la cérémonie du Nouvel An passée sans lui, lui donnait envie d'hurler de frustration : tant de pouvoir, tant de magie sombre rassemblée au même endroit. Il avait vu ses amis. Il avait fêté la magie avec Frank et avec l'équipe professorale d'Hogwarts… Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Ce n'était pas sa place.

Peu importe ses convictions, peu importe ce que disait James. « Tu n'appartiens aux Ténèbres que si choisis de ramper pour elles. La Lumière te tend les bras, Sirius, il te suffit de l'accepter ! » Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Sirius ne voyait pas la lumière. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait conjurer de Patronus après tout. Ce n'était pas qu'il manquait de souvenirs heureux. Au contraire. Mais c'était un sortilège si _lumineux_ que le simple fait de prononcer la formule lui donnait la nausée. Son obscurité intérieure ne pouvait lui permettre d'invoquer tant de lumière, ce serait contraire à son sang, à sa lignée. Car que Sirius le veuille ou non, comme l'avait si bien dit Regulus, il restait un Black un membre de la famille.

Rentrer à la maison, hein ?

« Sirius ! Faut y aller, ils vont bientôt arriver ! » Entendit-il soudain.

Il se leva et jeta un dernier regard mélancolique aux lettres avant de saisir son sac pour rejoindre Frank. Les autres rentraient de vacances, il allait pouvoir revoir James et comploter pour faire de nouvelles farces. Il pouvait toujours y réfléchir plus tard.

« Pas la peine de rester ! » Lança-t-il au hibou grand-duc. « Je répondrai pas. »

Pas encore. Pour l'instant, il pouvait bien s'amuser.

Pour l'instant, il pouvait bien rester dans la lumière.

* * *

_Fin du chapitre_

Voilà. C'court je sais. Mais l'état d'esprit de Sirius était... Dur à exprimer donc j'ai pas trop blablaté dessus et comme dit plus haut, je voulais couper là pour garder le même état d'esprit : les choses changent, mais à quel prix ? Et au final, qui veut véritablement le changement et qui veut rester dans le brouillard ?

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	15. I rise to meet my End

Hullo ! Bonnes vacances en perspective ? Ceci est mon cadeau de Noël, un long chapitre (pour compenser le court qui a précédé). Les choses changent alors qu'un nouvelle année se dessine à l'horizon...

Etant donné qu'on m'a dit qu'il était difficile de suivre les évènements qui s'enchaînent, voici un petit résumé de ce dont vous devez vous rappeler (vous me direz si ça vous a aidé) : **Orion, le père de Sirius et Regulus a été tué après avoir trahi l'alliance qui unit désormais Erèbe à la famille Black. Suite à cela, Walburga propose à Sirius de revenir dans la famille... D'un autre côté, Narcissa est désormais considérée comme l'une des Protégées du Prince de l'Ombre et par conséquent, est libre de choisir son prétendant (et Remus aimerait beaucoup être choisi).**

**De plus, il faut se rappeler que Remus et Peter sont de plus en plus amicaux avec Erèbe, au plus grand déplaisir de James et que Remus a été mis, par accident, au courant de la véritable identité des voyageurs du temps.**

Je crois que c'est tout, mais si vous avez des problèmes à comprendre quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à demander ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 13 – Je me lève pour rencontrer ma fin_

Les vacances avaient été plutôt calmes pour James. Des lettres à Sirius, des cadeaux de la famille. Il y avait bien sûr eu le scandale à propos d'Orion Black, trouvé mort dans sa propre maison, torturé et vidé de sa magie. Mais comme l'évènement s'était produit durant la Cérémonie du Nouvel An, il n'y avait aucun témoignage. Qui plus est… Walburga Black avait rapidement fait comprendre que si son mari était mort, cela ne changeait rien au statut des Black dans le monde politique. Des puissants, des riches. Tout ce que James détestait dès lors qu'il s'agissait de famille noire. Sa mère avait été très bavarde sur ce sujet – et c'était normal après tout, elle était journaliste – et il avait pu apprendre entre autre que Ginevra Thémis était désormais la fiancée de Regulus Black. James ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point Sirius devait être furieux : une fille ne lui échappait pas. Mais dans ses lettres, seule une certaine déprime ressortait. C'était souvent comme ça pendant la période de Noël.

D'un autre côté, James s'était discrètement renseigné sur la Grèce Magique, curieux d'avoir des détails sur les étudiants transférés… Il n'y avait rien. Pour commencer, aucune famille de Sang-Pur ne s'appelait comme eux – et Voldemort ne s'intéressait qu'aux Sang-Purs, c'était bien connu. Ensuite… Il n'avait jamais posé un pied sur la Grèce. Ce pays était l'un des plus intransigeants à propos de la Magie Noire. Leurs lois la concernant étaient bien plus rudes que dans la plupart des pays d'Europe et _aucune_ famille de Sang-Pur grecque ne s'allierait avec Lord Voldemort. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir lancé la chasse aux Créatures Magiques, les derniers à avoir signé le traité de paix avec les Créatures de Lumière et contrairement à l'Angleterre, continuaient à tuer à vue les Créatures Sombres. Même le Prince de l'Ombre se méfiait de ce pays et l'évitait.

Alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Vraiment ?

Les deux parents de James lui avaient confirmé l'histoire et chacun avait semblé surpris que Dumbledore ait accepté une telle fable. « Quand j'ai vu ce jeune homme, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez lui… Méfie-toi » Lui avait confié son père. Sa mère en revanche avait été plus posée : « Le Professeur Dumbledore doit savoir des choses que nous ignorons. Ne tires pas de conclusions hâtives mon fils. »

Pas de conclusions hâtives ?

James avait longuement observé Thanatos durant le début de l'année scolaire. Il était différent. Etrange. Il était certain que quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon… Et son intuition était rarement aussi forte. Et généralement fiable. Il se souvint d'une citation que sa mère affectionnait, d'un célèbre auteur Muggle… _Il y a quelque chose de pourri dans le Royaume du Danemark. _En changeant Danemark par Hogwarts, la citation se prêtait plutôt bien à la situation, songea amèrement James.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Sirius en descendant du train, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux gris de son meilleur ami étaient troubles, indécis. Il était un peu à l'écart de Frank, lui d'habitude très – trop – tactile avec les autres. Son sourire exubérant sonnait faux. James se demanda s'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Cette pensée le rendit fier un court instant : il était le seul à connaître assez bien Sirius pour remarquer qu'il allait mal. Puis son moral redescendit.

Il regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir Lily. Mais ce fut Remus qu'il distingua dans la foule, aidant galamment Narcissa Black à atterrir sur le quai. James fronça le nez de dégout. Il savait que Narcissa avait refusé la demande en mariage d'un des frères Rabastan (sa mère n'avait pas su lui dire lequel) mais il ne pouvait croire que c'était au profit de Remus… Pas que son ami soit laid mais… Il était un Loup-Garou. Comment pouvait-il se laisser séduire par cette Slytherin (qui avait sans aucun doute des intentions peu honorables) alors qu'il savait comme réagissaient les Sang-Purs – la plupart – face aux Créatures Magiques.

Narcissa restait une Slytherin, un Sang-Pur, une ennemie.

Et même si elle clamait qu'elle ne servait pas le Dark Lord… Eh bien, de nombreuses familles prétendaient être neutres pour s'éviter des ennuis – comme les Zabini par exemple – alors qu'en réalité elles aidaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres à gagner du pouvoir ou de l'influence. Alors la simple parole ne servait à rien. Le père de James en entendait dix par jours des déclarations comme celle-là.

Détournant le regard, il se pressa de retrouver Sirius, qu'il trouva décidément trop pale.

« Hey Sirius. » Salua-t-il. Il adressa un signe de tête à Frank qui s'éloignait rejoindre sa petite amie du moment et la gratifier d'un baiser de bienvenue.

« Jamesie. » Souffla Sirius en regardant ailleurs.

Il avait l'air terriblement fatigué, réalisa James. Pas éreinté comme « manquer de sommeil » mais plutôt comme « fatigué de la vie, fatigué des évènements ». Mais en voyant les cernes qui ornaient les yeux gris d'ordinaire si riants, James se dit qu'un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Il sourit gentiment et prit son ami par le bras.

« Viens. Tu vas tout me raconter et ensuite, tu vas dormir un peu, okay ? » Dit-il doucement.

« … Ouais… » Murmura Sirius en se laissant entraîner. Son regard restait fixé ailleurs, comme cherchant quelqu'un sans pouvoir le trouver.

James remarqua Lily, magnifique, scintillante, comme toujours. Son cœur rata quelques battements et la salive déserta sa bouche. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux flamboyants et son sourire dévastateur. Elle parlait avec _Thanatos_, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Il baissa les yeux, désappointé. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne ressentit pas la morsure amère de la jalousie à les voir si proches. Il était trop préoccupé par l'état de Sirius pour se laisse obnubiler par l'égoïsme. Et… Pour la première fois, il considéra la possibilité de laisser tomber. Il inspira profondément.

Il aimait Lily. Plus que tout, plus que lui-même.

Et pour cette raison, il pouvait bien la laisser partir.

Il saisit sa valise et quitta la gare, sans un regard en arrière. Il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, qu'il souffrirait sûrement moins à voir cette jeune femme si chère à son cœur le détester et le mépriser. Elle avait été cruelle, avait joué avec son âme avant de la briser, de la déchirer. Et pourtant, pourtant… Parmi ses sentiments confus, il n'y avait pas de soulagement ou de quiétude. Juste son cœur qui battait trop vite, une boule dans sa gorge et des larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

* * *

En descendant du train avec Marlène, le premier réflexe de Lily fut de chercher Erèbe, rentré de manière privée avec la famille Black. Durant les vacances, elle avait eu tout le temps pour réfléchir, entre les préparations de Noël, la fête que ses parents avaient donnée pour le Nouvel An et sa peste de petite sœur – vraiment mais de qui tenait Pétunia cet affreux caractère ? Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre. Les conséquences. Les possibilités. Le choixpeau avait considéré la placer à Ravenclaw après tout : la réflexion était son point fort.

Elle était sûre d'elle à présent. Elle voulait la vérité.

Durant le trajet qu'elle avait passé avec Marlène, son amie lui avait reproché de la laisser tomber. Elle n'avait pas tort, car après tout, Lily cherchait désormais plutôt la compagnie d'Erèbe et ses amis. Son amitié avec Marlène s'effilochait lentement, comme un vêtement trop vieux. Lily en était triste bien sûr, elle aimait beaucoup son amie – surtout ses critiques venimeuses des Maraudeurs – mais aussi étrangement soulagée. Marlène et Lily avaient de nombreuses prises de becs au sujet de la guerre inter-maison : Marlène comprenait difficilement l'amitié que Lily portait aux Slytherin – des rivaux. Son inimitié n'allait pas aussi loin que celle des Maraudeurs, mais tout juste. Pour elle, fréquenter le « camp adverse » était un affront à la Maison…

Elle ne voyait pas au-delà d'Hogwarts.

Pire, elle refusait de considérer la possibilité de paix. Tout son futur, tous ses projets coïncidaient uniquement avec la guerre : un entraînement intensif d'auror, un apprentissage des soins basiques, et une étude poussée sur les faiblesses de la magie noire. Mais quand Lily lui demandait pourquoi elle se battait, Marlène clignait des yeux d'un air étonné, puis répondait que c'était parce qu'elle était une Gryffindor – que les Gryffindor ne fuyaient pas le combat.

Lily avait un but. Un rêve à accomplir, dans la paix et le bonheur. Elle imaginait un avenir heureux, avec des enfants, une petite maison – à la campagne si possible ou dans un petit village. Un mari aimant et présent pour elle. De l'amour – beaucoup d'amour. Soigner des gens aussi, sans qu'ils soient des blessés de guerre. C'était une chimère que Lily vénérait et espérait bien rendre possible…

Et pour ça il fallait se battre. Et pour se battre, il fallait la vérité.

« Bonjour Lily » Dit Erèbe. Il sourit en la voyant prendre un air décidé.

« Bonjour Erèbe. » Répondit-elle.

Un court instant, son regard partir vers la foule d'élèves qui partaient en direction du château. Elle crut y distinguer Potter. Le temps sembla alors ralentir et son cœur s'affola étrangement. Dans les yeux noisettes de Potter, derrière les lunettes, il n'y avait pour une fois ni morgue, ni possessivité. Juste de la tristesse, peut-être un peu de déception et surtout autre chose, de plus mystérieux. Lily cligna des yeux et puis plus rien. Potter avait disparu et Erèbe la regardait, semblant presqu'_amusé_.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle avec embarras – elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« Oh rien. J'observe le changement. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans le regard vert.

Lily ne put qu'hausser les sourcils à cette réponse énigmatique.

* * *

« Bon retour de vacances mes chers étudiants ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont bien passées et vous souhaites un excellent Noël et une bonne année à tous. Mais voici déjà le moment de retourner à vos études, devoirs… Quelle tristesse, je sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas très envie de laisser derrière moi ces bons moments de détente et je comprends que vos têtes soient encore dans les nuages des vacances mais… Rappelez-vous que les examens ne sont plus si loin et qu'ils sont importants pour votre avenir à tous que vous soyez encore de jeunes têtes de première année ou bien des septième année à la caboche déjà bien remplie ! Je vous souhaite à présent un bon appétit ! » S'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

Regulus soupira. Le discours lui avait semblé bien fade et vide et même la tenue ridicule du directeur – une robe violette à pois jaunes – n'avait pu lui arracher un sourire. Son esprit était ailleurs, divisé entre deux pôles opposés qui lui déchiraient le crâne avec un violent mal de tête. Son amour pour Ginevra – Ginny. Son amour pour Sirius, son grand frère. Regulus savait, _s'attendait_, à ne recevoir aucune réponse. Mais… Ça faisait mal quand même. Comme un poignard en plein cœur. Il se frotta la poitrine en frissonnant. Ginny lui sourit tendrement depuis sa table, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal.

« Te torturer ne sert à rien Regulus. » Lui murmura Erèbe, posant la main sur son épaule. « Il y verra clair bientôt, il grandira. »

« Oui mais quand… ? » Soupira Narcissa.

Regulus tourna son regard vers sa cousine. Elle aussi, elle était déçue du silence de Sirius… Mais elle était plus forte que lui, l'avait toujours été. Il le fallait bien dans une fratrie de trois sœurs où elle était la cadette, la moins favorite. Andromeda, avant de se rebeller et de partir en vadrouille avec un Muggle, était l'aîné, l'intelligente de la famille. Bellatrix était celle qui s'intéressait le plus aux Arts Noirs, maîtrisant les trois Impardonnables à l'âge tendre de douze ans… Il ne restait à Narcissa que son joli visage… Et son sang de Créature, un héritage maudit qui parfois s'éveillait et abattait sur son porteur une honte considérable.

Regulus détourna le regard.

« Si tu veux mon avis, il ne s'éveillera jamais. Black est un idiot avec un cerveau âgé de trois ans maximum. Son but dans la vie est de trouver la farce la plu humiliante possible pour notre table, je ne vois pas en quoi la mort d'Orion changera ça. Sans parler de Potter, qu'il suit comme un bon toutou et qui ne le laissera pas rejoindre les Ténèbres sans rien dire… S'il décide de retourner à ses racines et c'est déjà plus qu'improbable si vous voulez mon avis. » Grommela un Severus morose.

Il était le seul à être resté pour le Nouvel An, réalisa Regulus, car n'étant pas un Sang-Pur, il n'avait pas le droit de participer à la cérémonie. Il devait se sentir vexé, si ce n'était pas trahi. Regulus sentit un élan de sympathie pour son premier ami mais Erèbe l'empêcha de parler lançant un morceau de pain sur la tête de Severus.

« Severus, arrêtes. Je _sais_ que tu en veux aux Maraudeurs – et je comprends ta colère crois-moi. Mais Sirius reviendra que tu le veuilles ou non : il est des nôtres. Quant à James… Je m'en occupe, il ne devrait pas être un problème bien longtemps. » Il était sec, mais pas menaçant dans ses mots, aussi Regulus supposa qu'il ne fallait pas y voir un arrêt de mort.

« James ? » Narcissa haussa élégamment les sourcils. « J'ignorais que vous étiez proches. Je vous voyais plutôt comme des ennemis jurés ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Nous ne sommes ni ami ni ennemi (Il se voilait un peu la face s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait, songea Regulus). Je ne suis pas proche de lui. » _Pas encore_ ne fut pas dit à voix haute mais Regulus l'entendit très bien.

La fin du repas se passa dans le plus grand calme, excepté le bourdonnement des multiples conversations que les gens avaient. Trop calmement. Pas de farces stupides, pas de transformations. Pas de messages sarcastiques. Regulus aurait pu – aurait dû – s'en rendre compte. Si, un jour de rentrée, les Maraudeurs restaient silencieux, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

* * *

En fait de Maraudeurs, le groupe n'avait jamais été aussi divisé. Aussi altéré. James, préoccupé par l'air mélancolique de Sirius, n'avait pas eu le temps – ni osé, avouons-le – de confronter Remus. Remus qui entretenait une relation plus que louche avec Narcissa Black. Remus, qui s'éloignait, s'émancipait du groupe qui l'avait accueilli, accepté. James n'osa pas confronter Remus sur ses attirances pour la belle Slytherin, d'abord parce qu'intérieurement il les comprenait et ensuite parce que, quoi qu'il dise, il perdrait le débat en faveur de l'argument « L'unité des Maisons ». Le vieil atout de Remus, celui qu'il ressortait dès qu'il était acculé.

Mais si la dispute avait été évitée, il n'en restait pas moins que Remus préférait apparemment déjeuner avec les étudiants grecs – et James comptait bien en parler avec Thanatos, rapidement. Remus pouvait décider de partir. Mais James l'aimait toujours, moins que Lily, moins que Sirius, oui, mais Moony était son _ami_. L'un des Maraudeurs. James le protégerait, même de lui-même (il le faisait déjà pendant les nuits de pleine lune après tout). Mais plus tard. Quand ils seraient seuls.

Peter devait jouer le messager, avec reluctance. Le petit garçon un peu timide montrait son vrai caractère se dit James avec lassitude Il lançait des regards désapprobateurs au duo majeur des Maraudeurs – surtout à James en fait –, sans vraiment que James ne comprenne pourquoi. Ils n'avaient _encore_ rien fait. L'héritier des Potter remarqua que Peter avait l'air fatigué lui aussi. Qu'il parlait presque plus aimablement à McKinnon, qu'il détestait, qu'à James.

Les Maraudeurs, après plus de six ans d'amitiés, se brisaient.

James en était triste bien sûr. Qui ne le serait pas (_Thanatos_, peut-être, souffla une voix sournoise dans son esprit) ? Mais quand il voyait l'évolution de ses amis, la manière dont ils grandissaient, chacun de leur côté, il ne pouvait que se rappeler cette phrase que sa mère appréciait et que son père détestait : _« La Magie a ce pouvoir merveilleux de faire que rien ne reste figé. Tout change… Même les Phénix, avec leur immense pouvoir et leur immortalité, doivent passer par la mort, par leur propre feu, avant de pouvoir renaître. »_ C'était vrai. Quand bien même son père ruminait à propos des inepties que sa femme mettait dans la tête de James – car la magie, pour son père, n'était qu'un outil, un don qui les séparait à peine des Muggles – mais James y croyait à cette phrase. Et Sirius, Siri, son meilleur ami, restait avec lui, dans cette période de changement. C'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Avec la vérité.

« Je dois y aller Padfoot. Des recherches à faire, pour finir le travail à la maison. Reposes-toi, tu me raconteras toutes tes vacances plus tard. D'acc' ? » Sa voix était douce et affectueuse, parce qu'il savait que Sirius savait qu'il mentait. Il avait fini son travail depuis longtemps, avec l'aide de l'immense bibliothèque du Manoir Potter.

Mais son meilleur ami acquiesça, sans le questionner et se leva, sans doute pour aller vers le dortoir et dormir un peu. Sirius était comme ça, quand il n'était pas bien, il dormait. James lui, saisit sa cape d'invisibilité – qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, par sécurité en ces temps troublés, ordre de son père – et sortit de la salle commune en profitant du passage de Frank qui rentrait à ce moment-là. James savait que Granger et les deux Thémis allaient sortir et rejoindre Thanatos, sans doute pour parler. Comment ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient cessé de se jeter des coups d'œil durant le repas et que l'après-midi était laissé libre pour les élèves qui souhaitaient débarrasser leurs affaires ou, comme l'avait prétendu James, travailler avec l'aide de la bibliothèque de l'école. Il se plaça contre le mur pour éviter des collisions gênantes et quand effectivement, la fratrie Thémis, Granger et étonnamment, Remus et Peter, passèrent l'ouverture du portrait, il était prêt.

James allait pouvoir enfin connaître la vérité sur ces mystérieux étudiants sortis de nulle part.

* * *

Remus inspira nerveusement. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur mais savoir qu'Erèbe et ses amis du futur étaient au courant pour sa lycanthropie était une chose. En parler, une autre. En parler devant Regulus, Severus et surtout_ Narcissa_ était… Terrorisant. Bon, d'accord, il était terrifié et aurait préféré être devant le Dark Lord plutôt que de devoir accomplir une chose aussi dure que de révéler à sa possible-peut-être-bientôt petite amie qu'il était un monstre couvert de poils et à la gueule remplie de bave une nuit par mois. Avouez que ce fait était plutôt tue l'amour. Il sentit Peter poser une main – Peter avait des mains plus fines que la plupart des gens de son âge, fines mais avec des doigts longs – sur son bras. C'était sans doute une tentative de réconfort.

Ça lui donnait juste envie de courir loin d'ici, en appelant sa mère si possible.

« Ça va aller. Je le sens, je le _sais_, tout va bien se passer Remus. » Et la voix de Peter était grave, ferme, si différente de ce que Remus avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il y distingua une note d'incrédulité comme si même Wormtail était étonné d'être si sûr de lui.

Remus frissonna, et son loup intérieur gronda avec une étrange sérénité. Quelque chose avait changé, dans l'école, dans l'ambiance, dans la vie en général. Comme si un rouage s'était enfin placé correctement pour que le destin se mette en marche. Et bizarrement, Remus était certain que ce rouage s'appelait Erèbe.

« Bonjour à tous. » Erèbe les accueillit dans la salle avec un sourire chaleureux et leur désigna des fauteuils pour s'asseoir. « Ravi de vous voir. Avant toute chose, je suppose qu'un petit résumé (ou un long, pensa Remus en haussant les sourcils, l'histoire d'Erèbe n'était pas facile à raccourcir) ne fera que du bien à ceux d'entre nous qui ne connaissent pas encore la vérité. Severus, Lily, Peter… Encore que Peter, tu dois avoir une petite idée de mon identité non ? »

Remus tourna la tête vers Peter, interrogateur. Ils étaient placés en cercle, pour que chacun puisse observer les autres, assis dans de confortables fauteuils blancs et noirs. Erèbe était opposé à la porte et à sa droite se trouvait Ronald Thémis. Puis venaient dans l'ordre, Lily, Peter, Remus lui-même, Narcissa – il ne put que rougir en constatant que la jeune Black avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de _lui _–, Severus – qui semblait tout sauf ravi d'être là –, Regulus et enfin Ginevra qui était à la gauche d'Erèbe.

A la surprise de Remus, Peter ne détourna pas son regard de celui, brûlant, d'Erèbe. Le petit adolescent pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air pensif avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Pendant les vacances, j'ai eu dix-sept ans. Pour certains sorciers, ça signifie entrer en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs si la magie d'origine était trop puissante. » Son sourire faiblit un peu. « Tout le monde peut dire que je ne fais _pas_ partie de cette catégorie donc je ne m'attendais pas franchement à ce que cet anniversaire soit différent des autres. Et pourtant… Pourtant, j'ai appris que j'avais des dons de voyance. Le Don, dans sa quasi-totalité en fait, d'après le guérisseur qui m'a examiné, il est probable que je surpasse même la plupart des divinatrices connues. Je vois certains futurs possibles, parfois quelques scènes du présent et… Je rêve des clés du passé. »

Remus réalisa alors pourquoi Peter avait l'air si fatigué. Être un Voyant ou une Voyante était un terrible fardeau. D'abord parce que la divination était très mal-vue par la plupart des sorciers, ensuite parce que le Don était une magie que seules les Créatures pouvaient maîtriser. Et encore, la plupart devenaient folles. Et si Peter était si puissant qu'il rêvait du passé… A la connaissance de Remus, seul Merlin avait ce pouvoir. Et Viviane, mais Viviane était la première Moire, et le Don des femmes était plus développé, plus étendu que celui des hommes, généralement brut et concentré.

« Peter… Comment… » Commença-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de discussion. Vous en parlerez entre vous, plus tard. » Le coupa Erèbe. « Je veux en finir au plus vite, mon après-midi est bien rempli. »

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose. » Annonça Peter, et ses yeux trahissaient enfin sa peur, sa vulnérabilité face à ce pouvoir si puissant qui lui dévoilait des pans de futur qu'il ne comprenait pas. « J'ai surtout rêvé de toi, Erèbe et des possibilités qui s'offraient à toi. Elles sont peu nombreuses, et la plupart mènent à la mort. » Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot et il frissonna. Ginevra bondit :

« Nous empêcherons cela ! Nous avons déjà arrêté le mal une fois ! (« Mais ce n'était pas le mal, c'était _un_ mal, le pire » Murmura Ronald, les yeux baissés) Et Erèbe retrouvera son pouvoir qui le mènera à la grandeur, à la puissance, comme avant ! »

Elle semblait exaltée par cette idée et Remus songea qu'elle ressemblait à Bellatrix Black, la folie furieuse en moins… Quoique, qui savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette chevelure flamboyante et ces yeux passionnés ? Bella usait de sa folie pour accentuer la peur chez ses ennemis. Ginevra pouvait très bien choisir de la cacher, pour ne divulguer sa sauvagerie que lorsqu'il était trop tard pour se méfier. Il détourna le regard et le perdit dans la cheminée, apparue après la diatribe de Peter, comme si la pièce voulait réchauffer le cœur de l'élève terrifié avec sa magie.

« Là n'est pas la question Ginevra. » Dit enfin Erèbe. « Peu importe la fin, ce qui compte c'est le présent, et le passé que je dois révéler. Lily… Toi qui m'as fait confiance, qui m'as accepté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Severus, saches que je te considère comme l'un de mes plus précieux amis… Ne me – ne _nous _détestez pas s'il vous plaît. Je… Ne souhaite que le meilleur, à chaque personne présente dans cette pièce. Et même à quelques-unes à l'extérieur. » Son sourire était forcé, douloureux. Il faisait face à des personnes qu'il avait crû condamnées.

Remus espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était plus le cas.

Erèbe commença son histoire, les yeux fermés et les poings serrés.

« Il était une fois, un Prince monstrueux, une légende que tous les sorciers craignaient. Ce Prince… Erèbe… Moi. Et un garçon nommé Harry. »

* * *

James ne pouvait y croire. Quand il avait vu les Gryffindor, vite rejoints par des Slytherin, entrer dans ce que les Maraudeurs appelaient la Salle Va et Vient, il s'était approché, pour voir s'il pouvait entendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Il n'avait pas pu, la porte avait disparu. Résigné, il avait attendu, patient. Et ils étaient sortis. Thémis boy et Granger étaient partis seuls, sans doute pour pouvoir passer du temps à deux. En parlant du Dark Lord, de Voldemort – les couloirs étaient vides, ils devaient se sentir _à l'abri_. Et ce Dark Lord, ce mage noir, cet assassin, Erèbe Thanatos en parlait avec tant de tendresse, d'affection que c'en était _répugnant_. Il retint un haut-le-cœur. L'école hébergeait des Deatheaters. Albus Dumbledore avait laissé des serviteurs du plus puissant mage noir de l'époque pénétrer Hogwarts.

« Et donc toi et Tom… » Disait Lily avec une étrange admiration.

« Oui. Je n'ai jamais trouvé grand intérêt aux femmes. Sauf peut-être une ou deux qui ont attiré mon attention romantiquement parlant. Mais si c'était le cas, nos relations ont toujours été platoniques. Tom et moi par contre… »

James voulait se boucher les oreilles. Il ne savait pas qui était ce Tom, mais il était lié à Voldemort et ça suffisait à le rendre détestable aux yeux de James.

« Ginevra, comment as-tu réussi à cacher la marque aussi longtemps ? Tu n'as jamais été vue bras nues ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton détaché. Sans doute voulait-il des conseils pour cacher la _sienne_, songea James avec répulsion.

Puis il réalisa ce que ça signifiait. Ginevra Thémis, Gryffindor était marquée. Il n'écouta pas la réponse de la jeune fille tant la fureur le prenait. Il était furieux contre Dumbledore, contre lui-même, contre Remus et Peter, contre son père, contre les étrangers qui s'insinuaient dans sa vie et détruisaient tout sur leur passage mais surtout, surtout… Il ressentait un profond mépris pour _Thanatos_. Il voulait crier, et frapper. Il observa Narcissa Black et Snape repartir vers leur dortoir tandis que Thanatos restait avec les Gryffindors.

« Au final, le destin aura voulu que je détruise Voldemort, peu importe ce que ça nous coûterait. Lui a succombé à sa folie et maintenant nous n'avons d'autre solutions que de le tuer et moi… Moi j'y perds Tom. » Conclut Erèbe, les yeux remplis d'une _insupportable tristesse._

« THANATOS ! » Hurla James.

Il n'en pouvait plus, d'entendre ce ton affectueux, ce chagrin qui sous-entendait une perversion au-delà de l'imaginable. Voldemort ne semblait être qu'une victime, quand Thanatos en parlait. Un martyr, que le Destin avait voulu ainsi. Et le Slytherin semblait outrageusement désespéré de savoir qu'il fallait combattre et tuer le Dark Lord. Mais pire, il paraissait persuadé d'être la solution à tous leurs problèmes, le sauveur, le héros que tout le monde attend. James aurait ricané s'il n'était pas tant en colère. Un Slytherin qui _aimait_ Voldemort – et cette phrase était à elle seule une antithèse – un lâche, un autre mage noir, _leur libérateur_ ? Impossible. Risible même. L'adolescent souffrait surtout d'un complexe de supériorité, comme beaucoup de son espèce – après tout Voldemort pensait bien être la solution. L'ennui, c'est que le problème qu'il prétendait résoudre n'en était pas un.

Thanatos se retourna avec un air neutre que contredisaient ses yeux flamboyants. Lily et Peter prirent chacun un air menaçant qui ne leur allait pas et Remus paraissait inquiet. Inquiet de ce qu'allait faire James. Il grimaça, sentant la morsure de la trahison dans son cœur. _Remus_, son ami, ce bon vieux Moony, avait peur de lui. _De lui._

« Potter ? Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Thanatos.

Oh, James haïssait ce ton condescendant, cette phrase tournée de manière si prétentieuse, comme si Thanatos était un noble des temps anciens, cet air pompeux que seuls les Sang-Pur arboraient…

« Tu es un hypocrite Thanatos. » Dit-il enfin. Il était calme bizarrement, avait dépassé le stade des hurlements. « Un lâche et un menteur. Tu nous caches qui vous êtes vraiment. Vous êtes aussi grecs que je suis chinois. Vous n'en parlez pas un mot et vous parlez l'anglais comme si c'était votre langue natale. Vous la parlez même mieux que la plupart des gens que je connais. Et… Je me suis renseigné, Thanatos, je ne suis pas bête. Il n'y a aucune famille noire en Grèce. Et Tu-sais-qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds non plus. »

« Potter… » Commença Lily.

Mais un regard la fit taire et reculer d'un pas. Apparemment, James l'effrayait. C'était nouveau. Il secoua la tête, ne sentant aucune satisfaction en voyant que ses mots portaient leur fruit.

« Tu n'oserais pas… » Siffla Thémis, ses yeux se plissant de manière étrangement féline.

« Je n'oserai pas ? Tu crois que je n'oserais pas ? Tu penses que vous me faites peur, que je suis un peureux, un lâche ? Je suis un Gryffindor, et j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire alors bien sûr que j'oserai vous dénoncer, surtout toi Thémis, une Deatheater marquée ! »

Et avec rage, il saisit le bras de la jeune fille pour dévoiler le terrible tatouage que chacun connaissait. Immédiatement, Peter attrapa le poignet de James et le tira en arrière, pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Lâche-moi Peter ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous les _aidiez_, bande de traîtres ! » Hurla James en se dégageant. Il avait des palpitations dans la poitrine et un bleu se formait sur sa peau. Ça faisait mal.

« Calme-toi James, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… » Tenta Remus. Sa voix plaintive fut le coup de grâce.

«AH, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE DIS ! C'EST LA _MEILLEURE_ CA ! TU DIS QUE CE N'EST PAS LA MARQUE DES TENEBRES SUR SON BRAS, QUE J'AI DES _HALLUCINATIONS_ ? QUE THANATOS NE CACHE PAS QUELQUE CHOSE ? » De cri, sa voix baissa soudain, pour se transformer en murmure menaçant : « J'étais _là_, Remus. Je vous ai entendu parler de ce Tom, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment peux-tu faire confiance à un homme qui parle du Dark Lord comme d'une victime ? Il ne se battra pas pour nous, au dernier moment tu le verras changer de camp, rejoindre son amant et son maître. Et à ce moment-là, quand il nous aura trahis, quand ils nous _auront_ trahis, que pourras-tu dire ou faire pour empêcher notre défaite ? »

En disant cela, James poussa Remus en arrière, et le lycanthrope tomba, rattrapé in extremis par une Lily fumante de rage.

« Non mais ça va pas Potter ? » S'écria-t-elle. « Attends un peu que j'en parle au professeur McGonagall ! Violence envers un condisciple, ça va être ta fête espèce d'idiot ! Quand je pense que… Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça espèce de timbré psychopathe, tu aurais voulu qu'il se fracasse la tête, que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux ! »

« Ça va Lily, je n'ai rien… » Marmonna Remus en se redressant. James savait qu'il se contenait pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère. Un court moment, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Puis la réalité se rappela à lui.

« Et heureusement que tu n'as rien ! » Intervint Peter, les yeux lançant des éclairs. « Si tu t'étais blessé, je me serai également fait punir car je n'aurai pas pu me retenir de frapper _Potter_ (et plus que la phrase en elle-même, c'est l'emploi de son prénom qui blessa James). Quelle mouche te pique sérieusement ? Après les blagues violentes, tu passes aux agressions physiques ? Et la prochaine étape tu feras quoi ? Le Cruciatus ? Ou tu commettras carrément un meurtre simplement parce que quelqu'un n'ira pas dans ton sens ?

James renâcla, rouge de honte et de colère. Il n'y voyait plus très clair, un halo rouge semblait embrumer son regard. Il se tourna vers Erèbe, le responsable de cette situation, qui observait calmement la dispute tourner au vinaigre.

« Tu es fier de toi je suppose ! Tu as bien fait ton boulot, mes amis me prennent maintenant pour un futur meurtrier ! »

« Tu récoltes simplement ce que tu as semé, James Potter. » Répondit le Slytherin toujours aussi _calme._

« C'est _toi_, le meurtrier, le psychopathe, le traître, l'immonde serpent qui nous poignardera tous dans le dos pour retourner lécher les bottes de ton maître ! Je te souhaite de mourir, et je jure que je ferai tout pour sauver tes futures victimes même si je dois te tuer moi-même pour ça ! Tu ne t'arrêteras pas avant d'atteindre ton but de toute façon, comme tous les assassins ! Tu as parlé de famille, de parents qui voulaient vous marquer contre votre gré. En vérité, ce n'est pas Tu-sais-qui qui les a tués, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu abattrais de sang-froid même ta propre _mère _de toute façon ! »

Il haletait et au moment où il prononça ces mots, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Insulter la génitrice d'un Sang-Pur était une insulte qui autrefois était passible d'amande, voire même de prison. Pire, il venait d'insinuer que Thanatos était un matricide ce qui était sans doute l'équivalent pour les Sang-Pur du mot « Mudblood ». Pour les Sang-Pur, la famille était sacrée et la mère y tenait une place primordiale puisque seule elle pouvait engendrer des descendants. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'autrefois, les femmes sorcières avaient le droit de prendre un second mari d'un niveau social moins élevé dans le cas où le premier ne donnait pas d'héritier. Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les plus anciennes familles telles que les Black ou les Longbottom étaient dirigées par des matriarches.

James ressentit le changement jusque sous sa peau. Il frissonnait toujours et un court instant, il se demanda s'il avait de la fièvre. Les expressions des autres n'avaient pourtant pas c changées. Ginevra ne semblait pas plus tendue qu'avant. Remus, Peter et Lily apparaissaient toujours hors d'eux et un peu stupéfaits que James ait pu dire de telles horreurs – surtout Peter étrangement.

Thanatos…

Thanatos avait pali. Drastiquement. James ressentit un plaisir malsain à le voir chanceler sous l'insulte comme s'il allait être malade. Une petite voix en lui hurlait que c'était _mal_ mais il la fit taire. Il le savait déjà. Mais il s'en fichait. _En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis_. Il avait perdu l'amour, mais il pouvait encore gagner la guerre, quelques soient les moyens qu'il devrait utiliser pour y parvenir. Il n'était plus – ne se sentait plus – hystérique. Mais la colère grondait toujours comme une bête furieuse, étouffant toute raison ou culpabilité.

« Qui ne dit mot consent. » Assena-t-il pour finir et il sentit un rictus prendre place sur son visage. Il avait envie de vomir.

* * *

Le coup de grâce.

Erèbe _savait_ que James Potter le détestait. Le haïssait même. Il le voyait, le sentait, l'entendait surtout. Le chef des Maraudeurs ne le supportait pas et ne se lassait pas de le lui faire comprendre. Mais… A ce point-là ? Au point d'insulter une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Au point de… Le traiter de matricide ? Paraissait-il si cruel, si dangereux qu'il fallait en arriver à ces mots ?

Apparemment.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il avait la gorge serrée. C'était douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux et répondit enfin, d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui s'avérait rauque et _tremblante_.

« Ma mère s'est suicidée devant moi quand j'avais treize ans. Défenestration. » Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, ses jambes le portant à peine.

* * *

Ginevra ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. James Potter, l'homme tant admiré pour son _ouverture d'esprit_, sa gentillesse, son courage, son… On lui avait donné mille et une qualités et à présent, elle pouvait voir la pourriture cachée derrière les louanges. A présent, elle comprenait ce que reprochait le professeur Snape au Gryffindor.

Son ego.

Oh, elle ne doutait pas que Potter était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon. Quelqu'un de formidable même. Mais sa peur de se voir oublié, abandonné le rendait insupportable à ceux qu'il considérait comme une menace. Regulus, le frère que Sirius adorait tant autrefois. Severus, excellent étudiant, Slytherin et ami avec Lily, la femme que James aimait de tout son cœur. Ces nouveaux étudiants qui brisaient son joli petit monde en fraternisant avec un Slytherin – avec plusieurs. Ce même Slytherin, Erèbe, mystérieux et sombre, qui lui volait la vedette en même temps que ses amis.

Surtout Erèbe.

Ce constat lui évoqua la relation entre Harry et Draco. Son ancien fiancé avait-il ressenti ce que devait ressentir Erèbe à présent ? La pensée l'attrista. Si seulement… Mais c'était trop tard, se rappela-t-elle. Le futur n'était plus et il ne tenait qu'à elle de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Ginevra fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur Potter qui semblait mal à l'aise, presque malade en fait, mais toujours en colère. Une furieuse envie de l'écharper la tenaillait mais elle se retint. Elle inspira profondément pour se clamer et s'apprêtait à parler quand Remus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Il paraissait enragé.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit _toi_, James, qui dise ça. Où est passé le garçon si respectueux que j'ai connu ? Celui qui m'a accepté malgré toutes les contraintes que cela entraînait ? Tu savais James, qu'insulter ainsi Erèbe équivalait à insulter le sang ou pire, _à insulter Gaïa_. Tu le _savais_ et pourtant… »

« Remus… »

« Ne m'appelles pas Remus ! S'exclama le loup-garou. Il laissait enfin éclater sa rage, une rage qui rappelait ce qu'il était : un animal sauvage… Et un Gryffindor. « Tu as perdu ce droit, James. Tu n'es plus mon ami désormais. Tu me _dégoûtes_. » Continua-t-il.

Potter fléchit quelques secondes, comme blessé, puis acquiesça lentement, les yeux fermés.

« Fais de même pour moi Potter. » Grogna Peter et sa phrase était presque pire, se dit Ginevra, car elle était remplie d'un mépris non-dissimulé.

Les deux compères s'avancèrent pour rejoindre la salle commune de leur Maison. Ils dépassèrent un James Potter statufié, tendu comme un arc. Pas un regard entre les anciens amis. Potter avait ré-ouvert les yeux mais les gardait fixés sur le sol. Il attendait qu'on l'achève. Que Lily l'achève. Ginevra tourna la tête vers son amie. La seconde rousse avait l'air presque hésitante. Sans doute parce que, comme tous les autres, elle avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Puis elle fronça les sourcils, prenant sa décision et se retourna, prête à partir à la recherche d'Erèbe – et c'était son droit.

« Oublie-moi Potter. » Furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir.

Elle n'avait pas crié. N'avait pas levé la main sur l'adolescent qui l'avait courtisé si longtemps. Et pourtant Potter fléchit à nouveau, comme s'il avait été frappé. Les yeux noisette se perdirent dans le plafond et il murmura d'une voix remplie de _souffrance_.

« Si je le pouvais, je l'aurai déjà fait Lily-jolie. »

Ginevra ne sut pas trop comment, mais pendant un instant la pitié l'emporta sur la colère et elle s'approcha de James, posant une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort. Il ne se dégagea pas. Tête baissée, il ne cessait de trembler, si fort que sa main se mettait à trembler elle aussi.

Ce devait être dur, réalisa-t-elle.

Dur, de ne pas voir son amour retourné. James et Lily. Lily et James. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs, peut-être. Sans doute. Si Draco avait refusé leur lien… Non. Il n'aurait pas pu. Il mourrait plutôt que de la repousser. Si _elle_ avait rejeté Draco… Il serait mort. Il aurait souffert, au-delà de l'imaginable et il serait mort de chagrin, littéralement. Elle aussi en fait, car un Neko ne peut vivre – du moins pas sainement – sans son âme-sœur.

Les humains étaient moins chanceux. Ils pouvaient vivre sans leur âme-sœur – il était en fait plutôt rare qu'ils la rencontrent – mais ils devaient également vivre l'éventuel rejet. La Magie leur avait offert la liberté, le choix mais en échange, il fallait qu'ils fassent avec le libre-arbitre de leur aimé. Supporter le rejet, l'absence. Le vide qu'elle avait ressenti à la mort de Draco. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. James ne méritait pas ça. Et elle voulait voir Harry naître – aussi égoïste cette raison pouvait sonner, c'en était une convaincante. Alors elle tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme, le regard dur et crispa sa main sur l'épaule de Potter. Il releva la tête, les yeux un peu rouges. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que les tremblements étaient dus à des sanglots.

La jeune fille considéra un instant la possibilité de gifler le jeune homme. Ses griffes étaient prêtes à sortir. Mais elle soupira et jeta un regard vers le couloir vide.

« Prends t'en encore à lui… Je te tue. Tu entends Potter ? Je te tue. Le plus lentement, le plus douloureusement possible. Et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas une place enviable. »

Elle s'approcha de son visage figé par la terreur.

« **Personne** ne s'en prend à Erèbe sans en subir les conséquences. »

Puis sa voix s'adoucit considérablement. Elle n'avait pas de raisons de le gifler. Elle rajouta, avec un sourire compatissant :

« Je parlerai à Lily. Rachète-toi auprès de tes amis. Présente tes excuses – des excuses sincères – à Erèbe. Remet-toi en question James Potter. Tu ne sais rien de la situation actuellement. Mais si tu me montres que tu le vaux… Peut-être que je t'expliquerai en quoi tu as tort en nous traitant de traîtres. »

Sa main vint caresser lentement la joue mouillée par les larmes.

« Et vas à l'infirmerie, demander une potion Calmante. Ça te fera du bien. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle repartit le cœur battant. Elle voulait voir Regulus. Sa poitrine se compressait tant elle en avait envie. Voir James Potter rejeté l'avait fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Regulus. Reg. Son âme-sœur. Son amour.

Elle pressa le pas.

* * *

Au début, Lily n'y avait pas cru. James Potter, vraiment ? Il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté alors qu'elle contemplait les yeux froids – _cruels_ – de celui qui deviendrait son mari. Ces mots si durs qu'il déblatérait, allait-elle devoir les supporter, juste pour mettre au monde son fils ? Et pourtant quand elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle s'était sentie ridiculement heureuse. Erèbe – Harry – son fils. Même lorsqu'elle avait su qui serait le père – et elle aurait dû s'en douté vraiment – elle avait rougi. _Rougi_.

Et à présent… A présent, James jetait des regards de tueurs à son propre fils, l'insultait. Les insultait sans le savoir. Et apprendre la mort de la mère – la mère originale – d'Erèbe… Elle voulait pleurer. Pleurer cet amour qu'elle découvrait à peine et qui lui était refusé pour la simple raison que vraiment, accepter un mari qui jetait la pierre à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Rageusement, Lily essuya une larme.

Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Erèbe – son fils – était la priorité maintenant. Elle savait déjà où il se trouvait. Au même endroit que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, un jour pluvieux de septembre. La Salle-sur-Demande, qu'ils venaient de quitter après que la vérité ait été enfin dévoilée.

« Erèbe ? » Elle haletait un peu.

Il était là. Prostré. Il n'avait même pas fermé la porte. Elle soupira de soulagement mais son inquiétude ne diminua pas. Au contraire. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais… A ce moment-là il releva les yeux vers elle, et Lily tressaillit.

Une telle détresse y régnait…

Elle regretta un instant de ne pas avoir giflé Potter… Puis sa poitrine se serra et elle réalisa avec honte qu'elle n'aurait pas pu.

« Erèbe… ? » Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Il ne bougea pas, la laissant faire. Il était dans le coin du placard. Un placard noir, sombre et vide. Simple. Il avait dû demander un endroit où se cacher. Lily tenta de sourire, faiblement. La porte se ferma derrière eux et soudain, une bougie éclaira la pièce. Gentiment elle frotta le dos de son enfant.

« Toutes les femmes qui m'ont côtoyé ont souffert. » Annonça-t-il sans la regarder. « Surtout celles qui m'ont donné naissance. La liste est sans fin… »

Il ne lui donna pas de nom. Elle ne lui en demanda pas.

« Tu m'as maintenant. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas grandi dans tes bras Lily. » Répondit-il.

Sa voix tremblait.

« Erèbe… Ça va aller maintenant. Je suis là… » Chuchota-t-elle avec conviction.

Il frissonna et elle lui frictionna les bras, tendrement. Puis il posa sa tête contre son cœur, écoutant les battements de cœur de celle qui aurait dû être sa mère. En silence. Lily laissa enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Elle, à consoler ce fils qu'elle n'avait pas encore et lui, à appeler silencieusement cette mère qu'il n'avait plus. Quelle mère ? Ça, Lily l'ignorait.

Mais tout irait mieux, se persuadait-elle. Après qu'ils soient sortis du placard, en y laissant leurs peines et leurs douleurs.

* * *

Sirius lisait quand Remus et Peter entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ronald Thémis et Hermione Granger jouaient aux échecs sorciers et Thémis enseignait les mouvements basiques à sa petite amie. C'était surprenant de voir que ce garçon pas très malin en général était si… Réfléchi – génial en fait – dès lors qu'on parlait de stratégie. Et pas seulement dans ce jeu. Sirius se demanda s'il deviendrait auror stratège – il en avait le potentiel.

En tout cas, Peter se dirigea de suite vers le couple et leur chuchota quelque chose. Il avait l'air d'hésiter entre la colère et la panique et semblait très fébrile. Ses mains tremblaient et il fit tomber le roi blanc dans son affolement. Remus lui, se contenta de jeter un regard venimeux autour de lui et de partir vers le dortoir. Sirius ferma son livre et se leva. Il avait des conseils à demander à Remus mais plus important, il avait vu la tristesse de l'homme derrière la rage du loup. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Et Sirius _détestait_ quand ses amis étaient malheureux. Surtout Remus qui ne méritait que d'être l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Il entra prudemment dans le dortoir des septièmes années.

« Remus ? »

« Va-t'en ! » Fut sa seule réponse.

Le loup-garou était dans son lit, rideaux tirés. Sirius s'approcha lentement et écarta le tissu. Remus était couché sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami mais elle fut violemment repoussée :

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Laisse-moi ! »

« Tu veux en parl… »

« VA-T'EN ! »

Et en criant, Remus poussa Sirius et le fit tomber. Cependant, Sirius eut le réflexe de saisir les mains agressives et entraîna Remus à sa suite. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent pêle-mêle sur le lit de Peter. Sirius, gentiment, empêcha son ami de se dégager et de s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Remy ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas été très présent pour Remus ces derniers temps. Trop pris par ses problèmes de famille. Il se traita mentalement d'égoïste. Mais maintenant, il pouvait enfin voir les traits tirés de Moony, comme s'il…

Quand était la pleine lune ce mois-ci ?

Il eut envie de se frapper.

« Remy, je suis désolé, vraiment, pardon… Moony… » Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, écrasé par la culpabilité. « J'ai oublié notre amitié, j'ai même oublié la pleine lune à cause de mes préjugés et d'une… D'une fille. Pardon Moony… »

Mais Remus écarta ses excuses avec un léger coup contre le dos de Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère idiot. La pleine lune est dans deux jours de toute façon. » Les yeux dorés se fermèrent.

Sirius le sentit se détendre contre lui, il même sa voix semblait plus calme. Il sourit.

« D'accord… Mais alors qu'est-ce… ? » Commença Sirius.

Cela suffit à raviver la colère.

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, il s'agit de ton stupide, _abruti_ de meilleur ami ! » S'écria remus en gigotant de nouveau pour s'échapper.

Sirius soupira. James…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

« Fait ? Pas grand-chose. Dit ? Là c'est une autre histoire. Il a accusé Erèbe d'être un matricide. (Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent) et… Eh bien, il a aussi affirmé que nous étions des traîtres. Que nous virions _noirs_. Et nous savons tous les deux que pour lui, ça veut aussi dire _mauvais_. » Remus paraissait… Plus déçu qu'en colère désormais.

« Ah. » Sirius pouvait comprendre à quel point Remus se sentait blessé par les amalgames inconscients de James.

Lui aussi était blessé après tout.

« Je m'excuse Remus. Je sais que c'est… » Il ne put finir sa phrase.

« Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Sirius. Tu ne combats pas chaque seconde de ta vie contre tes propres instincts. Tu n'as pas cette chose qui grogne sa faim en toi. Tu ne peux _pas_ comprendre ce que je ressens ! » Assena Remus, les yeux étincelant de frustration – car il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à cette bête intérieure.

Sirius baissa la tête. Remus était blessant sans le savoir. Être un mage noir était plus que de maitriser des sorts interdits. On ne devenait pas mage noir – ou alors très difficilement. On _naissait_ ainsi, avec un noyau magique corrompu qui réclamait toujours plus de ténèbres. Pire, on ne pouvait purifier cette magie. Ce que décrivait le loup-garou, Sirius le connaissait bien, pour l'affronter chaque jour. Il était un Black. Sa magie était affamée de noirceur. La seule différence, c'est que Remus, au prix de longs efforts, pouvait contenir le loup. Sirius ne pouvait pas renier sa magie.

Tôt ou tard, son héritage le rattraperait, et il semblait que ce jour se rapprochait inexorablement.

Remus se redressa soudain, le regard brillant et l'air coupable.

« Pardon Sirius. J'ai oublié que tu étais un Black… J'oublie toujours… Comment fais-tu pour supporter les insultes de James ? »

Il ne les supportait pas. Il les subissait.

« James a besoin de moi. » Murmura-t-il finalement. Remus ne parut pas convaincu.

« Peut-être, » Dit-il avec reluctance. « Mais tu seras tout seul. Je ne peux pas revenir vers lui et écouter de fausses excuses tout en sachant qu'il recommencera dès lors que j'aurai fait mine d'oublier ses paroles. Je suis désolée Sirius mais… »

« C'est bon Moony. T'en fais pas. James est comme mon frère... Peter et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis mais James… Je peux pas le laisser s'enfoncer comme ça. Pas tout seul. » Souffla Sirius avec tristesse.

« Je sais Siri. » Soupira Remus. « Je sais. »

Ils se turent sur ces mots, laissant nu silence confortable s'installer. Sirius avait encore des choses à dire, mais il hésitait à amener le sujet, le sachant sensible. Finalement, il inspira profondément et parla.

« Moony... Je t'ai vu avec Narcissa. »

Immédiatement, il sentit son ami se tendre et le regarda, amusé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour les blondes, Remus. » Sourit-il.

« … Je ne savais pas non plus… C'est juste que… Qu'elle est… » Remus balbutiait et s'enfonçait dans son embarras. Il rougissait aussi et Sirius éclata de rire.

« T'en fais pas Remy. Tu choisis qui tu veux, c'est ta vie. Juste, fais attention d'accord ? A toi, mais aussi à elle, s'il te plaît. Entre Lucius Malfoy et Rabastan Lestrange, ma pauvre cousine doit être traumatisée. »

Remus acquiesça en clignant des yeux. Il semblait un peu perdu.

« Tu as changé Sirius. En bien. » Dit-il lentement.

« Peut-être. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « La mort de mon père m'a juste ouvert les yeux et rappelé qui j'étais, je pense. »

« Et… Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Remus.

« Sirius _Black_. Même si James a besoin de moi, même si je vais rester auprès de lui… Je ne peux – ne veux – plus renier mon identité. Trop fatiguant. » Répondit Sirius avec un faible sourire.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de plus avant que Sirius ne se lève. Il devait rejoindre James. Remus ne bougea pas, couché sur le lit de Peter, les yeux fermés. Avant de sortir, Sirius parla une dernière fois, la voix décidée :

« Et Remy… N'en parles pas à Peter d'accord ? Mieux vaut qu'il m'en veule et ne cherche plus ma compagnie. Il est trop gentil, tu le connais, il voudrait que je reste avec vous. »

« Très bien. » Soupira Remus « Sors comme si tu étais en colère alors, ce sera plus crédible. »

« … Ouais. »

Il plaça un masque de fureur sur son visage et claqua la porte en sortant. Ce serait suffisant. Resté seul, Remus ne put qu'esquisser un sourire. Sirius décrivait Peter comme étant trop gentil… Il ne voyait pas que d'eux tous, le plus gentil était vraiment lui, celui qui choisissait de rester avec son meilleur ami envers et contre tout, alors que ce même ami risquait à tout moment de se retourner contre lui simplement parce que Sirius acceptait son destin de Black.

* * *

**Chère Mère.**

**Suite à votre lettre, j'ai longuement réfléchi – j'en avais besoin. Pour une fois, vous devriez être fière de moi, j'ai agi comme un Slytherin, j'ai pensé à mon avenir et à ce que le nom des Black pourrait m'apporter de bien et de mal. Et finalement… Je veux revenir Mère. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, Square Grimmaurd me manque. Pas la maison en elle-même mais… Les gens qui y sont si. J'ai **_**besoin**_** de revenir.**

**Cependant, il vous faut bien comprendre que JE choisirai mes relations sociales. Et amoureuses. Qui plus est, je refuse la charge d'héritier – Regulus s'en sortira mieux que moi de toute façon.**

**Je resterai ami avec James Potter. Je déciderai quel métier je ferai. Je contrôlerai **_**ma **_**vie.**

**Sincèrement.**

**Votre fils, Sirius Orion Black.**

* * *

« Il n'avait pas tort. » Dit soudain Erèbe.

Il s'était redressé et s'apprêtait à retourner chez les Slytherin.

« Qui ça ? » Demanda Lily.

Erèbe la regarda avec désabusement. Il secoua la tête.

« James Potter. Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, levé la main sur ma mère… Mais c'est moi qui l'aie poussé au suicide. » Continua-t-il. Lily voulut l'interrompre mais il leva la main pour la faire taire. « Ma mère avait le don de Vue. Sa dernière prophétie était de loin la plus terrible qu'elle ait jamais faite et… Elle fut trop rude pour ses nerfs. Cette prophétie me concernait. »

Silence.

« Que… Que racontait-elle ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret… » Lily avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Rien de plus que la fin du monde. Mon avènement… Et ma chute en tant que Prince de l'Ombre. Sept élus devront m'aider ou bien j'échouerai à empêcher le cataclysme d'être libéré et l'humanité verra sa fin. » Récita Erèbe d'un ton monotone. « Mais elle ne se réalisera pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Lily d'une voix terrifiée. La prophétie avait dû l'effrayer.

« Celui qui devait être mon ennemi et ramener Typhon à la vie est mort. » Répondit Erèbe. Et sa voix était froide, son regard lointain.

« Oh. » Soupira Lily. Sa voix suintait le soulagement.

Erèbe ne savait pas trop s'il devait être heureux de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Il se sentait mieux certes mais… Il avait si peu l'habitude de ce genre d'affection. Les Créatures – Succubes et Incubes mis à part – n'étaient pas très portés sur les affections tactiles. Ils préféraient les mots aux gestes. D'autant plus que Lily n'était pas son amante – pas comme si Erèbe s'était intéressé à beaucoup de femmes romantiquement parlant.

Même avec Tom…

Erèbe dut retenir un rictus. Bon, Tom était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Beaucoup de geste pour peu de mots et c'était ce qui avait causé tant de chagrin à Erèbe en début d'année.

« Erèbe ? Tu viens ? » Entendit-il : Lily l'appelait.

« Oui… Oui oui. » Marmonna-t-il en sortant à son tour.

La prophétie… Il n'avait plus à s'en préoccuper. Aither était mort. _Mort_.

* * *

« Hey James. » salua Sirius avec un sourire.

« Padfoot. » Répondit le susnommé sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Il n'était pas abattu ou déprimé. Pas trop. Il évitait juste de regarder Lily. Ginevra Thémis lui avait promis de parler à Lily. En attendant, il devait supporter les regards noirs que lui lançaient les amis d'Erèbe. Ses anciens amis aussi. Même Frank l'évitait depuis qu'il avait eu vent de l'affront qu'avait subi Thanatos. Il n'y avait plus que Sirius pour le supporter apparemment. Encore qu'il n'avait jamais ouvertement dit ses opinions.

James savait qu'il avait eu tort. Qu'il devait s'excuser.

Mais il fallait d'abord trouver une occasion qui ne soit pas trop humiliante. Il soupira bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Sirius hors de son repas. Quand sa vie s'était-t-elle transformée en un de ces « sopera » que sa mère a-do-rait (et qui étaient l'unique raison pour laquelle son père avait bravé la loi et installé un poste de télévision trafiqué dans leur manoir) ?

« Jamesie, ça va ? » La voix de Sirius révélait une certaine inquiétude.

« Ça ira mieux quand cette espèce de tragicomédie sera finie. » Marmonna James en touillant un peu ses nouilles. Il n'avait pas faim ce soir. C'était rare. « Et pour ça, je dois me retrouver seul avec Thanatos sans avoir à lui demander. »

Avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, McGonagall s'approcha avec un air menaçant. James devina de quoi il allait être question.

« Mr Potter, notre préfète-en-chef, Mrs Lily Evans, m'a aimablement informé que vous avez physique agressé votre condisciple Remus Lupin et verbalement attaqué et insulté Erèbe Thanatos. Sachez que je me retiens de vous passer un sermon parce que je suis certaine que vos amis l'ont déjà fait, » Elle semblait bouillir de colère, ce qui n'arrangeait pas son teint. « En conséquence, je retire 150 points à Gryffindor, vous interdit de Quidditch pour trois semaines à la place duquel vous nettoierez l'aile ouest et les cachots _sans magie_. Qui plus est, vous viendrez après-demain dans mon bureau pour que vos parents puissent vous parler un peu du respect d'autrui. S'y trouvera également Mr Thanatos, pour que vous vous excusiez. »

Et sur ces mots, elle repartit vers sa table, ignorant les plaines des Gryffindor comme quoi elle punissait injustement toute la Maison pour la faute d'un seul. Sirius regarda James avec sympathie.

« Au moins, tu n'auras pas à te préoccuper de comment t'excuser auprès de lui. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Vraiment, cette pensée le consolait. Atrocement.

* * *

« Ginny nous a tout raconté. » Lui dit Regulus dès qu'il arriva à la table des Slytherin.

Et en effet, la jeune Neko lui fit un signe depuis sa table et souriant largement. Elle avait l'air fière d'elle. Il se sentit se détendre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sourit largement et sincèrement aux plaisanteries de ses amis.

La guerre était à leur porte, la désunion régnait, mais il restait de l'espoir.

La vie continuait, et se laisser détruire par de petits conflits était aussi inutile que dangereux. En ce soir de rentrée, le cinq janvier 1977, Erèbe se prit à se sentir serein devant la nouvelle année qui s'annonçait. La vie continuait. Les gens grandissaient, _changeaient_. Tout n'allait pas bien, au contraire. Mais le changement était là. James Potter apprendrait de ses erreurs. Sirius accepterait son héritage. Tout n'allait pas bien.

Mais bientôt, tout _irait_ bien.

Erèbe sourit en observant McGonagall tempêter à la table des Gryffindor.

* * *

**J'ai toujours été fière de toi, mon fils. Bon retour à la maison.**

**Maman.**

* * *

_Fin du Chapitre_

__Voilàààà... Joyeux Noël, Merry Christmas, etc. Passez de bonnes fêtes, faites-moi un joli cadeau en envoyant une review, je vous aime mes lecteurs et je vous retrouve l'année prochaine !

Reviews ?

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


	16. Erèbe  Too much

Hullo ! Bonne année, bonne santé (dit celle qui s'est fêlée une côte), joyeux Noël, blablabli blablabla. Tout ça tout ça. Je voulais vous offrir ça pour le Nouvel An, mais d'une il était pas fini (d'autant que j'ai perdu trois pages parce que mon ordi avait décidé que naaaaaaan il faisait la grèèèèève - y a pas idée de bosser en période de fêtes namaioh.) et de deux, j'avais pas d'ordi disponible. Donc désolée, vous l'avez avec un jour de retard. Sorry.

Juste pour que personne ne se dise "WTH ?" en lisant ça : **CECI EST UN INTERLUDE SUR EREBE ! NORMAL SI C'EST PAS LA SUITE DU DERNIER CHAPITRE ! **(je dis ça parce que ça m'arrive régulièrement quand y a un interlude dans une histoire xD)

Un peu de traduction pour les mots latins présents (alors que je vous prévienne latinistes, vous allez me détester parce que ça vient de google traduction et que je parle autant latin que le martien. Pas du tout donc. Elles sont loiiiin les années de 5e/4e faut dire...) :

Compare anima mea : mon âme-sœur

Amica mea : mon amour

Carissimi : mon bien-aimé

Ah et puis que je continue avec mon blablatage histoire d'ennuyer ceux qui lisent, ceci est en fait une petite partie de la première vie d'Erèbe après et avant qu'Aither soit mort. Bon c'est pas super super joyeux mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour éviter les suicides. Je crois. Je sais pas en fait, ça vous rend triste la vie d'Erèbe vous ? Bref. A l'origine je voulais continuer avec l'arrivée d'Alycia et de Cristalla mais... Pas eu le temps... Woops... Bah j'en referai un autre. J'ai déjà Aria et Aither à faire... Mais c'est dans longtemps ces deux-là remarque. Héhé.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

_There's just too much_

* * *

**Aither et Erèbe, à la vie à la mort, unis pour toujours.**

Erèbe fixa longuement le parchemin sur lesquels étaient encrés ces mots. Puis, lentement, il le jeta au feu, le regard vide. Partout où il allait, il voyait les traces de la présence d'Aither. Aither, son soi-disant cousin, son presque frère, son meilleur ami. Aither, son amant, son âme-sœur.

Aither qui les avait trahis.

_Ce n'était qu'un jeu._

Tout ça n'avait été qu'une vaste manipulation dans le but de pousser Erèbe à aider Aither dans ses sinistres projets. Erèbe n'avait qu'un jouet, un amusement.

Il les revoyait encore, les deux corps qui dansaient en chœur, dans le lit à baldaquins. Les draps étaient bleus. Et Aither riait, _riait_ tandis que sa partenaire jouissait entre ses bras. Et juste avant qu'Erèbe ne referme la porte, blessé, Aither l'avait regardé. Lui avait souri. Victorieux.

_Ce n'était qu'un jeu._

Erèbe était fatigué de cette longue existence, pénible. De ce père qui s'enfonçait dans sa rage depuis les Renégats. Des regards remplis de pitié qu'on lui lançait dans les couloirs. De ces murmures pathétiques qui racontaient que lui et _le traître_ avaient été amants.

Amants ? Non. Oh non. Il ne méritait certainement pas le toucher du Monarque du Temps.

Il n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques baisers. Pour le faire tomber dans le filet – car un homme amoureux perdrait ses perspectives et sa morale n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'était pas si faux. Si Aither le lui avait demandé, Erèbe aurait tué son père. Peut-être.

Il avait mal, mal, mal au cœur et à l'âme. Ce vide si profond qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais remplir, et que même le temps ne pourrait guérir.

Et Aither, pour le faire souffrir encore plus, l'empêcher de le rejoindre dans la mort, avait _brisé_ leur lien. En lui avouant la vérité. Avaient-ils jamais eu un véritable lien ? Oui. Erèbe en était certain. Aither avait-il été sincère ?

… Parfois sans doute.

Tout n'avait pas pu être un mensonge, s'affirmait Erèbe quand la souffrance devenait trop forte. Quand il se réveillait en hurlant la nuit, revoyant sans cesse le corps, la tête, _le sang_ dans la cour, tout autour de lui. Il réentendait sans cesse ces mots, si cruels et froids.

_Je vous hais tous._

Même Erèbe. Surtout Erèbe, qui l'avait stoppé dans son œuvre.

« POURQUOI NE PEUX-TU ME LAISSER EN PAIX ? » Hurla Erèbe à son miroir.

_Assassin _lui renvoya son reflet, dans ces mots rouges, _trop rouges_ tourbillonnants sur la surface chatoyante. Sa magie éclata, brisant le verre. Les éclats jaillirent dans la chambre en une parodie malsaine du sang et des morceaux d'Hypnos, lorsqu'Aither l'avait tué.

Hypnos…

Le plus beau gâchis sans doute. Si Erèbe n'était pas intervenu dans leur combat… Hypnos n'aurait pas été distrait, par ce stupide prince qui le suppliait de ne pas tuer l'unique personne qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer. Et Hypnos avait fait de son mieux. Il avait toujours été bon à l'épée après tout.

Mais il n'avait jamais surpassé Aither.

Et Aither, il avait rusé, avait fait mine de viser Erèbe _le prince héritier, du même sang que le roi, une autre victime potentiel pour Typhon_. Il n'aurait pas tué Erèbe. Sans doute pas.

_Je vous hais tous._

Aria avait vu, horrifiée, sa voix hurlant des prières qui n'avaient pas été entendues, son âme-sœur se faire déchirer par l'épée, implosée par la magie destructrice du chef des Renégats. Et Erèbe, terrifié, s'était fait embrasser par Aither. S'était laissé faire. Honteusement.

Douze coups sonnèrent, annonçant la nouvelle année. Une année qui pour Erèbe, serait peuplée de cauchemars et de souvenirs amers.

* * *

_« Erèbe ? Viens, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! » S'écria un Aither d'une douzaine d'année._

_« Tu sais bien que j'ai ces livres à lire et apprendre, pour que mon éducation de roi soit parfaite. Et parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre » Répondit un Erèbe pas plus concerné que ça._

_« Roooh… T'es pas drôle. Et tu devrais sortir plus souvent, il paraît que c'est bon pour la santé ! T'es blanc comme le teint de ma mère quand on l'a enterré. J'sais que t'es un vampire mais regarde-moi ! Et puis, c'est le Nouvel An, mince ! Et de toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! »_

_ Et sur ces mots décidés, le jeune garçon saisit le poignet de son cousin et l'entraîna hors de la bibliothèque malgré les protestations véhémentes de sa victime. Il ricanait d'avance à l'idée de la surprise qu'il allait faire à Erèbe et savourait le contact de la peau douce contre la sienne. Erèbe ressemblait plus à une fragile princesse qu'à un prince selon Aither. Il était petit pour son âge, très pâle avec de grandes mains qui ne servaient qu'à tourner les pages des livres ou à jouer de la musique. Ses yeux semblaient trop grands pour son visage et étaient remplis d'une innocence que même son père ne pouvait briser. Oui vraiment, Erèbe avait tout de la princesse. Il était incapable de se battre correctement à l'épée et fuyait les Thestrals comme la peste tant il avait peur de ces « cheveux de la mort ». Il n'aimait pas commander et préférait passer son temps dans une bibliothèque sombre à lire d'énormes livres sur les Runes Anciennes plutôt que de sortir dehors et se socialiser un minimum au grand désespoir d'Aither qui constituait donc l'unique « ami » que possédait vraiment Erèbe._

_« Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'anniversaire très en avance. Remarque non, considère juste ça comme un cadeau pour toi. Pour ton anniversaire je t'offrirai quelque chose de mieux. » Ricana Aither, resserrant sa prise sur le petit poignet._

_ Erèbe détourna le regard en rougissant. L'affection d'Aither lui semblait toujours étrange, déplacée. Comme si ses faits et gestes ne correspondaient pas à ce que devrait faire un frère ou un cousin. Il n'en était pas sûr mais les rêves qu'il faisait à propos du vampire n'étaient définitivement pas normaux. Rien qu'en y pensant, il rougit un peu plus, faisant rire plus fort Aither._

_ Soudain, Aither s'arrêta et se retourna, réceptionnant un Erèbe déséquilibré dans ses bras. Il rit à nouveau et enferma son « frère » dans une étreinte. Puis il murmura, son souffle réchauffant l'oreille d'Erèbe – à moins que ce ne soit la proximité qui le fasse rougir jusqu'aux oreilles._

_« Nous sommes arrivés. »_

_Et, tendrement, il prit la main blanche dans la sienne et la serra._

* * *

Erèbe se réveilla en sursaut. Il leva une main tremblante pour cacher son visage trempé de sueur et geignit. Des cauchemars, encore et toujours. Il revoyait le visage d'Aither souriant d'un air affectueux… Puis il se figeait et du sang se mettait à couler sur la face blanche, comme un masque rougeâtre. Et quand le masque disparaissait enfin, quand le sang cessait de couler, le sourire était devenu un rictus victorieux, les yeux aimants étaient des pupilles froides et sans vies. La voix douce n'était désormais plus qu'un rire cruel.

« Aither… » Sanglota le prince. Il tremblait comme un possédé et ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

C'était une faiblesse, se répéta-t-il, une terrible faiblesse de se laisser ainsi abattre. Son père ne s'était pas laissé détruire par la mort de son épouse… Il était resté fort, le même roi toujours dur et ferme, dirigeant son royaume d'une main de fer et combattant toujours plus pour l'agrandir. Les larmes disparurent dans les draps de soie. D'une main rageuse, il essuya les traces humides.

« C'est fini, Aither. Je ne me laisserai plus captiver par cette lumière lancinante que tu semblais émettre. Je ne me laisserai plus hanter par ta présence qui me rend un peu plus fou chaque jour qui passe… J'ai besoin de panser mes blessures. J'ai besoin d'atténuer cette souffrance Aither… »

Seul le silence lui répondit et Erèbe se tendit un peu plus. Leurs rires d'enfant résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, l'accusant de laisser tomber Aither, d'oublier leurs souvenirs. De le trahir, une fois encore.

« Marie… Viens. »

Et elle était là, fidèle au poste. Sa douleur aussi, celle d'avoir perdu toute sa famille, en sacrifice pour libérer les premiers chaînons de la prison de Typhon. Sacrifiée par les Renégats, parce que les Caçador étaient ces erreurs de la Nature, créés par les Humains pour chasser leurs semblables.

« Trouve-moi les meilleurs professeurs en escrime, stratégie, auto-défense, politique et histoire, protocole et toute magie confondue. Peu m'importe leur race ou leur passé, je me dois d'apprendre ce qu'un véritable prince doit savoir. Je ferai ce qu'on attend de moi… Même si je dois y perdre jusqu'à ma santé mentale. »

Marie ne dit rien, ne le regarda pas. Elle s'inclina juste, et disparut sans un bruit.

* * *

_« C'est magnifique Aither ! » S'exclama Erèbe, fou de joie et sautillant partout._

_« Je te l'avais dit ! Ravi que ça te plaise en tout cas. » Répondit Aither en souriant d'un air narquois._

_ Le jeune prince passait d'un mur à l'autre, admirant les nombreuses runes de protection ou de défense qui y étaient gravées. De temps en temps, il en désactivait une, puis la réactivait, juste pour vérifier qu'elles marchaient encore et si le pouvoir qu'elles contenaient étaient le même que le sien. Aither l'observait, impressionné de le voir si à l'aise avec une magie pourtant tellement ancienne que beaucoup déjà l'avait oubliée. Erèbe soudain, saisit le bras d'Aither et l'entraîna dans une embrassade en riant de bonheur. Ses yeux habituellement si mornes pétillaient de joie en ce jour où il découvrait l'un des anciens tombeaux cachés sous la capitale du Royaume Vampire._

_« Merci Aither, merci, merci, merci de m'avoir amené ici ! » Chantonna-t-il en embrassant les joues bronzées, sans honte._

_Puis la réalité se rappela à lui et ses joues pales s'embrasèrent alors qu'il reculait en trébuchant. Mais Aither le saisit par la taille et le rapprocha une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres survolant la petite bouche du jeune prince pour se poser sur le nez droit, en un baiser léger, tout léger. Erèbe rougit encore plus sous l'embarras et fronça le nez inconsciemment. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son cousin et, timidement, embrassa la peau étrangement chaude. Aither frissonna et un énorme sourire lui mangea le visage. Il releva la tête de son presque frère et avec lenteur, savoura pour la première fois les lèvres d'Erèbe._

* * *

« Erèbe ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Marie… Je planifie le meurtre de mon géniteur si tu veux savoir. » Répondit Erèbe sans lever les yeux de ses nombreuses feuilles de parchemin.

Sa garde du corps personnelle n'eut aucune réaction notable à l'entente de sa réponse à part peut-être hausser légèrement les sourcils. Puis elle s'assit à ses côtés et tira à elle quelques parchemins qu'elle lut rapidement :

« Tu auras besoin d'aide. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Certainement. » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Je te suivrai jusqu'à ma mort Erèbe, tu le sais. »

Il releva brusquement la tête, le regard dur et les lèvres pincées. Cette fois, Marie eut une réaction visible, baissant la tête en guise de soumission. Son prince avait changé depuis la mort d'Aither, depuis ce que les gens appelaient désormais le désastre des Renégats. Les chuchotements et les rumeurs avaient cessés désormais, pour être remplacés par une terreur à peine respectueuse. Depuis un an, Erèbe n'était plus ce jeune prince à l'innocence brisée par la trahison de son frère – amant. Il était à présent un prince dur et sévère, parfois même cruel. Son père était ravi de ce changement, jusqu'à ce que, fort de ses connaissances en stratégie et gestion du pouvoir, Erèbe n'en vienne à critiquer voire même réfuter ses décisions. Le roi, très agacé, avait alors relégué son propre fils aux papiers et autres secrétariat. Grave erreur puisque secrètement, Erèbe en avait profité pour constituer sa propre armée de mercenaires afin de prendre le pouvoir par la force.

Pas dans le but de poursuivre les desseins des Renégats. Oh non, ça jamais.

Erèbe désormais, se targuait d'être libéré de l'influence néfaste qu'Aither avait eu sur lui. Qu'il avait tourné la page, que son amour n'était plus que des cendres dispersées dans le vent, comme l'avait été le corps de son aimé. Mais Marie le voyait bien qu'il mentait. Le prince ne dormait plus, en était incapable. Les cernes noirs s'étendaient sous ses yeux, sa peau n'était plus pâle mais blanchâtre. Il était maigre et se nourrissait à peine. Quand il s'assoupissait à cause de l'épuisement, il se réveillait en hurlant, tremblant et suant comme s'il était malade. L'influence d'Aither n'était jamais partie, au contraire. Elle semblait se renforcer les mois passant, forgeant à Erèbe une nouvelle personnalité instable et tordue.

Mais Marie ne dirait rien. Elle resterait fidèle à son poste, silencieuse.

Parce qu'Erèbe avait beau dire, le roi avait beau trépigner… Aither n'avait jamais été qu'une bonne chose pour son prince. Et Marie avait été là, spectatrice impuissante, quand le Renégat avait épargné Erèbe. Pas par faiblesse ou par manipulation… Mais bien parce qu'il était impossible pour lui de tuer celui qu'il aimait. Et quand il avait brisé leur lien, avec cette phrase qui à première vue paraissait si meurtrière… Il savait son destin. Il savait qu'il allait mourir. Et pour Aither, voir Erèbe mourir avec lui semblait apparemment si insupportable qu'il avait préféré rejeter Erèbe, détruire le lien qui les unissait. Car mieux valait qu'Erèbe souffre. Ça prouverait qu'il était _en vie_.

Marie comprenait la logique d'Aither. Elle avait la même.

Le plus important était qu'Erèbe reste en vie, pour accomplir son destin. Il serait un grand roi, le plus grand de tous. Et Marie resterait à ses côtés pour s'en assurer, témoin silencieux de l'évolution macabre de celui qui serait le Prince de l'Ombre.

* * *

_« Aither… Nous ne pouvons pas… » Chuchota Erèbe en tentant d'échapper à la poigne d'Aither. « C'est interdit… Aither… Je t'en prie… »_

_ Mais Aither n'écouta pas et coupa son aimé en l'embrassant un peu plus passionnément. Parfois, ses lèvres trouvaient le chemin de la clavicule ou du cou d'Erèbe mais généralement, elles préféraient rester au niveau des joues rougies ou de la bouche rose qu'elles aimaient butiner. De temps en temps, Erèbe laissait échapper une vague protestation mais Aither était trop perdu dans son plaisir pour l'écouter. Et il sentait qu'Erèbe laissait peu à peu sa raison faiblir, se perdant dans les sensations plaisantes que les baisers engendraient._

_« Shhh mon bel Erèbe… Mon doux roi, ne t'en fais pas. » Susurra-t-il avec adoration. « Les interdits ne nous concernent pas. J'aime les briser et tu es le prince. Lorsque tu seras roi, nous pourrons faire ce que nous souhaiterons n'est-ce pas ? Sauver le monde du dessous, détruire ou construire selon la volonté de notre Magie… Rien ne nous est interdit Erèbe… Il suffit juste que tu l'acceptes et… Que tu te laisses tomber dans cet enfer dont nous serons les rois. » Acheva-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur les épaules du petit prince._

_« Les… Rois ? » Murmura Erèbe, hésitant._

_« Oh oui… Tu seras le roi, l'empereur de notre monde, le soleil de nos sujets comme tu es déjà le mien… Mon soleil, mon amour, __**compare**__**anima mea**__. Erèbe… » Et entre chaque mot, il l'embrassait avec vénération. « Et je te suivrai, je te mènerai jusqu'en haut, je t'aiderai à atteindre le rang qui t'est dû, mon roi, mon empereur. »_

_Erèbe acquiesça, le regard vide, ses lèvres répondant enfin aux baisers d'Aither._

* * *

« MENSONGES ! » Hurla Erèbe en jetant le vase par terre.

Le fragile ustensile éclata, répandant son eau sur le sol de marbre. La fleur des enfers se fana sous les cris de son maître. Elle avait été un cadeau d'Aither, un cadeau pour son anniversaire, pour fêter son arrivée dans la maturité. Elle représentait l'étendue du mensonge d'Aither, cette toile de menteries qui avait détruit peu à peu Erèbe de l'intérieur. Il était le papillon, le bel insecte si fragile qui s'était laissé prendre dans les fils de l'araignée, magnifique et mortelle. Cette plante vénéneuse qui était censée s'en prendre à tous les ennemis d'Erèbe, les empoisonnant, les menant lentement vers leur mort, pourquoi avait-elle laissé Aither s'approcher d'elle ? Cette plante qui détectait la mystification et la punissait…

Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste farce, songea Erèbe avec rancœur.

« Mon prince ? » Demanda la jeune servante avec crainte. Elle devait être venue nettoyer les dégâts d'Erèbe.

« Nettoie-moi ça. » Ordonna-t-il, les yeux pleins de haine.

Il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer mais apparemment, son ton était trop dur, sa voix trop froide pour les nerfs de cette petite vampire sans rang ni noblesse. Elle avait eu peur de se faire tuer par le prince devenu si « méchant » depuis deux ans. Pauvre victime d'Erèbe.

Il n'était pas fait pour être le soleil de son peuple.

« Menteur… » Chuchota Erèbe.

Il posa son front contre la glace froide d'une fenêtre de sa chambre. Aither n'était qu'un menteur, se jura-t-il. Alors Erèbe travaillerait à prouver que chacune de ses paroles n'était qu'un mensonge…

_Ce n'était qu'un jeu._

Eh bien ce jeu, Erèbe en serait le gagnant. Il serait l'ombre, les ténèbres que chacun craindrait. Il serait un prince détesté, terrifiant et monstrueux. Il dominerait chaque race, chaque sujet du monde du dessous. Même les humains parleraient de lui avec peur. Et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne serait roi. Il ne prendrait pas cette couronne qu'Aither rêvait de le voir porter. De cet Empire, qu'il créerait de ses propres mains, jamais il ne serait l'empereur.

Prince des Ténèbres, Prince des Ombres, _Prince de l'Ombre_, l'appelleraient-ils.

Il rit, hystériquement. Prince de l'Ombre. Incarnation de l'ombre et des ténèbres. Ça sonnait bien.

* * *

_Sa mère était morte. Sa bien-aimée mère, celle à qui il devait tout. Elle était morte, devant ses yeux. Et le deuil de son père avait été rapide. Quelques mots à une assemblée endormie à l'aube d'un jour gris – comme toujours – et il était repartie à ses amantes. Il était après tout, la première raison pour laquelle sa mère s'était isolée dans cette tour branlante, au milieu de la capitale, loin de la résidence de son père. Erèbe en voulait à son père. Le détestait. Le méprisait surtout. Ce roi qui ne maîtrisait rien. Et qui surtout, ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de détruire l'enfance de son fils pour en faire le roi parfait – ce roi qu'il n'était pas. Aither l'avait insulté plus d'une fois, sous le couvert de la boisson ou d'herbes hallucinogènes, quand il voyait à quel point Erèbe travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour plaire à son géniteur. Sans jamais recevoir rien de plus qu'un regard froid ou un mouvement de la main._

_« Tout ira bien Erèbe. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien __**amica mea**__. L'âme de ta mère n'a fait que rejoindre Gaïa et elle y aura trouvé le bonheur et la sérénité. Quant à ton père… Veux-tu le tuer, le faire souffrir ? Demande mon futur roi. Tu n'as qu'à demander, __**Carissimi**__. Demande et j'obéirai pour satisfaire tes désirs. »Siffla Aither avec une rage contenue._

_Erèbe soupira et secoua la tête. On ne pouvait attenter à la vie du roi. Encore moins quand on n'était pas à la hauteur pour le remplacer. Et pourtant, oh qu'il le souhaitait intérieurement. Son âme criait vengeance pour le suicide de sa mère, cette mort injuste causée par sa dernière prophétie mais aussi par l'isolation et la souffrance de se savoir ignorée, trompée, par l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Son père ne méritait pas de marcher, sain et sauf, pas quand il était responsable de la mort de la seule femme à qui Erèbe avait tout donné._

_« Pleure, mon beau roi. Et un jour, ce sera toi qui parlera à ces gens, pour les rassurer, pour leur assurer à quel point tu sauras remplacer ton père. Car ce jour-là, ce sera ton père qu'on enterrera. » Lui chuchota Aither avec les yeux écarquillés d'un fou plein de rêves._

* * *

« En ce jour bien malheureux, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que mon père, le roi de nos chère race des Vampires, est décédé hier au soir, tué par quelque traître. Il m'a été soufflé par un espion de confiance qu'il s'agissait d'un fidèle des Loups-Garous, nos ennemis de toujours ! Alors, pour le bien de notre royaume, pour la revanche de Laïs Pallas Myles mort trahi par l'un de ses proches, je vous demande, je vous _ordonne_ de partir en guerre contre ces chiens sauvages ! Dominons-les de notre force, qu'ils comprennent enfin qui est le maître légitime des Enfers : la race Vampirique ! Moi, votre Prince, Erèbe Xanthus Myles vous l'ordonne ! »

Le peuple était pétrifié. Terrifié par ce monstre qui se tenait devant eux, soutenu par une armée de mercenaires de toute race. A leur tête se trouvait Marie Caçador, l'héritière de son clan massacré par sa propre sœur jumelle. Personne n'osa parler alors que les Vampires se forçaient peu à peu à applaudir ce nouveau chef. Chacun savait qu'il y avait déjà trois ans que le prince complotait contre son propre père et qu'il était probable que la mort subite du monarque n'y était pas étrangère. Mais ils n'osèrent pas se rebeller. Laïs avait été un roi sévère.

Erèbe semblait deux fois pire. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat dangereux, son sourire froid frôlait le sadisme et ses deux mains étaient complétées de griffes à en faire pâlir les plus dangereux prédateurs. Et il rit, le Prince de l'Ombre, devant la terreur de ses sujets.

« Vois Aither, à quel point tu m'as fait pourrir de l'intérieur, à quel point je ne suis désormais qu'une âme corrompue, un cœur avarié qui ne vaut pas mieux que le tien. » Hurla-t-il triomphalement à son reflet dès lors qu'il retrouva la quiétude de sa chambre.

Et, riant toujours, il grava à même sa peau, une rune. La première d'une longue série.

« Menteur, assassin… Je te ferai payer, je refuse que tes mots deviennent vérité. Jamais je ne me marierai, jamais je ne recèderai aux délices empoisonnés qu'offre l'amour. » Dit-il au vide de sa chambre.

* * *

_Ce soir-là ressemblait à tous les autres soirs depuis la mort de la reine. Erèbe s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Le roi donnait un énième bal – le troisième de la semaine – où il buvait de trop et finissait par emmener une quelconque courtisane dans ses draps. Aither était dehors avec ses amis à faire les quatre cent coups. Du moins, il était censé l'être._

_ Mais il ne se sentait pas de laisser Erèbe tout seul. Alors il l'avait rejoint discrètement à la bibliothèque où il l'avait retrouvé enterré sous des énormes piles de livres et de parchemins poussiéreux. Le pauvre petit prince était coincé sous le papier qu'il vénérait tant et appelait à l'aide. Ricanant, Aither l'aida à se dégager et commentant son manque de force et son apparence de fillette chétive, il s'attira un regard noir et un geste obscène de la part de son bien-aimé._

_« En voilà un geste d'adulte __**compare amica mea**__ » Dit-il en faisant semblant de s'étonner._

_Erèbe sembla débattre intérieurement un instant avant de laisser un sourire taquin s'étirer sur ses lèvres :_

_« J'en connais bien d'autres… Il faut bien que cette lecture me serve à quelque chose d'utile. » Répondit-il narquoisement._

_ Aither faillit s'étouffer et rit de bon cœur : son aimé grandissait, vieillissait, devenait adulte. Il fallait s'y attendre. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, il attira contre lui son prince à lui et l'embrassa doucement. Erèbe se laissa faire avec joie et répondit franchement au baiser, accueillant la langue sucrée de son cousin avec la sienne sur ses lèvres puis dans sa bouche. Murmurant des mots d'amour et des promesses d'éternité, Aither noua la main d'Erèbe et la sienne ensemble, entremêlant leurs doigts étroitement, comme si plus rien ne pouvait plus les séparer._

_« Quelques soient les obstacles, si un jour nous nous retrouvons séparés je te retrouverai, te rejoindrai. C'est un serment, un vœu qui nous liera envers et contre tout. » Jura Aither avec passion en amenant la petite main à ses lèvres._

_ Il embrassa les phalanges, et les lécha tendrement, glissant sa langue en suivant les lignes de vie ou de destin, allant jusqu'au poignet pour mieux retourner clamer les lèvres roses. Oh oui, ce souhait, il le respecterait. Et pour le prouver, sa magie grava lentement alors qu'il embrassait toujours plus son bien-aimé ce même message que quelques années plus tard Erèbe jetterai au feu dans un accès de rage._

_**Aither et Erèbe, à la vie à la mort, unis pour toujours.**_

* * *

Avec ennui, Erèbe saisit un nouvel ouvrage plus récent et commença à le feuilleter. Il avait tout lu, de la grande bibliothèque – il fallait dire qu'il avait le temps, entre les nombreuses guerres qu'il menait et les campagnes pour effrayer un peu plus le peuple. Bien sûr, pour ses sujets, il n'était qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang. Ce n'était pas nouveau et il voulait que son image soit ainsi. La Magie, avec qui il communiquait depuis quelques mois – depuis un rituel particulièrement dangereux qui l'avait amené à la frontière de la mort et de Gaïa – lui affirmait que c'était pour se protéger lui-même. Il lui donnait raison. Seule Marie pouvait encore se targuer d'être une de ses proches et en tant que Caçador et chef de sa garde privée, les gens ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment non plus. D'autant qu'il venait de lui donner la mission d'éradiquer les dissidents. Il ne pouvait se permettre que les Renégats renaissent de leurs cendres après tout.

« AH ! »

Il releva brutalement la tête, presque trop rapidement, vers la source du cri – indubitablement féminin – et aperçut un bras qui bougeait dans tous les sens, enterré sous une pile particulièrement grosse de livres et autres parchemins. En un flash de douleur, il revu cette soirée particulière où Aither lui avait juré de toujours être à ses côtés. Mais il chassa cette vision avec dénégation et souleva les ouvrages délicatement avec la magie ambiante. Une jeune fille d'à peu près une douzaine d'années humaines – depuis quand ses servants étaient-ils si jeunes se demanda-t-il ? – se releva en époussetant rapidement sa robe et son tablier et s'inclina profondément en tremblant un peu.

« Merci mille fois votre Altesse ! Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, je sais que vous n'aimez pas être dérangé et je ne voulais vraiment pas mais vous comprenez, ces livres étaient si lourds et l'Intendant m'a bien signifié qu'ils étaient précieux et je ne voulais pas… » Elle babillait et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un rongeur terrifié.

« Calme. » Dit-il d'une voix forte. Immédiatement, la jeune demoiselle se redressa et acquiesça avec terreur – était-il si effrayant ? C'était lui qu'il l'avait voulu, se rappela-t-il. « Explique donc ce que tu fais ici malgré ton jeune âge, et en cette période de fête. Quel âge as-tu d'ailleurs ? Tu n'as pas atteint ta Maturité n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Seigneur. Nous… Notre famille ne pouvait… J'ai besoin d'un travail, et seul le château a toujours besoin de plus de serviteurs. Je suis désolée, je partirai dès que possible je… »

Elle pleurait à présent et il se rappela des dégâts que son père avait fait à l'économie du royaume. Les conquêtes permettaient de financer correctement les guerres qu'il menait mais… Ses sujets n'étaient pas heureux.

« Chut. Dis-moi ton nom et ton âge s'il te plaît. »

« Je… Mon nom est Lys. Je suis un Démon du premier cercle et mon pouvoir n'est pas assez puissant pour faire une bonne guerrière alors… Ma famille m'a laissé seule et… J'ai… J'ai eu deux cent ans il y a quelques mois. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il n'était pas doué avec la socialisation, ne l'avait jamais été. Encore plus dès qu'il s'agissait de la gente féminine. Maladroitement, il lui tendit un mouchoir et elle l'accepta lentement. Sa main tremblait un peu quand elle toucha ses doigts. Erèbe réfléchit à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Cent ans équivalaient à peu près à cinq années humaines. Elle avait donc environ une dizaine d'années pour les humains et c'était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle ait à faire un travail aussi physique, d'autant plus si sa magie était basse. Il fallait qu'il revoie le système de travail, ainsi que les protections des enfants. Il savait que beaucoup mourraient en bas âge mais il en ignorait la raison. Ses sujets le craignaient trop pour l'en informer généralement. Il saisit l'opportunité d'en savoir plus sur le bas-peuple en interrogeant la fillette et en la rassurant :

« Lys donc… N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour travailler ? N'as-tu personne pour s'occuper de toi ? Une famille, un fiancé, un clan ? Y a-t-il beaucoup d'enfants tels que toi, malheureux et seuls ? J'ai… J'aurai besoin d'en savoir plus sur mon propre peuple je dois te l'avouer… Accepterais-tu de passer le Nouvel An à mes côtés pour m'en parler ? » Murmura-t-il, comme si c'était un secret à ne pas révéler.

Hésitante, l'enfant secoua lentement la tête de haut en bas. Reconnaissant, Erèbe lui sourit chaleureusement, l'effrayant presque. Sa réaction lui rappela étrangement celle qu'Aria avait eu quand elle avait vu Aither et Erèbe s'embrasser et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il rit ouvertement.

* * *

_Il faisait chaud ce jour-là. Aither s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque, sous la protection – et surveillance – d'Erèbe, après avoir commis une farce sur les courtisanes de Laïs. Pour une fois, Erèbe ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il détestait ces femmes venues de tous les Enfers juste pour avoir l'honneur de contempler et de toucher le pénis de son père. Cette simple idée le rendait malade et de savoir qu'Aither s'amusait à les ridiculiser devant tout le palais le faisait rire sous cape. Alors le sermon qu'il servait à Aither chaque fois qu'il apprenait que son faux-cousin avait fait une farce n'était pas aussi sévère qu'habituellement et il s'était laissé attendrir par les baisers aimants et les mains baladeuses d'Aither._

_« Viens, Erèbe. Aria est de passage en ville et Hypnos n'ose pas aller la voir sans chaperon – peur de lui sauter dessus tu comprends ! » Chantonna Aither en tentant de saison son aimé pour l'entraîner hors de son espace préféré. Mais il le rata, Erèbe étant devenu plutôt doué pour l'éviter._

_« Non merci. Hypnos est _ton_ meilleur ami et il n'apprécierait pas que je… Comment dis-tu déjà ? M'incruste. Voilà c'est ça. Sans compter qu'Aria est un peu… Effrayante. » Répondit simplement Erèbe en se dissimulant derrière une étagère._

_« Dis pas de bêtises idiot. Hypnos t'aime beaucoup et Aria est complètement gaga de ta bouille d'ange – ce qui d'ailleurs est un comble pour une Succube dont l'âme-sœur est un ange déchu tu ne crois pas ? Sans compter que j'ai vraiment pas envie de tenir la chandelle tout seul quand ils se fixeront des heures les yeux dans les yeux en se tenant la main. De vraies guimauves. » Ricana Aither en réussissant enfin à attraper son aimé par la taille._

_« De vrais quoi ? » S'exclama Erèbe en se débattant – sans résultat. Il ajouta d'un ton furieux : « Lâche-moi d'abord ! Je ne veux pas partir je ne sais où avec toi ! La dernière fois on voit comment ça a tourné ! Toi me molestant dans un endroit public où n'importe qui pouvait nous voir ! Et j'ai du travail ! »_

_« Travail, travail, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! J'ai peut-être envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi qui n'implique pas une bibliothèque poussiéreuse ou un vieux tombeau rempli de runes. » Grommela Aither en détournant la tête. Il rougissait un peu au niveau de la nuque._

_ Erèbe soupira et tendit la tête pour embrasser doucement Aither dans le cou. IL cessa de bouger et laissa enfin son bien-aimé l'emmener où il voulait. Il fallait avouer que c'était toujours Aither qui venait le rejoindre. Sinon, Erèbe quittait rarement sa chambre ou la bibliothèque et il fallait avouer qu'il ne montrait généralement qu'un enthousiasme modéré à sortir en ville à moins que ça n'implique un « tombeau rempli de runes »._

_« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il en étreignant Aither._

_ Celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement et retrouva son sourire pour l'entraîner à travers les rues et les bâtiments. Ils retrouvèrent Hypnos qui leur grimaça un bonjour crispé et coururent à travers la ville pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avec Aria… Qui fit elle aussi la grimace en les voyant arriver à trois alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir seulement son amoureux. Erèbe s'excusa pour les deux autres et elle s'exclama immédiatement à quel point il était adorable et gentil et bien élevé et comme elle aimerait l'avoir comme petit frère ou comme poupée gonflable selon la version._

_Seulement, Aither prit ombrage de sa manie de serrer _son_ futur roi dans ses bras et d'embrasser ses joues, son cou, son nez… Erèbe se laissait faire, embarrassé mais jetait fréquemment des œillades à son aimé pour qu'il vienne le sauver… Et Aither crut bien faire en arrachant le petit prince de l'étreinte de la succube pour l'embrasser passionnément afin de bien signifier à qui il appartenait… Jusqu'au coup de poing d'Erèbe qui l'envoya par terre bien sûr._

* * *

Après un an de discussion à la sauvette, Erèbe avait trouvé un fiancé et un poste à Lys. Les gens du palais appelaient la jeune démon sa « Protégée » car on ne pouvait la toucher sans encourir le courroux du Prince de l'Ombre. Après avoir appris à connaître son prince, Lys n'en prenait pas ombrage car elle savait qu'Erèbe tenait à elle, que c'était sa façon maladroite de lui montrer.

« Je vous aime, mon Prince. » Lui avait-elle dit un jour.

Beaucoup disait que le Prince n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour les femmes, mais en tant que privilégiée, pourquoi ne tenterait-elle pas sa chance. Elle savait que le Prince la voyait encore comme une enfant, mais lui-même n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Quelques dizaines d'années tout au plus. Mais il la repoussa gentiment et elle abandonna, choisissant avec sagesse de chercher un parti plus à même de retourner ses sentiments. Et il l'aida avec une tendresse toute paternelle, à trouver celui qui l'aiderait à fonder une famille.

Et elle trouva.

C'était un jeune noble au rang plus élevé que le sien, mais personne n'oserait refuser à la Protégée du prince. Les démons avaient la chance – ou la malchance, tout dépendait du point de vue – de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur et elle choisit ce jeune homme qui était distingué, cultivé et sympathique. Il était, qui plus est, sympathique au Prince et loin des champs de bataille puisqu'il était destiné au poste d'Intendant du palais. Ils se marièrent et s'aimèrent durant cette année bénie par la Magie. Lys donna ensuite naissance à deux jumelles à qui elle donna la connaissance du véritable caractère du Prince. Des années plus tard, sa descendante, portant le même nom qu'elle, initierait Ginevra à son rôle de Protégée en tant que suivante…

Les douze coups sonnèrent une nouvelle fois, signifiant que désormais cinq ans avaient passé depuis la tragédie des Renégats.

Et Lys mourut, tuée avec son mari par un Incube envoyé par Aria.

* * *

_« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que vous étiez amants, voyons ! Tu me l'aurais dit, je ne me serais pas permis de trop toucher à Erèbe ! » Rit Aria en secouant les mains._

_« Nous ne sommes pas encore amants si tu veux tout savoir. » Grommela Aither._

_ Il ne riait pas lui, sa joue lui faisait encore mal et Erèbe était parti en fulminant. Apparemment, l'embrasser pour signifier qu'Erèbe était sien n'était pas une bonne idée. Aria avait trouvé ça très drôle, passée la surprise du moment et Hypnos, clairvoyant, annonça qu'il était déjà au courant. Mais ça ne résolvait pas le problème bien sûr. Erèbe allait lui faire la tête pendant plusieurs jours et ça signifiait plus de câlins ou de baisers… Aither fronça encore plus les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand Erèbe lui refusait son affection… Un sourire narquois s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres._

_Il savait comment se faire pardonner._

_Et en effet, il le fut. Il apporta un spécimen de la variété de plantes préférée d'Erèbe : Une fleur des Enfers. Ce type de fleur poussait dans les marécages au Sud-Est des Enfers, dans le territoire des Trolls. Bien sûr, Aither n'y était pas allé lui-même – trop loin et trop dangereux – mais parmi ses nombreux amis se trouvaient plusieurs originaires de cette région et il y en avait au moins un dont les parents cultivaient cette fleur, ne serait-ce que par protection. Cette fleur exhalait un parfum très agréable du moment qu'on n'avait aucune attention maligne envers son propriétaire. Si ce n'était pas le cas… Eh bien, peu avaient survécu pour pouvoir raconter à quel point l'odeur était ou n'était pas agréable. Généralement, ils se faisaient tuer lentement par du poison, mais quelques-uns s'étaient aussi retrouvés dans l'estomac de spécimens particulièrement voraces._

_ Et cette fleur était la plante préférée d'Erèbe depuis qu'il avait eu la chance d'en admirer une – derrière une vitre pour éviter des victimes inutiles – lors d'un voyage avec sa mère. Aither décida donc d'en offrir une à son bien-aimé, à la fois pour se faire pardonner mais aussi parce que… Eh bien un prince n'avait jamais assez de protection n'est-ce pas ?_

_« Erèbe ? » Dit-il avec un sourire._

_ Le prince ne leva qu'avec reluctance le nez de ses livres… Et son regard s'éclaira presqu'immédiatement quand il vit la superbe fleur qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur la table. Les pétales sombres frissonnèrent, comme s'ils sentaient que leur futur maître était heureux de les voir._

_« Aither… Tu ? » Erèbe ne put finir sa question, abasourdi._

_« Cadeau d'anniversaire avec un peu d'avance… » Répondit son cousin, narquoisement._

_ Le petit prince fixa quelques instants ce cadeau dont il n'osait rêver et finalement, reporta son regard sur son faux-cousin. Un mince sourire aguicheur s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Aither et Erèbe le lui rendit – pour la première fois depuis leur dispute._

_« J'accepte tes excuses pour ton comportement libertin d'il y a quelques jours. » Finit-il par murmurer avec un regard joueur._

_Et Aither, victorieux, put enfin savourer à nouveau cette bouche dont il adorait tant le goût._

* * *

« Aujourd'hui est un jour béni. Le savez-vous ? Car nos troupes sont rentrées victorieuses ! Désormais, notre Empire comprend le royaume des Vampires, des Loups-Garous et des Succubes. Notre prochaine cible sera le royaume des Démons. Il y règne l'anarchie depuis trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien nous allons remettre de l'ordre et enfin asseoir la suprématie Vampire… Et quand cet Empire sera enfin construit, quand chaque Créature obéira à ma volonté… Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrons-nous rappeler notre existence aux humains… Et leur rappeler par la même occasion que les Créatures Sombres sont bien plus dangereuses que n'importe lequel de leurs petits sortilèges ! Notre lien avec Gaïa est après tout aussi fort que celui d'un enfant à sa mère… Qu'en pensez-vous mes chers sujets ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des cris et des hourras résonnèrent dans l'immense salle du trône. Erèbe savait cultiver son charisme et depuis peu, de plus en plus de Créatures le soutenaient. Lys et son mari avaient été des gens appréciés dans le palais et ses alentours et leurs adorables fillettes, prises en charge par le Prince, étaient respectées par la plupart des occupants du palais. Erèbe le savait et en tirait profit, tout en donnant aux deux enfants le plus possible d'amour qu'il pouvait encore prodiguer. Il était peu présent et préférait les observer de loin, mais il s'était assuré que les deux filles grandissent aimées et sans soucis tout en veillant à leur éducation. Et les deux petites filles s'assuraient elles aussi qu'il ne vive pas seul, sans affection, avec l'aide de Marie. Et quand ils voyaient cela, les sujets d'Erèbe se disaient que peut-être, sans doute, le masque cruel du Prince n'était que cela : un masque.

Et alors venait la timide pensée que du jeune et sympathique prince, il restait quelques traces. Qu'Erèbe n'était pas juste un monstre sans cœur.

L'Empire se construisait petit à petit et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter désormais.

* * *

_ Erèbe observa avec fascination les runes gravées sur le sol et les murs du dernier tombeau qu'Aither avait trouvé. Il se trouvait dans l'un des nombreux tunnels qui parcourraient le sous-sol de la ville vampirique, reliant les différentes entrées et sorties de la capitale. Le peuple ne les utilisait guère, car les Enfers étaient déjà un monde sombre et sans lumière artificielle, alors la plupart des Créatures – excepté bien-sûr les races de goules et autres zombies qui vivaient dans le Tartare – répugnaient à s'éloigner encore plus de la surface. Et dans l'une de ces voies, Aither avait par pur hasard trouvé d'anciens tombeaux. Et Erèbe était très heureux de pouvoir explorer ainsi les pièces les plus anciennes en se posant les questions les plus improbables sur celles-ci – qui pouvaient bien vivre ici ? Qui y était enterré ? Ces runes, que signifiaient-elles ?_

_ Il rechercha. Dépoussiéra des coffres et des squelettes pour épousseter de vieux parchemins décrépis qui s'effondraient presque en poussières avec un simple toucher. Il étudia les runes avec une attention presque maladive, aidé par un Aither peu consentant qui s'occupait surtout de la garder en vie et à peu près en bonne santé. Erèbe passait des heures à observer des gravures à moitié effacées sur de vieilles plaquettes en marbre ou une autre pierre similaire afin de décrypter le sens de ces tombeaux qui semblaient presque millénaires._

_Et il fit des découvertes qui pouvaient renverser jusqu'à son père, ce si puissant seigneur que toutes Créatures craignaient et respectaient. Autrefois, quand Vampires, Lycans, Monstres, Succubes et Incubes, quand toutes les Créatures Sombres marchaient sur la terre, sous le soleil et les étoiles, libres d'exister, il y eut un fléau. Typhon, frère de la peste et du choléra, père des Dementors et des Inferis et… Fils de Chronos, l'opposé de Gaïa. Ce même Chronos que le père biologique d'Aither vénérait, cette même entité qui ne voulait que du sang et n'apportait que la mort._

_Il ne le dit pas à Aither mais cette découverte, que le fléau, le Cataclysme comme on l'appelait, que seuls de grands sacrifices avaient pu enfermer – même pas tuer – était sous son pouvoir le terrifia. Car pour le délivrer, les rituels étaient complexes et dangereux, mais possibles. Du sang du bourreau ou l'un de ses descendants, un sacrifice à la hauteur de celui qui avait été fait pour l'emprisonner, de la magie de Créature et d'Humain et la volonté de Chronos._

_Erèbe détruisit le tombeau, au grand dam d'Aither, allez savoir pourquoi._

* * *

Erèbe secoua lentement la fiole, observant d'un air concentré le liquide bleu foncé qui s'agitait. Avec un léger sourire il constata que sa préparation était prête. Il pouvait accomplir cet ultime rituel, qui scellerait son destin, son âme, dans cet univers. Marie fronça les sourcils, anxieuse.

« En es-tu sûr Erèbe ? » Demanda-t-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

« J'ai vécu trop longtemps. » Répondit Erèbe sans la regarder, trop occupé à vérifier que chaque rune gravée dans son corps était correcte. « Plus longtemps que la plupart des vampires. Et je sais que, pourtant, mon rôle n'est pas encore terminé. Mais je suis si las Marie. Je voudrai pouvoir mourir enfin. Me reposer dans le Royaume de L'Oubli. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« … Je comprends. »

Il releva brutalement la tête, comme elle l'avait giflé. Elle fléchit sous le regard dur et sévère. Puis il sourit, amèrement, _tristement_ et répondit :

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr Marie. Il est difficile de me comprendre. Je suis certain de mon choix. »

Il leva la fiole de poison, comme s'il portait un toast. Marie se demanda s'il le destinait à Aither.

« … A ma prochaine vie. Tu me reconnaîtras quand j'atteindrai ma majorité. »

Erèbe récita donc la formule interdite. Le sort qui arracha une nouvelle fois son âme à son corps, la condamnant à errer sans fin, prenant possession des corps d'enfants faibles, mais à la magie puissante. Sans jamais repasser par la Source de la Magie pour vider sa mémoire et reposer son énergie psychique, sans jamais goûter à la douce étreinte de leur mère à tous.

Erèbe resterait vivant jusqu'à l'accomplissement de sa mission.

Ou jusqu'à l'épuisement de son esprit, s'écroulant sous le poids des vies.

Marie attrapa le petit corps avant qu'il ne tombe, grimaçant sous le poids léger, si léger de son prince. Il avait toujours été comme ça, si on ne le surveillait pas il ne mangeait, ne buvait plus. Depuis Aither – avant même, mais ses mauvaises habitudes avaient empirés avec la trahison. Le corps sans vie était mou et flasque, les yeux vides et sans regard. Marie soupira. A présent, sa tâche était de vérifier que personne ne se rendait compte de l'absence du Prince de l'Ombre. Ses mercenaires – anciens mercenaires, ils étaient maintenant la garde Royale – étaient, après tout, les seuls à savoir la vérité. Que le Prince s'était suicidé, à coup de poison et de rituels interdits. Qu'il reviendrait, plus puissant encore mais différent.

Une race, un corps, une histoire, une _vie_ différente.

Le Conseil s'occuperait des affaires de l'Empire. C'était leur rôle de toute façon. Marie veillerait à ce que personne n'usurpe quoi que ce soit au Prince. Elle lui trouverait de nouveaux gardes. Et puis… Peut-être, quand elle aurait fini, elle irait se reposer.

Elle ferma la porte, silencieuse, comme toujours.

Derrière, le cadavre d'Erèbe, Prince des Vampires, amant d'Aither, resta. Pourrissant.

Et, des années plus tard, quand le reste de l'Empire penserait que le Prince de l'Ombre était juste mort, naîtrait un jeune garçon, une Créature Sombre. On lui donnerait un nom. On le trouverait différent. On l'insulterait, le battrait pour son étrangeté. Et il resurgirait.

Erèbe, Prince de l'Ombre, immortel, premier et dernier Elu de la Magie.

* * *

Voili voilou voilà. Niark. Bon c'pas les petits oiseaux qui chantent et les abeilles qui butinent les fleurs mais... C'est déjà ça pas vrai ? Erèbe a à peu près réussi à se reconstruire... Et commence sa longue série de vie.


	17. Sorry

Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices.

Je dois avouer, je me sens un peu vaincue – et honteuse. J'avais promis après tout. Mais j'ai vu de plus grandes, de plus connues, de _meilleures_ auteures de fanfiction abandonner aussi.

Parce que oui j'abandonne.

La plupart d'entre vous ont dû le voir venir (ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai pas publié après tout). Et franchement, je m'en veux de vous décevoir, parce que je sais que c'est ce que j'éprouve quand je lis une fic, que je l'aime (j'ose en tout cas espérer que c'était le cas pour la mienne) et soudain... Plus rien.

Il y a des raisons, bien sûr, et elles vont peut-être vous sembler égoïste mais... Que voulez-vous. Je ne contrôle pas ma muse, c'est elle qui m'entraîne.

Premièrement, cette histoire est... Vieille. Il y a des plot!holes, Erèbe est à la limite (mais vraiment limite) de la Mary-sue, le angst est mal-fait, l'ensemble est mal-construit, mal-écrit je trouve, comparé à mes dernières fictions.

Deuxièmement, Erèbe, comme dit plus tôt, a un besoin de reconstruction _impératif_. Parce qu'Erèbe, avant toute chose, est mon personnage, celui d'un projet que j'espère pouvoir publier un jour et qui, je dois l'avouer, suis beaucoup le principe de cette fanfiction.

D'où ce troisièmement. Erèbe et son histoire, ses amis, Aither, ils ont tous besoin de s'éloigner de la fanfiction. De s'éloigner de l'univers d'Harry Potter, parce que j'ai peur de trop me faire influencer. Mon projet _ressemble _au merveilleux travail de J.K Rowling et je refuse de ne sortir qu'une pale copie, parce que ce serait mépriser son livre et détruire celui que j'essaye de mettre en place.

Quatrièmement, ma muse. Vous avez pu le voir, j'ai d'autres projets. Beaucoup. Des plot!bunnies me sautent à la gorge à chaque fois que je découvre un nouveau fandom. J'ai d'autres envies. Mon style d'écriture a énormément évolué, tout comme mes goûts. Même si je veux toujours écrire des fanfictions, j'ai de nouvelles priorités. FullMetal Alchemist, Dmc Devil May Cry, Dragon Age, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Harry Potter (encore, toujours et à jamais)...

Enfin, et pas le moindre, j'écris avant tout pour moi. Mon plaisir, mon envie. Je publie pour voir vos commentaires, voir si mes écrits plaisent, mais au final, c'est extrêmement égocentrique comme procédé. Je n'en ai pas honte.

Si ça vous fait me détester parce que _oui mais tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même, on veut la suite nous !_ (ne me flamez pas pour ça, j'ai vu des reviews comme ça.) eh bien sachez que si vous voulez prendre en main cette fic et la continuer vous-même, je mets à votre disposition toutes mes notes sur cette fic. **A la condition que vous disclaimiez à la fois Harry Potter et mon univers, mes personnages** (mais cela va de soit.)

Je suis vraiment désolée d'en être arrivée là, croyez-moi. Mais je préfère cette méthode plutôt que décrire une fin torchée n'importe comment pour le simple plaisir d'écrire « Complete ». Ce serait de la torture pour moi, et j'ai autre chose à faire – autre chose à écrire.

Avec l'espoir de vous retrouver dans un nouvel écrit – un qui tiendra cette fois.

See ya~

Asuka Tanku


End file.
